


Confessions of the Red Cloak

by Thequalityrunaway



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Audience rating will go up later ..., F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Multi, Red Riding Hood Elements, There's a lot of characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 167,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thequalityrunaway/pseuds/Thequalityrunaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a Godly valley with mountains that could touch the sky and trees that cast long shadows. The people who live in the small mountain town are hardworking and happy, so long as they never stray into the forest where the wolves lurk in the darkness. Adults brave the trees in groups to hunt the vicious pack as they have for decades, the conflict is deep with no sign of victory for either side. But wolves are not the only threat, nor the village's only secret - and the link connecting them is a simple cloak of Red ...</p><p>Every night, from the highest peak of the uninhabited mountains, a single Wolf howls to the good folk of the valley – as a warning, as a message, and as a reminder of what they <b><i>did:</i></b><br/>“Beware, beware, the Path where the Witch once stood. Beware, beware, of the Wolf in the Wood.”</p><p>Cover art: http://thequalityrunaway.tumblr.com/post/138570607597/for-confessions-of-the-red-cloak-au-once-upon-a</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Howling!

Edea glanced up as the sparks from the fire caught the new log in a golden grip, around her young ones slept or cowered in a mound of blankets as the haunting call of nature echoed past the rattling windows and doors.

“Wolves …” Edea whispered.

Cowering children inched closer with wide eyes on the door as if the woodland creature would enter at the call of its name.

“Matron, will it get in?” a young girl asked through the safety of her protective patchwork cocoon.

Edea, affectionately called Matron by the little ones, drew the shaking child closer and hushed her worries patiently. “No, child. The Wolves can’t get inside the house,” she reached into the blanket and pulled out their intertwined fingers with a playful smile “Because they have no hands!”

The child’s trembling paused and her Matron planted a soft kiss on her forehead as she tucked her in securely. “You’re sure, Matron, you promise it can’t get in?” she fretted.

The kind woman plumped up a young boy’s pillow and reached over to the fire to draw out a stick spluttering with flame. “I promise, child. I’ll even cast a spell, see?” she waved the golden light slowly and let the children’s eyes follow its path through the air “By the powers and love of God, The Son, and the Holy Ghost, I wish for no evil to come through this door!” With a dramatic whoosh the door boomed once against its hinges and then returned to a gentle rattle under the rain and cutting winds.

With wide eyes the little ones settled down to sleep, whispering comforts among each other and holding tight to the faith that their beloved Matron would keep them safe.

Edea kept an eye on the door and on the fire as the children nervously fell asleep one by one as they grew used to the howls that echoed from the sky and the mountain tops. It was a fierce storm and she too had fears of falling asleep to wake to a house without a roof just like the little ones. A disaster of any kind was likely here, and she prayed for protection.

She knew no magic other than that of prayers, charms and of a well-applied herb, but she hoped her incantation would work to calm the children’s minds – as was her intention. Wolves rarely wandered down so far into the valley and even more rarely into the village, but she was aware that her house in the edge of the trees would cause the young ones some concern as they were surrounded by the territory said to be ruled by the creatures. Glad that her trick had worked its charm she counted the sleeping faces and was relieved to see that all of her clutch were sleeping soundly.

Taking the opportunity, she lay down too and closed her weary eyes to sleep through the storm, sending one more prayer that the house be undamaged and the little ones still safe for when they woke.

* * *

In the calm of the new day, mist drifted from the ground and muddy puddles trickled and pooled on roads and paths, as the dawn began to reach a crescendo of birdsong and light rays bowed down from the mountain tops a creature emerged from the trees, utterly silent.

Padding softly, the animal stepped onto the human’s lands and approached the man-made den. The den was not the largest of the gathering of dwellings, three simple rooms with minimal openings and a single entrance all made of wood and the mountain grasses. When compared to the larger dens closer to the singing tree made of stone it was little more than a temporary napping spot. However, it was the only human shelter that resided in the safety of the trees and nothing short of an inferno of a forest fire could convince the animal to step out of their cover.

Alongside the human’s den lay a patch of newly overturned earth, a behaviour that many humans exhibited, and there was a whole collection of various vegetation growing against little wooden sticks. The closer the animal came the more she saw and the more she discovered.

Golden eyes sought any sign of movement and any sound of human activity with sensitive ears. Sniffing the air that had been purged clean with the passing storm the animal concluded that the humans were inside and unaware of the presence outside.

The short few strides to the entry of the human’s den were silent and cautious, one could never be too careful in the unpredictable woods, not even a predator. The doorway contained scents and the animal quietly inspected them for clues.

There was a lead female living here, like herself, and she had taken in several cubs, not of her blood and raised them as her own. This female had a Mother’s Heart, she decided, much bigger than even a Wolf’s to have guarded and provided for so many on her own, with no pack to help her and no mate.

To her satisfaction, the human cubs smelt healthy, fed and strong which helped her final decision. She lowered her majestic head and placed the bundle that dangled from her mouth down at the entrance to the den with great care. Her nose and ears detected that the precious bundle was stirring now and would soon need the care of the human female inside the den. She quietly acknowledged that their brief time together was to end just as shortly.

She nosed the cloth away and looked down at the helpless pink newborn she had carried loyally. The swaying of her walk had lulled the newborn cub to sleep, and the child was as quiet as her own cubs; through the long decent the babe had barely hiccupped and showed no sign of fear in the night or in the early dawn.

The babe felt the chill of her nose and large eyes squinted open in the dim light under the canopy. When the cub’s eyes rested on her she looked back, her tail swaying in curiosity since her cubs were born blind, but this one was looking right at her. The child focused its bright eyes upon her and she wondered what it was seeing and why it felt the need to stare at her in so much awe. It was so new in the world, nothing was familiar by noise, scent or touch to this human cub so she assumed that it could only stare as it knew nothing of the world yet. Humans were strange to her, which was it was best left to a suitable human Mother.

She lowered her great head slowly and as gently as possible as if this curious cub were one of her own, she licked the babe’s chest over the heart and quietly wished it a long and healthy life, knowing that she would have no more part in it hereafter and that nature would take its course for better or for worse.

The small pink hands, too small and weak to grasp or hold, ran through her soft pelt and the human’s watchful eyes widened even more. She licked the human’s cheek and nuzzled a final time in farewell.

She didn’t linger.

After checking the air once again that predators and other dangers were not nearby, she left. Her paws padded silently back into the trees and she soon vanished from the clearing and from sight as her pelt blended with the light peeking through the leaves. Only the shallow impressions of her paws in the mud left any clue that she had been there at all.

Silence filled her absence, all wildlife had left in respect for her supremacy with even the song of the birds cautioned for her presence. It would be a while before enough distance and time had passed for normality to regain its senses and while the wait commenced the tiny squirming bundle slowly began to realise that it was alone.

At last, it began to make noise, calling and crying for the warm and soft touch to come back and comfort it in a big and scary place.

Although she heard its wails clear enough as she continued to stalk away she did not turn back to the howling human cub, it needed a human Mother and she had chosen this one to guard and provide for it. She followed a non-existent path away from the babe and back to the mountains, confident that her choice of Mother and of the babe’s fate would be best.


	2. Chapter 2

The beaten road welcomed the roll of the carriage wheels into the valley where a forest edged town resided, and the two horses trotted along smartly. The moonless night made it hard to see but the road was clear for the carriage and it was making good time.

Inside, a young girl, a year above marrying age and buried in a book was riding. As the carriage rounded a corner into the valley itself she closed the leather bound volume and rubbed her hands. She watched her pale fingers regain blood and sighed as feeling returned to them, her wrists ached from keeping her book still over the bumpy roads and her eyes were sore from rereading a line too often but she was so glad that she had finished.

“Miss Aerith, do you need a blanket?” the third passenger, a maid, spoke up.

Before the girl could answer the second passenger, her Father, a man with square glasses and a full brown moustache the colour of cocoa like his full head of hair, reached out to touch her numb knee, “Darling, are you cold?”

Aerith pressed her hand to his leather bound one and smiled “No, dear Father, I’m well. I was just determined to finish this book, so determined I didn’t realise that my fingers had fallen asleep,” she lowered her head in a small blush as her companions chuckled at her.

Her Father took the book from her grip with a kind expression, he peered over his lenses and smiled “Marvellous Plants and their Properties, an interesting read I hope?”

The maid travelling with them burst out into new laughter as the girl reached for its return to her possession. “For certain, Sir. She barely lifted her head all journey!”

Aerith brushed her brown hair behind her ear with a smile “I was comparing the findings to those that Mother taught me,” she explained.

Her Father nodded gently and handed it back with a raised eyebrow “And how does it compare?”

Aerith lit up and launched into a speech over the details of the book, commenting on the author’s oversight of nettles and the misuse of brewing techniques that would decrease the effectiveness. “But his mention of honey as a seal for abrasions is interesting, I’d love to test it myself.”

Elmyra, the maid, shook her head “Ah, how she lights up when she speaks of what she knows, but it’s hardly proper for a lady, Sir-”

The Man raised a hand to her and kept smiling at his daughter “Aerith _is_ a lady and I believe her to be completely capable of making her own choices.” He returned her joyful look with an even brighter one “Ah, you have so much of your Mother in you, Darling. I could never tell her what to do either.” He nodded at the book in the seat beside her “If filling your head with words and learning makes you happy then I won’t tell you to stop. Do you think you will write on your thoughts?”

Aerith hesitated, glancing at her maid who looked out of the window with a blank but frustrated expression, before nodding “I _will_ make notes.”

“I will look forwards to reading them,” her Father patted her knee once again and sat back to wait out the rest of the ride.

Aerith held the book in her lap again and rubbed the smooth leather binding again. It was a journal of medicine but she knew most of its content better than the book did thanks to her recently departed Mother. She looked at Elmyra who was still looking snubbed and felt her enjoyment from discussing the book grey; her companion disapproved of her habit of learning, and of her Father’s encouragement of it. Her questions over Aerith’s upbringing had been frequent in the old house and had only increased since the death of her Mother, Aerith had dearly hoped that she would stop now there was a whole new place to distract her but it seemed her elder was intent on standing her ground as her Father was his. For now, she was grateful to the both of them for having both her happiness and future in their hearts, but knew that sooner or later one of them would win and, to be honest, she was unsure which outcome would be more pleasing to her.

The driver above tapped the window and called in when her Father cracked it open, “The town is in sight, Sir and Madams!”

“Good work, man! Steady as we go.”

* * *

Aerith stepped out of the carriage and winced as her legs unbent for the first time in hours. She clung to Elmyra’s arm as she walked and the older woman held her back. After a few unsteady paces, they were soon strolling arm in arm towards their new residence.

Aerith smiled at her companion “I can’t wait for bed.”

Elmyra nodded “Indeed!” she brushed a strand of her hair back into her bun and gave a reluctant compliment “Smart of your Father to send the furniture ahead.”

The girl nodded and looked up in the dark to try and admire the house. It was two storeys and made of wood, with wide but low windows and came right to the cobbled street. Aerith imagined that if she reached out of the lower windows she could tap each citizen if they passed by and they her. The door to the house was like that of a stable with each half of the door independent of the other, the house had a small stretch of land between it and the next buildings which were similar in make and size and Aerith noticed that the soil contained only the toughest of wild grasses. The house looked deeper into the valley and when Aerith looked she saw the mountains against the starry sky and no sign of a moon.

Inside the house was still mostly wood with the occasional area of stone for floors. The downstairs was a cosy kitchen and a room that would undoubtedly become a pantry and another that would inevitably become her Father’s study. Downstairs there was a small bathing room with a tin tub and a tiny stove and a slightly larger room with a table and chairs by a large open hearth. There was a staircase tucked behind a door, which at first Aerith had mistaken for a cupboard.

Up the creaking steps and the narrow climb was the second floor and bedrooms. There was a large room fit for the Master of the house, a moderately sized room suitable for a servant which held Elmyra’s belongings, and a much smaller one lined with familiar furniture. Aerith gravitated towards her items instinctively.

Her room fit a bed, a desk covered in candlewax and a row of bookshelves in comfortably, but little else. She put her travelling cloak of brown on the back of the door and rubbed her arms, the house was cold. It was also empty of life despite the familiar items and her two most beloved people moving about downstairs, Aerith decided that this place had been empty for a long time, she hoped that the feeling would leave soon.

She walked to a window that looked out of the back away from the street and saw in the dim starlight an open pasture then the walls of the mountain slopes. The beginning of the trees grew a few hundred yards, barely saplings compared to the swathes that covered the mountains in the distance on her left. The stars didn’t reveal much else, but she could see enough to tell that there was no earth attached to the house to replace the garden she had left behind.

She sat on her bed and unlaced her boots with a wave of disappointment rushing through her. She wondered if the Earth behind the house was fit for cultivating, but before she could think harder about it, Elmyra appeared at her door.

She carried a lit candle that made her glow gold and orange. With a smile, the maid looked about her room, “I’m afraid the entire house isn’t as grand as we’re used to, pantry included. I’ll be shopping most every day to keep the thing stocked.”

Aerith smiled too “I don’t mind, it’s less to clean, and we’re still together.”

Elmyra’s eyes softened and she stepped closer to the young girl to fondly tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. “God Bless your goodness, girl. I’m thankful your Father chose me out of the servants to keep on, I could never leave you. Come, time to sleep.” She set the candle down and fished a hairbrush out of a basket of items placed at the foot of the bed.

The girl turned her back to the maid and waited for her blunt-nailed hands to comb her hair. She recalled her Mother brushing her hair seconds before the older and yet newer hands began to do her former Mother’s task.

Aerith folded her hands in her lap and let Elmyra count to one hundred brushes.

“Elmyra? Do you think life will be good here?”

Her maid squeezed her shoulder “God willing, my girl.”

Aerith sent her a half smile “You know that I don’t know your God that well, Elmyra. Is there any other way you can answer?”

Elmyra’s lips were white as she pressed them together, her rosary earned yet another brush from her wrinkling fingers. Aerith looked at the simple jewellery, black ebony and nothing more, and remembered the first time she had asked about it. Needless to say, the intensely loyal Catholic Elmyra was horrified that a child had grown up not knowing the one true Lord.

Aerith hoped that she would be spared another lecture on the ways of worshipping false idols and the demonic nature of her Father’s science. Since her Mother’s passing Elmyra had been given more chances to speak as such and Aerith was dearly missing her Mother’s tales of her ancient Gods and Goddesses.

Luckily it seemed Elmyra was too tired to talk on the uncomfortable subject as she just sighed and patted her shoulder again. “Small town folk, as I recall, can either be welcoming or hostile to outsiders. What’s best is to greet them as we wish to be greeted and show that we are willing to find harmony in their community, and not discord.”

Aerith nodded and leaned forwards so Elmyra could unlace her bodice. “Praise be,” she whispered her prayer.

“Amen,” the older woman added.

* * *

Aerith was soon in bed with just a bit of bread and butter for supper and a cup of lukewarm water in her hands, no point in starting a fire so she had patiently warmed it over her little candle.

At the knock on her door she called, “Come in.”

Her Father peeked around the corner, hat off and glasses in his pocket “Ready for bed, Darling?”

Aerith smiled “Yes Papa.”

His eyes crinkled and twinkled merrily “I was beginning to think you were too old to call me that,” he sat beside her on her bed and held her hands. His hands an odd mixture of smooth and rough from working with his experiments and writing his notes, chemicals roughened or smoothed his palms and yet his fingertips were rough with working hard with the pen.

The scientist’s daughter sent him her radiant smile, “Only when we’re alone, Papa, because then we can be our true selves.”

He chuckled “Aerith, you are so much like Ifalna, it's uncanny,” he ran a hand through her hair and his friendly face grew guilty and concerned. “My girl, I hope you will be happy here, I’m so sorry that my choices have uprooted us.”

Aerith gasped and shook her head at once “No, Papa. I understand, it couldn’t be helped at all. I know that your experiments lost their sponsors and lost you a lot of money, but it was his mistake, your work was so successful it gave us this lovely house when we feared poverty. I’m happy that we can continue as we had before and with Elmyra too.” She looked at her window “The mountains look so beautiful, even in the dark, and I can’t wait to see the wildlife in the trees, and Elmyra’s so excited to be near a town market … even if she tries to complain about it,” she giggled.

Nodding with brighter spirits her Father smiled “What did I do to deserve you?” he squeezed her hands once more and tucked her into bed “Goodnight, Darling. Sleep well and be ready to have all those discoveries tomorrow, I’ll look forwards to hearing about them.”

Aerith hummed and obediently closed her eyes “Sweet dreams Papa.”

“Sweet dreams, Darling.”

* * *

Swathed in blankets, it was neither the cold nor the new surroundings that woke her later that night. In her dreams, she heard the sound from outside and unconsciously followed it to the waking world. She sat up and pulled her blankets up to her chin to ward off the chill in the new house, a place that disorientated her briefly with its unfamiliarity, and listened to what had captured her attention from her vibrant dreams.

A long, longing cry from far away swept through the valley and into Aerith’s bedroom. It was pitched high and low at the same time with a quality like a moan or a wail. It sounded like an animal but it wasn’t one Aerith had ever heard before.

Curious about this late night call, she stepped out of bed and drew her travelling cloak around her shoulders for a little warmth. She stepped out into the hall and tiptoed down to a window facing into the valley. She cracked it open and the call came clearer.

She listened.

The night almost seemed to colour the cry, the dark only added to the mystery and she felt a gasp of wonder leave her lips as shivers danced up her arms. The sound was haunting and mysterious and she was utterly captivated. The call was solitary and far-reaching, Aerith wondered where it came from.

A door creaked open behind her and she gasped.

Elmyra stepped out “Miss Aerith!” she whispered, the Master bedroom right beside them. “What are you doing out of bed?”

Aerith pointed outside “I heard something out there, can’t you?”

Elmyra listened and soon the sound came again, just as clear and longingly long as before. Her eyes widened slightly “Wolves!”

The girl by the window tilted her head “Wolves?”

Elmyra huffed and stepped closer “Wild dogs, without breed and living without man. They’re said to be vicious and hunt in packs, and they howl at the moon when it shines, that’s what you hear, girl.” Together they looked outside and listened to the next few howls.

Aerith leaned forwards and breathed the cold, fresh mountain air “Where do you think it’s coming from?”

“From the mountains, where humans aren’t, or maybe the forest, who knows. But it’s far away, so we should be safe.” The maid crossed herself “God protect us.”

Aerith hummed without comment “There’s no moon tonight, and there’s only one wolves.”

“Just Wolf, Miss Aerith, when you’re talking about more than one you’ll call them wolves, but alone they’re named wolf.” After Aerith nodded and acknowledged the difference she repeated her observation. Elmyra shook her head and pulled her shawl around her shoulders tighter “Who knows. Maybe this one can’t sleep, or maybe he’s hungry. Animals are not created the same as man, their ways are different.”

Aerith shook her head “That can’t be right, they eat, sleep and love their young like we do, right? There has to be a reason,” she paused with her eyes closed as a new howl echoed through the starry night “It’s beautiful …”

Elmyra smiled “It is … perhaps this wolf is singing. What do you think?”

After a moment to consider Aerith answered in a whisper “I … I think he’s calling for someone.”

Elmyra nodded and closed the window at the end of the wolf’s chorus “Maybe, God only knows. Back to bed, Miss Aerith. You need to rest after your journey, I expect your help settling your Father into his new surroundings,” she stepped towards her own room with a little laugh.

Aerith smothered her own laughter as she thought of her bright eyed and bright spirited Father getting accustomed to the new house, like a duck first learning to swim and overcompensating for the lack of familiarity.

Elmyra’s door clicked shut and she was once again alone with the sound of the mountain wolf.

Playfully, she howled back under her breath and giggled at the thought of the wolf replying. _I wonder … it almost seems like the wolf is calling ‘who.’ Whoooo whooo!_ She covered her laughter again when it blocked the music of the night. She looked at Elmyra’s door and sighed, _one more minute,_ she promised and tilted her head to catch the full music of the next howl.

It began after a long pause. The howl profound and mysterious and reaching every nook and cranny of the valley with the haunting song.

“Beautiful …” Aerith breathed. She listened with her heart pounding and her breath held tight for fear of missing the song in the moonless night. The sound dropped low and took up again, sounding like a wail and occasionally breaking into open baying like that of a lonely dog.

At the thought she released her held breath with her eyes opening wide. _Oh …_

She pressed her hand to the windowpane again as the sound rolled down from the mountains. As the awe began to ebb like the fading of Summer she felt unavoidably sombre, and as the echoes at last faded into the night she sighed.

“Miss Aerith?”

Aerith didn’t look back at the woman who had returned to see her to bed, she pressed her cheek to the window and wished she could reach the animal who was baying loud, low and hauntingly in the mountains.

“Do you hear it, Elmyra?” she said, at last, watching the night as if hypnotised, her fingertips stroking the glass as if petting and a single drop of water hit the sill. “It was crying.”

“Miss?”

“The wolf was crying.”


	3. Chapter 3

“One, two, three, four, five … Where’s Squall? Irvine, where’s Squall?” Edea called across her garden, bundles of herbs in baskets around her and Selphie and Quistis sorting leaves on the doorstep behind her.

Irvine, an auburn-haired child who’d come to her as a toddler looked up from stacking sticks for the fire, and from duelling with them with Seifer to answer her. “He went to get more sticks with Zell,” he pointed down the path that led to the village. The boys were storing and sorting wood for the winter fast approaching. However, Edea’s sharp eyes quickly spotted Zell standing by the older boys without the youngest boy.

Edea’s eyes widened “Zell! You didn’t leave him alone!” she gasped.

Zell’s blue eyes widened and he jumped back a few steps, glancing left and right as if Squall would appear from behind a bush or fence any second. He shook his head at her “No Matron! He was right behind me, he was!” he insisted, still looking about.

Edea stepped over and looked too “Oh my Lord … Squall! Where are you?”

Faintly, to the relief of the family, a reply came through the trees “I’m coming!” Edea breathed and almost swayed on the spot. Irvine and Seifer looked at each other behind her and shrugged, no one noticed that his reply had not come from any path.

Squall appeared from between the trees, holding many sticks and logs in his little arms and covered in scratches but looking down at his feet hard as if lost in thought. Edea stepped over and took several from him, using her free hand to tip his face back to look him over. “Squall, child, are you hurt? What were you doing out there alone?” she rubbed his cheek and combed her fingers through his thick brown hair.

The boy looked up at her and gave a small, half-smile. “I saw fallen wood … I could still see the path, Matron, I wasn’t in very far,” he insisted, a strange expression of wonder still in his eyes.

The parental guardian knelt before him and held his shoulder in a firm grip “Squall, I want you to promise me that you’ll never go into the woods on your own, it would break my heart if you got hurt, or if the woods managed to spirit you away.”

The silver eyes child nodded very seriously “I won’t,” he promised, reaching out to twist their fingers together in a childish hand knot Edea recognized as a binding promise for youngsters.

Satisfied, she took his hand and led him back to the boys who were watching and whispering to themselves. Squall took slightly smaller steps and gravitated behind his Matron as they approached his housemates, Edea sent him a concerned look and squeezed his little hand comfortingly. She knew that his quiet and thoughtful personality was often nervous around the louder voices of their little family, but she wasn’t going to let him hide from those who loved him.

She put down the wood he had gathered and asked them to keep sorting it all. Zell, the moment Squall had his arms free of firewood, threw his arms around the younger child and wailed “Squall! Why’d you go away?”

Squall uncomfortably stuttered a few times about seeing something interesting before trying to escape the blond boy’s smothering, Edea back on her task and not willing to intervene this time despite Squalls silent pleas.

Seifer shoved the two at last when Zell’s excitable squawking grew too irksome for him. “Stop being so noisy. You two gotta sort this, Irvine and I have done it all up to now,” he pointed at the large pile with a smug expression that came with being one the older children. Irvine nodded and leaned against the house with his wooden sword in his hand.

Zell began to whine but Squall just moved like a ghost to the pile and started to sort. Kindling, large sticks, and logs all had their own growing piles and would soon sever their purpose for to keep the house warm.

In the present Zell, Irvine and Seifer stared at Squall in surprise. His eyes were vacant and so was his mind since he’d just listened to Seifer without so much as a groan. Perplexed by the younger boy’s lack of response Seifer continued to loom over him. “So what was so interesting?”

Squall looked up and deep blue eyes met pale grey. “About what?” two growing piles of wood to chop and kindling were taking shape in front of his knees, his eyes were slightly hazy as if his focus was elsewhere and not on his task or the conversation.

Seifer frowned, unused to the passive behaviour he had never received from Squall, he pushed the littler boy’s shoulder and jogged his memory, “What did you see in the forest, idiot!”

Squall’s eyes widened and his focus returned, he crossed his arms and frowned, “Nothing. Just wood.”

The blond growled “You’re lying,” he accused in a whisper so Matron wouldn’t hear them, it wasn’t his place to hand out discipline but he still tried. When Squall didn’t answer yet again, the older child pushed on “Did you see a wolf? Did your wolf come back to take you away?”

Squall gritted his teeth with his shoulders starting to climb. “I didn’t see a wolf. Leave me alone.”

Seifer snorted “Fine, Cursed-boy, you’re so stupid and small not even the wolves wanted to eat you, not going to stay and get a curse from you too. Come on Irvine,” he snapped turning to hold up his own sword many paces away.

Irvine jumped away from the wall, having dozed off during the confrontation and joined the other child in a mock battle.

Zell watched enviously for a moment before sitting by Squall “I don’t think you’re cursed,” he whispered.

Squall sent him a small nod and a smile and continued to work in silence while Zell chatted about anything that was on his mind. Soon the brunet was once again lost in thought, his eyes glazed and his hands slowing as his attention was drawn from his friend to the trees once again. He stared into their canopy gloom and wondered if what he’d seen was still lurking in the thickets … probably not.

“Squall! You’re not listening,” Zell complained.

The brunet tore his eyes away and muttered a quick sorry to the blond who was pouting at him, eyes suddenly fixed on the sticks as if they were the most fascinating book in the world.

Zell leaned in close and asked, “Did you actually see a wolf? Did it have big teeth and eyes and claws?”

Squall shook his head “No. Not a wolf.”

The blond sighed “Aww, I wanted something to come and scare Seifer …” his face gained a grin when his younger companion snorted into his hands, smothering laughter and giggles. Zell beamed at the rare sound and pressed on “Do you think he’d run away or scream for Matron?”

Squall giggled a little more before shrugging “I don’t know. Maybe both?” as they began to chat about what would scare the bossiest boy in their small family and their work got done the day drew to an end.

* * *

As soon as the shadows had leeched the warmth from the clearing Edea was ordering the children inside to gather for supper and change for bed. She closed the door tight and filled the nooks and crannies with scraps of cloth to keep out the drafts and protect the inside from the morning frosts that were becoming frequent.

Squall lingered once again to scan the trees but then shuffled in behind his makeshift family at his parental guardian’s urging. He watched as she blocked the cracks and crannies of the doorway and windows, Seifer pushing Irvine, who was closing the curtains across the room and resuming his argument that he was best with the sword. Selphie instantly began to kick Seifer in the shins for hurting ‘her Irvine’ and Squall chuckled behind his hands. Seifer sent him a glare and he shut up.

Before she could get swept up in the chaos building across the room he reached out and tugged on Matron’s hand, a blush colouring his pale cheeks and feeling very silly he asked her “Matron? Do you think I’m cursed?”

The woman gasped and knelt to cup his round face “Who said that?”

Squall shuffled uncomfortably “Seifer did …”

Edea sent the blond a sharp look as he bickered with the younger children by the table, but didn’t scold him there and then knowing that it would only cause more trouble later. She turned back to the sad looking child and brushed his bangs out of his eyes with a tender smile “No, Squall, I know you’re not cursed. You’re a blessing, and you’re so lucky. God is watching over you.”

Squall looked down at his hands “Even though I came from the woods? And a wolf didn’t eat me?” he murmured.

Edea kissed his forehead “Yes. Father Hojo tells us stories of Simon who faced Lions in the den and they didn’t eat him, was he cursed?” she nodded when Squall shook his head “And what about Moses who was left in the reeds to be found by a new Mother? Was he cursed?” when he responded in negative once again she cheerily hugged him “I promise, Squall, you’re blessed. I know that you’re good and that you will continue to be good, don’t listen to anything else.”

Squall rubbed his red cheeks and hugged her back “Yes Matron.”

“Good boy, remember that the Lord works in mysterious ways, if you start to think like that again remind yourself of those stories.” she took his hands “Come, let’s eat and pray for a warm winter.” He nodded eagerly and sat beside her, no longer worried about Seifer’s ugly words and no longer distracted by the memory of the low figure in the trees.

* * *

Squall woke early, he raised his head from his pillow and realized that Irvine had taken their shared blanket all for himself again. The brunet slept in a cocoon with the pillow pulled under his chin, Squall looked at him enviously as his little body got cold. Now freezing and without a blanket, he got up to put on his clothes and gain a little warmth by the ashes from last night’s fire.

There was frost clinging to the tiny windows and his breath misted before his eyes when he exhaled. He would have been fascinated had he not been shivering so badly. He put his hands on the ashes and sighed when he realized their warmth had gone.

His fingers found their ways under his armpits and he rocked back and forth as he thought of a solution to his problem. It wasn’t long before he realized that he would have to light a fire to truly chase away the chill. He hadn’t lit a fire before on his own, but he had watched Irvine and Seifer and even Quistis light them many times in the past when Matron was busy.

Eventually, his numbing nose and toes decided for him.

He shuffled to the door and snuck out in the dawn to the wood pile he had made yesterday, wanting to keep warm he picked out several pieces of wood and piled them in his arms to take back to the fireplace.

A shuffle in the trees made him look up. In the dim light, a shape moved just beyond the ground thickets surrounding the orphanage clearing. Squall squinted briefly but the second he recognized the figure he gasped and the sticks fell to his feet.

* * *

Edea woke to Squall sitting by the fire he was tending to very carefully, keeping his fingers back from the little tongues of light and occasionally wiping them on his trousers. Her smallest boy appeared mesmerized by the light and he occasionally swayed in time to their dance. With his back to her, she saw that he was dressed and that the hems of his trousers were damp and had splashes of mud on them.

She sighed, she’d have to clean them again. She rose to join him, sitting by him in companionable silence to watch the fire too.

She put a hand around his shoulders and he leaned against her quietly. She smiled, her quiet one. Mindful of the sleeping others she didn’t ask him why he was up so early, and she didn’t comment on his dirty clothes. She took no offence either when he made no move to speak either, one look at his face showed that his mind was elsewhere. His pale visage was vacant of expression and his eyes half closed. Edea wondered if he was only half awake, she rubbed his thin shoulders and marvelled at his warmth.

When he reached for the firewood with his eyes still trance-like she grew worried. Children should be bright-eyed and lively, not like an empty husk that the dying or possessed appeared. She turned his chin to her and sighed in relief when her touch brought his vacant eyes back to life. His little brow was high in surprise and she chuckled “You got your clothes muddy again.”

Squall looked down at his clothes and whispered back to her. “I went to get more wood …”

Edea nodded and went back to holding him to her side, not making the realization until the next time she washed the children’s clothes that her clearing did not contain any mud, not even after the heaviest of rains. But the mossy ground off the well-trodden paths … they did.


	4. Chapter 4

“Curse it all!”

Aerith picked her head off her elbow and placed her book face down when she heard someone cuss downstairs. Hesitating briefly, she left her quill and book on her candle wax coated desk and stepped curiously downstairs.

Elmyra stood with tongs in her hand, staring hard at the fireplace that was spluttering miserably. Aerith watched the wood smoke and coil up the chimney without a lick of fire and rubbed her dress skirts uncomfortably as her companion stewed in frustration.

The older woman turned around and jumped visibly when she saw Aerith standing there in her pale blue dress “Heavens, girl!” she clutched at her heart and the back of a chair “You’ll send me to an early grave. You and your Father, and this useless firewood!” she cast the offensive pile of sticks an angry look.

Aerith barely withheld a giggle before she stepped forwards “Having trouble?”

Elmyra put the tongs town and then sat on a kitchen chair heavily “We have no firewood, so I had to collect some from outside. It’s all wet,” she sighed, rubbing her rosary cross in frustration.

Aerith glanced at the wood and spotted both moss and even a few spots of dew as steam spluttered out of the damp kindling. She couldn’t imagine what Elmyra was thinking in attempting to light this, it was beyond useable. She rubbed her skirt fabric between her fingers and wondered how to ease her friend’s exasperation.

Taking inspiration from the propped open pantry door she rushed upstairs to grab her cloak and boots, she came back with a shoe in each hand and stood before her irritated maid. She leaned down to her level “Hello? Maybe after shopping the wood will be dry,” she pulled a boot on, hopping like a court jester and causing Elmyra to finally crack a smile.

She stood and caught Aerith’s elbow as she almost toppled. “Ah, Aerith … grand idea.”

Aerith beamed and stood by the exit as Elmyra gathered up a basket each, Aerith’s significantly smaller and barely a kitten carrier while Elmyra’s could carry a picnic and two rounds of deserts. Aerith smiled at her small one and adjusted the lid experimentally, pleased to find no damage had befallen it during transportation. She felt in her pocket for the few coins her Father had given to her for her personal use, most finances was his business – when he remembered it.

Elmyra stepped out of the house clad in a bonnet, a green tartan cloak and sensible black boots and shut the two-part door behind her. As she fumbled with the new locks and keys, Aerith admired her new home and streets in the daylight.

They were definitely busier now. People were wandering the streets with baskets of their own or with tools for whatever work was required of them. Many wore shawls and cloaks as they did, one or two men had thick leather aprons and some women wore maid hats. A group of middle-aged ladies were walking with nothing in their hands, Aerith wondered if they were just walking for the fresh air, for it was the freshest she’d ever tasted. Tilting her nose back a little she inhaled deeply with her eyes closed, the air was tinted with pine and wood smoke from chimneys and held a freshness that came with exposed damp rocks and newly fallen snow. In the air was also the smell of the market, fresh meat, cooked meat and pulled earth. In the distance were the mountains peaks, hidden in mist for now and blanketed in dense forests but they loomed like mighty guards against the open sky. Closer within the town Aerith heard the daily murmur of people; stall owners calling for customers, buyers bartering for trade, cats meowing and dogs barking, children crying, laughing and whining.

The daytime vision was so different to the midnight one. The starry valley full of mystery seemed more like a fantasy now in the overcast, busy, noisy day.

Elmyra finally locked the door and slipped her key into her pocket, she also admired the day for a while and Aerith watched some tension run out of her shoulders as she absorbed the weak sunlight and open air.

“I think the market is this way,” she said.

Elmyra nodded and they were off. Aerith swung her basket absently and followed the noise with Elmyra by her side.

The cobbled streets were only one carriage wide and had barely an arm’s length of room for a person on either side should one barge through, but this town didn’t appear to use carriages. There was moss growing undisturbed between the cobbles, not even horses or herds of livestock moved through the village Aerith concluded; this was not a farming village. Aerith recited a few species of moss before reaching the market, five streets and a small bridge over a ditch from her little townhouse.

Instantly there were more people. Aerith didn’t have much experience with small towns but she knew on sight that this place was the central location for the people. There were few stalls and two houses that looked like shops and a small inn where merry drinking could be heard. In the centre of the irregular square was a statue, the statue just a large plaque without words but filled with carved symbols and childish chalk –vandalism. Immediately behind the statue was a church, it was large like a hall and had a tall tower with a few shiny bells clearly visible. The doors were open but there was no one in the building though the sparkle of lit candles caught Aerith’s eye.

Elmyra let out a sound of pleasure “What a lively place!”

Aerith agreed as they walked about to take in the sights “It is. Where should we go first?” she asked peering for a bakery or a candle merchant among the crowds.

Elmyra pointed at the church at once, she didn’t give Aerith a stern look but rather an embarrassed one “If you wouldn’t mind, Miss, I’d think I need to pray for luck and for a good life here. Sunday is too long a wait for me and I’d like to double check we are at a Catholic church and not one of those Lutherans or Calvinists! I won’t be seen dead in a false church,” her cheeks gained spots of colour at the apparent offence these alternate means of worship caused her.

Aerith knew little of religious divisions but nevertheless, she nodded her acquiesce to Elmyra’s request, for it was obviously important to her, and strode smartly at her side to the big stone building.

The building was chilling as all rock foundations were and Aerith pulled her cape closer to her as they passed the threshold. She let Elmyra head to the altar to pray and light a candle in peace, not interested in her private mutterings or her whispers for luck converting herself to Elmyra’s faith. Aerith smiled weakly to herself that Elmyra still worried for her soul, she decided, maturely, to interpret it as an act of love and devotion and concluded that she should be grateful for the meaning of the act even if the act itself was a source of discomfort. Elmyra merely wanted what she thought was best for her.

The girl stopped midway down the aisle to admire the stained glass and the colours they made on the air. She didn’t know much of the Catholic faith or its stories but admired the artwork and amazing creations created by its followers. She knew that a love of something could cause great things. Children, statues, paintings and books were all labours of love made by people for something or someone – her Mother’s words. So even if the meaning missed her she should appreciate the effort and dedication it inspired, and respect it.

Behind her, she became aware of footsteps. She turned and blinked when she spotted a tall figure dressed in black standing by a small door she hadn’t noticed before, by its appearance it must have been some kind of storage as there was a sturdy lock upon it. She hesitantly sent him a small nod and he nodded back at her as he approached.

“Welcome, my daughter. What brings you to the house of God? Are you a pilgrim?”

Aerith shook her head as her tongue tied itself in knots, finding his incredible height a little intimidating “N-No sir …”

He sent her a kind smile and extended a hand to sooth her nerves “My name is Grimoire Valentine, most call me Father Grimoire, I’m the Vicar of this church. What is your name?”

At his soft voice Aerith relaxed and took the offered hand after a slight fumble to empty it of her basket “Aerith Ifalna, or Aerith Faremis if you prefer my Father’s name.” They shook politely and Aerith noticed the glint of interest in his oddly coloured eyes, they were red.

“Your Father’s name? What of Ifalna?” he asked.

Used to this question, Aerith said without thinking “It’s the tradition of my Mother’s people to give the daughter the Mother’s first name as their last- oh!” she gasped, looking worriedly at the Vicar in case she had just angered him.

Surprisingly he merely looked more interested “Fascinating, do your Mother’s people have a name? Perhaps I have heard of them.”

Aerith let out the breath that had been choking her “You’re not mad that I’m …”

Grimoire chuckled “That you’re not Catholic?”

Aerith’s shoulders rose as she tried to make herself smaller.

The Vicar smiled at her “No, child, I am not. Forgive me for alarming you, but I’m a … scholar of sorts, I study religious rituals and traditions through the ages, mostly through the Bible but there are not many alternative texts to study.” His hands folded over each other and he hummed “It is an aim of mine to try and convince my fellows that alternate deities are merely other faces of God, after all, men wear many faces throughout their lifetimes and reigns so if we are made in God’s image why shouldn’t God in all his perfection wear many faces to embrace as many children as possible? Not every child is keen to see God in a statue, many pilgrims have claimed to have heard him in song or in dance, are these the same? Of course not, but from the same source?” he trailed off slightly “Perhaps.”

As he spoke the building of bricks and glass began to feel a little warmer and Aerith listened attentively as she wondered more about this Christian God. She cast a small look up at the cross sitting on the altar, the same one that hung from Elmyra’s neck, and wondered if the Vicar’s idea was correct – it would be fascinating, she would eagerly read his manuscripts.

He chuckled suddenly upon seeing her eyes elsewhere “But I see I’ve confused you, forgive me for my enthusiasm.”

Aerith shook her head at once with her eyes back to him “I don’t mind! My Father’s a scholar too, a scientist. I’ve read many of his notes and he speaks of plant and animal life in the same way,” she sent him a fond smile. “I love reading his work, it’s inspiring and I wondered if yours would be the same.”

Grimoire looked fascinated “A fellow Scholar in the town?” his eyes lit up as he solved a puzzle “Ah, I see, you are part of the family who moved into the White Lilly.”

Aerith tilted her head “Um, it’s the house a few streets that way-”

The Vicar raised a hand “I know it, child,” he interrupted without malice “Your impending arrival has been the talk of the town for many weeks, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

Aerith shyly giggled “They’ve been talking about us? Why? What have they said?”

“So many questions!” the Vicar laughed, brushing a strand of black hair out of his eyes “Mostly speculation - if your family is rich, poor, religious or not. One or two youths were hoping for a new young man to come and woo them if I recall the inn gossip correctly.”

Aerith laughed “I don’t have a brother, it’s just me, my Father and our maid Elmyra.” She pointed to the older woman praying in a deep bow before the cross and candles. She explained briefly “She wanted to pray for luck.”

Grimoire looked pleased and his hands absently folded over his stomach in some kind of hold. “I shall have to give you all a proper welcome, we did not hear of your arrival.”

“We arrived late,” Aerith admitted.

With a small bow, the Vicar surprised her “Then let me have the honour of being the first to welcome you and your family to Nibelheim Town, may you have many happy years with us, Aerith.” He smiled at her blush in a way that made Aerith feel very young, like the child he insisted on calling her. He looked outside at the overcast day that lay through the open doors “Despite the lack of sun I hope you will find your first day here a good one.”

Her fingers laced together over her basket as she replied wholeheartedly “It already is, Sir Valentine.”

He chuckled “Father will do, it’s my title in this church.”

“Oh, right.” Aerith quickly memorised the name and curiously asked “Is there a Mother too?”

Familiar laughter behind them brought them from their conversation “See how ignorant you are, girl? I can see I still have some work to do before you’re a Godly Lady,” Elmyra approached leaving a knee print in a cushion and another flickering candle behind her. Smiling good-naturedly, she bowed to the Vicar “Greetings, Father.”

Grimoire bowed back slightly “And to you, daughter. I hope you have found assurance to your prayers if not answers?” he asked politely, his eyes just as kindly as they had been to Aerith and Aerith quickly decided that she liked this respectful, intelligent and friendly Vicar just for his kindness and open mind. The fact that he had not run her out of the church doors helped him gain her favour too.

Elmyra also seemed to like him, though just being a Catholic Father might have been enough to gain her respect, as she answered “Yes, Father. I hope that this time I have.”

Aerith spotted the look that she cast between herself and the man of the Church and hoped that she wouldn’t try and convince this man to join her crusade. Luckily the Vicar merely escorted them out and wished them a good day before returning to his duties, leaving them with an invitation to return to the Church whenever they be in need.

Aerith watched him go and decided to stop the debate before it even began “I like him, he’s friendly and open minded. He asked me about my Mother’s people,” she felt like walking on air from his interest and not even Elmyra’s wilting expression could dampen her mood.

“I see … well, let’s find a bakery and butcher before lunch or your Father will start to eat his own notes!”

Giggling, Aerith followed a step behind.

* * *

Their market exploration was mostly guided by their noses. Each stall owner from the butcher to the herbalist insisted on starting a chat with them, curious to know the new faces and everything about them. Each new fact they learnt about the new faces was like a gem to them, and Aerith wondered if the small town curiosity would lead to many rumours or if it would just help the town get used to them. Aerith answered some questions but Elmyra was typically addressed as the elder of the two, Aerith didn’t mind as it left more time for browsing.

But a few people did speak to her.

The butcher’s wife for one. A woman with black hair and brown eyes dressed in a leather apron and wielding a cleaver – she made an impression. But Aerith wasn’t fazed when she leaned across the counter to speak to her “I’ve never seen her so friendly!”

Aerith smiled up at her, scratching a grey and milky-eyed dog at the scruff of her neck and her soft ears “She’s lovely, what’s she called?”

The woman sighed “Angelo. Believe me, girl, she’s seen better days. It’s only the family business that’s keeping her going, she can’t hunt or fetch anymore and she’s long since outgrown her use … but she’s good at clearing away the scraps,” she chuckled and wiped her pink fingers on a cloth “What can I do for you, ladies?”

Elmyra ordered some rabbit meat and Aerith continued to pet the dog who leaned into her every touch and moved stiffly. She was a fluffy animal, a good pelt on her even in her waning years, perky ears and large eyes that once had been brown but now looked milky and grey. Her fur was silvery all over but still held the finery of a well-fed dog, and Aerith felt a good layer of fat on her too so she must have been very pleased with her living arrangements.

She giggled as she received a tentative lick to her wrist “Nice to meet you too,” she greeted.

The butcher’s wife handed Elmyra the meat and watched Aerith pet her companion “She’s never this friendly … there’s only been one other that she’s liked this much,” her voice turned melancholy “You staying long?”

Aerith noted the abrupt topic change but didn’t question it “Yes, we just moved here. The White Lilly House I think the Vicar called it,” her answer came as her maid handed over the money.

Looking surprised the butcher’s wife gasped “Oh I see. Well, very welcome to you both, and from my husband whenever he decides to bring in the latest leather from the back.”

Elmyra’s interest perked “Ah, he’s a tanner is he?”

The woman’s smile was full “Yes! He’s a great hunter and everything in the shop was brought down by his hands. He takes the hide and I salt the meats, don’t mind the red on my hands – come’s with the business I’m afraid,” she turned her hands this way and that, showing work-roughened hands stained a light pinkish from the blood of the animals her husband caught.

Aerith perked up and stood to speak to her face to face, the dog pawing at her dress for more scratches all the while. “That’s so productive, I like it when husbands and wives work as a team, it reminds me of my Mother.”

The woman looked the Elmyra “She speaks highly of you, Mam.”

Raising her hands Elmyra’s face tightened “I have no children, Miss Aerith is the daughter of my employer. I’m the maid of the household and minder of Aerith since her Mother passed.”

The wife’s expression was sympathetic “My apologies, to you both.” Aerith took Elmyra’s hand and found it fisted and unfriendly.

The wife probed further “Unmarried as well?” at Elmyra’s tight nod she sighed “I also have no children; my husband is quite disappointed. But at least you have Aerith, she’s obviously a joy to have around if Angelo has any sway in our conversation.”

Tension broken, each woman looked down at the dog who was practically sitting on Aerith’s feet for attention. Aerith giggled and patted the dog’s head gently “I hope she doesn’t follow me home.”

The Butcher’s wife walked around the stall and held the dog by the scruff of her neck, “She’ll have to get my approval first. Have a lovely day ladies, please come back!” she waved them out of the shop, Aerith sent the elderly dog a sad look as it whimpered; she didn’t want to leave either.

Elmyra chuckled and put an arm around her waist “I’d better keep a hold of you from running off somewhere too!”

Aerith laughed and pushed her bangs from her eyes “Yes, Elmyra.”


	5. Chapter 5

Squall ran.

Tears fell from his eyes and all he could do was run. _Cursed boy! Storm boy! Nobody likes you!_

Roots, thickets and bushes tried to trip him but he couldn’t stop running until he could run no more. He fell to his knees and rubbed at his eyes, too out of breath to cry anymore. He pulled his knees under his chin and hiccupped until his heart was quiet.

“Why God? Why do I have to be cursed?” came the anguished whisper, hands clasped tightly as if in prayer, so tightly they shook and turned white and left indents in the other hand.

Birds chirped overhead and distantly the bells that singled the end of Mass chimed from the village. Squall knew he wasn’t meant to be here, but it was the only place that even Seifer wouldn’t go. A stick drew his attention in the dirt beside him and he picked it up to prod at the mud, he drew several squiggles and lines and some semblance of objects; the flowers of Matron’s garden, the Rosary of Father Hojo, the hunter’s guns, then a paw print – he realized what he had drawn and quickly stamped it out.

Those murderers had struck again.

_It wasn’t my fault!_

Three dead men …

_I didn’t do anything!_

Three mourning families, two weeping widows, a Father, who stood to comfort the people with his words.

 _Why me? Why me!_ “Damnit! What did I do?” he screamed, “How do I deserve this?”

* * *

_“And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit, the Mighty Lord who gave his own son for our sins will give those who are worthy eternal life in Heaven. Those who lost their lives but two days ago will go on and be judged by our Lord as honest men, hunters who provided for their village and their families and who stood against the scourge of the Wolves so that we can live in peace.”_

_The church floor was chilling against the young Squall’s knees, his head bowed in prayer for the three dead men began to prickle as glances all uneasy and some hostile or suspicious turned to him. Trembles crept down his limbs, he couldn’t help it, their eyes on him felt as heavy as stone slabs and his spine curved under their imaginary weight._

_Seifer hissed at him to keep still as his elbows and knees knocked but Squall didn’t hear him. His vision began to tunnel and his chest was tight as words condemning the Wolves were shouted passionately by their Priest and the heavy eyes of the villagers increased._

_His head began to swim and he wrapped his hands around his chest to try and breathe, he felt so dizzy and sick …_

_“… and Damnation will strike from God’s Righteous hand for the sake of his children! The Devil’s hounds cannot outrun the skill of our hunters in our grief and fury, our weapons as much as our guns and faith. May their wails fall silent upon judgement day, pray that it be soon. Pray that the contamination-”_

_An angry snort behind Squall made him jump. A hand rose to his throat and one to his mouth; his stomach had lurched, his heart beat like a war drum against his ribs and his breath was caught below his breastbone. His world faded briefly and all he knew was an overwhelming fear that choked both his body and soul._

_When he could see clearly again, he was outside the church doors gasping like a drowning man._

_“Boy!”_

_Squall looked up between sweaty lashes and his breathing hitched as the entire church congregation stared him down, Edea held back by the Father’s hand on her shoulder. “You run from the words of God?”_

_Squall shook his head, eyes widening but his voice still lost._

_“You are silent before confession!”_

_Squall croaked weakly, a soft and startled wail left his lips. What was happening? What was going on?_

_“He barked!”_

_The lead Hunter scowled “You Devil’s spawn! You dare mock the men who’ve died here!”_

_Squall hiccupped and stepped back, feeling colder than ever and he whispered, “No … no, I don’t, I swear-”_

_“Storm harbinger! Why do you bring him here Edea?”_

_Edea stood her ground but her hands shook “He’s but a boy, a child, what could he have done to hurt our friends? Does he not deserve God’s love as much as they did? He is still young, and innocent of any sin-”_

_“He’s cursed, Edea. We know it.”_

_“Enough!”_

_Edea broke from the crowd to go to her ward but there was nothing but an empty street before them now. She ran out and looked for him, she spotted him running and her heart leapt into her throat. “Squall!”_

_“Come back, boy! It’s not safe!” Genesis bellowed._

_But he would not stop, and as the chorus of cries rose in number and volume he passed the fringe of trees and he was gone._

* * *

The chill finally returned to Squall’s body and he pulled his arms around himself. The wood was quiet, but at least it didn’t echo like the church. There were the calls of birds all around him, and that was better than the shouts of Father Hojo from his priestly stand.

His thoughts replayed the sermon over and over in his head like a nightmare he couldn’t escape from. Squall knew that he would be scolded for running out of Mass and interrupting the warning about the Wolves and the devilish ways they sought to hurt the village but he couldn’t bring himself to stay. Not when everyone had given him such disgusted looks as if he was a Wolf himself. Their eyes had made him dizzy and his heart had squeezed itself into his mouth and he had to go before he was sick!

But when he got outside where he could breathe again Hojo shouted at him in front of the entire village and demanded why he couldn’t sit through God’s words, unless he was Cursed. Then everyone had begun to sneer and shout abuse.

The child rubbed at his eyes again, not understanding and feeling so alone. He put his hands together in prayer like Edea told him to do when asking for guidance and protection but couldn’t bring himself to speak to an absent God anymore …

_Why am I cursed? I didn’t mean to be. I didn’t mean to … I didn’t mean to …_

His hands dropped from prayer and from his face.

_I’m sorry …_

A twig behind him cracked and he raised his head once more to look where it had come from. His eyes widened and his breath caught, the figure ducked behind a tree for a moment but remained. Both hesitated for several tense seconds before Squall dried his eyes and very slowly turned on his knees to face his visitor.

“It’s you … Hello.”

* * *

“Squall?”

“Yes, Matron?” Squall looked up from his concentration weaving, his little hands pausing in the intricate lacing of straw strings and when they went lax Edea spotted his rubbed-raw palms. Absently she ran the tips of her fingers against her own palms and felt the decades-old callouses made from plaiting ropes and twine, roughened skin from endless hours of weaving and twining.

Not to be distracted, Edea frowned with concern and got straight to the point. “Squall where were you this morning? I looked for you in the village but Rinoa said she hadn’t seen you.” She caught his palms and looked at the abrasions caused by the dried grass, it was rough to young skin and these wear marks had not appeared in just one afternoon.

The boy’s face whitened just a little and he looked down at what she was examining. “Nowhere.”

Edea knelt before him and looked at the string he was making into a plait, a small collection of little stones and crudely carved beads sat in a little pouch beside his crossed legs. “Where do you go, Squall? Don’t lie to me.”

Squall squirmed in place for several minutes under his guardian’s stare, he was glad the house was empty but his silence was hanging heavier and heavier in the air and not even the warmth of the fire chasing away the chill of the setting winter could bring him comfort.

Edea held his hands still and kept patiently watching him as he fidgeted and blushed.

“I go to meet a friend … a secret friend, I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone, if his folks heard that he was where he wasn’t he’d be in big trouble … please don’t tell anyone!” he reached out and held her wrists so tight she felt every wear on his palms.

“I don’t want him to go!”

Edea was surprised with the amount of desperation in his face and in his voice as if his world would end should she say otherwise, his tiny hands shook on hers as she struggled to find her voice. When his breathing started to hitch, she caved, unable to bring herself to scold a child for keeping youngsters secrets. “Alright, I won’t tell anyone.”

Squall breathed a sigh of relief so great he went limp. “Thank you.”

Edea smiled, but inside she continued to worry “Who is your secret friend?” she asked kindly, admiring the rosy cheeks and little laugh lines that were suddenly so frequent on his face.

Squall’s brow darkened “He’s mine, _my_ secret friend.” He drew away and went back to folding and twisting the string.

Edea nodded patiently and changed her questions a tad, understanding the minds of her children and what they were willing to say. As expected, Squall couldn’t hold back his enthusiasm in describing his new favourite person. “He likes to play tricks, and he likes the warm. He’s not supposed to meet me, so that’s why he’s hiding from everyone,” the child hummed happily as he went back to crafting a bracelet out of the string. Edea realized the bracelet was a crude version of the ones she sold to enforce luck and banish illness.

Lips parted to ask him why he was making it when he suddenly whispered “Last time I saw him he said someone he knew was sick … and he looked sick too, but he still came to see me. I want him to get better … you don’t mind do you?” he looked up timidly “I wasn’t where I said I was and I’m sorry, but … Rinoa’s no fun. She crowds me. She’s loud …”

Edea’s face softened at his upturned face and her heart warmed “No, I don’t mind. I’m so glad you have someone.” She reached out to brush his choppy locks from his face and smiled at the glow she saw there – the mark of a happy child. He was eating well again and hadn’t hidden behind her skirts for half a lunar cycle, and even the villagers had warmed to this subtle cheer that radiated from him. She had not heard a soul call him cursed for a week, and Seifer had gone back to teasing him for his height rather than his past. The lonely, thin white child who had been run out of mass was gone, and she wished she knew who to thank.

“Introduce me some time, if he’s brave enough.”

At her tease, Squall smiled toothily “He’s plenty brave, he’s not even scared of Wolves!”

Laughing, she played along “Really? Not of the dark? Or of heights?” When Squall shook his head at each one, she kept going, playing the game until she ran out of things to add to the list, crafting the image of his friend in her head. “What of the Devil?”

“No. He doesn’t know who he is,” Squall threaded a stone into the braid and licked the tip of his finger as Edea often did when she concentrated. “I said he was lucky not to know, he’s mean.”

“Very lucky …” Edea’s smile faded. _A boy who doesn’t know God? How can this be? Unless ..._

After a pregnant pause she could only bring herself to say; “Be careful Squall. And remember to tidy up afterwards.”

* * *

Edea clasped her hands tightly as she watched the snow fall ever faster in the dying light. _Dear Father, who loves and protects us, I beg of you, bring Squall back to me! Protect his innocent soul and lead him home._

The forest was bare and the snow turned every twig and thicket into a strange sight, every inch looked the same and every movement caused a new shower of snow to fall from the skeleton canopy. The homeland she looked out on every day was now frozen and unfamiliar. For days the snow fell, tonight a storm had broken and the banks were building higher by the hour, the earth and rivers frozen and the sky was dark with thick clouds that cloaked the world in an eternal dusk. An in-between world that separated the warm of spring and the retiring autumn, but so unseasonably early and unexpectedly dangerous.

Her heart pounded as she watched the final hunting party return from the trees. Their covered faces made it hard to guess their luck, but the lack of child with them made her fear the worst. Her cloak was chilled and soaked with snow but she couldn’t stay away from the doorway of Hojo’s church for more than a moment. Restless hands wrung between her painful sobs and painful whimpers – her panic and grief brought the kindness out of the village and all hunters had volunteered to brave the trees where her youngest boy had disappeared.

Taken or led, venturing or lost – she didn’t care so long as he was brought home!

The lead hunter, Genesis, pulled his bright scarf from his face and breathed a reluctant sigh over the stamping of his boots on the stone floor. “I’m sorry Edea, the men can’t see a ruddy thing, if your boy’s in there he’s going to have to last until the morning. We can’t risk getting lost.”

Edea fell to her knees and wailed “No, no! Please, look again! He won’t survive! He’s all alone!”

Genesis put his arm around her “When the storm has cleared we’ll find him, dead or alive.”

Edea moaned in misery at his promise, knowing all too well that the cold was unbearable on these winter mountain nights and the snow storm was the worst seen since the one that had given Squall his name. A storm had brought him to her, and now one was taking him away.

“Merciful God … you can’t take him from me so young,” she sniffed.

Father Hojo put a rosary around her neck and she feverishly kissed the cross. The man extended his hand and crossed the path the hunters had just emerged from. “The Lord is thy Shepard, one of the flock is lost this night, guide him so that he may not fear death, nor the cold. Shelter him with your light and we entrust him to thy loving care for this fearful storm. Christ be with him, Christ be with us all, Amen.”

“Amen,” the search party murmured in unity, every weathered face pinched with cold and stern with their enduring faith.

Edea hiccupped and echoed their plea “Thank you, Father.”

“Go to your children, Edea. They will need you.”

* * *

_So cold … so dark … where are you? Where are you!_

* * *

Genesis pushed on deeper than he had ever travelled before, and every new mile made him all the more nervous. There was an invisible barrier in the woods that every hunter knew, and once crossed you were no longer in God’s heartland.

At the time of year, the wood all looked the same, it was only the constant ringing of the church bells that kept his sense of direction intact and the sound was muffled in winter and made the line of God’s reach that much harder to define. Even leafless, the trees were dense and the earth was hard to walk on. The white powder a more difficult barrier than even a wall at sapping strength and endurance – he doubted a boy could have gotten this far, but there was nowhere else he could have gone but further in, and by God he would find him or he would hang up his musket and hunting cape for good.

He spotted the occasional creature that had perished in the sudden snow and breathed out heavily: He’d be bringing the poor woman a corpse.

Along the line of men came the calls that kept them in contact, each man some ten feet apart or so and half the village out just for a brief look to calm poor Edea’s frantic worrying. She had claimed that she had heard him in a dream and upon her pleas they were back out at first light.

The true search would have to wait until noon when there was better light. Work needed to be done to remove the snow in the village, only so many men could be spared. Paths needed clearing, wood brought, fires stoked and the Church tended to – even with one of their own in danger only so much life could be placed on hold.

Genesis heaved a bitter sigh at the brutal fact of life, a fact he had no love for.

Suddenly, a man cried out “Look here!”

Genesis turned left to the man who had called and shouted “What man? What have you found?”

The older hunter, retired but sure-footed and still sharp in instinct and wisdom, was standing at the edge of a clearing and pointing, shaking like he had seen a spectre. “There’s a body. The child!”

Genesis waded through knee-high snow and stood by the gathering men. Then he too stopped at the astounding sight.

In the clearing was a mound of snow that had fallen uninterrupted from the heavens and yet there was a spot of it clear of snow altogether. The surrounding snow was shaped like that of an animal’s den and tucked in the very heart of the animal’s nest was the very child they sought. The snow had been packed by one of nature’s creatures into a bowl that was familiar and useful for trapping limited heat, the creature was absent and there were no marks that the boy had made in the snow that showed a stumbling path to the animal-made safety. However, tracks led away from the den as if something had recently left, when Genesis took the initiative to walk over and inspect the body he felt a growl surface on his lips – wolf tracks.

_Good Lord, what am I seeing? A miracle or a devil’s trick?_

Even from ten feet back they could see the steam from his breath rising in the frigid air. Genesis pulled the child out of the hollow of snow, by the impressions in both ice and the dirt below both the child and the wolf had been laying there for hours, perhaps even the entire storm. The wolf had curled itself around the boy, that much was clear, it was the only way the boy could have survived the deadly cold.

Genesis wished that the Father was here, he was unsure as to the nature of this unusual event. A Wolf was a demon, the Wolves were the scourge of the valley and the good folk, so how could his eyes be lying to him so convincingly.

The child in his arms began to moan.

Wrenched from his crisis of faith he snapped back to the situation at hand and started to inspect the boy for injuries. Genesis pulled a fur glove off and pressed it to the child’s damp forehead.

“Damn. He’s alive! Give me something warm!” he ordered. The heat given off by the boy was deadly, his cheeks were flushed and he was shivering, which was good, but he looked so fitful he may as well have been awake. His eyes moved rapidly and he moaned again.

A hunter surrendered his coat and another offered a scarf to wrap around the boy’s head and mopped at his brow. “It’s a miracle,” he gruffly whispered.

Genesis stood with the child in his arms and nodded “Yes. But a miracle of God? Or the Devil?” he looked carefully at the prints left by the demons of the forest and then at the boy that these animals had once again walked away from.

“The Devil doesn’t spare those in his path,” the elderly hunter argued, “God was with him.”

Genesis nodded very slowly, his mind working fast but he knew that this was a question for Father Hojo and not a group of hunters. Nevertheless, he was uncomfortable with what he had found.

“Let’s go home.”

He turned to go and the boy stirred, his eyes opened but it was clear he wasn’t seeing those above him. His silvery blue eyes rolled unevenly and he coughed as he violently inhaled, Genesis rubbed the child’s back as best he could while cradling him and resolved to get him home to the local healer as fast as he could. Edea would be pleased to treat him and even more so to see her child returned to her.

Feverish and trapped in a delirious dream the boy weakly began to cry “Cloud! Oh, come back! Cloud come back!”

As the boy whimpered the hunters trekked home through the snowy wood and back to the land tamed by man and protected by the Lord. However, by the time they reached the house where Edea lived the sky was heavily overcast, a sudden change in the wind promising yet more snow and a rekindling storm. There was fresh muttering in the men.

Edea wept in joy and shouted her praise for the Lord to the heavens, but Genesis was silent as he listened to the boy call for more weather.

When the snow fell on the boy’s sweat soaked forehead his lips upturned “Good … too hot …”

* * *

For the next few days, Genesis watched the worsening snow storms and questioned his actions in saving the child. The boy was just that, a boy, and he was obligated to protect all those in the village, but this boy had once again brought another storm, and another wolf. Genesis clasped his hands over his mead in the tavern and bowed his head in deep thought.

_God, did I make the right choice? I brought back the boy but I brought back the curse too, have I doomed us all?_

As his thoughts circled a haunting cry echoed into the valley and his shoulders tensed. Wolves.

“God preserve me; I’ve cursed us all!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Direct continuation from chapter 4

When Aerith spotted the man peering through her kitchen window she gasped and pulled on Elmyra’s arm to take her attention away from their supplies. “Elmyra!” she pointed.

Startled but outraged, the middle aged woman marched forwards with a large basket of market goods on her arm and sharply snapped “What do you think you’re doing young man!”

The young man flinched and stood up straight to face the angry woman coming at him and the young lady trailing behind a little bemused but mostly nervous. He glanced between them then hesitantly bowed in greeting “Forgive me, no one was answering the door, I was just looking for the people who live here.”

Elmyra crossed her arms “That would be us, you better not have been looking for something to steal, or so help me I’ll tan your hide!”

Aerith blushed embarrassed for the man and for her maid who had jumped to conclusions. “E-Elmyra, I’m sure he has a reason. Besides, he’s too well dressed for a thief, and what crook carries a basket with them?” she pointed out in a rush, both sets of eyes on her.

The man smiled slightly in relief, his face controlled and his hair slicked back and resting over his shoulders. Both hair and eyes were a deep brown and he had a strange little birthmark in the middle of his forehead that made his brow and jaw look sharp and his face oddly symmetrical. His expressions were controlled, his features barely moving between smiling and polite composure.

He took a step back so the wicker basket had centre stage and kept his eyes on Aerith “Only a foolish thief, I’m sure. But I wanted to welcome you and your family here, I thought some firewood would be a nice housewarming gift.”

Aerith didn’t try to hide her delight and clapped her hands “Just what we needed!”

Elmyra bore a suitably sheepish expression and gave a hurried apology before inviting the man inside to share a drink. “I’ll get the Master from his study, if he didn’t hear the door he must have fallen asleep again,” she tutted, putting her basket on the table and only pausing a moment to see the young man start to stack the chopped wood by the fireplace. She sent him an impressed expression before disappearing to find her employer.

When she went upstairs Aerith pulled off her cloak and hung it over the back of a chair “That was very thoughtful of you.”

The man sent her a small smile and spoke at a level pitch with a factual tone to his words “I saw your friend looking for wood earlier and thought it would be a good way to start a good relation with the new neighbours.”

Aerith laughed shortly at the contradiction that had happened in the recent past. “Please forgive us, we were caught by surprise … you’re our neighbour?”

The man stood and dusted his hands of splinters and sawdust “Yes, I live in the Dyke House, across the road and three to the right.”

With a frown Aerith asked “Why is it called the Dyke?”

Chuckling briefly, he sighed “It’s not very flattering is it?” he leaned against the hearth “To my understanding a dyke used to be on the land before the house and the name stuck, like most of the house names. Lilly House is far more pleasant a name, better story too.”

“What is it?” Aerith inquired at once.

“Apparently, the first owner had the best garden in town but after many weather disasters, frosts, rains, storms, the only thing that survived time and again were the lilies.” He crossed his arms and looked a bit gruff as the sentimental story left his mouth as if to restore some manliness to his image.

With a look of longing Aerith sighed “I wish the garden was still there …”

“Lots of land was given to property building when the town expanded,” her guest offered as an explanation, looked mildly unsure as to how to answer her wish. When he began to roll his shoulders uncomfortably Aerith decided to speak again.

“Thank you for the wood, Elmyra will appreciate it.”

He bowed “My pleasure, Miss?”

“Aerith,” she held a hand out with the intention to shake but he took it and brought it to his lips she flushed uncontrollably red.

“Aerith. I’m Tseng Agent, pleasure to meet you.”

Speechless for a moment Aerith was never more relieved to hear footsteps on the stairs, his intense eyes were making her blush harder and he had not released her hand either. She noted the strong and reassuring grip his careful hold had on her palm and the hesitation he had before he let her go, they both took a small step back to disguise their private moment and Aerith rubbed her fingers with uneasy agitation – she hadn’t expected the potent look and the weight of his eyes on her, it made her heart beat faster.

With another shy smile she stepped to the stairs to greet her Father who had indeed fallen asleep at his desk because there were backwards words scrawled across his cheek in ink, she pulled out her handkerchief and rubbed insistently at them. “I hope you managed to work a bit before you took a nap, Father!”

Patting her shoulder as she worked he let out a gruff laugh “I’m afraid not as much as I should have done, my Darling. Elmyra told me that we had a guest- ah, there you are!” he greeted, stepping forwards to exchange a firm handshake with Tseng “I am professor Gast Faremis, pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Tseng nodded, his face cool and schooled and not a sign of his inner thoughts breaching the surface. “And you, sir. I am Tseng Agent. I live across from you and to the right, I had hoped to introduce myself soon. Your move has been a popular topic.”

Gast chuckled again and adjusted his glasses “My, small towns do talk. This will have to be something we get used to, right Aerith?”

“Right!”

Elmyra stepped past and set in motion the stages for a new fire “Mr Agent kindly gave us some wood as a gift,” she patted the newly stacked wood piles happily.

Gast’s eyebrows rose and a smile so large all his laugh lines stood out on his face. “Indeed!” he clapped his hands together “Very helpful of you, young man, I only wish we had something to give you in return. Any ideas, Darling?”

Aerith barely put a hand to her cheek in thought when Tseng made a politely dismissive gesture “There is no need, I was happy to help. I got what I wanted in doing so,” he met Aerith’s eyes for a brief second “Meeting you all officially, and being one of the first to do so was my intention behind the gift.”

The maid stood up “Nonsense! I know a good deed when I see one, and this was as selfless as they come, right Aerith?” she smiled a little too cheerily at her and Aerith let out a small undignified squeak at being put on the spot so suddenly.

“M-maybe one of my herb pouches will be payment enough?” she offered at last, unable to bring herself to answer that question with Elmyra looking at her so strangely and Tseng bringing an entirely different mood to the normally airy and fun conversations that had always occurred until this afternoon. A stern and strong presence that instructed conversation like a marching parade of soldiers all smart and heroic.

Tseng looked a little interested “A herb pouch?”

Aerith nodded “They’re only little,” she measured with her fingers about an inch apart “Scraps of linin and lavender, wheat and mint- I find they help me concentrate if I inhale after drifting into boredom,” she indulged her guest in a little information, unable to completely hide her passion for the properties of flowers and leaves.

After a thoughtful pause he requested one, much to Aerith’s surprise. She produced one from a pot in the small stone bathroom and handed it to him still a little stunned that he would find such a thing appealing. He inhaled it as he left the house, another small smile passing his lips before he bid them good day and left to resume his wood cutting.

Elmyra and Aerith watched him leave and Aerith quickly sat down, feeling peculiar and a little anxious with her recent emotional avalanche. Elmyra sent her another smug smile and put a kettle over the newly burning fire “He was handsome, wasn’t he?” she spoke when the Master had gone back to his notes.

Aerith blinked “Oh? I didn’t notice,” she said surprised. _I suppose he was quite handsome … he certainly wasn’t ugly, and his manners were sound. He definitely looked strong and hardworking._ She pondered her thoughts quietly before saying, “I’m glad he was forgiving of our mistaken assumption.”

Elmyra nodded, her pleased expression breaking form for an instant to wince at her rash scolding “Ah, it was a mistake. But thankfully it must have meant nothing to him, he didn’t comment or withdraw his gift.”

“I’m glad, it’s nice to be in a warm kitchen. I wonder if he sells wood or … do you think he’d let us chop some?”

The older woman snorted “ _You_? Or me? Or you Father even?” she laughed with a hint of scorn at her suggestion “Don’t be silly, girl, that’s man’s work.”

Aerith looked confused “Father is a man-”

“He’s an _educated_ man, Miss Aerith, they’re a different breed. Never had to swing and axe until their hands were raw or beat a hide until furless in their life.” She watched the flames “It would be nice to have a strong man in the house. Maybe if you continue to be nice to him he will keep gifting us with wood.”

Her strange smile was back and Aerith leaned away, slightly scandalised, squeaking “Why does it depend on me?”

“I think he found you charming, Aerith.”

Aerith turned pink and her hands flew to her face in an emotion torn between horror and shock “Are you asking me to charm him for firewood!”

Elmyra shook her head alarmed “No, no!” she sighed “Dear me, this would be easier if you were a Catholic girl and thinking about marriage-”

“Marriage!” Aerith’s voice cracked and she leapt from her seat and moved across the kitchen as if Elmyra had threatened to tie her hand right this second. Mortified and alarmed she began to babble “I don’t want to be married! Not now, I’m not ready to be with child-”

The older woman caught Aerith tightly in her grip and shook her shoulders gently to shift away some of the panic she was working up for herself. “Aerith please! Let me explain, I forgot you haven’t been converted yet. No, I meant a _Catholic marriage_. It isn’t consummation that seals a couple, it’s a ceremony of promises before witnesses and a celebration or feast afterwards, the … _intimate_ stuff occurs later, in private.”

Aerith blinked “Oh …”

Elmyra sighed and patted her on her head “Forgive me for startling you. I forgot that your Mother’s way of marriage was a bit more _primal_.” She spoke as if the word left a sour taste in her mouth.

Aerith relaxed “Oh, I see … so, what did you mean before I panicked?” she asked timidly, unsure if she wanted to know.

Elmyra chuckled “Don’t look so anxious, child, I was jesting about the marriage part. But I was serious about you considering potential suitors for your future, Tseng likes you and we can tell already that he’s a strong worker, and those are good qualities in a husband.” She ran a hand over Aerith’s hair “I just want you to find the best husband, who will love you and care for you as if you were a Prince’s daughter.”

“That’s a lovely thought,” Aerith admitted, wondering if she should start to consider such things – she _had_ always been too interested in plants to notice passing young men, first too young and ignorant, and then mature but disinterested. To be treated like a Prince’s daughter sounded like the stories her Mother used to tell her about beautiful women who men begged not to raise a hand in work to spoil their lovely skin, or Goddesses who were striking and strong and commanded many men with merely a look. Could she ever be like that? Was it practical? Did she want that in her future?

_Maybe Elmyra’s right, I’m too caught up in books and plants like Father and Mother, I don’t think about the future._

She hesitantly met her maid’s eyes “Do you want me to marry Tseng?”

Elmyra shook her head “No, not at the moment, he has made a good first impression but he is still a stranger to us on the whole, perhaps once we know him better our attitudes will change. But a little romance and a few pleasant conversations with a man who thinks you are beautiful would be a wonderful thing.”

She picked out several cups to make tea and stood by the kettle that was starting to glow with heat “If you find yourself another young man who is more agreeable then I would like to see you forming a connection with him instead, but Tseng is the first we have met and I can already tell he is quite taken with you. I thought I would jest with you, but it seems I went too far, forgive me?”

Aerith sat beside her and nodded “It was a misunderstanding,” she agreed, letting Elmyra take her hands and waiting for her thankful, relieved sigh to pass before continuing, “And I don’t think I will be thinking much about marriage, or about making connections with men who want to court me in the near future, I’m happy with our family being just us three. Our move is all the change I can handle at the moment,” she admitted.

Elmyra put an arm around her “You are wise beyond your years.” They sat in companionable silence until the kettle brewed. Aerith watched the flames and nudged her feet towards their warmth, what a strange day it had been. Each person she met as unique as each flame and yet so similar too – mountain born and raised, they each fit into their surroundings like flowers in the grass and fish in the sea. She felt her tiredness catch up with her and wondered what tomorrow would bring.

Privately, she hoped to explore the town some more, even though she would likely be teased for it, she could ask Tseng if he could give her a tour. There was still so much to see of the new town, and new names to learn and even the warren of alleyways and paths to memorise. If he was too busy maybe the Vicar or even the butcher’s wife whose name they never caught could show her a few places. In any case, she was sure a lot more was to be discovered tomorrow than there was today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (2) "Prince's Daughter" not King's as a clue to the location of the town - The German states before they united into Modern Day Germany, each state was ruled by a Lord, Bishop or Prince, and each swore an oath of alliance to the Emperor. - though my story is not set in a specific time in History, it does have a place and the location is important for historical accuracy.
> 
> (3) No hating on Elmyra please, she's a character with flaws and that's why she's so good to write about and so easy to form an opinion on, but she still loves Aerith dearly and her rough attitude with Aerith's Paganism is not out of spite.


	7. Chapter 7

The Hunter knew that the key to success was patience. By being paitent he could stand a step ahead of any prey. Therefore, his long wait out in the wilderness was not aggravating nor unusual, but promising. He found the signs of game’s recent travels, all manner of creatures moved in the early spring looking for new food and defrosted water, he had learnt the motions of the forest well and each year they repeated the motions like the sun across the sky.

Stepping near soundlessly, he took a few seemingly random turns around the forest undergrowth before approaching a pool, he readied a strategic position nearby on a hunch that this would attract something worthwhile.

The sun shone heavenly and the sky was clear, the only reprieve was the shade of the canopy and the cold just-spring forest pool the Hunter stood downwind from. He crouched behind thickets and low cover and held the musket cocked and ready should something cross his path. Meanwhile, he examined the area and got comfortable for his wait. The forest creatures would come, this was the biggest pool for several miles and the banks were covered in animal treads both new and old.

He could afford to wait. Patience was key for a successful hunt, paitence kept the Hunter one step ahead.

* * *

By the time midday had come, at last, his patience had paid off. A doe, plump and bright-eyed stepped silently into view. She melted out of the forest as if she had merely been a shadow cast by the slow moving sun, her tread careful and her ears upright and alert.

The Hunter slowly rose from his crouched position when he spotted her, he examined her carefully before deciding that she was worthy prey, and half concealed himself behind the tree beside him. He aimed with the same slowness and rested his finger on the trigger and waited for the perfect shot, one wrong move and not only this prey but all in the surrounding area would flee from the noise.

The doe stepped delicately over to the pool, her large ears moving in every direction to catch wind of potential dangers approaching. But the Hunter was already here, one step ahead of her, and she had no prayer of hearing his practiced grace.

She lowered her head to sniff at the pool then turned and bleated once behind her just as the Hunter’s fingertip touched the trigger.

A foal skittered out of the trees to its Mother’s side and the Hunter hesitated. The Mother and young exchanged a small nuzzle before drinking, the Mother on constant alert and always had one eye open to danger.

Sighing inaudibly, the Hunter lowered his musket and rested the stock on the ground, damn him and his stupid sympathy.

A small smile pulled at his lips as he watched the Mother and Baby pair quench their thirst and exchange unconscious affection, the foal stepping closer and the Mother nibbling at its ears attentively. The youngster danced around her on skinny legs before she called for the end of their drink and they disappeared back into the trees like the phantoms they were meant to be leaving only the Hunter still hidden behind them.

Despite several wasted hours, he couldn’t find it in his heart to be too disappointed or mad at himself, the young deer would grow until fully independent and maybe one day it would also have a foal of its own. He knew that without the Mother it would never get that far – for the future of the forest, and because he knew the pain of being without family, he let them both go.

Empty handed but warm inside he emptied his musket of bullets and packed up.

When they were long gone, the Hunter waiting until his movement would no disturb the delicate balance of nature around him, the Hunter stepped over the thickets from his hiding place, then strode over to the stream with his bag and musket slung over his shoulder.

As he drank from his water skin he admired the reflection of the pool and considered his luck for today; he had previously taken down several rabbits, each one a little tough but with the new spring that was hardly a surprise. Rabbits were in a different class than deer, once the grass was growing there would be too many rabbits to count let alone hunt, patience was key and it was too early in the year for any meaningful catches, not enough time had passed for the step ahead that he needed for a good catch. Yet he had enough provisions for a time, he wasn’t concerned.

He turned in another seemingly random direction and began a confident walk through the trees, his boots crunched the leaves and twigs and earth, he was loud and unnatural in the forest unlike the doe, but he was the only man who held no fear of their murky world. He knew the woods better than he knew the Lord’s prayer, unlike his peers and fellow villagers.

Where they saw a source of mystery and evil, he saw a place of life. The village had no qualms exploiting its resources, his thoughts turned lightly bitter; they relied on it, cursed it, trained their whole lives to earn themselves better skill to hunt, but, still, there was never a positive word said about the forest.

The Hunter felt more peaceful here than in the Church, he could breathe and relax and find focus here. The peace that had him mistrusted flowed through his body and his eyes half closed almost in a trance as he stepped, feet barely feeling the earth.

Behind him, a soft noise rustled in the environment. The Hunter paused and listened. No birds were singing, nor any gusts of wind, plus he was still downwind from any creature so he concluded he merely had a curious follower. Something had seen him and decided his presence was worth investigating, it had used its _eyes_ not it’s _nose_ , and combined with the sudden lack of wildlife- which could have been the Hunter’s doing as much as his stalker’s – the follower was a predator.

But still, the Hunter felt no fear. It was worth being wary and alert but since it had revealed itself with that noise it was unlikely to attack. Hunters who blew their cover early and alerted their targets always struggled with any initiated assault, most knew just to give up. Nevertheless, he checked that his hunting knife was still in its sheath before he started walking again.

He knew better than to look back – nothing was there, he had learnt well over his years trekking this untamed land that you only saw a creature if you were lucky, patient or if it was on _their_ terms. Experience had taught him that many creatures were cautious and that this particular presence was an elusive one.

He didn’t bother to look. Besides, _he_ was not the hunting force anymore, this presence had the upper hand now.

Since the beginning, he had been plagued by the eyes of this presence, just out of sight in these trees, whenever he followed it would flee, and if he looked too hard, it would slip away. Other Hunters had noticed the attention he brought and assumed him cursed, but it never interfered with him, even when he was alone. He was content to let it go about its business if it was fine to leave him too. He imagined it was some kind of truce they had weaved between them, some odd kind of trust. When he gained enough experience and skill to hunt independently without a tutor, the presence had stuck to him like a shadow.

He remembered Matron telling him that he had always had a troubling fascination and pull towards the forest and the forest to him … if only he could remember. In a way, it was comforting to know that some things never changed.

The presence had stopped following him, the Hunter felt the usual swell of disappointment and relief. For as much as he was curious, he was not a fool, no creature on this Earth was happy to be followed and it was a weight off of his shoulders when he was left to his own devices once again though he was as clueless as ever.

The disappearance of his unseen companion meant he was nearing the village. He lowered his head slightly and pulled his hood up past his head to cover his sable hair – the bright red colour would ensure he wasn’t shot by accident, all Hunters wore bright scarfs, cloaks or coats to protect themselves from friendly fire and he was no different. Animals didn’t bother with bright colours, they listened to noise and sensed predators by scent; the colours helped humans spot humans, nothing more.

Tolling bells rang in the air and the Hunter knew he’d crossed the hidden barrier that marked the edge of man’s land and the wild forest. His steps became heavier and his shoulders curved just slightly as he left the serenity of nature for the troubles of men.

He saw the trees thinning before he saw the village. It hadn’t changed in many years, there were still several farms, a small flock of livestock, huts and houses of many sizes containing varying sizes of families and there was still the little parish church that somehow still fit everyone inside it.

The only change to the local area in the past ten years was a community storage shed for the increasingly harsher winters, Father Hojo asked for donations of food and Hunters were obliged to contribute. The project, inspired by the story of Joseph, had been a success. It had saved lives and was a popular source of comfort for the village.

The red-clad Hunter stepped onto the small paths heading into the village and pulled his hood back. Few farmers paused their work to greet him, either too busy labouring or choosing not to speak up, but Zell and Irvine did.

Zell raised his hand high and hollered across the field “Hey! Squall!” his arm waved madly and his balance following suit.

The Hunter raised his hand to wave back but quickly dropped it when his foster brothers left their work to approach him, they left their tools plowed into the cold soil and Irvine fixed his hat as they stumbled across the uneven farmland. The Hunter greeted them in his usual way and hoped they wouldn’t keep him long, he had to skin these rabbits. “It’s Leon. How are you? Working hard?”

Zell had grown from his childish height but had not outgrown his bright smiles and endless energy, though Leon had since grown taller than him he had not stopped his older brother attitude of constantly checking up on him. But, on a fonder note, he had also never stopped supporting Leon either. His face now held a tattoo, something he’d gotten on a visit to a big city, and one he showed off with pride despite the eyebrows it raised – Matron had forbiddon him from travelling there again.

“Ah, you know, just getting the soil suitable for planting, the usual.” Zell leaned against a barrel of grain and crossed his arms. “I tried to recruit you this morning to help out, but you were already gone,” he hadn’t stopped grinning so Leon knew that he wasn’t blamed for his absence – he was a Hunter and had more business in the woods than in a field.

But Leon still adjusted his pack uncertainly, trying to guess if his absence had been a true bother “Sorry.”

At once Zell waved his hands dismissively “Don’t worry about it, it’s fine. I just thought you’d be in but you’re out at the crack of dawn, as usual, do you ever take a day off?” he sighed.

Irvine nudged the blond with his relaxed smile “Give the _Mighty Hunter_ a break,” he teased them both “He’s had so much work today dragging back his catch for the day,” he looked at the pack that revealed only the weight of the small rabbits Leon had found and kept smiling. “No time for hard work with all his bounty.”

Leon glanced at the minuscule weight, though better than nothing it was hardly impressive, but he knew that the other Hunters wouldn’t even have _his_ luck today – he felt no joy at the thought, the comparison spelled problems that tired him out.

He turned from his inner thoughts to say “There’s nothing out there worth catching, spring’s only just arrived, there’s no food for the prey and no real prey for the predators. Give it a few more weeks.”

Humming in understanding Zell put an arm around his shoulders “It’s fine, Squall, we know you’re the best Hunter here, bet you Seifer won’t even get the squirrels you got.”

Leon rubbed at his nose “It’s _Leon_ , and they’re rabbits.”

Irvine watched with an increasing degree of somberness “Sq-Leon.” At the sound of his preferred name Leon looked up in surprise, Irvine was looking wary “If there wasn’t anything worth catching why were you out there?”

Leon tensed, his brother’s reluctant and sad attitude making sense to him now. _You don’t want to ask me that, you don’t want to hear it._

“Bet he just wanted to try his luck!”

Irvine scowled at Zell “I wasn’t asking you.” The blond looked sharply snubbed and went silent. With his attention back to Leon, Irvine asked again “Why do you keep going out there?”

Leon’s eyes rested on the floor. He considered his answer for a few moments as the wind tugged at his cloak, he watched the corner of it flap back the way he had come like the grab of a desperate hand. Breathing deeply, he finally spoke, “It’s peaceful.” It wasn’t an answer and he knew it, but Irvine had heard all his excuses enough to realise the true reason and Leon expected the massive sigh of disappointment and concern.

“I see.” Irvine adjusted his hat over his auburn hair and abruptly changed the subject. “Seifer was looking for you, Genesis wants to start another Hunt before the wolves kill off all the good game,” he sniffed before a hint of his usual smile appeared on his face, “Maybe they’re why your luck isn’t it’s usual.”

Leon smirked just slightly “It’s skill and you know it.”

Irvine laughed and patted his shoulder, genuine warmth and affection shining out of his cornflower eyes “That I do, Leon. Come on Zell, this field won’t till itself.”

Zell punched Leon’s shoulder affectionately “If you’re not busy come help us out, okay?” he turned before Leon could give his answer and strode across the dense mud and fertile soil after his older foster brother. Leon watched them go with a small fond smile he rarely let anyone see and continued on to his home.

No one else spoke to him as he approached the first house on the path, the one closest to the trees with only the fields barring the way like a moat or barrier. Thoroughly tilled and tamed land standing defiantly against the silent wilderness like barracks of soldiers while the forest merely whispered in unknown words and many voices. While no one spoke to him, he had received a few tired nods from workers too busy in their own affairs to try and bolster gossip and rumour.

His house was little more than a hut, a single room in which every activity in the house could be conducted. There was a firepit with a small stone hearth and bed and small table low enough to be sat at without chairs. There were several containers, boxes and barrels and a pack or two, and finally a pile of tools hanging on a wall.

Leon stepped inside and hung up his musket and cape, smoothing out the wrinkles in the fabric absently and frowning when he found a small hole in the hood. He traded his hunting tools for a skinners knife and a bowl and sat by the entrance to his little house to enjoy the day.

Skinning wasn’t too pleasant to the eye or to touch but practice had taken away the revolution of slicing up such beautiful coats and pulling out bones. Working steadily, Leon stripped the small amounts of fat from the skin and took out the meat for salting. He placed the morsels in the bowl and reached for the next rabbit.

As he did so, a shadow fell across his doorway and it only took a glance at the durable leather boots standing invading close to his own to identify who it was.

“Seifer,” he sighed, already tired of the conversation that hadn’t even started yet.

“Leon.” The reply was clipped and inflated with authority he had no right or power to wield “Genesis is assembling a hunt tomorrow, and for some reason he wants _you_.”

Leon let the disgusted tone roll off his back like water off a duck’s feathers and skillfully gutted the carcass he’d made from the rabbit as if it needed to be said he offered usual refusal in the form of: “I’m busy.”

Seifer snorted “Doing what? Keeping house? I can see why you’d need to constantly work on it to make it suitable for civil company.” His ugly words were expected and Leon didn’t even grace him with a glance or twitch at the insult to his living conditions.

He had no need to defend how he lived, though his house was one of the smallest it suited him, he was a bachelor like many who had huts this size. They were scattered about the village intending to be storage sheds at first, or so the gossip said, but when housing became a problem they found a different use. It was nothing grand like the two room house Seifer owned with its own garden attached at the back, a garden that held hanging equipment to both drain and display his kills as a Hunter, it was often deserted.

Leon moved the cut meat out of sight of Seifer, well aware of his temper and corresponding violence, and tried to get him to leave, “You have my answer, is there anything else you want?” he looked up at last.

Seifer was tall too, just taller than Leon and he had grown and ego to match.. Like Leon, he had persued the career of a Hunter and he was fairely good at his role though he, like many, were constantly jealous of Leon and his skill. But their similarities ended almost where they began.

His hair was meticulously short and neat, skin tanned and hands roughened from work and hard learned talents a lot like Leon’s. Seifer’s eyes flashed in anger while Leon’s remained passive and patient, the blond leaned down and hissed, “You can tell him yourself,” he stood up and dusted his hands as if merely standing near the fields and the common huts had dirtied him somehow.

He hesitated before sighing, most of his anger leaving him – Leon knew it was frustration, for the most part, Seifer let a lot of things get under his skin, and he almost felt sorry for him. He’d never say it, though, he remembered all the shiners he had received in the past and all the bruises he’d left in return when they were both young and quick to anger. Seifer had never let go of that shortcut to anger though he had more control of it now.

Seifer put his hands in his brown overcoat and kicked at the ground a little uselessly “Genesis … he didn’t ask for you.”

Leon nodded and answered softly “I know.”

Seifer rubbed at his nose with two fingers – looking, for the most part, frustrated but Leon knew he was more complex than that.

Attempting to lighten the mood Leon added: “The day he asks for me is the day Father Hojo’s called a Heretic.”

The loud snort forced it’s way out of Seifer’s mouth before he could stop it, he chuckled just the once before resuming his stern attitude. “Even so, if you’d help it would … you know, help.” He walked off before he could get an answer and Leon watched him leave while quietly wondering just how much of his pride had received a bruise for coming to ask him and then offering a ‘Seifer’ version of concern. Would it be wise to tell him that bullying people into something potientially for their own good was more trouble than it was worth?

Leon had no intention of going to see Genesis and they both knew it. His help would be accepted if he turned up, his skills near unmatched, but he refused. Besides, Leon swore he would never partake in one of those Hunts ever again. His brow darkened at the memory, dim but as horrifying as ever, as it refeshed and strengthened his resolve to keep away from the seasonal event.

He picked up a cloth and wrapped the bowl for his journey, making sure that the meat was safe and that there were no bones left in the pink flesh. Putting together his package he pulled his Red Cloak around his shoulders again and made for the trees.

He stepped onto a path he knew well and followed the winding inside the frontier of the forest. The usual pull at his soul to step off the path and into the trees was constant as he made his way to the familiar clearing. Every moment he refused was frustrating, he couldn’t name what was making him so facinated by the inner wood and for ten years he had been without an answer.

It was likely he’d never receive one.

The clearing with the hut a few feet larger than his own and the herb garden attached to it setted the urge to disappear into the depth of the forest, an easy smile rose to his lips and he cleared his throat to catch the attention of the figure gardening.

The woman stood up and a Motherly smile warmed her pale face “My Squall.”

Leon crossed to her and held her back as she pulled him into a feirce hug, he did not mind her calling him that, though she respected his reasons she had never stopped slipping into using his true name when emotional or distracted.

“Hello Matron, are you well?” he touched her pale cheek in concern, she was a little thin and it was only her smile that put any light into her.

Edea nodded and held his hand in both of hers “It is just the leftover drag of winter, nothing more, I’ll be right as rain in the coming weeks – just you watch.” She glanced curiously at the covered bowl he had with him and invited him inside for tea.

Leon accepted. The house was near empty now, the orphans had grown up and no one had any need for a Matron now, but she was still a healer and where there had once been stacks of children’s toys and clothes there were now stacks of pots and pastes and charms. Leon took in the familiarity of the place with a smile, this was his second place of perference with the forest coming first. Taking a seat by the hearth and unwarpped his gift as she prepared some hot water.

“I hope this helps with the winter drag,” offering his Mother-figure the freash meat he hoped that she would recover fast.

Edea’s hands rose to her face “Oh my, Leon, you don’t have to-”

The younger cut her off with a hand on her shoulder “I want to. Take it,” he pressed the bowl to her hands and she began to smile again.

“Bless you, Squall,” she kissed his forehead “If there’s anything I can do for you in return please say.”

“Well … my Cloak got a hole in the shoulder-” he began.

Edea had already found a needle in the stacked shelves and boxes “Where exactly?” She took the Cloak and set to work as Leon had took a pouch of salt from her shelves and sat back down to preseve the meat for her.

Edea smiled as warm as her hearth as they worked “Did you go out?”

Nodding and focusing, Leon said “The winter was harsh on the animals this year, only the migrating deer have had any luck.”

Matron sat by him and watched her pot for steam, the tiny hole already swen up as good as new. “You’re very kind to go out and bring me food, but a man needs to eat more than an old woman,” she brushed a strand of greying hair out of her eyes and pulled a shawl of yellow - Selphie’s design by the look of it – closer to her body. “You should keep some for yourself next time.”

Leon snorted “I’d be an ungreateful child; doesn’t your religion say ‘Love thy parents’?”

“Honor your father and your mother, that your days may be long in the land that the Lord your God is giving you,” Edea murmured, a blush creaping up her cheeks she sent Leon a fond look and wished he was still small enough to engulf in a hug. _‘Parent’ indeed …_

“You’re under no obligation to provide for me,” she objected.

“You raised me, and you’ve saved my life at least twice to my knowledge,” his hands stilled and Edea noticed his eyes shift with mixed emotions.

“That’s more than my own Mother …”

Lost in the familiar and conflicting feelings about the parents he never knew he didn’t realise that Matron had up asside her finished work to comfort him. Gentle hands touched his shoulder and chin and he was forced to look into her warm brown eyes.

“She is the one at most disadvantage, Squall, she gave me a great gift the day I found you and I would have been the greater fool to have done the same. Otherwise she is the biggest fool I can imagine for giving up on you, you’re one of the biggest joys in my life.” Her hands were rough to feel but their touch was as kind as ever, hands of a healer, hands of a hard worker, and hands that had kept him safe in his darkest hours.

Leon smiled.

Edea shuffled closer and pointed out an error in his salting technique, a piece of advice Leon was quick to reject with a roll of his eyes. “Excuse me, are you the Hunter?” Edea laughed and passed him the warmed water with Yarrow leaves floating on the surface, Leon watched it brew with a serene expression.

Edea hesitated before speaking lowly “Do you remember, when you were young, you’d curl up by the fire with your sisters and if I was busy you’d all whine until I at least worked beside you … you were all so sweet,” she looked at the mat before the hearth with an expression of hope and heartbreak.

Leon looked at the rug. It was sheeps wool and very fluffy, he imagined it would have been very warm to lay on. He imagined Quistis and Selphie lounging on the rug, a small pang echoed through his head as he thought he recalled them playing dolls together … but they were too old for ‘cuddles’ and group piles, having accepted their role as maturing girls.

“No.”

Edea’s breathing hitched.

“I don’t remember.”

“I see …”

Sensing her distress Leon ducked his head “Sorry.”

Her arms were around him before he could blink “No! It’s not your fault. I just … I spoke without thinking, when you said that I was like an honoured Mother to you I … I got carried away, please forgive me? I didn’t meant to cause you sadness.”

Never could he stay mad her or, he quickly assured her. “I know, it’s fine.”

They drank their tea to pleasant smalltalk about the village happenings, Leon shared some of his thoughts of the health of the forest and the Hunts that would take place soon. Edea indulged him with stories of the local gossip, keeping the topics light and unrelated the the friction that underlay everyday life. Leon could imagine that nothing was wrong for a moment, and that all was normal.

When night fell Leon heard a familiar sound and half sighed half smiled. Edea looked up at the door too and quietly crossed herself “There’re many tonight.”

Leon nodded “Genesis is going to go mad when he doesn’t find them.” He felt her questioning gaze and just sent her a confident smirk “Men and Wolves aren’t created equally,” he sipped his tea “They have no chance at catching them off guard, the Wolves aren’t stupid.”

Edea hummed “Fish do swim, Birds do fly, Wolves remain a step ahead.”

“Amen.”


	8. Chapter 8

A bell tolled in the distance.

Aerith stared, utterly confused. She stood at the foot of Grimoire’s church but the bells were silent. Yet, she heard, clear as day, the sound of a tolling bell from deeper in the valley rang with a single note over and over. She looked at the church tower above her and wondered to herself just how strong the echoes were in this village for the bells to be sounding without movement.

“Vicar?” Aerith called, entering the church with a few hesitant knocks on the large door.

Inside the Church, a woman with long black hair that was let down past her ears was sitting where Elmyra was sitting yesterday her back was bent over in the strange praying pose they often did, and her eyes were closed in concentration. She looked somber and Aerith got the strong urge to leave and not interrupt her moment of grief.

However, the Vicar appeared from his doorway and smiled at the girl, he caught her attention with his kindly greeting, “Miss Aerith, hello, how may I help you?”

She pointed upwards, distracted from her original purpose to solve the mystery of the sounding, yet silent bell tolls. “Vicar, why can I hear bells when they aren’t ringing?”

Grimoire laughed at her confusion “Ah, that is because there are two Churches here. The village population was so big that this second Church had to be constructed for the sermons to be conducted in an orderly fashion.” He gestured about his domain “I house roughly two-thirds of the town, and the smaller church holds the others.”

“Oh, I see.” Silently Aerith wondered what the second church looked like – she imagined a lesser make of the one she stood in, whitened stone, tall lofty tower and decorated with the prettiest stained glass that made her want to dance upon the colours cast. When Grimoire returned her attention to the reason she sought him out she rethought her request briefly before deciding that there was no harm in asking. “I was wondering if you weren’t too busy, if you would be able to give me a tour of the village, I’m so new here and I’d think you would know a lot about it being a Vicar.”

The crimson eyed man chuckled “Such flattery, child.” He guided her closer to the door so that they would not disturb the woman in prayer and he gave her a gentle look. “I regret to say that I am indeed too busy to give you a tour though it sounds like a splendid idea, and I am beyond happy that you chose myself over your peers.”

Aerith tried not to look too disappointed. She twisted her fingers together “Elmyra explained that a Vicar is one of the town leaders and I knew I had to ask you before anyone else. I see … do you know anyone who could help me? I know there must be so many people who are busy, and I wouldn’t want to trouble anyone by intrusively asking.”

Grimoire looked out into the village with a thoughtful expression, after observing the daily life for a short minute he said at last, “I will ask Mrs Almasy when she is finished with her prayers.” He put a hand on her shoulder “But, I must ask you to be understanding of her should she refuse. Around this time of year, the coming winter, she gets deeply melancholy and comes here often for solace.”

Trying hard not to stare Aerith glanced at the woman in question. Now she was aware of it, she could tell that this woman had something on her mind, her concentration in bowing was so great that she hadn’t stirred at their conversation. “Did something happen?” she murmured, unsure if she wanted to ask.

“Likely. She has never confided in me despite my invitation and vow of silence. I respect it, whatever troubles her is too much for her to speak of.” He looked sympathetic and he touched a hand to the cross on his beaded necklace out of habit.

Aerith sighed, “I wish I could help …” the woman looked so miserable she couldn’t help but wonder if there was something she could do. “Can I ask you about the village while we wait?”

Grimoire nodded “Of course.”

Aerith looked out over the busy marketplace and tavern yard. “How long have you been here?”

“I have not lived here too long, I moved here less than a decade ago when the townsfolk asked the Church for another Holy Father to teach them the word of God,” he folded his hands and smiled. “It is a peaceful place on the whole, and I have enjoyed my time here.”

Aerith tilted her head “Is there another Vicar in the village?”

With a small frown, Grimoire nodded “There is a Priest, he’s called Father Hojo, he’s been in the village for longer than I have, from well before any expansion.”

Cautiously, Aerith voiced her thoughts, “It sounds like you don’t get along.”

Chuckling heartily, the Vicar patted her shoulder “My, you are astute. I believe I can trust you with a small measure of opinion … I admit I find the man troubling, he’s quick to anger and guards his half of the village very carefully. I have listened to his Sunday speeches and they are passionate, and his devotion to God is unquestionable. However his charisma worries me, especially when he is enraged.” He adjusted his collar as if it was choking him “Well, we do not see eye to eye on most topics.”

Aerith hummed “That’s a shame, if you’re meant to worship the same deity. My Mother’s people had many different gods with many faces, but each of them was nice. It’s strange that with only one God to look to that your Catholicism is so fractured.”

“Division is always a sad thing,” the Vicar agreed. “My religion says all creations of our God were made to be one and equal, some have forgotten this …”

His words made little sense to Aerith, how could all creations mean to be equal when there was the cat and the mouse? When some could swim and others could fly? There was nothing much equal in her eyes, but a complex web of life that revitalised the world and enriched it.

Speaking of creatures, “Vicar, do you hear the wolves at night?” at his nod she asked excitedly, “Have you ever seen one?”

Grimoire crossed himself “Thankfully not, I have not had the chance to meet one come my way. I would prefer it that way, to be honest, the wolves have had a reputation for being vicious in this village from way before my time.” With another kind look, he said, “You have nothing to fear from them in this part of town, no wolf has ever gotten this far.”

Aerith was about to correct him and say she wasn’t scared, only fascinated, but the woman they were waiting for brushed past them and caught Grimoire’s attention.

“Ah, Mrs Almasy, may I have a word?”

The woman turned around and Aerith recognised her “Oh, you’re the butcher’s wife.”

She nodded “Yes, it’s nice to see you again Miss. What’s on your mind, Vicar?” she pulled her hair into a bun as she spoke and Aerith spotted a wedding ring on her finger, it hadn’t been on when she was working but looked well made; carved and polished wood.

The man in black put an arm around Aerith’s shoulder “I was hoping that you would be kind enough to give our new neighbour a tour to familiarise herself with the village. I have my duties for Sunday tomorrow and so I suggested to her that you would be an excellent guide, you know both halves of the town better than most.”

Mrs Almasy looked thoughtful as she finished tying her hair back “I … I could give her a small walk about, but I have a shop to run, Vicar. Likely, Miss, you’ll have to ask someone else for a full tour,” she admitted.

Aerith smiled and curtsied slightly “Even a small tour is generous of you, Mrs Almasy.”

The woman smiled slightly at the good gesture and the smile removed the lingering melancholy from her eyes. “Very well, follow me, I can show you all the way up to the old well. Then I can ask an old friend to show you the rest, she loves meeting new people.” She gestured for Aerith to follow her and began a leisurely walk down the church steps.

Aerith paused in following her guide to bow to the Vicar, she bent at the waist and clumsily linked her hands together like she saw her maid doing when muttering to her deity. “Thank you very much for helping me,” she said.

The Vicar was smiling, approval and kindness in his eyes, “Of course, Daughter, go in peace.”

* * *

Mrs Almasy did as she said and took Aerith on a walk about the village, pointing out interesting landmarks and sharing old stories. She answered Aerith’s questions readily, looking relieved and happy to be reliving her old memories. Aerith was introduced to new people too, she saw Tseng working hard in the wood yard and waved. He returned her wave with a smile and several of his peers began to question him at once.

Other places were the fields where the flocks of sheep grazed, the shops and smaller businesses tucked behind the main streets. Shoe fixers, blacksmiths and textile stores, and many more selling charms and decorations or offering to fix soiled goods. There was a doctor’s house where a physician lived, and to the outskirts of the town were several ditches, like a moat surrounding the town and breaking the smooth break towards the trees.

There were a few fields with crops growing, the coming Autumn made them look thriving and full, workers potted about partly aimlessly as they assessed their bounty. Mrs Almasy said that there would soon be a festival to celebrate the harvest, once it was gathered, that was.

As they wandered past the Church to the part of town deeper in the valley, she pointed at a ditch that was in the middle of a patch of green. “When the town was built it flooded so, this was put there before there were any dams put higher up, and I remember all the men and boys on hot days trying to jump it on dares,” she had her hand fiddling with her ring and her eyes were distant.

Aerith smiled “Did your husband jump the gap?” she imagined a handsome man declaring his love for her and leaping, a silly romantic tradition that would make a young girl blush.

Mrs Almasy nodded her head “Yes, him and a few others.” She looked at her ring with a small wince, Aerith wondered what that meant, had her sweetheart hurt himself? The woman talked on before Aerith could even consider prying. “He wouldn’t do it now, and now there’s no water in it there’s not many willing to jump. I was always told that there was a knack to it,” she smiled from behind her bangs “I tried once, when I had drunk a little too much at the new tavern, I didn’t make it halfway.”

The gap was about three meters wide and two down at the deepest point. Aerith considered the leap of faith before her. “Maybe a run and jump would do it …”

The woman chuckled “Don’t you think of it, young Miss. It’ll ruin your lovely dress.”

Aerith patted down the blue and white dress Elmyra had picked out for her and smiled “You’re right, but that wasn’t my intention. Where to next?”

The guide pointed to the gap at the only bridge. Mrs Almasy strode towards it with confidence despite how rickety it looked and Aerith followed her lead, “Past this point is the old village before it grew into the town.”

Aerith looked back at the newer, bigger buildings, they had been getting slowly smaller and more basic the closer they got to the gap, but past the ditch was an apparent difference. The houses were noticeably older and though some had extensions built on there was no mistake that this was a different class and origin. It felt older too, like stepping back in time.

 _But …_ “Why is there such a gap here?” she stopped on the bridge and looked left and right at the town and what used to be the old village. There was twenty feet of space on either side of the ditch, and the distance felt strange and cold.

Mrs Almasy answered reliably, “I think the original plan was for this area to be used for festivals, we still do on the big ones, and … well, it’s nothing really.”

At the younger woman’s curious look she sighed and went on, “Some still remember a wolf attack that happened ten years ago … it left a mark on the village and upon expansion, these stories made the newcomers leave an ample space here to keep themselves safe. Some even think that leaving the old village here will slow them down should it happen again.”

With wide eyes, Aerith asked if it would occur again.

Mrs Almasy shook her head, looking melancholy and old “No.”

Without adding any further information, she moved to the old village and Aerith trotted to keep up. The village had its own theme, distinct from the town it was a part of, the houses were smaller, handmade by those who lived in them, and each one a little crooked and quirky as a result. Some had tall windows and some had small, low ones to match those inside. Others had gardens and others had small pens, chickens ran in the streets and there were no paved roads. There was green and grass everywhere and people who walked about greeted each other, dropping tasks and tools to give a welcoming hug as if they hadn’t seen their neighbour in years.

Mrs Almasy pointed suddenly “That used to be my Father’s house.”

Aerith saw the three roomed house, it had bigger windows than its neighbours and a large pen that encroached on the territory of the green before the ditch with the distinct signs that sheep had been recently released. The house was by no means grand but it held its own against the other handmade homes and the extra room took up enough space for it to be the envy of a poor, rural area. It had the feeling of hard work and great care radiating from foundations to the decorations to the growing vine that crawled up the wall.

With a polite smile, Aerith said, “It looks nice.” She wasn’t lying, it was such a sweet little cottage but she would have preferred one with a garden.

Her guide looked delighted at her interest and gushed, “We bred dogs in the house and kept sheep outside. Angelo grew up in that house.” She smiled “I have many happy memories of that building.”

Aerith looked at her curiously “Do you still own it?”

Mrs Almasy’s happiness vanished like a pebble thrown into a lake. Her shoulders crept up slightly and her eyes were distant. “No, not anymore. I … I had to move out, and when I got married my husband and I settled in the new town. It suits us really, we have our own shop there, and customers … I do miss this place.”

“Who lives there now?”

Mrs Almasy shrugged “Likely one of the newer couples. I don’t come here often enough to know. Anyway, the old well is this way,” she stepped onwards briskly.

Not wanting to be left behind Aerith spared the house a quick once over before following her guide who appeared to be getting more and more tense the further in they got. The old territory, familiar to her also seemed to be worrying her.

Aerith was about to ask, both about her sharp topic change and why she was looking so nervous when her guide distracted her with a new landmark. “Over there is the Parish church, so small, right?” she chuckled “The Priest lives in the house right next to it.”

The Church was made of stone, greying and mossy and covered in slight rain erosion. It had a single spire and a single bell that must have once been copper, now it was bluing with years in rain and wind. This building had closed doors, small windows with no stained glass, and it gave off a very … aggressive vibe.

Aerith stepped closer to her guide, instinctively seeking protection. “Is that where the other Vicar teaches?”

“I think you mean ‘preaches’, miss. The Priest, Father Hojo, has office here. He’s been here for many years, before you or I was born. He’s mountain born though he’s good at interpretation the signs of our God and we’ve been led well by him. When he was head of the village with our Hunters there was always a lot of religious talk.”

Moving swiftly on from the Church she pointed to the next location from their same spot “Over there, that large barn used to be the storage for harsh winters before traders made regular visits. It was a successful scheme, everyone would donate one equivalent of a meal every month and we had enough to go around for the entirety of the cold seasons.”

“Oh wow,” the barn looked hastily built but strong and the idea itself was such a practical one. Aerith loved the idea instantly though she questioned the use of a barn and not the church where the cold would have preserved things better. “What is it used for now? Is there still food inside it?”

Mrs Almasy laughed at her enthusiastic questioning, “I think horses are kept there now, for the travellers.”

“Oh. Well, it has an interesting history to it,” Aerith hummed, interested and wondering if anyone else had looked at the barn in the way she had, as a symbol of cooperation and unity. How well had the barn worked, did everyone cooperate? Was it a success story or a failure? Who had thought of this idea? Had the barn been a grievance or a joy to build?

“The well, Miss.”

“Oh yes!” with that gentle prompt Aerith broke away from her wonderings and moved on, a small blush on her face as she realised that she was getting swept up in her musings, so much so that she forgot that she was out in public with company. Keeping her head held high she apologised, “Please excuse me, when I find things interesting I sometimes think so hard that I forget to listen to those next to me,” she bowed slightly.

“Not at all, young Miss. It is so refreshing to see someone so interested in the village without any grudges to its past.”

Blinking Aerith asked “But why would anyone have any grudges? This place looks so connected and homely.”

Mrs Almasy’s face looked tense again, she looked away “Then you are fortunate to not know otherwise.”

She would not answer any of Aerith’s questions from then on. They walked in silence to a well that stood in the middle of an area cleared of buildings, there was no grass around it but dirt hard pressed with years of many footsteps. No seed could take root in the dense soil. It felt like a rock under Aerith’s soles.

“When I was younger I’d spend a lot of time here with my friends, talking about anything topical, the weather, harvests, festivals, the young men we preferred,” Mrs Almasy had a small blush on her cheeks. “And any other gossip that we had heard, there weren’t many secrets with wives speaking their minds outside of their husband’s ears, daughters too for that matter when away from their Fathers,” she looked happier again.

Aerith smiled quietly and hoped that she would cheer up, whatever she didn’t want to talk about was upsetting her very much, though she wanted to help she didn’t want to appear rude to her friendly acquaintance.

Mrs Almasy cleared her throat at last as she looked at the sun and the shadows of the land, “I need to be heading back now, my husband will be waiting for me.”

“Oh, I see. Shall we go?” Aerith asked with false positivity. There was still some to explore and she was downhearted that their tour had to end here.

Mrs Almasy looked thoughtful as she read Aerith’s face. “There’s still a bit to see, not much but it might be interesting to a curious girl like you. I’ll take you to the Kinneas household, I think that the Mrs will be happy to show you the rest.”

“Thank you!” the spring in Aerith’s step could not be contained, not even when her guide laughed at her eagerness.

* * *

Soon they were knocking on the door of a modest house with two rooms and a sizeable garden that at one made Aerith envious, there looked to be many root vegetables growing in the earth and even some herbal flowers. The house was homemade in the style of this village and looked newer than those surrounding it, there was a very family feeling to it and the positive glow of someone just starting out.

Distracted by the charm of the house, Aerith jumped when the door opened, a woman looking about Aerith’s age standing in the doorway and covered in spots of flour. This was Mrs Kinneas, presumably.

Expecting an exchange of explanation and small talk, Aerith she shocked when Mrs Kinneas’s youthful and open expression darkened like the ocean when it hit the seaside cliffs. “You!”

She pointed an accusing finger angrily. “You have some nerve coming here Rinoa! Today of all days!”

‘Rinoa’ was Mrs Almasy, to Aerith’s shock.

Mrs Kinneas picked up a tool that was hung by the door and brandished it like a weapon “Get out of my sight!” she spat at her feet “Backstabbing bitch.”

Mrs Almasy stepped back worriedly “Sel-”

“Get lost before I gut you!”

The woman bowed “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to come and upset you, I’ll go if you just hear me out.” Before Mrs Kinneas could retort she had already begun, her voice clear but rushed “I was asked by the Father of the new town to show a new neighbour about the town. I have shown her most but could you please finish the tour? I can tell my presence here is unwelcome over here.”

Aerith blinked, looking at them in surprise. Mrs Almasy, or Rinoa, had been nothing but kind and honest with her. How on earth could such hatred exist between them? The more she studied Mrs Kinneas’s glare and Mrs Almasy’s meek subservience she could see that something in their pasts had caused this rift. It was so extreme, she felt scared herself.

Mrs Kinneas looked at Aerith, the girl jumped. After glancing over the situation Mrs Kinneas sighed, she put her tool down and said “Well seeing as I’ve already made my point, I’ll take her off your hands, just get out before Irvine gets home. He’ll skin your hide before you know you’ve lost it,” she growled as the taller, weaker woman backed away and left.

Aerith watched her go and finally noticed the shifty glances she earned, the sour glares and the cold shoulders given by all those who passed her by … how had she missed it? Was she really that absorbed in the scenery? She didn’t remember anyone in the new town doing anything like that.

She called after her “Thank you, Mrs Almasy, for showing me this much.”

The woman smiled at her “Come see Angelo sometime, she likes you.” Aerith agreed and she waved the butcher’s wife off with as much warmth as she could to negate the coldness of the villagers.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump, Mrs Kinneas smiled at her “I’m so sorry for the bad first impression I gave you. My name is Selphie Kinneas, please forgive my rudeness. It’s just bad taste for her to show her face here.”

Aerith glanced at her, seeing that she was far enough she dared to ask “What did she do?”

Mrs Kinneas looked sad “She drove away two of my brothers, I hardly see one now, and the other …” her breathing stopped and she swallowed quickly. “Well, I may never see him again. I don’t want to talk about it, not today.” She looked like she was about to cry but didn’t know how.

Aerith took her hand, the one resting on her shoulder “My sympathies.”

Mrs Kinneas nodded “Thank you. What’s your name, Miss, and what can a humble housewife do for you?” with the sadness pushed back and the anger gone she looked young and hopeful once again. Her eyes were bright brown and she had a scarf of yellow tied around a brown shirt with matching ribbons keeping her hair from her eyes in loose braids. She looked friendly and likeable and Aerith felt the initial mistrust slowly leave her.

She smiled “I am Aerith. I moved into the new half of the town just recently with my household, the Vicar asked Mrs Almasy to show me around, but I think she’s too uncomfortable to do the rest.”

Mrs Kinneas folded her arms “Quite right. Though she’s not disliked for the same reasons as my family, she’s certainly not popular around here. If a tour is what you need, I’ll happily give you one, if you’ll kindly take a seat in the kitchen until I’ve finished with this dough. I can show you about while it proves.”

Aerith stepped into the house and bowed slightly “Thank you Mrs Kinneas.”

With a chuckle, the woman put an arm around her “Oh enough of that, call me Selphie.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Damn … Damn!”

A wide birth was given to the screaming man.

Genesis in a cape of blue and covered in scratches beat the stock of his musket against the immovable tree, screaming and cursing the craftiness of his opponents. The Wolves were, once again, elusive.

One of his disciples, Seifer, cautiously approached “We’re all out of bullets, we’ll need the reserves for a safe return, Genesis. Call the Hunt off.”

“No!” the red haired man snarled. He stood up and loaded his gun with more black powder “We’re so close, they can’t keep running – winter is over and they’re weak, now is the only time we have a chance!” He turned to his disciple and looked him in the eye without blinking “Am I clear?”

Seifer barely hesitated, but the fleeting moment was there nonetheless, and Genesis was furious. “Yes. Onward men! Cut them off at the river if you can, call the hounds and keep them close!” He made to lead the men as one of the top Hunters he was, but a tight grip on his shoulder stilled him.

He turned and saw Genesis wearing an ugly expression, one reserved for denouncing devils and battling sinners. The man breathed heavily, just the once, then asked: “Did you invite him?”

In a perfect masquerade, Seifer hit the hand off him and turned with an expression of equal attractiveness, “You think I would! After what you told me? After what I had to grow up witnessing?” he hesitated before spitting at the man’s mud-coated boots “Forgive me, teacher, but if I had more of a right, I would tear out your tongue.”

Genesis smirked and nodded “Fine.” He sighed with yet more frustration “It seems God is punishing us once again … how can the devils outrun his Justice?” he rubbed at his forehead “Maybe he truly has no love for us.”

Seifer shook the shoulder of the deeply religious man and tried to shake off his guilt as well, _I invited him .. are we being punished?_ “Pull yourself together, Genesis. Father Hojo promises that the sinners will burn, the longer they run, the hotter the fire. He’ll tell us our retribution soon enough.”

“Amen …” the elder sighed. The sun was edging past midday and it had been many miles since the start of their dawn trek. They had been travelling in circles and then further into dangerous natural traps for hours, many of their dogs had fallen behind and were resting, utterly exhausted, and their ammunition was low with not a single scrap of fur to their name.

Genesis perked up when he heard a gunshot in the distance … that one not one of his men.

His brow darkened as he hissed to his disciple. “He’s out too?”

Seifer shrugged “He’s a Hunter.”

Genesis crossed his arms and loaded a bullet with his composure bottled tightly “He’s a curse.” He indicated his head sharply to in the direction of the Hunt and impatiently pushed his way through the undergrowth to lead the attack upon the enemy. _I’ll not let this curse linger in this village any longer!_

* * *

Leon bowed his head as his hand carefully slid the eyes of the animal closed. He ran a hand over the smooth pelt that revealed good, acute care and a loving owner at one point in its life … the life that was now over.

The snout wasn’t grey, the bones were still strong and yet it had been left here with a bullet in its flank, bleeding out for a lonely, sad death in an isolated part of the wood. Leon threw the gun a few feet away, feeling sick to his stomach at the fate of this poor creature. He wished he could say a prayer but he did not know who to sent it to; a God who didn’t treasure the souls of animals while additionally being one that Leon had long lost faith in? Or to a god without a name, in the hopes that this poor creature’s life could have meant something, that someone, something could take responsibility for the injustice.

The sticks dug into Leon’s knees but he was still shaking in useless anger and felt nothing.

How dare they!

How could they shoot one of their own, even by accident, and then just leave her? No care, no quick death? Just because she happened to look like a wolf at a glance. He had seen her in the village, he had never paid her much attention but he knew she had pupped this winter, and her litter had been dispersed among the youth to grow into companions and able trackers. She was a breeding dog, a working dog, and a loyal companion given the most tragic end.

He removed his hand from the dog’s muzzle and slipped the collar from her neck, he’d return it to the owner and tell them what had occurred. He stood and left her to nature, her body would be food for the creatures now.

Packing up his equipment he turned for the village – no use hunting now, he’d fired his musket because he didn’t have the stomach to slit the dog’s throat to end her suffering, especially not when the look of fear passed through her eyes at the sight of the knife. No, the bullet to the back of her head, where she couldn’t see and where she was only aware of the comfort he offered her in her pain, was infinitely better. He would have hated himself if he caused her more suffering from a trembling blade, at least now it was quick and over and her pain was gone.

Lost in thought, he barely noticed how the presence peering out from the trees unseen followed him closer to the village than normal. He only realised when it hurriedly withdrew – making noise for the first time.

_Crack!_

He glanced back, unable to help himself though he knew he’d see nothing. He then realised how close to the edge of the trees they were, barely a hundred yards from the fields. Why had it followed him so close when for a solid decade or more it had haunted no further than the heart of the woods? Why had it stayed through the gunshot? Why hadn’t it been scared off by the Hunt or the firing of his musket?

He was sorely tempted to give chase, it felt closer than it had ever been in his forest wandering, and, for once, the terms of the presence was questionable.

Silently questioning the trees for just a moment longer, he looked at the dog collar and returned to his path to the Heartilly residence, casting the trees one more curious look as he turned away. No use chasing it now, he’d waited too long.

He walked through the village, filled with wives and other men without the job of a Hunter, and ignored the stares he received – the red cape he wore was likely drawing attention and the cold shoulders from the deeply religious folks soon followed. Undaunted, he continued on his path.

The residence he sought was on the other side of the village. It wasn’t far since Windhelm was small, but he passed through several popular gathering places on the way and that made him uncomfortable; He passed the Church, the well and the storage shed before he reached the house he wanted, and each location seemed to have all the people he’d rather never see again. The gossipers and scolds and they made sure he heard their whispers of him.

The houses far from the forest frontier it was finer in design and had an incredible three rooms to show off the slight wealth. The flocks of sheep belonged to Heartilly, and the master of the house was old blood – a family with deep ties to the land, a man made tough through tradition and religion, and by working his way into his lavish comforts. Many spoke highly of him for his perseverance and the rewards he now reaped. Leon himself had no quarrel with the man, he admired his ability to achieve, the hardships and the determination he must have conquered over the decades to drag his name the single room higher than the majority of the village.

His only daughter on the other hand … was a different story. Though graceful and pretty and a talented housewife for any future husband, Leon took issue with her crowding habits and lack of manners – namely how she thought she had the right to question how another lived their life, what did it matter to her? A beautiful Shepherdess she may be, but she didn’t know when to drop her controlling crook, she was by no stretch of the imagination a tolerable person in Leon’s opinion.

Leon shook his head and rapped on the door to the Heartilly residence.

He waited for a minute when the door opened with a dramatic whoosh. “Oh, Squall!”

A groan lodged itself in his throat and he expelled the pressure with a sigh through his nose “It’s Leon.”

Rinoa Heartilly, the only daughter, smiled at him and wiped her hands on a cloth as she stood in the doorway, as usual, she had no respect for the name he wished to make for himself and called him what she pleased.

She took a step into her personal space and beamed up at him like a child with a new toy “What brings you here?”

Leon looked to one side, unable to keep a frown from his face and he didn’t want her to start a scream by wailing about his unkindness. “Is your Father here?” he had to repeat himself as she giggled through the first question.

“No, he’s out at the pastures, why? Do you need something?” she leant on the door with a grin.

Hesitantly, Leon brought out the collar of the dog, Rinoa was as good as Mr Heartilly he was sure. “One of his dogs was killed on the Hunt. I wanted to bring him this as proof.”

Rinoa’s smile dropped like the winter temperatures. She took the collar from him with shaking fingertips and ran her thumb over the worn leather. “Mary …” her eyes were teary and she pressed it to her chest with a sharp inhale. Leon waited as she blinked rapidly and as her knuckles turned white. “How did she die? Was it those awful beasts?” she demanded.

Leon shook his head “She was shot, an accident most likely. She had a very wolf like image when she ran …” Rinoa’s breath began to hitch again and he hurriedly finished his explanation “I found her dying, I made sure she didn’t suffer.”

Nodding, she whispered, “Thank you … thank you for bringing us this,” she looked at the collar again and wiped at her eyes. She gestured inside with a small cough to clear her throat “Would you like something to drink before you go? Something to thank you with.”

Her smile was back.

Leon shifted back a little “No, it’s fine. I just wanted to-”

“Great! Take a seat, I’ve just warmed up a pot.” She went inside without another word and left Leon standing awkwardly in the doorway of her house, the door wide open and her voice continuing to talk to the air as if he was beside her nodding like the daisies.

Sighing in resignation, Lord knows what fuss she would kick up he if just left now, he followed her indoors and took the nearest chair to the door. He wouldn’t stay long, he wouldn’t even speak if he could avoid it.

“You know, Squall, I think this is the first time you’ve been in my family house, what do you think?” she put a cup of warm tea before him and hurriedly straightened a pillow or homemade wall decoration.

The arms of her guest tensed. She was always so pleased to show off what her Father had done to build up their family name but she did not respect the name Leon was trying to create for himself.

Hypocrite.

“It’s Leon.”

A whimper from under the table drowned out his attention to her reply. He pulled his chair back slightly and looked under to see a basket of sleeping pups hiding under the table. He blinked and watched as one of them yawned and blinked its eyes open, a very pink tongue curling from the force of its sleepiness.

Leon felt a small smile tug at his lips as he reached down to introduce himself. The pup watched as the large hand hovered before it at a respectful distance. It sniffed his knuckles and shuffled forwards over the other sleeping puppies to lick the newcomer in return. Leon patted the tiny head and knew that these were one of Mary’s litters, this one had her colouring, he wondered if they were weened yet – would they do well without her? They were so young.

He tensed sharply when a pair of arms draped over his shoulders like the hug of unexpected death. He smacked them from his shoulders without thinking and Rinoa’s yelp of surprise made him cringe – now he was for it.

“Well!” she made a show or rubbing her arms, Leon winced when he saw one of them turning pink – maybe he had hit harder than he thought …

“That was very rude.”

Leon raised an eyebrow, “Pardon me for speaking my mind, but I do not recall ever giving you permission to be so friendly with me. Overstepping boundaries is not respectable for a woman, let alone one like you.”

Rinoa lost interest in her arms – Leon rolled his eyes, she was just making a fuss after all – and tilted her head “What do you mean ‘like me?’” her brown eyes were large like a lamb’s and she had her hands clasped as if in the Lord’s prayer.

Leon rubbed at his nose, feeling a headache coming on – he should have just left at the door …

“With the extra privileges you have been brought up with due to your Father it is not a good idea to act as they give you rights over others and over our wishes,” he turned his attention to the pup now trying to climb out of the basket. He scooped it up and the puppy happily began to gnaw on his sleeve and made itself comfortable on his lap.

Behind him Rinoa let out a hurt noise “I don’t … You’re so mean. You should loosen up a bit more, I was only trying to get you to come out of your shell a little. Don’t you ever consider anyone else’s feelings? Or do you actually have fun being so cold towards your friends?”

Leon scratched the puppy's ears and it let out a pleased grumble. _Hypocrite_.

He stood and gave the puppy to her, it at once began to wriggle its way out of her pale arms, Leon gave them both a parting nod, “I’m sorry for your loss, have a nice day.” He turned and left, ignoring her calls to finish the drink she had brewed for him, when he was under the sky again he breathed, feeling more relaxed now he wasn’t constantly hitting an enclosing wall.

With a brisk pace, he walked back to his home and made plans in his head for the rest of the day – he hadn’t visited Selphie or Quistis for a long time, and there were several rabbit skins he had no use for. He was sure his sisters would happily make them into a gift for the upcoming St. Valentines festival for potential suitors. Selphie was insisting on courting Irvine, though a brother to them all their bond was a little deeper and had an extra layer to that with any other sibling.

Upon arriving at his humble home, Leon put away his gun and his knife and picked out the skins that had been drying on their hooks, freshly washed of blood and guts and ready to be put to use. He hung up his cape and shrugged on a clean shirt and left to seek out the two women for a long overdue catch-up.

* * *

“Leon!”

The man had both arms full of Selphie as she bestowed him with a running hug. She nuzzled into his chest “It’s been so long, what have you been doing?” she beamed.

Leon smiled, arms awkwardly hugging her back, “Surviving the winter, like you.”

She beamed and waved at Quistis, who was walking at a sedated pace behind her. Both women wore skirts that were tied in knots above their knees, Quistis brown and Selphie’s green, with cream blouses. Their hands were covered in gloves and they were slightly earthy and damp as they toiled at the root vegetables that might have survived the cold seasons.

Leon smiled at his elder sister, “Hello Quistis.”

The blonde gave him a one armed hug and pecked his cheek with an easy smile “It’s been a long time,” she agreed. “I remember when you visited us once a week, now once a month? Should we be offended?” she chuckled and led the way to the little house the foster sisters shared.

Selphie held Leon’s hand and tugged him along, as full of energy as Zell, Leon let himself be pulled. It was all he had ever known from her just as he had learnt to accept the cool but sincere affection from their elder sister, it was all he could remember of them both and the familiar routine was comforting.

Their little house was one room with a garden at the back as well as at the front, the back garden was fenced off to keep the herbs safe and the front was not as they grew common vegetables when the weather favoured it.

There was a large mattress that they shared and a hearth and a shelf of medical ointments and salves. The younger girl had a small shelf of her own, easily identifiable by how disorganised and full it was. Stuffed with the pretty little nicknacks that she found in her daily life. There were homemade bonnets and gloves and scarfs that held all the signs of her thoughtless, but energetic and well-meaning nature.

The hearth was glowing with embers and Quistis commented to Selphie about reminding her to give the wood smith his supply of ointment for his hands so they wouldn’t run low on firewood. “Yes, Quistis!” Selphie answered.

Their trade was their supplies, and their payment let them live fairly comfortably though Leon recalled them occasionally begging at people’s doors in the harsher years. He made a mental note to take up an axe as soon as the weather allowed it, he needed it and the extra could be given to Hojo for the needy – he didn’t need to know it was from him.

Selphie made Leon sit at the head of a makeshift table and sat opposite him as Quistis put together some bread and warm drinks, everything bland and unflavoured but still carefully prepared.

Selphie smiled at Leon, her grin brighter than the light outside and her brown hair tied up carelessly in uneven braids on either side of her ears. “You’re not on the Hunt, as usual, what were you doing instead?”

Leon put his parcel for them both on the table and replied “Hunting what they scared out of their burrows. All I found was a dead dog.” Selphie let out a whimper of horror and Leon assured her quickly, “It was likely a mistake, I brought the collar back to the owner and made sure she was not in pain when she died.”

Quistis took her seat and handed out the small meal “That’s such a shame, poor thing.” Her voice was detached as she had never had a pet and had never had to take the life of a creature for food. She sipped her tea and pushed a strand of hair back into her bun, “But that explains why I saw you at the Heartilly’s earlier, I should have known you wouldn’t have gone on a casual visit.”

Leon ignored her suggestive smile, “I gave the collar to Rinoa, her Father was out.”

Selphie hummed “She was in a bad mood today when she was at the well, must be missing her poor dog.” the brunette wilted at the thought.

The blonde frowned, “I hope you didn’t upset her, Leon.”

“No more than normal.” He took a bite of his bread as his sister sighed, well aware of his anti-social personality.

“Oh, Leon … you’ll never find a woman with this attitude of yours.”

Leon drank his drink with a glare over the rim, “No women here would have me with my name.”

The blonde concealed a wince tactfully and spoke as if he hadn’t, “Besides your rudeness and hermit tendencies you’re also tardy for Church meetings. You think you’d have a bad reputation just for the past? Think again. Rinoa, at least, is willing to overlook it,” she stared thoughtfully into her cup. She caught the fixed stare he gave her and she chuckled. “Do you find the role of village hermit that appealing, Leon?”

Snorting over Selphie giggles Leon pushed his empty cup away, having downed it in one while their sister regained her composure. “Not her.”

“Why not? Excuses won’t make a future.”

“She … grates.” When they exchanged uncertain glances he tried to explain further, “She’s like a fire in the forest, appealing for some but it’s not natural and the positive points she has don’t appeal in that environment, just like the flame scares nature …”

Selphie at once misunderstood, “Are you afraid of her? But she’s pretty, and she’s rich.”

Leon elbowed her, “Quiet.”

Quistis tried to puzzle his meaning while her senior relapsed into more laughter, “So … you can see her positive points but they have no appeal to you?” at his nod she pressed her luck, “The easy way has never been your path.”

Leon let go of a little tension when she came to that conclusion.

Quistis sighed “I don’t understand it as you do, but I do know that men have to evolve to love fire at some point and see it for the refuge it brings. I’ve heard that the forest is much less appealing with a loving wife waiting at home for you.”

“How about you with a husband?” Leon shot back.

The blotchy blush across her cheeks and neck made him wince and apologise. Quistis stiffly crossed her arms, “It’s hardly proper to ask me such, young man!”

Leon sighed, “I said I’m sorry. But now you know how I feel whenever someone thinks to pressure me into choosing a wife who I won’t care for.”

Quistis rolled her eyes “Oh, I don’t care for _her_ , I care for you, dear brother. Ever a shade too bright or a colour too odd. In the village gossip, God forbid should you ever overhear it, Rinoa hasn’t made it a secret that she is fond of you for your looks and skill – she would be good security for you.” Her eyes cut to one side and she maliciously muttered: “Then Genesis would shut his disrespectful mouth once and for all.”

Leon snorted again, amused and bored by the typical behaviour of the elder Hunter, “What’s he said now?” he drawled, mild interest failing to filter into his tone as he unpacked the rabbit skins.

Selphie leant against him with a sigh, “The normal, Wolves this, and curse that, and that we should Hunt them at all costs to be rid of them – he’s not very original,” she hummed with rare insight and thought in her voice.

Leon smiled at her quietly and passed the skins to Quistis, “Here, I thought you could craft these for the festival next month.”

The blonde look them with interest “Rabbit skins?” at his nod she caressed their fur and she smiled, “So soft … what do you think Selphie? Will they be of any use?” she passed a sample and Selphie grew excited.

“Oh yes! We could make gloves or hats or socks with these! Irvine needs some nice gloves.” She ran to her little disorganised shelf and pulled a few stones from a pot. “I think I could make some buttons, do you have any needles left? And threads?”

Quistis stood to rummage through the most organised shelves of herbal ointments and balms. The house was split according to them both; Quistis was cool, collected and had a feminine commanding aura about her that led her to learn the healing craft after Edea. Selphie followed as an assistant but both know it was a temporary arrangement as in future years Selphie was intent on having her own home with a husband and a family to spend her energy on. Each part of the house claimed by either sister fit their dreams and lifestyles.

Leon watched them as they planned a few designs and possibilities with the skins, he poured himself another drink and let the warmth of the fire heat him up as he basked in the familiar homely feel of this house. So different from his lonely hut, so different from the serenity of the forest.

A small headache irritated Leon behind his eyes and he rubbed at them thoughtlessly, talking about the petty gossip of the village and that damned woman was vexing him. He raised his voice to ask about the gardening Quistis and Selphie still had to do, offering his assistance.

The blonde looked delighted, “Would you? There’s a trowel by the doorstep, I’ve marked a short line where I think the tarros were buried, but if you could go a bit either side just in case that would be so helpful.”

Leon pulled on their gloves, a bit small but they were suitable for the task, and smirked, “Sounds like you would enjoy having a man around the house.”

Quistis wagged a finger at him “Hey hey, gossiping about a woman to her face is highly rude, young man.”

“You’re not a woman you’re my sister.” With a roll of his eyes, Leon stepped outside and knelt to work in the hardened soil of their front garden. _Rude or not, she deserves a good man to care for her_ , he thought.

* * *

He toiled until the sun was casting long shadows, Selphie brought him some bread for a meal and he paused to give his back a break. She nibbled at the tough texture and they watched the sun form beams like those through stained glass.

Selphie tilted her head “It’s so pretty. I wonder if the whole valley could be a Church.”

Leon glanced at her with a shadow of a smile and kept eating in silence. Selphie filled it with her idle thoughts and observations and he was content to listen. Sometimes he would laugh or question her but he mainly just let his voice wash over him and remind him of easier times.

“Oh, they’re back.”

Following her guiding finger Leon spotted the returning Hunting party with ease. Every man looked weary and many were stooped, every head was down and their shoulders curved. Leon saw Seifer attempting to calm Genesis and knew that Genesis would be in a terrible rage because his Hunt had been unsuccessful just like last year and many years previously.

Leon sighed through his nose and muttered, “No luck.”

Selphie nodded, “I can see, Genesis has gone as red as your cloak. Think he’ll pop like a berry if we poke him?”

Leon chuckled “Don’t you dare, he’ll shoot you before you get within five feet.”

Selphie bounced on the spot with random nods. The taller took another bite of his meal and watched as Father Hojo stepped out from the houses to console the men. He wondered what fabrications he would spout now to explain the lack of success. No matter how hard they prayed or how much they donated to the Church it would not help their cause when their loud voices and stomping footsteps alerted their prey miles before they were tracked. Confident belief in a divine could only take a man’s success so far.

Quistis looked out the door with a bowl of mixed leaves in her arms, at the sight of two of the village leaders in a foul mood she pulled at Leon’s arm. “Leon, get inside.”

The brunet didn’t budge. “I’m not going to run from something that wasn’t my fault.”

The blonde tugged on him harder and hissed, “You think your inaction will keep you safe? Angry men without answers look to blame, please, just listen to me Squall!”

Leon tensed.

“God is punishing us!”

Hojo’s bellows echoed through the valley and every man, woman and child stopped to listen.

“A terrible day, I have dreaded it for years but the proof is undeniable. These devils will not be caught by sinners and wrongdoers, their freedom is our punishment! Our curse and our burden. Look into your souls, good folk, repent and start anew. I shall bless the village once more and everyone pray for God’s mercy.” He waved his rosary at the mountains, “How God has revealed his shame to us! Oh Mighty Father, we shall lift this curse! We shall do right! We will crawl on hands and knees back to your benevolence. Amen!”

“Amen,” echoed those who were listening with baited breath.

“Reject the wrongdoers my people, seek out and shame those who hide sins in the night, only then can we be free. Only then will our curse suffer us no more!”

“Amen!” the Hunters shouted.

Quistis pulled Leon inside with all her strength when she saw Genesis’s maddened eyes find her brother and glare. Leon let her after he met Genesis’s eyes and realised what she was doing, Selphie held onto his free arm and her grip was tighter than that upon her own life. Quistis shut the door and peered out to see what they would do next.

When Father Hojo kept bellowing she relaxed and set a simple latch.

Selphie looked scared. “Leon …”

He just smiled at her, “I haven’t done anything wrong. All this talk of not sinning is not going to help them when they can’t use their brains.”

Quistis buried her head in her hands. “Oh God, please stop this, Genesis will _murder_ you before he’s ready to accept that.”

Leon shrugged “And it still won’t help him.”

His sisters looked panicked, “For heaven’s sake!” Selphie shrieked, her arms constricting around his waist “Why do you have to do this? Why do you need to prove a point so badly that you’re okay with dying?”

Leon objected “No, it’s not that at all. I’m not okay with any of this, just as you aren’t. Until they’re willing to listen and understand, nothing will help them, not prayers, not sinning, not my death or an army. They have shown that they won’t listen so I stay silent to stop causing trouble, but life carries on despite it all and so I make my own life my way while they do theirs.”

Quistis rubbed her nose as if she had a headache. “A battle of pride had no point or reward for those involved …” she looked pleading “Don’t make it come to war, even if you have truth on your side it won’t hold it’s own against the mob.” She bundled together a few supplies and pressed them into his hands “Go stay with Edea for a few days, Genesis owe’s her his life and won’t upset her.”

Leon frowned “Why do I have to run like the guilty party?”

His sister sighed “I hate this too, but I’d rather see you safe than in a sickbed if Genesis tries to take this too far – he’s been ranting about it for weeks in the Tavern, for pity’s sake can you look after yourself for us? I don’t think I could bare to see you hurt by them …”

Sighing heavily, Leon took the offered items “These for Edea?”

Selphie nodded “Yes. We made them because we had too much, she’s better at preserving them than we are. She must had a secret ingredient somewhere,” she pouted, trying to lighten the mood.

Quistis looked at her fondly before returning to instructing Leon “I’ll go take Genesis for a drink, you go home and pack a few things and explain everything to Matron, she’ll understand.”

“She always does.”


	10. Chapter 10

Selphie watched her guest out of the corner of her eye as she stepped about her own kitchen to ready it before she left. This new townie girl, Aerith, had been dropped on her doorstep by Rinoa of all people and was currently admiring the hand carved decorations of the doorways with the joy of a child’s Christmas. Although Selphie wanted nothing to do with Rinoa for the rest of her life, she knew that the elder woman had good grasps of personality – her downfall was expecting everyone to adapt to hers without any leeway on her side. If Rinoa was fond of Aerith, which it seemed she was as she took her to a place that she wasn’t liked, then Selphie knew that Aerith was a nice person – if her total wonder and innocence hadn’t tipped her off from the start.

Taking one more private moment to watch the young girl Selphie turned, at last, wiping her hands clean on a dishcloth “Are you comfortable? Can I pour you a drink?”

Aerith blessed her with a sweet smile, one that reminded Selphie of lilies and the blue flowers of the pea plant, and she answered with just as much honey “Thank you very much, but I'm all right.”

Selphie nodded, glancing her up and down before putting the bread at the foot of the hearth. Aerith’s skin was rosy due to a finer diet than herself, and her dress was prettier than any she had seen, she also spoke with a strange intonation. “Where do you hail from Aerith? Your voice is not from the city, or from any of the surrounding villages.”

Blinking, the girl asked “H-how could you tell?”

Laughing and stepping around her to pick up her shoes Selphie answered: “When you’ve lived in the same village all your life you can easily hear a voice that’s from outside.” Playfully, she tilted her head at her and took a stab in the dark, “You’re not from a border are you?”

Her guest shook her head with a small laugh of her own, “No, I lived further north. My Mother was from a remote part of the country. My Father’s success in his scientific theories caused some of his sponsors to switch alliances, we moved to save money. But he chose such a lovely town, and a beautiful valley,” she cast a look out of the window at the rolling hills before the mountains and Selphie smiled.

_Ah, I knew I liked her, she has your look, Squall. She loves the woods too._

Selphie wrapped a shawl around her shoulders and opened the door “I’d be happy to show you around some more, and maybe what you’ve already seen but in more detail, if you would prefer.”

“Oh both, please.” After she stepped outside and after Selphie had shut the door, she watched her guest link her fingers together in unconscious joy “I have so many questions about this place.”

Laughing, Selphie guided her towards the well, it was a sensible place to start, “I bet. This old place is shiny and new to you, try not to yawn when you see how dusty we really are.”

“I’d never!”

* * *

True to her word, Aerith hung on every story and syllable. She relearnt more about the Church building and the Well, and she was let into the Barn to greet the horses and Mr Kinneas.

The Church was the ‘official’ centre of the village as the religious landmark, and the Well was the social one because the water provided for everyone’s needs and everyone had to go to the same place to get it. Selphie said that, in her childhood, she preferred the Church as she always used to believe that someone powerful would look out for her and her family. Nowadays, she preferred the Well for all the faces she got to meet.

Aerith saw her face twist in micro expressions of joy or sadness during her stories, especially when she pointed out the characters wearing bright scarfs in a range of colours. “They’re Hunters, they go into the woods and bring back game to sell or keep for themselves,” Selphie answered her curious pointing with mixed emotions.

“Why are they wearing bright scarfs?”

Selphie lost her cheer for a split second “That … it’s so they won’t accidently shoot another human, animals don’t pay attention to bright colours, but they’ll hear a noise and run. That’s what my Brothers used to say.” Her smile back she pointed at the mountains “Some people believe that the woods are an evil omen, I’d never go in there on my own, too scary. People have gotten lost before. And hurt. But most are scared of the wolves.”

Aerith’s attention peeked again “Vicar Valentine told me about a wolf attack, is that what you mean?”

Selphie shook her head “Partly. But they’ve been hated for years before the, so called, _attack_.” she led Aerith on briskly. “Father Hojo thinks that God sends the wolves as a curse on this valley to punish us because we're not good enough Christians, I always say grace twice before every meal but it doesn’t help.”

Mentally scratching her head, Aerith asked what they had done to be bad Christians.

Selphie pondered the question “There’s the usual; thou shalt not steal, thou shalt not murder, thou shalt not take the Lords name in vain.” She waved a hand and Aerith got the impression that there was a very long list. “There're so many rules, it’s very easy to be just an average worshipper.”

Huffing, Aerith spoke her mind “He’s a very stingy deity then, very petty too if he wants everyone to memorise the rules … could you write them down?”

Selphie blew out her cheeks in an attempt to hide an amused splutter “I don’t know how to read or write, Miss Aerith! I’m just a village born and wed woman.” She pointed behind them “Father Hojo can read because he’s a man of the Church, and he tells us what our Lord’s book says.” She sighed with a hint of irritation “He knows all the rules and loves to tell us off when we break them.”

Aerith gave her a sympathetic smile, she recalled how Elmyra liked to scold her for rules she hadn’t been aware of too. She wasn’t a Catholic or a Christian, so whenever she began to eat after thanking the chef, she was quickly scolded though Aerith had no idea why. Likewise, she was often told off for speaking of her ‘wedding’ night without marriage. Aerith had no idea how she was expected to know what she was never told, and felt empathetic to Selphie and her neighbours who were just told to ‘do better’ with no direction to help them.

As they headed to the Barn, which Rinoa had said used to be the old storage shed, Selphie’s mood improved. With a bright smile she suddenly brought up a new topic; “My husband works here with the horses, I’d love to introduce you, I think he’ll like you.”

“Oh, really?” Aerith stuttered, flattered and a bit confused. The sudden idea that she would be introduced to another stranger was a little uneasy with her. Selphie looked so enthusiastic that she didn’t dare say no, but it was odd behaviour nonetheless. She let the married woman drag her along with a happy spring in her step, she felt a bit like a shiny new toy that a child wanted to show to everyone … but a look at the gentle friendship in her tour guide’s eyes made her ashamed of such thoughts, there had to be another reason.

Selphie swung on the door to the stables, the bottom door squeaked loudly and as she had the few degrees of swing she put a hand to her mouth and called out “Oh where, oh where, is my tavern boy~” her voice edging on a song in the warm barn.

The barn was full of gentle-eyed animals, Aerith wondered if the horses that had pulled her cart were here too, enjoying the mountain hay and the care of experienced stable hands.

Mr Kinneas appeared, Aerith leaned around Selphie to see him properly and her unease of this stranger vanished at once with just a look at him. There was an aura of calming around him that he wielded with confidence, he seemed suited to taking care of the animals here with one or two perking their ears in his direction. He looked very relaxed in his environment.

He was tall, had long hair tied back in a messy braid and a carelessly handsome and ageless smile. He tipped his hat at the pair, a hat that looked beaten and worn but most of all loved. “My, my, which saint blessed me today? Valentine?”

Aerith smiled slightly, assuming this to be a joke, and noted that his voice was slightly roughened rather than the smooth one she had expected.

His wife laughed and stepped up to peck his cheek, she was so small compared to him that he had to stoop slightly with no complaint and affection written all over his pinking cheeks. Aerith smiled to herself as she watched the happy couple. Selphie scolded him, “Don’t be so naughty! This is Miss Aerith, she’s neighbour in the town and she wants to know more about where she’s living. I’m showing her around.”

Mr Kinneas smiled at Aerith as his wife waved a hand of grandeur in her direction, keeping on hand on his wife’s small waist as he extended a gloved hand “It’s a pleasure, Miss.”

“And you, sir,” Aerith returned.

“Have you been able to keep up with Selphie? Sometimes she speaks so fast she talks in birdsongs,” his eyes were fixed on Aerith in polite conversation but his other hand was grasping Selphie’s to avoid the reprimanding pinch coming his way.

Aerith giggled at their playfulness and was quick to avoid a fight, “I’m so excited _I_ talk in birdsong! She’s been very helpful.”

“See, Irvine? I’m helpful,” Selphie teased “I had just finished telling her about the woods and was just about to say something about Matron, but-”

Irvine gave Selphie a strange look, Aerith sometimes got them when the ‘adults’ were talking about something unsuitable for children but one had brought it up anyway. It was not exactly that, there was a lot of surprise in his eyes too as if he never heard her speak of these topics and here they were out of the blue.

Selphie nodded insistently and her husband obeyed the hidden message after a moment of awkward silence. With a high amount of stiffness, he asked: “You like the stories about the forest, Miss Aerith?”

Aerith forgot about the awkwardness in an instant, “It’s so beautiful to look at, I can’t imagine how old it is or how many plants and creatures live in it, it’s like a jewel right out of the ground without craftsmen shaping it- it’s already so captivating.” Looking out the door at the green ocean that clung to the mountains she continued, “I hear the stories and I just want to know more about it; about the wolves, how the Hunters found ways to not get lost, what it’s hiding, the plants- oh!” She covered her mouth at last “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to speak so much.”

However, despite her apologies, she soon saw they were unnecessary. Both of the Kinneas were smiling at her so warmly she blushed.

Irvine tipped his hat in what looked like a habit and smiled at Selphie, Aerith felt like a very young child who had just said something wise without realising it, “Well … that’s a lot of curiosity, it’s so refreshing to see that instead of the superstitions and fears around here.”

“How could anyone hate it?” bewildered, Aerith felt the need to defend it, “It’s such a natural beauty, and it provides for everyone in the town as well as the creatures in it. Why can’t people see it as wonderful?”

Selphie’s smile widened again “A lot of old thinking, Miss.” Turning to her husband, she said, “Do you think you’ll be needed here today? I want to see Matron.”

Irvine kissed Selphie’s cheek “Sorry, love, I’m the only hand here today and I can’t leave the horses unattended.” At her sigh he gave her his hat and positioned it so her eyes were covered “You keep this safe for me, and I’ll come get it the moment I can- I love that hat.”

Selphie looked satisfied and pulled it back so she could see again “Okay, Irvine. Come on, Aerith, if you love the woods there’s someone you have to meet,” she linked arms with the girl before Aerith could call a proper goodbye to Mr Kinneas.

“Hope to see you again, sir!”

“Ha! Forget ‘sir’, it’s Irvine, little lady, and don’t you forget it,” he waved them off and Selphie sent Aerith a happy smile when he disappeared back into the homely building.

“See, I knew he’d like you.”

Curious, and finally catching on, Aerith asked “But how could you tell? Why was it important that he saw me?”

“Oh, you are sharp! I thought I was being manipulative,” the married woman laughed at herself and guided the arm linked pair through the streets towards some shacks and fields. “It must be that lucky education of yours that lets you see through these things … Irvine and I have not seen someone so positive to the woods in ten years,” with a nostalgic, but not altogether sad smile she said her most confusing thing yet: “Thank you for that.”

“Pardon?”

Selphie put a hand to Aerith’s cheek “Thank you.”

“F-for what?”

“It’s like … it’s like I’m seeing _him_ again …” It was then that the housewife drew the line, with a shake of her head she quietly said that talking about it was too painful, but that she would tell her one day, as a promise.

“I swear on my only good dress that if I haven’t told you by the coming Spring, then I’ll burn it myself- that was my wedding present from my family, so it’s guaranteed, Miss.” Aerith could only nod, feeling more curious and yet more intimidated than ever by the strength of the vow.

“I’m honoured you would trust me so.” _For her to face such a painful memory for me is a brave thing. As much as I want to know what is burdening her, I don’t think I could force her to say, or force her if she cried._

Very soon they passed the small shacks that dotted the fields on the way to the woods. Aerith saw people entering and leaving them and felt a touch of astonishment. “Um, are these houses too?”

Selphie nodded “Some of them. We all start off small, our Matron said, it was true in the size of our houses.” She patted the wall of one as they walked by, an old man sitting in the chair snoozing away in the sun, surrounded by sleeping dogs, and obviously the owner of this particular shack.

With a smile Selphie continued her lesson, “Once we learn how to build, or sell to buy, we make more room for ourselves. Irvine built our house for us, I helped make the roof – it’s home to us, even though your townie houses must be so much more impressive, I couldn’t bear to part with our little house.”

“I wouldn’t if I had a house half as meaningful,” Aerith admitted.

Giggling, the older woman briskly walked onwards “I hope you don’t mind, but I’d like you to meet someone else today.”

Aerith blinked “Um, is it my ‘mysterious something’ that will cheer them up?”

Humming innocently, Selphie nodded “I won’t if you do not wish it, but I worry about her so much. She’s very lonely, and she’s never stopped mourning or hoping.” Her eyes were distant and her walking slowed to a halt.

“Who is she?” Aerith asked.

“She raised us, the village calls her Edea, but she’s always been our Matron. Some of us she’s cared for from births where our widowed Mothers died, their husbands and lovers had died in a far off war for our ruling Prince. Some of us came to live with her in early childhood, she loved us all and never turned a child away even if it was in her best interests.” Her face grew worried “Losing two brothers changed all of us that were left, but Matron lost _two sons_ ,” a hand rose to her mouth and trembled there “I can’t imagine what she felt when she had to tell us … I can’t imagine what this time of year does to her.”

Aerith held her hands in hers “Please, don’t say anymore if it makes you this sad.”

Selphie let a lone tear fall before she regained her composure “I’m sorry, you must be so confused.”

Aerith smiled “I’ll stay ignorant for your smiles, Mrs Kinneas.” Selphie looked very grateful and held the younger girl’s hands in a squeeze until her breathing was even. Aerith saw her distress and wondered what pain this Mother figure must feel if this poor woman missed her brothers so much.

She made a decision and asked, firmly, “Please can you introduce me to Matron, I want to help.”

“Well aren’t you a sweet little flower!”

And with that exclamation and a spontaneous hug they left the land toiled by Man behind and stepped onto a well-trodden trail.

* * *

Trees arched over it like in the Churches of the village, and the way the sun made many shades of green through the leaves, Aerith likened them to the stained glass of Grimoire’s church. But unlike the Church, the air wasn’t heavy or cold and the covering of leaves didn’t weigh down on her consciousness, it was warm and open. She breathed deep and smelt the life in the forest that made her spirits lift, decomposing leaves, the crispness of the mountain air, the moist earth under her feet all made her feel at home.

She opened her eyes and smiled at Selphie, she had felt her eyes the moment they stepped under the trees “Do I still have that look?”

Selphie shook her head slightly “Not quite, but it’s close.”

“Why does your Mother live in the woods?” Aerith asked, the trail curved slightly and there was the hint of light at the end, a clearing.

“Her husband built the house there, he was a romantic and I heard he even proposed to her on the very spot that her house sits on. He had died before we met him, sometimes I think that she took us in because she was lonely,” she sighed slightly “It’s a lovely house, I miss it often, even if it is too small for anyone but a widow.”

When they reached the clearing, Aerith’s eyes widened. It was beautiful. A simple house much like the little shacks that lined the fields, but there was so much love and care into each carved side that she instantly fell in love with it. The lumber planks still had their knots and stumps from the trees they were cut from, the roof was green with moss and cheeky shoots of grass that had taken root. Around the house, there were rows and rows of plants enjoying a final Autumn burst before the winter, and a vine climbing the wall under the window. The windows were small, one pane had a tiny crack and each window had shutters inside and out. There was a generously large pile of firewood stacked up beside the stone chimney that poked through the wall, a trail of light smoke hinting at a happily burning fire inside. Around the house were a few barrels of what she expected was grain stores and a sack or two of other provisions resting atop.

There was a door with many scratches and dents in it, it stood at the end of a corridor of late Autumn flowers in glorious oranges and purples, but when Aerith made to walk up the path to the door, Selphie tapped her shoulder to stop her.

“This way.”

Selphie didn’t lead them to the door, she walked around the house and found a bench at the back. The back of the house faced the mountains, the bench looked relatively new compared to the house foundations, and it had a neater finish. However, the bench itself wasn’t what they were here to see. In quiet thought, facing the mountains, a grey-haired woman was sat.

The old lady’s hair was like a raven’s feather covered in dust, it shimmered silver here and there and hung limply around her face and shoulders. She was dressed warmly but she looked thin, her arms and wrists were very pale, and on her lap was a piece of folded red fabric that her fingers caressed again and again in time with her breathing.

Selphie cleared her throat “Matron …”

The woman looked away from the mountains and turned to her guests. Aerith saw her wet cheeks and felt the strong urge to leave, she felt like an intruder in this shared moment of grief between Mother and Daughter.

Edea spoke, “Selphie, darling,” she dried her eyes “Welcome back.”

Selphie took a seat beside her Mother figure, stepping with purpose and yet touching her hesitantly “Matron, are you alright?”

The older woman held the red fabric tighter in her arms “It is always hard on this day, I will be fine.” She looked past her to Aerith as she gave her assurance. Aerith hovered uncertainly at the corner of the building. “Don’t be shy, child, come meet me.”

Jumping like she had been scolded, Aerith stepped out and bowed with a blush on her cheeks “Forgive the intrusion.”

“This is Aerith,” Selphie introduced, her eyes glittering again with the same look she shared with her husband, his hat still on her head, “She moved into the town not but a few days ago, I showed her the village when she came to me. You’ll like her Matron.”

The older woman smiled fondly “Your enthusiasm never changes.” Aerith got the sudden image of a young girl showing her Mother what she had found, jumping in place very excitedly and wanting to share her joy. Matron turned her smile to Aerith and Aerith was suddenly, powerfully reminded of her Mother. “Welcome, Aerith, how have you found Winhill?”

Thinking she misheard, Aerith asked, “I thought this town was called Nibelheim?”

Matron’s face darkened slightly “Ah, that’s right. Yes, that’s the new name. Have you been greeted well by the town?”

Aerith nodded “I love the location, even if Father had to move because work went sour I’m pleased he picked here. I’ve met some nice people and seen all through the town and village today. Selphie’s been very helpful,” she gave her new friend a grin.

Beaming back, Selphie laughed “She’s a good talker, right Matron?”

Edea indulged her statement with an agreeing nod before speaking to Aerith further “I’m glad. I see you have met Irvine as well, how is my son?”

Selphie tipped the hat mockingly “Just fine MI ‘lady.” Aerith hid a laugh behind her hand and Edea shook her head fondly.

Aerith’s eyes got drawn again and again to the colourful flowers all around them. She sighed, “You have a beautiful garden, my townhouse doesn’t have one and I miss growing plants,” unable to keep that thought in her head, Aerith gestured to the plants, “You’re very good to them, they’re all so healthy. But I can see many flowers and leaves with healthy properties, but you grow them to brighten your home too, that’s smart.”

Edea’s face was pleasantly surprised “Indeed!” she cast a look at her garden and said, “I used to have the trade of healer in the village, some still seek my aid, but I’ve trained others and now keep to myself save for my children.” She wore a calculating expression on her face as she pointed to one plant “Can you tell me what that plant is used for?” she looked curious and interested and Aerith felt the slight warning touch of a test approaching.

She glanced the plant over, knowing it in an instant “Lemon Balm,” she rubbed the tip of her finger and thumb on either side of a leaf and they held a distinctly citrus scent when she smelled them. She held her tongue, unsure if she should continue, but Edea was watching expectantly and so Aerith offered what she knew, “It’s an excellent herb to have because it can be applied to so many ailments; anxiety, insomnia, small wounds, and an upset stomach, it’s also used to disguise the smell of less pleasant medicines.”

Edea was delighted “Exactly.”

Selphie hummed with an intonation of surprise, leaning on her hand and holding her husband’s hat on her knees, “I had no idea you were a healer too, Miss Aerith.”

Aerith shifted in her little spotlight and played with a twist of hair that had escaped her braid “I’m not. My Mother had a herb garden and it was a tradition for her folk to know about the world and the earth, I learnt from her, and I read books published about their properties too, but my Mother taught me most.”

Nodding in approval Edea said, “I would very much like to meet your Mother.”

Aerith grew sombre “I’m afraid that’s impossible, she died.”

Edea looked alarmed, and the sorrowful, she reached out to her and held Aerith’s hands “I’m so sorry.”

Aerith smiled a little “I miss her lots, but I’m not sad when I think of her, I still have lots of wonderful people in my life.”

The older woman had her sit beside her “Even so, no child should be without a Mother.”

Aerith twisted her fingers together “I’m eighteen, Mam. I’m not a child.”

The patient smile quickly told her otherwise “Aerith, every man and woman is a child to someone, age doesn’t matter. You are still so young, yes, but even people my age feel lost without a Mother sometimes.” Her hands smoothed over the red material on her lap again “It seems we are all missing someone today.”

Aerith relaxed against the side of the house and admired the mountains against the blue sky “It’s such a beautiful day out. I could stare at this view forever.”

“The woods do not scare you, Miss?”

Aerith shook her head and looked at Edea to make sure she understood “They’ve not given me a reason to. I’ve already bought meat from a butcher that was found in this forest so this place has provided for me. I think of the forest a lot, and find everything about it fascinating, but whenever I look at it, I feel very peaceful, and protected, out here sitting in it is like a dream,” she closed her eyes and let her senses confirm her thoughts. The life she heard in birdsong, the wind in the trees and the near silent rustle of leaves that made her want to listen forever.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and opened her suddenly heavy lids to find Edea giving her a Motherly smile. To her surprise, she felt Edea place a kiss on the crown of her head. “I’m so glad I met you,” she said, at last, looking at her lap to the red bundle as she pondered aloud, “Maybe it was fate that you were introduced to me on this day.”

The two younger women watched as a torn expression worried its way over her features, she looked up into the trees and her fingers tightened on her crimson bundle before she lowered her eyes to her precious hold and finally gained a small smile.

“Here.”

Aerith’s eyes widened when Edea held the red cloth out to her. The woman smiled “I’d like you to have this.”

Selphie’s jaw went slack “Matron! That’s-”

“I couldn’t,” Aerith said, holding her hands up “It means a lot to you, I couldn’t take it.”

Edea insisted “All I ask in return is that you come to see me often, Miss Aerith. If you’d like, you can help me tend to my garden, but I believe that this is for you. The Lord works in mysterious ways, and I know that your love of the forest is a sign, and I’d like you to have this with you when His plan unfolds.”

Aerith was still reluctant, but Edea pressed her hands to it and she was left holding the red cloth. It was not as soft as she’s imagined it to be, but sturdy and warm, and the colour was so bright it caught her eye regardless.

Glancing back at the two women for confirmation she opened the cloth, expecting a blanket, but her eyes widened when it flowed into an item of clothing instead. “Oh! It’s a cloak,” she held it by the shoulders and saw the shape, the covering at the shoulders followed by the actual cloak that flowed to the ground, it even had a hood and several buttons for securing it at the neckline.

Aerith looked at her host “It looks like it belongs to someone …”

“Try it on, let’s see if it fits you,” Edea suggested, ignoring the protests.

Aerith stood and pulled the cloth around her shoulders, the weight of it was more than she was expecting and it was comforting, and she was warm the second it touched her. She tied it at the front and pulled up the hood to ensure that it was not tangled into a knot behind her head. She smoothed it all back down and turned to her audience.

Now even Selphie was looking pleased with the direction of the conversation, “It’s your colour, Miss.”

Edea had a fond smile, her eyes nostalgic but not sad “Indeed it is. I hope you will keep it, Miss Aerith.”

Touching the worn edges and the careful signs of repair, Aerith wondered how on earth she had ended up with such a gift “I … it doesn’t feel right accepting this, I feel that it means more to you than it ever could to me.”

Edea looked thoughtful “I see. How about you _borrow_ it, then? A compromise.” Her lips turned up at the edges and made several laugh lines stand out, “You may return it to me every time you see me, but you must always leave with it.” Her voice became serious “Hunting game is a big part of the lives of Win- I mean, Nibelheim, and it can be dangerous for those who do no wear bright colours, please have this to keep you safe on your journey.”

Aerith considered the compromise for several minutes before reluctantly nodding “Very well, I promise to treasure it while it’s in my care,” she vowed.

Edea smiled “And you must come to see my garden as often as you’d like, I would enjoy the company, and the help if you so desire.” This Aerith promised without a second thought, she looked around the garden and privately couldn’t wait to be surrounded by toiled earth and fresh leaves.

* * *

“I can’t believe that she gave you that Cloak,” Selphie said as they walked out of the trail and back to the old part of the town. “She’s never let us borrow it, but I think I understand why you should have it.”

Aerith touched the fabric again, it flowed smoothly behind her as she walked, and the weight of it made her feel like a queen dragging a train of jewels instead of sturdy material. Her forehead creasing with conflicting thoughts. _Maybe I should give it back … I can’t possibly take it,_ she decided.

She turned to Selphie and touched her arm, the hatted woman turned around and Aerith admitted: “I think I should return it, it doesn’t feel right.”

Selphie pursed her lips. “Matron wouldn’t have offered if she wasn’t sure …” Aerith felt her examine her expression and eventually the older woman gave her the advice she had already been thinking. “If you feel so strongly it must be best to give it back, I’m sure Matron will understand if you explain how you feel. She’ll insist, but she won’t force you if you’re honest.”

Aerith smiled at her “I hope so,” she turned slightly “I’ll go do that.”

Selphie tilted her head “Do you know the way?”

Aerith smiled “I remember, thank you for everything Selphie.”

The woman smiled radiantly “Not at all, flower. If you ever need company, please don’t hesitate to come on by and see me, I’m not often away from the house or the well.”

Promising to stop by soon, Aerith turned and made her way back up the trail to Edea’s house. While she walked she wondered how to phrase her thoughts and feelings to Edea, how to explain that accepting a gift Edea and her family treasured was just impossible to her. She felt like she was wrongly crowned, or accused, or … a mixture.

She was so lost in thought she jumped when she came to the small bend in the trail that would turn her out to the clearing, standing, peering through the trees into the old part of town was a man. Aerith’s heart jumped into her mouth as she spotted him at last. She swallowed slightly and hesitantly kept walking, she glanced through the trees to see what he was looking at, but she could only see the men in bright scarfs from this angle.

She cleared her throat slightly when she drew closer, “Um, hello, sir … are you from around here?”

The man turned his head slightly to look at her and Aerith was mesmerised by his blue eyes. The man had black hair that spiked back from his face, one lock breaking the trend and falling upon his forehead. He had narrow eyebrows that were drawn down into a scowl, almost touching over his nose and giving Aerith the impression of a silent snarl. He was tall and broad-shouldered and when he turned to face her, his expression becoming wary, Aerith saw a small scar on his face in the shape of an X just above his clean-shaven jaw.

His eyes examined her from where he stood. Eventually, he said “Kind of …” he took a step towards her, his face lost its angry expression and he actually was very handsome, Aerith thought.

He opened his mouth, likely to start a conversation or maybe to say good day and leave. However, he sucked in a quick breath, his eyes widened in shock and moved down slightly to look at where the red cloak tied at her neckline. His entire body stiffened. He reached out suddenly “Where-”

Dodging the grasping hand, Aerith backed up several paces, her eyes wide and her heart beating fast. “Stay back!”

The Man’s expression turned sorrowful and he raised both hands slowly “Easy, Red.”

Aerith nodded shakily, just the once, before turning and running back the way she came. Her heart was in her mouth the entire time her back was to him, but she couldn’t bring herself to check that she wasn’t being followed.

She only looked back once she had exited the forest entirely, her lungs panting and her heart pounding, but Aerith relaxed when she realised he hadn’t followed her.

Aerith briskly walked back towards her home, her hands grasping the cloak for comfort, _who on earth was that? Why was he trying to grab me?_ Her teeth worried her lower lip, scared from the encounter and shaking internally at the idea of what might have happened if she hadn’t of run. She had been all alone with him after all …

She jumped when a dog barked in the distance and breathed a sigh of relief to herself. _I’m okay, I'm all right._ She looked at the crimson fabric that hung from her shoulders and sighed. _How am I going to return this now?_

After some thought, she decided to go back tomorrow when she was sure that man would be gone. That strange man with the very blue eyes. Aerith went absent minded as she remembered them, she looked up and realised that they were the colour of the sky.

_“Easy, Red.”_

Aerith shivered again, but this time with a different feeling, thinking back without her overwhelming fear, she noted that he had a pleasant voice …

_I’ll try tomorrow, that’s all there it to it. It’s not like I’ll see him again. Two strangers in the woods, that’s all we were …_


	11. Chapter 11

Edea waved him off as Leon stepped out of her house, fully clothed for a hunt, and headed into the woods, “Stay safe,” she bid farewell sweetly as he stepped from the tamed lands of men and into the trees ruled by the wild. He smiled back at her with a small wave before the foliage could swallow him completely, even with his red cloak he’d disappear without a trace within a mere minute.

Once she was out of sight he picked up his pace and let the mask of indifference towards the forest fade away to one of relish. His musket hung from his shoulder and his pack was empty, but his determination was brimming. It was motivating to hunt for someone else, and he had gotten a good start on the day as Edea rose with the dawn and despite her best attempts to keep quiet, he had awoken to the smell of breakfast and was now, hopefully, a step ahead of the game. An early start left lots of day available for laying in wait for prey.

The obnoxious tolling of the Church bells disturbed the silence and the serenity of the trees and Leon groaned slightly at the sound. The trees expelled as much noise as they could but it still took a toll on Leon’s mood.

He hated the reminder that he was basically barred from the village until people’s superstitious anger calmed down. _What could I have done to make them fail their hunt? I was miles away from them all day. And it’s not like they’ll accept my help without thinking I have bad motives either._

The typical thoughts began to twist themselves into anxious knots inside his head, wrapping around each other tighter and tighter until he felt a headache coming on. If he had been in the village, or inside, he would have had to leave to take a breath of fresh air. Already outside, he turned his face skywards and breathed deeply, letting the deepening forest take him to another world away from worry.

When he was deep enough into the woods, out of reach of the touch of the village, he relaxed fully once again and breathed in the wild natural smells with his eyes now bright and focused on the path before him.

Considering the time of year, he was not confident in catching the large prey nor that there would be any large birds hanging about after Genesis’s hunt yesterday. However, he wanted to at least attempt to get his Matron _something_ for housing him until the village tensions eased off again. She had finished the rabbit meat that had been his last present and there was a slight rosiness to her cheeks now, more meat would only make her stronger.

If he wasn’t such a natural loner he might have considered sharing the house with Edea, or proposing the idea, Leon didn’t like the thought of her left on her own but he had learnt her stubbornness well and she was determined to live in the house her husband built for her in their youth. Combined with the fact that Leon could only relax when he was within the trees or alone with his thoughts made the idea of companionship only a temporary one. Despite the good dynamic that they had, it wasn’t one that could work for long term, especially now he was an adult – he needed his own space.

Leon wandered further into the trees than he intended like he was unconsciously putting as much distance between himself and the village as possible. He thought of how long he stay would be, in the past, Genesis had been a raging inferno. But, just like the sudden blaze, his fuel ran out quickly and life resumed. Maybe a week before he went back to check?

He looked up and saw the mountain looming over him, he was nearing the base as the trees were smaller and had grown tough and short and slowly to endure the mountain rocks. He glanced about and realised he’d found a suitable location for an ambush, especially if he could find a stream nearby.

He began to move towards the rocks where there were patches of grass growing but a pinecone, slightly wet and sharp, hit him in the back of the head.

Surprised, he turned and saw the item on the ground rolling innocently across the rocky ground and glanced up into the trees where he imagined a squirrel must have knocked it loose, only to double take when he saw a man sitting up in the branches, a pinecone in an easy grip and a small smile on his face betraying his mischief.

The Hunter tensed at his sudden appearance.

The stranger raised his hands in a show of peace, moving with the same teasing smile upon his lips. “Easy, Red.”

Leon glanced down where the man’s eyes kept glancing and saw that he’d been holding his gun in a ready position, not cocked or aimed but evidently held prepared. Slightly stunned at himself, he hadn’t realised how unsettled he was by the fact that he wasn’t alone if he had gone and armed himself. He relaxed his unconscious tensing and looked back at the man in the tree. The man had gained an approving smile and his hands lowered.

Leon wondered for a moment if he was dreaming or hallucinating, but the pinecone by his feet assured him that he was wide awake. But this man hadn’t just appeared out of nowhere, and Leon hadn’t heard him climb the tree, nor had he sensed someone following him. Only the ususal unseen presence from beyond his vision … that was coincidently absent.

Suspicious, he asked, “What are you doing out here?”

The stranger tilted his head and his blond hair moved across his face. He wore leather boots that looked new and a little ill fitting, a once white-now-greying shirt with green trousers and a coat hanging over one of the lower branches. At Leon’s question, he smirked, answering in a calm voice, “Just observing.”

“Observing what?” Leon raised an eyebrow

The man chuckled, leaning on one hand and giving Leon an unexpectedly tender look, eyes half closed and lips curling softly. “You.”

Leon’s response was sharp. “You were watching me?”

The stranger shrugged, “Sometimes, if you’re passing through. You’re interesting – and you’re not exactly hard to miss wearing that, Red,” he glanced up and down Leon’s body in a way that made Leon feel appraised, the glint in the other man’s eyes was hard to read and the curve of his lips just widened.

The blond moved swiftly on before a silence could settle, “Most times I’m just out because I want to be, I do as I please,” he tossed another pinecone at Leon, who batted it to one side with a hand and that earned him a laugh from the blond, a laugh that had his mind going blank. “But I _almost always_ see you on your way too.”

Leon accepted this answer once his brain started to function again. “You’re out in the woods alone?” he asked the curious individual.

“So are you.”

“But you don’t have a weapon.”

The man grinned, not unkindly but with a defiance Leon had only seen in predators on the run. The large smile turned up both corners of his lips and covered most of his face. He leaned forwards as if he was telling a secret though he spoke as if stating the obvious, “I don’t need one. I have nothing to fear here.”

Leon glanced the stranger over again. From low down, it was hard to guess his height but his arms and legs looked muscled and strong with no fat whatsoever, possibly he was underfed, his hair was blond and spiked up in all directions and even fell into his eyes wildly. His eyes looked blue and were alight with playful emotions, he was dressed commonly and yet his clothes didn’t seem to fit him very well. He looked healthy too, if a bit pale, and held a distinct aura about him, one that filled the forest air without intruding on what was already present.

Leon hadn’t met someone who was so carefree before, and never out here in the wilderness. “What of the wolves?”

The man’s face turned from playful and open to cold for a second. “They’re not the problem. Those stupid men with guns stirring up the forest are the problem.”

“Genesis …” Leon muttered, realising that this Hunt must have been extra violent for random passers-by to have been affected by it. _Stupid, what is he trying to prove?_

He saw the blond still wearing a hostile expression and sighed in acknowledgement, “I know. There’s likely no good game running around because of them.”

“Not only that, they’re really trigger happy,” the blond complained, one hand raising to mockingly form a gun with his slender fingers, “The amount of friendly fire is appalling.”

Leon recalled he dog he’d had to put down and silently agreed. He glanced about “Any particular reason you’re throwing pinecones at me?”

The man perked up and smiled that small smile again, just briefly, “I wanted to talk to you.” He leaned forwards with elbows on his knees and looked intensely at Leon, utterly focused on him. “Why did you spare the deer?”

Leon’s eyes widened. “You-”

“She was in your sights, the biggest prey you were likely to see for several weeks. You had waited, you earned the _right_ , she ready for the kill … but you let her go. _Why_?” he looked intensely puzzled and frustrated by the question as if he had had Leon all figured out until then.

The frustation took Leon by surprise, he had never had another so interested in him before, and he had never imagined that his actions could have brought about this meeting just because of his refusal to pull the trigger.

The man in Red thought for a moment, still reeling in the fact that he had been watched by this man and that he had been close enough to tell all this about him. He cautiously glanced the stranger over again, assessing him as a threat this time as he answered, “She had a foal, it wouldn’t have survived without her.”

The man looked even more puzzled “I _know_ that. Why not just shoot them both? It’s what most people with guns seem to do,” his voice betrayed something to Leon, a glimmer of admiration for his inaction and the way he asked seemed to be to understand rather than to challenge. Leon saw that, whoever this was, he was pleased by Leon’s actions, but frustrated with himself for not understanding. His hatred of the other Hunters also was apparent.

Leon looked at his own gun and frowned, thinking back to what stopped him a few days ago from pulling the trigger. He recalled the foal so pleased and under his Mother’s wing, the Mother looking about so carefully and guarding her offspring on high alert. Privately, it was what he liked to imagine his real Mother could have been like– only to understand when he was older that if he wasn’t with her, he wasn’t wanted. But that deer was wanted, and the forest needed it to grow up and be strong enough to keep the forest strong.

He answered at last, putting reason above his inner emotions “If I let them go the Mother would raise her baby and one day it might have foals of its own, why kill it now when it could do so much in its life and increase the population? If I spared it I would give the future hunters a better Hunt in a healthier forest; more game to catch, more to share between man and wolf and any other predator in the trees.”

When Leon looked back up after giving his answer he saw the man looking stunned, his jaw hanging slack and his hands lax on his knee and against his cheek. “You … you considered the health of the forest?” he breathed at last.

Shifting uncomfortably, Leon nodded, “I didn’t think of it that way … it just made sense, and felt right.”

The man nodded, his stunned look brightening with every word Leon spoke. “But you shot the dog.”

Leon raised an eyebrow, his eyes narrowing “You saw that too?”

The man just smiled.

“That was dangerous, what if the Hunt had turned around, any movement they saw they would have shot at. You’re not wearing anything bright so they wouldn’t have seen you as a human in their stupid frenzy.”

The man’s eyes widened at the open warning and concern that Leon said to him as if he was surprised or touched that he would receive one. But then he returned to his smug, amused expression and drawled “Oh, is that why you wear such eye-catching colours? To keep your own from shooting you?”

“That’s the idea,” Leon’s cloak blew in the soft breeze.

The man looked vaguely interested. “You never answered my question. Why shoot the dog?” he was determined to get a reply, his eyes, a strange blue glanced at the musket with a mix of distaste and curiosity.

The brunet glanced at his gun and recalled the pained whimpers she had been gurgling as she bled out. He wished he could trade his weapon for another, this one felt tainted somehow. He answered and this time his response came quickly, “She was dying, and in pain. I saved her hours of suffering.”

There was an unmistakable murmur of awe from above “You show mercy …”

Leon looked up at the man, and saw that a gentle smile had replaced the smug or secretive look he had worn so far, he seemed far friendlier now and he looked satisfied. Satisfied with Leon’s answers, and just happy in general.

Leon returned a small smile, unable to help himself, “What’s your name? Where are you from?”

Surprisingly, the man appeared shocked or surprised himself at the question, his face fell “You … _oh_.” He considered his answer for a while, his eyes dancing about the clearing as if checking for peepers and listeners. At last, he said, “I live further North, my village is a few steep climbs from here.”

Leon was intrigued, the North was mountainous and the land was infamous for predators, “You’re not afraid of the wolves?”

The man had a patient smile on his face “You have nothing to fear from the wolves, Red.”

“It’s Leon.” He corrected, at last, the nickname starting to feel more like a tease every time he heard it.

“Leon?” the man rolled his name over his tongue a few times and looked interested, rubbing his fingers together and thinking hard. “I would have thought you’d have a much more primal name than Leon. Maybe something with a bit of _wild_ in it,” he tilted his head, twirling a finger in the air as if to summon one up.

The hunter snorted, slightly amused. “Right. And you?”

There was another slow smile that moved across the man’s face, though it was a shadow compared to what had been before the turn in conversation. “Cloud. Cloud Strife.”

Leon blinked a few times. _Cloud?_ For some reason, that sounded really familiar. “Cloud huh …” the man sent him a broad smile and Leon blinked as he recalled the exact same expression from a darkened part of his mind. He rubbed at his temple when a small pang of pain built up there, _Cloud … Cloud …_

“You okay, Red?”

Leon broke from his thoughts to see that the man had climbed down from the tree and was standing a respectful distance away, one hand reaching out and hovering near where Leon was desperately massaging. Leon felt his lips twitch in amusement when he saw how small the man was, as if sensing the joke Cloud pulled his shoulders up slightly.

The Hunter removed his hand from his forehead and answered, “It’s just a small headache, they’re pretty frequent, I'm good.” _Strange though, it wasn’t like the usual headaches._

“Oh.” The man pulled away, looked up at the sun and turned thoughtful, “I should get going, no need to disrupt your day anymore, right?” he smirked and turned to walk the opposite way Leon had been intending to go.

“Wait,” Leon called out, and to his relief Cloud _did_ wait. “It’s a long walk to … _anywhere_ , and the woods can be dangerous-”

“Not to me,” the blond interrupted and smiled over his shoulder, utterly self-assured “For a quiet type you’re not a good listener. Though your offer of company is very tempting I’m afraid my village is hostile to outsiders and it would be more dangerous for _you_ to accompany _me_.”

“Hostile, why?” Leon couldn’t imagine a place where everyone was deemed an enemy on sight.

The man turned back to Leon with an absent-minded shrug “We were attacked recently. It’s mostly high tension. But because no one’s willing to go out of their way for revenge it’s all just stewing and waiting for someone to blame to land in their sights.” He waved a hand “Trust me, don’t poke the taunt string, tension snaps and there’s nothing you can do to stop the consequences.”

Leon felt glum at the reminder of his own tensions back in his village, “I know the feeling …”

Cloud tilted his head as if he was going to ask him why, but then a chorus of howls echoed from higher up the mountains. The two men looked up at the peak and the haunting echoes rolled deep into the valley.

Cloud turned sharply “I’d better get back, be careful out there, Red.”

“It’s Leon.”

Cloud smiled over his shoulder “Fine. Take care, _Leon_.”

Leon nodded at him “And to you, Cloud.”

As Cloud walked away a new headache started, Leon rubbed at his temple and blinked when a sudden, inexplicable urge to call this stranger back pulled at him stronger than gravity. He looked up but the man had already melted into the trees, not dressed in red or bright yellow or blue he was swiftly lost in the colours of nature. Leon bit his lip and rubbed his head with both hands, the pain building and the urge to scream growing stronger.

_Come back … Cloud, come back …_

* * *

“Edea?”

“Yes, Leon?”

Leon paused in eating his meal, root vegetables and a rabbit’s hind legs that Leon had caught today. The encounter from earlier had not left his mind, it plagued him like a bad dream and each time he chased the cause it slipped through his fingers.

Now he was _really_ grasping at straws; “Did … did I know someone called Cloud before the fever?”

“Cloud? That’s a _name_?” No expecting much of a response he was shocked to see Edea looking surprised.

Eyes on her over his steaming meal he said, “I spoke to a stranger today … but it didn’t feel like the first time I’d met him, but he didn’t know my name, and he spoke to me distantly, but like he knew what to expect and like he already knew me. He was called Cloud.”

Matron looked stunned. With a weak shrug, she downed most of her drink before answering him “I always assumed that you were delirious and talking about the weather!”

At her exclamation, he looked her in the eye “Talking what?”

Edea put her hands in her lap “When Genesis brought you back after the snow storm you were deadly sick with fever and pneumonia, as I’ve told you before. You called for ‘Cloud’ in your fever dreams, for many nights, I had no idea it could have been a name.”

“Is that why Genesis always blames me for the bad weather?” he grumbled, recalling the earliest memory he had of thunder and lightning outside the house of caring familiar-strangers.

Sighing, Edea ignored the question, “I don’t _think_ you did know anyone called Cloud, I never met him. You did have a secret someone, though, I always assumed that he was your imaginary friend for when you felt lonely – did you remember something?” her hopeful expression was familiar whenever they spoke of his forgotten past.

“Not exactly a memory … it was _like_ a memory, but it didn’t have a place, person, meaning in my head. Other than I almost couldn’t bear for Cloud to walk away from me _again_ …”

“Again …”

Leon tried to rephrase his words, his cheeks gaining small fevers of their own. “It was so strange, but I can’t stop thinking about it … but every time I look for an answer in my head …”

“You don’t find one,” Edea finished. She moved a hand to brush at his burning cheeks, her smile a little too sweet for the topic. “It’s one of those memories taken by the fever, isn’t it? I think you already are sure that you knew him, but you can’t bring yourself to trust what isn’t there.”

Leon nodded, his head lowered in moderate grief. He had so many questions about himself that he had learnt to accept as mysteries forever when he was young and the fever had burnt away the past inside his head he had been the unfortunate quiet type of child who no one knew much about, even his closer family. So, he had had to relearn himself all over again. Today had just added another question; _Did I know Cloud?_

Edea broke his thoughts at last, “I think you should talk to him if you find him. You’ve never recalled anything from before the fever until now, my husband would have called it a Heart’s calling.”

Leon chuckled “Heart’s calling …”

“Cid was a romantic, that’s why my house is in a clearing, he wanted to treat me like a rural princess from our legends of Snow White and Rapunzel. Like you, many scoff, but I found a lot of truth in listening to an instinct that couldn’t be explained in anything but emotion.” She had a hand on her heart “Heart’s callings are often meaningful, they never truly forget something special, and they’re quick to remind you of it too.” She glowed in the firelight as she spoke of her short marriage, her hands warming on her stew and her eyes lost in time.

“I think I’d like to see him again,” Leon admitted “He’s … interesting.”

Edea hummed and stood to tidy the plates “Don’t scare him off with that attitude of yours,” she teased, patting his head as she went to stack the dishes and roll out the guest bed. Leon snorted, batting her hand away as he stood himself.

Leon was thoughtful as he did his own chores and lay the fire low to burn through the night. _Did I know Cloud from before?_

He hadn’t known Leon’s name, the teasing way he said ‘Red’ was not familiar. But his presence was comforting, and he hadn’t felt the slightest bit awkward speaking to him, the words came effortlessly and Cloud understood what he tried to say so well. He had never met someone who connected with him even a fraction as comfortably.

His thoughts turned practical. _Will I ever find him again? The wood is vast … He said he lived North … the mountain base should be a good place to start. But his village doesn’t like strangers … I don’t think he’s a liar … I won’t intrude further than I am meant to._

He made plans to trek about to find this stranger as he slipped into an uneasy sleep. Even if it was just a coincidence, the man intrigued him and to talk to him again might just sate the curiosity that was nagging at his consciousness. As he disappeared into dreams he recalled Cloud’s smile in his mind, and, without realising, he had smiled too.


	12. Chapter 12

“Goodness, girl! What are you wearing?”

Scared out of her wits and nearly toppling down the last few steps of the stairs, Aerith gasped and froze like a terrified deer when Elmyra exclaimed at her, close to angrily. The maid’s eyes were wide and her hand was at her mouth as if Aerith had just run downstairs naked.

Aerith glanced down at her state of dress and wondered what was wrong. She wore her favourite pink dress and her sturdy shoes, her hair was tied into a braid with a slip of black ribbon and she had the red cloak draping over her shoulders.

Uncertain as to what had upset her maid so, Aerith held her arms out “My clothes?”

Elmyra, dressed in a dark grey, once black, a dress that Aerith recognised as one of her smartest outfits, stood by the door looking utterly scandalised by Aerith’s appearance. She had her hair tied neatly up and her apron was, for once, neatly folded before a warm hearth.

The older woman said at last “That red! How could you wear such a colour today?”

Aerith touched the gift at the button and as she stepped off the last step, it swept forwards around her shoulders and body like a reassuring hug, the weight making her feel like she was walking with a train of jewels behind her. “What is wrong with red? What’s today?”

“Sunday! Aerith …” Elmyra sighed “You cannot wear such a disrespectful colour to Church.”

Aerith caught the corner of her cloak “Elmyra, I don’t go to Church,” she hesitantly pointed out, aware that her older friend knew this, and had known it for a few years …

The maid touched her shoulders “It’s part of small town rituals to attend religious gatherings. It’s high time you were brought to a Church too,” she spoke as if Aerith had no choice.

Not one for anger, Aerith objected with logic, “It would make little sense for me to go to a gathering of people not of my religion. I’d feel so stupid.”

“You listen here, girl,” Elmyra began, her voice steady and slow and her expression stern but kind “Those who don’t join the masses are quickly left to rot in their own vices. Come, the Vicar was very welcoming of you, I’m sure he’ll help you find peace in the true faith.” At Aerith’s lack of agreement she continued “I’m just looking out for you, dear, townsfolk who can’t keep their standing are turned on. Everyone goes to Church, here, it is expected of you.” She cast the cloak another look and wrinkled her nose, “and you can’t wear that in the house of the Lord.”

Aerith hugged it “It was a gift!” she protested in earnest “A nice lady gave it to me, and I must return it to her today.” She stepped around Elmyra “I must, I’m sorry, Elmyra, maybe another time.”

“Aerith!”

The younger girl dashed through the streets away from her angered guardian and only paused to catch her breath when she was sure she wouldn’t be caught. She breathed deeply and rested against a shop window.

“Lady Aerith?”

Aerith jumped and looked behind her to see a familiar face “Oh, Tseng.”

Beside Tseng were several other people, possibly peers or perhaps friends. They were all dressed in dark clothing and looked very smart, much like Elmyra had been. Aerith smiled at him and bestowed a wave to the curious passers-by, “It’s good to see you again,” she offered.

“And to you,” Tseng took her hand and kissed it again, Aerith put her hand behind her back with a hesitant smile and blush, unsure how to respond and trying not to overreact and stare or scratch at her knuckles. Tseng’s peers looked at her as if they had never seen a woman before, they started at Tseng with admiration and at Aerith with curiosity.

The man with minimal expressions asked, “Where are you going dressed so fine?”

Without thinking, Aerith said, “To the forest, I met a wonderful woman who lives there, and I must return a gift that was too good for me,” she confided with her hands once again holding the sturdy red material to her arms and shoulders. To her, it felt like a kind of armour, a type of protection already.

Tseng, however, looked surprised and shocked at her declaration. His eyes narrowed “You mustn’t go to the Forest.”

“Why? It’s so beautiful,” Aerith objected.

Tseng crossed his arms “I’ve been in the woods, on hunts and for everyday lumber work, but going there alone is not a good idea. They’re cursed, and it’s not a lie. There're demons in the trees, you haven’t grown up with the stories …”

“I was told that wolves attacked the old village,” the brunette offered her knowledge “Everyone I spoke to said it was unlikely to happen again.”

The woodcutter shook his head slowly “That is the least of my concerns. I too doubt that wolves would be stupid enough to come to the forest’s edge,” he agreed, his eyes narrowing at the mountains in the distance. “But that doesn’t matter, so long as they’re in the trees they will continue to haunt and curse us, that blasted wolf howling every night is proof enough. It has howled, every single night, without fail, from the day of the attack to now. Any man can see that it is just biding its time, and waiting.”

Aerith shook her head, she looked at the mountains too and said: “That can’t be right, that wolf sounded so sad, why would it threaten anyone?”

“Witchcraft, Aerith. Those wolves are _not ordinary_ , believe me,” Tseng insisted. He touched her arm with a gentleman’s authority and respect “Please, if you would let me escort you into the woods, I would feel much better to know that you are safe.”

Aerith shook her head “I couldn’t ask you that, you have Church, right?”

Tseng blinked “You’re … you’re really not going?” Aerith winced a little, Elmyra was right, apparently it was a shocking decision. “Why?”

“I’m not Catholic,” she answered quickly “My Mother’s people worshipped the Earth around them,” she offered a small bow “I apologise for not being ideal, but I love my family traditions and cannot give them up for any one being.”

Tseng looked fascinated and thoughtful “Well … though it won’t be the popular opinion of you, _I_ think that you are honourable for staying traditional to your heritage,” he smiled at her with sincerity and a little ignorance, and Aerith was delighted.

“Really?” she gasped “That makes me so relieved, Elmyra said that many would be angry with me.”

Tseng shrugged “Old thinking doesn’t agree with outsider’s ideas, but have no fear,” he took her hand gently “I’ll defend your honour. A list of prayers isn’t all that defines us.”

Aerith smiled, her blush coming back “That’s very considerate of you.”

“Think nothing of it, Aerith, I …” he cleared his throat and changed the subject “If you would like to wait in the tavern until Mass is over I’ll escort you -”

Aerith laughed and patted the hand he held “Tseng, please, I am going for a _walk_ , I will not find danger on my way to the house of a Healer.” She stepped out of his reach, tugging the tips of her fingers out of his grip, and kept walking as the Church bells sounded. She turned to say goodbye and saw that Tseng was hesitant, torn between the bells and being a gentleman, and she waved him off without breaking pace.

“I’ll be back later, have a pleasant morning.”

* * *

After crossing the little bridge to the original part of the town, she became aware of the other Church bell tolling. The single bell wasn’t nearly as appealing as the four multi-toned ones in Grimoire’s tower, but she saw the townspeople gravitating towards it and knew that it still served its purpose no matter how basic.

As she approached the square before the church she spotted a familiar couple walking by “Selphie, Irvine, good morning!” she greeted.

Selphie, dressed similarly to yesterday but now wearing her hair neatly in a single braid and a clean apron, returned her broad smile with one of her own. She stopped to talk, reaching out to welcome her younger friend with enthusiasm, “Miss Aerith, back so soon?”

Aerith explained solemnly “I didn’t have a chance to return the gift yesterday, so I will right now.”

Irvine was blinking with a pale face “That’s …”

Selphie rubbed his shoulders “Matron insisted that she take it, she thought it was fitting.”

Aerith saw the pain in his eyes and murmured “But I can see that it means so much more to you and your family, I’m going to return it,” she promised.

Irvine adjusted his hat absently “Well it’s Matron’s decision actually, if she wanted you to have it then I won’t argue. It’s a good colour on you,” he said at last.

“Who’s is it?” Aerith asked. She touched the corner of the cloak “It … it feels like it belongs to someone.”

“It does.”

“It _did_.”

Selphie looked horrified “Irvine!”

He sighed heavily “It’s been ten years, Selphie. He’s not coming back, he’s dead-”

Selphie shoved him “You!” she breathed out heavily “We’re _not_ talking about this.” With a calmer face, she looked at Aerith “Ignore him. He’s just accustomed to preparing for the worst, farmer’s habit.”

Aerith was quiet. _Oh no … does this cloak belong to someone who died? How awful. I can’t possibly take this away from them._ She pulled the cloak from her shoulders and folded it neatly over her arms, stuttering, “I’m sorry …”

The older woman shook her head at once, “Don’t listen to him. We don’t know for sure.”

Aerith held the thick fabric to her chest like she was trying to comfort or find comfort to prepare for this unfortunate story “What was his name?”

Her smile turned slightly sad “Matron named him Squall. But after his name caught too many negative stories he changed it to Leon, I think Matron inspired him after some of her favourite Bible stories. But he was always Squall to us, our brother.”

Aerith looked down at her gift and murmured “Squall …”

The cloak seemed more like a stranger to her now she knew the name of its original owner.

A hand reached out to rest against the Red bundle “I think he’d want you to have it. Matron knew him best, she wouldn’t have given it away unless she was sure.” Irvine caught her eyes when she looked up, his expression was kind but distant. “This was a personal item of his, he was hardly seen without it.”

His words made the object much heavier in Aerith’s arms “I shouldn’t have taken it …”

Selphie chuckled, she plucked the item from her arms and pulled it around her shoulders “Here now, whose brother was he? Who knew him best?” she patted Aerith’s shoulder “Keep it.” her next words were for Irvine, “Let’s go.” and they stepped away quickly to go to Church, leaving Aerith with a cloak that had more value than she had ever imagined.

She held the edges and sighed softly “Squall … I hope you don’t mind.”

“What!”

Aerith looked over her shoulder as she finished smoothing the wrinkles in the cloak down across her shoulders, “Pardon?” she asked, seeing a man watching her with wide eyes and a pale face.

He shook his head briefly and walked a little closer to her, Aerith thought she recognised him. Curiously she asked him “Forgive me if I’m wrong, but are you part of the groups who wear the bright scarfs? Hunters?” she checked.

The man nodded “I am. I was the most experienced hunter here until I gave the position to my best student,” he had been glancing her over again and again with confusion growing “Are you new here, girl?”

Aerith nodded “My family moved to the town,” she pointed though the man didn’t take his eyes off her. No, Aerith followed his eyes and saw that he was looking at the cloak. She cleared her throat after an awkward silence began “I-it was a gift,” she stammered.

The man shook his head vigorously and plastered on a polite smile “I see … sorry, it looks like one that belonged to a … a troublemaker,” he held out a hand “I’m Genesis, excuse the irony of meeting on a Sunday.”

Aerith shook his hand, he held her hand like air, barely any effort put into the grip, unlike herself. “Why would your name be ironic?”

“Genesis, the first chapter of the Bible … you haven’t been to Church in a while young lady,” he shook his head “If I were your Father I’d be scolding you for your dress and your tardiness.”

Aerith sighed, having to explain it again “I’m not Catholic sir, I don’t attend your Church.”

No sooner had she spoken did he drop her hand like a hot coal. His polite exterior had hardened “Really? You might want to consider fixing that, _girl_. This village is only strong if it is united, any change brings the wolves’ curse back to us, and we don’t need any little witches bringing misfortune!”

Aerith held her cloak for comfort “I … I won’t make trouble, sir, but I love my Mother’s traditions and I don’t believe that they require fixing, forgive the fact that I can’t apologise for my ways,” she explained with only a little fear at the redhead's darkening frown. She bowed her head a little “Have a good day, sir.”

As she walked away, he called out to her “Where are you headed? There’s only the forest ahead and that’s no place for any civilised company.”

Aerith turned and forced a polite smile “I’m going to see the Lady Edea. Good day.”

Her steps were hurried until he and his other hunting friends who had begun to mutter, were far behind her and out of sight. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the woods, _so much trouble just to see a little old woman,_ she felt tired already. _Maybe I should have brought some lunch …_

* * *

She stepped into the trail with slight apprehension, recalling the stranger who had made to grab her with a tiny chill down her spine. She knew he would not be there, and he wasn’t, but the memory was so vivid now she stood at the location. She stopped in the spot he had been looking out from and saw that she had a clear view of the village, a view that cut right through several streets to the central square. She saw that it was empty now, all members of the community had filtered into the little stone building and there was only a stray dot that might have been a hen or dog at this distance, causing any movement.

 _I wonder what he was watching,_ she thought, recalling the resolute glare in his sky blue eyes.

She turned away and walked up the small curve in the path to Edea’s clearing when a thought struck her; _Oh! What if she is Catholic too? Oh, she’ll be in the Church all day._ Scolding herself for being so foolish, she walked on and hoped that her wait wouldn’t be too long should her thoughts be a reality.

She knocked at the door cautiously and her eyes lit up with relief when Edea opened it. The older woman gave her a sincerely delighted smile and said, “I did not expect to see you so soon.” She gestured for Aerith to enter and the young girl did.

Aerith smiled, “I was worried that you would be in the Church.”

Edea chuckled, “I can see that you are not either, not Catholic?” at her nod Edea smiled again “It must be hard being excluded.”

Aerith shook her head “I’m fine … are you Catholic?”

Edea nodded “Indeed I am.” She pointed behind her and Aerith saw a small cross and three little candles in the corner of the room on top of an upturned barrel. “I prefer to worship in private nowadays, the village sermons are no long to my taste,” her face was strained. “My presence can be a source of discomfort during the Father’s speeches so I only visit on festival days and the major holy days.”

She pressed her hands together gently “I speak with the Father in private often, we agreed that so long as I pray on Sundays that my absence is welcome for the peace elsewhere.”

Edea appeared such a lovely woman to Aerith, “How on earth would the village have an issue with you, Lady Edea?” her voice edging on outrage.

“It is, on the whole, a matter of opinion that divides us.” She pulled up a chair and sat in it with a small wince as her old bones protested. She sighed once she had settled “After the wolf attack on the village ten years ago every villager, save for myself and a few of my family, were content and eager to forget it, and to forget _why_.” She relaxed into her chair and looked sad “They let newcomers rename the town, abandoned every reminder that they could. They don’t speak of what happened, and now more than ever the Forest is a force of evil – the wolf that howls is often all the proof a man would need to believe it.”

With a shake of her head, she continued “I cannot abide by that. They should take responsibility for what they _did_ , not hide it, how could anyone forget that …”

Aerith heard her voice break and saw her shaking with eyes full of pain. She knelt hesitantly by her side “What did they do?”

Edea’s eyes closed with her shudder “I’ve … I’ve never been able to speak of it, but it’s always on my mind.” One of her hands caught the tip of the hooded cloak Aerith wore and she looked sad “Their misunderstanding, their anger and their intolerance took my son from me. That’s not the least of it … oh Squall,” her eyes filled with tears.

Aerith caught her hand “I’m so sorry. Irvine said he … that Squall was dead.”

Edea’s eyes widened suddenly “No!” she rubbed her eyes free of moisture and shook her head “No, he’s not dead. How could he say that?” the older woman looked staggered, she spoke more to the air than to Aerith “He’s not dead, they would have told me …”

Aerith, confused, but acutely aware of the horrible memories this poor woman must be relieving, pulled the cloak off her shoulders and draped it around Edea’s instead. She hovered, uncertain if she should say anything when Edea’s hand covered her own. “Miss Aerith, I insist that you keep this. I can see that you think you are unworthy, but that’s not true. This colour, this cloak should only be worn by those who love the forest as much as you and he did.”

Aerith looked outside at the trees “He … he loved the woods?”

Edea smiled with melancholy, “He told me that he felt more at peace out there than in a Godly Church. He said he could truly breathe, and that his mind was clear of all the noise that kept him so tense around other people.” She looked at the tree tops with Aerith “Though I live out here, I’ve never achieved that same peace.”

Aerith smiled “I … I guess I understand him then.”

“I believe you do. A Heart’s calling, something that you can’t explain but feel, you and Squall can hear the same call,” she patted Aerith’s hands again. They both stood and admired the wind in the trees and the birds flying to and fro for several long minutes before Edea suggested what Aerith had secretly been wanting; “Would you like to help me in my Garden?”

“Yes, please!”

* * *

Aerith stopped in the middle of the path with a startled gasp as she reached the bend in the trail back to the village. Clad in the red cloak, she was once again facing the man from yesterday.

His blue eyes rose to hers and she tensed to run. However, he spoke up in a gentle voice that caught her attention, “I’m glad to see you again,” he bowed at the waist and produced a flower “I wanted to apologise for yesterday, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Aerith blinked a few times unsure of what to do, she reached out at last and took the flower, fascinated that a pink rose had continued to bloom so late in the autumn. She smiled at the flower and cautiously looked up at the man who had backed away to give her space. The girl saw his friendly face and smile and the hope in his eyes and quietly said, “It … I mean, I forgive you.”

His smile was radiant. Aerith wondered, with a small amount of awe, how she could have ever found him scary. “That’s great!” he punched the air with childish glee and then held it out to Aerith, “I’m Zack, Zack Fair.”

Aerith introduced herself with a smile “Aerith Ifalna, or Aerith Faremis if you go by my Father’s name.”

He took her hand, his hand was larger and warmer than hers, the tips of his fingers were rough but his lips were soft when he kissed the back of her hand. “I’ll go by whichever the lady prefers,” he said with a wink.

Aerith blushed “O-Oh …” she glanced away, feeling her heart beating fast “I prefer Aerith, just Aerith.”

Zack bowed with his eyes dancing playfully “Then, Aerith, what brings you out in the woods all by yourself?”

Aerith glanced back the clearing “I was visiting someone who, I hope, will become a dear friend of mine. She’s been very kind to me,” she touched the cloak that hung from her shoulders, after hearing the story and realising how seeing the cloak being loved again made Edea smile Aerith had accepted it as her own. “She gave me this to keep me safe from the hunts.”

Zack smiled “I saw that the last time, forgive me again, I haven’t seen this for what feels like forever and it caught me off guard. I never thought Edea could part with it until I saw you,” he grinned “I was so shocked I forgot my manners, I must have appeared a beast to you.”

Aerith giggled “I was surprised,” she admitted “By you, and by Edea’s generosity … did you know the previous owner?”

Zack’s smile lessened a little “Yes, not as well as I maybe should have, but I did know him. He was a good man.” He reached out, hesitating until Aerith gave permission, and touched the corner of the fabric with an unreadable but sad expression. “I’m not one for predictions, but maybe this is a sign,” he shrugged and gave her space again.

Aerith noticed how careful he was being and giggled “You don’t have to be so cautious, I said I forgive you,” she reminded him.

Zack looked bashful “Yeah …” he scratched at his cheek “But I still feel awful about it.” he gave her a new smile, one that threatened to dazzle her “Where are you from?”

Aerith pointed “I recently moved into the newer parts of town with my family, do you live there too?”

Zack snorted “Nope, not me. I’m,” he caught her wrist and turned her on the spot until she was pointing at the mountains “in that direction, roughly. It’s also a bit this way too,” he pulled her arm above her head and Aerith laughed.

“You live up in the mountains?” she realised admiring the peaks where the blue touched the snow and where the rocks were rich and strong against the wind, overlooking a sea of green. She dreamily imagined the scene, “It must look wonderful from up there.”

Zack shrugged “It is a great place to live,” he gave her a look like a child about to tell a secret and he even whispered. “My village is thinking of relocating, though, it’s getting a bit crowded with that town expanding like a molehill over an ants’ nest.” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the town and his eyes were troubled.

Aerith heard the slight hostility in his voice and looked worried “Your people don’t get along with the town?”

Zack shook his head, anger settling over his handsome face and his eyes darkening like the oncoming night, “Itis difficult to get along with aggressive neighbours. Ever since the village became a town, and even before they’ve been hunting more and more game, they’re staging more and more hunts against the wolves and they’ve hurting the Forest.” His expression went from absentmindedly hostile to furious “They’ve killed one of our own …”

With a shake of his head, his mood returned to upbeat “I guess what I’m trying to say is,’ no we don’t get along’. But individuals, like Edea, we like. I see her quite often nowadays on patrols,” he spoke of her fondly and his expression lost the undertone of hostility.

Aerith smiled “She’s lovely.”

The blue-eyed man agreed enthusiastically and offered an arm, “May I walk you to the end of the trail, ‘just Aerith’.” His eyes were twinkling as he leaned forwards to speak to her face to face.

Aerith giggled “Oh you,” she pushed at him a little but accepted his arm “Of course, how Princely of you, sir.” Zack looked pleased as punch.

The end of the trail was only two minutes of walking, but Aerith enjoyed it immensely and her heart had continued to leap and thump loudly in her chest. Zack bowed as she stepped out of the trees, “Farewell until the next time, just Aerith.”

Aerith laughed again and pulled the hood of the cloak up to hide her blushing cheeks. “I hope there will be a next time,” she replied with honesty, her heart jumping wildly but her voice speaking her mind as normal.

Zack beamed “Great! I still have to make up for that bad first encounter.”

Aerith shook her head, utterly charmed by the young man and she felt that there were no further needs necessary for him to earn her forgiveness. “Not really.”

Zack wasn’t listening and instead appeared deeply thoughtful, he paced from side to side in deep concentration before a mischievous smile lit up his face, he held up one finger and suggested, “I’ve got it! How about one date?”

Aerith laughed, blushing and her hood fell back as her shoulders shook. “Don’t be so silly,” she turned to leave, still giggling almost uncontrollably but not out of spite or humiliation, the suggestion had been so naïvely sweet that she was acting like a heroine in a romance tale.

“Is that a no?”

Hearing his persistent voice, Aerith rolled her eyes and waved behind her “ _Goodbye_ Zack.”

“That’s a _yes_?”

The smile in his voice was unmistakable and Aerith turned to capture it, the hopeful grin and restless energy, excitement and eagerness won her over, and she shyly nodded.

“Yes!” Zack jumped into the air with both hands above his head and a smile bright enough to eclipse the sun, he waved at her “See you for our date soon!”

Aerith waved too, unable to resist his rascal’s charm “I’ll be waiting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get 5 comments before today (Sunday) is finished - If I get 5 I will post the next chapter of Cloud and Leon's story TODAY. Otherwise, you'll have to wait till next week.


	13. Chapter 13

A rustle in the bushes was the only warning before he pounced.

Leon grunted as his back hit the floor, glad his cloak was durable enough to soften the blows of the rocks and sticks under him. He sent an unimpressed look at his attacker and sighed, exasperated at the grinning face above him. “Is this going to become a habit?”

His assailant chuckled at his irritated question “Maybe I like getting the drop on you, Red.”

Cloud leered over him, hands pinning his shoulders and legs caging Leon’s expertly. His face was close, so close that Leon felt the breath of his exhales on his cheeks. Said cheeks warmed when Cloud leaned in closer and growled playfully “I’m gonna eat you, Red …”

Leon sighed dramatically “Can you get off?”

“But I’m hungry, and you look so tempting today,” Cloud purred, not budging.

Leon rolled his eyes and shoved at him, “Move.” Cloud obeyed, at last, laughing, and held out a hand to pull Leon up too.

“No hard feelings, Leon, it’s not my fault you’re so easy to mess with,” he grinned.

Leon smirked and shoved him, making sure he tripped over his leg to start a new brawl. Cloud lay flat under him though his knee was pressing into Leon’s stomach, he gave the aura of surrender when Leon pinned his wrists to the floor with all his strength. Leon raised an eyebrow slowly as he got a feel for the superiority, from this close he could see the collection of freckles over Cloud’s nose and cheeks and a small scar on an ear like a healed piercing. But, most satisfying, was the fact that Cloud was caged and only looking at him.

Leon hummed thoughtfully, “I think I can see the appeal.”

Cloud mirrored his look, a small touch of red covering his cheekbones and nose, and, adorably, the tips of his ears. Before Leon could tease him, Cloud had spoken up, “Really? I can guarantee I’m not half as tasty as any potential deer that’s out there today.”

Leon agreed and they both rose from their game and straightened clothing. Leon caught Cloud’s eye as they planned where to lay in wait for a hunt, and he wondered how he had ever survived without him for so long – how had he gone on without this carefree, relaxed and even playful teen in his life? How had he manage to stay so reserved all his life, he never realised that he had the potential of play inside him, this was _fun_.

Cloud saw him looking and when he held eye contact they both found new, directionless laughter bubbling up in their chests.

Leon enjoyed these meetings, he enjoyed embracing a wild side, a playful side he must have forgotten along with his childhood memories and Cloud was all too happy to keep it up. The blond wildling wondered aloud about a potential lake that looked promising for an ambush, but Leon wasn’t listening.

His head was hurting again. He rubbed at his temple and tried his best to focus on Cloud’s voice.

* * *

_“Back here again?”_

_Leon looked away from the tree he had been staring at in disappointment for the last five minutes to see the very stranger he sought walking out from the undergrowth, looking amused._

_Thankful that he wouldn’t have to spend an entire day looking for him, Leon walked over to meet him. “I was looking for you.”_

_Cloud smiled “I know, I was watching.”_

_Leon raised an eyebrow “How can you do that? I never hear you.” Once again, the invisible presence was gone and had been nearly all day, nothing had been following him that he knew of._

_With a mere shrug, Cloud changed the subject “Why were you looking for me?”_

_Uncertain now, Leon let a small silence build. When Cloud prompted him again, he said at last “Did I know you a long time ago?”_

_Cloud blinked, Leon didn’t blame him for the suspicious and slightly guarded expression that one would expect when being faced with a potentially bad joke, but it rocked his confidence. “Wouldn’t you know?” the blond drawled._

_Leon shook his head “I lost my memories about ten years ago when I was a child.” At his guest’s astonished expression, one that Leon was pleased to see held more concern than a stranger would normally have, Leon quietly indulged in more information. “I was very sick with fever, for a few days, it burned very hot, especially here,” he touched his forehead but Cloud’s eyes never left his, that heart-broken expression still on his face. Leon sighed heavily “When I woke up … I had forgotten almost everything.”_

_Cloud’s expression was still guarded, but there was a lot of upset and guilt in his expression as he absorbed the story. “I’m sorry,” he looked away, his eyes calculating, almost desperate._

_Leon nodded, grasping silently at the straws. “I’ve learnt to accept it.” with a bitter laugh he realised aloud; “Not that I had much choice …”_

_Curious now, the blond looked back at him and stepped closer, his eyes back on Leon’s and his expression sad once again, he raised a hand and touched Leon’s temple with his cool fingers. Leon blinked and his breathing stopped at the almost intimate gesture and his voice left him alone in his surprise._

_Cloud tilted his head “You don’t remember anything from before?”_

_Before he answered, Leon read the desperation in his eyes and futilely wracked his brain for the secret door to his past, anything to not disappoint the blond watching him so intensely. But … no._

_Leon shook his head regretfully. “No. When I woke up, I knew my name and age, and some useless things that didn’t have an origin. Up was that way, red looked like this … but I didn’t know what happened last week. And I didn’t remember the people who called themselves my family.” His own eyes faded from the clearing they were in to recall the heartbreak of his, now, beloved sisters and brothers who were strangers to him when he first opened his eyes._

_“I’m … sorry,” Cloud said again, his eyes looking down and his hand retracting. “I can’t imagine …”_

_Leon smiled slightly at the concern “That’s why I wanted to find you. I still don’t remember anything, but you’re very familiar to me, and I don’t know why.” He met Cloud’s eyes, catching the blond’s neck and shoulder to turn him forwards inescapably._

_The blond looked shocked._

_“Have we met before?” His near whisper held more desperation than Leon was willing to admit._ Do I know you? Why do I feel so much with you?

_Cloud looked him up and down and went thoughtful. “I didn’t know anyone called Leon when I was younger …” his eyes went down “Sorry.”_

_Leon, about to sink into despair once again, remembered something critical “I wasn’t called Leon when I was a child. I was Squall.”_

_Cloud blinked “Why’d you change it?” his voice was unreadable, but Leon’s hopes were rekindled._

_Uncomfortably, Leon looked away “It … it became a curse in my village. Squall the cursed boy, I wanted to become someone else … my name seemed like a good place to start,” he admitted. He remembered his Matron telling him the stories of Abram and Sarai, the Father and Mother of God’s many nations, who changed their names. Abraham and Sarah, they became different people, nobodies to somebodies and it started with a change of name._

_His attempt, however, had only brought his past with him._

_Cloud’s sympathetic smile drew his attention from his troubles, “That’s a shame. It’s a good name.” His eyes were searching, calculating once again. He breathed in deeply and rubbed at his eyes “I don’t know, Leon. If I did know you, we must have been so small …”_

_Disappointed in no small part, Leon nodded. “I see.” He wasn’t sure how to deal with the sudden emptiness inside him, the pit in his stomach that threatened to drown him and the most pitiful thing that he just might let it._

_On the surface, he gave a respectful nod and offered his parting words. “Thank you, regardless.”_

_Cloud stopped him from leaving with a hand caught in his cloak “Hold on there, Red,” his lips turned up into his familiar smirk, “Just because I didn’t know you_ then _doesn’t mean we can’t try_ now _, right?”_

_Leon’s spirits lifted at once. “I’d like that.”_

* * *

“Leon? Are you alright?”

Leon opened his eyes from the dull pain of his headache to find Cloud peering closely into his face, eyes searching. “Is it your head again?” he wondered, reaching up to touch Leon’s temple himself, as if he could feel the point of pain and erase it.

Leon hummed absently, used to Cloud’s touches by now, but no less unaffected. “Just a small one …”

“You’re getting these a lot lately. When I watched you before you never had any,” Cloud tutted, offering the hunter a water skin from his pack. He was dressed the same as normal, his coat discarded somewhere else, maybe in his pack, and a small dagger by his side today too which Leon quickly asked about between sips of water that didn’t do a thing to help his pounding temples.

Cloud picked the flint up from its belt hold and grinned, he held it so Leon could see it “I thought I’d join you in your Hunts.” Leon admired the excellent craftsmanship, the red thread that held a few teeth from foxes and claws from rabbits, even a bird’s toe, and gave Cloud a wary look.

“ _You_ want to help _me_?” he said incredulously. “I thought you hated hunters.”

Cloud rolled his eyes, slipping his knife back into his belt with a click of his tongue. “I do hate _them_ , but you’re not like them, are you? You’re a true hunter, not one ruled by violence and anger, and a lust for blood,” he walked onwards before Leon could ask for further answers and called back, “Don’t be so worried. It’ll be fun.”

Not about to argue with the blond, Leon followed suit and readied for the day.

* * *

_“Skilfully done!” Cloud’s eyes were alight with wonder when Leon held up the catch he had expertly slaughtered. “I don’t know many people who can catch rabbits with just a knife,” he stood from his crouch and plucked one fat creature from Leon’s grip._

_Leon held the other one with a look of concentration on his face, he saw the healthy coats, the worn teeth and the average amounts of fat on the creature’s limbs and spoke his thoughts “They’re doing well here, if these were the weakest ones.”_

_Cloud gave him a toothy grin “I saw that too, look at their eyes,” he pointed “They’re doing so well it’s like they’re pets! Stupid, fat things, I’m shocked a fox hasn’t been at them.” he dropped the catch into Leon’s pack and smiled at him “How did you learn that exactly?”_

_Leon snorted “Surely you’d know if you’ve been watching me on and off for years?”_

_Cloud snorted, a blush painting his cheeks and his hand bashfully rubbed at the spikes on the back of his head as he muttered, “I_ thought _I’d be polite.”_

_“Okay then,” Leon humoured him with a chuckle “I watched them and how they moved, what they were scared of and what they ignored. I watched until I was sure I had a good target in my sights, one that was slow, or too far from a burrow.” He held his dagger up again “Then I’d wait until I could strike. Each time I failed, I learnt what I did wrong and tried again. Most of it was learning how to be patient enough for the crucial situation.”_

_“You think like a predator, not a human,” Cloud acknowledged “You’re a true hunter alright. More worthy of that title than any of those loud idiots back at your den.”_

_Leon, used to Cloud’s funny ways of naming places, led them onwards through the trees just for the sake of movement – his job was done, his catch would feed himself and Matron for the next few days, and now he could enjoy Cloud’s company uninterrupted. “I think that too, sometimes.”_

* * *

Impressed was the least accurate word for Leon’s surprise when Cloud proved to be a hunter easily more skilled than him.

Cloud moved more like a wolf than a human when he stalked forwards, making no noise even on the leaves and taking down the aging deer with hardly a struggle. He pounced with a killer’s intent in his eyes, the confidence that came with the earned right of superior predator and the deer was in his grip before its head could fully raise to see him incoming. Cloud gave it no chance to fight as he drew his flint across the jugular and dropped it to the ground to bleed out quickly. He ploughed the flint through the deer’s skull and upon its gurgle of death let out a small howl of victory.

Leon stood up from his hiding place, his gun uselessly pointing at the earth just like his jaw “How … what on earth was that?” he demanded, glancing between Cloud and his catch like he was seeing lies.

Cloud shrugged and stood up, panting very slightly and his eyes exhilarated “I’ve been doing this just as long as you have, Red, difference here is that we don’t have guns so …” he shrugged with a natural air “It’s just practice. A lot of it, and more than a few injuries when you get it wrong,” he rubbed at one shoulder with a smirk of pride.

Leon smiled weakly, unsure how to respond to Cloud’s apparent superior skill. “And the howling?”

Cloud blushed a bit, instantly losing the prideful look “Yeah … sorry, I got carried away.” He rubbed at his spiky hair but looked more nervous than mad. “Bet you don’t like wolves, hey Leon?”

Leon shook his head “I have no problem with them.” Cloud looked interested and Leon continued “They’ve never given me a reason to hate them.” He knelt to inspect the deer, expertly caught as it was he wanted to see the signs of the forest in its features, the coat, the antlers, the scars it bore from evading death.

He explained while he examined, “They need to eat like us, they survive better than us, and this is their home, I don’t think that Genesis and the others have the right to hunt them. I’m glad, in a way, that they’re too stupid to realise they’re never going to catch them.”

“In a way?” Cloud echoed.

Leon sighed “Every time the Hunt fails they blame me.”

“Why?” he had knelt by his side with a hand on Leon’s shoulder, Leon saw the blond looking torn between anger and confusion.

Since he had brought it up, he might as well answer. “Because I’m different.”

Leon drew his arms a little closer to himself “I have a … uncomfortable association with the wolves anyway, though I’ve never met one that I can remember.” He sawed off one of the deer antlers as he spoke, “Matron and my family told me that I was left at the door of her house as an infant, there were no footprints in the snow, just paw prints – people called me a wolf-child as an insult. Then I’m the only one in the village who actually likes being here, it makes me _consciously_ wrong as well as unfortunately cursed.”

He shut his eyes for the final part. “Genesis has seen me at my worst too, when he brought me back from the woods when I fell sick with fever – he told me once, when he was drunk, that a wolf had protected me like one of its own, that I must be in league with them. I don’t remember, I had lost my memories then.”

Cloud’s hand tightened on his shoulder.

“But, when I showed signs of being a good hunter he was willing to overlook everything about my past, that’s when I changed my name. I wanted it to be a new start, it felt promising. I learned under Genesis for a few years and Matron gave me this,” he touched the red cloak on his shoulders “when I brought home my first solo catch and earned the title ‘Hunter’, it was like a coming of age present. Seifer got a white scarf.”

His light smile died and his eyes went dark “Then I went on my first and last wolf hunt …”

* * *

_“Stop it!” Leon yelled, pushing past Seifer to grab at Genesis’s arm “That’s not a wolf! Leave it alone!”_

_The dog, undoubtedly a pet who had gotten lost, hurt and then turned mostly feral, whimpered and tried to drag itself over to the safety of the trees and away from the blows of the Hunter above it. Its fur matted and patchy, its ribs jutting and two legs deformed and weak from an old, crippling injury. The large eyes looking up at masters with betrayal and Leon couldn’t take seeing it being beaten anymore and held Genesis’s gun and arms as tightly as he could with his lesser strength._

_Genesis shoved him away with his superior might, his face as turmoil as the thunder. “What do you know boy? These aren’t just wolves, they’re_ demons _. If they claim our dogs, we must set an example.”_

_Leon shuddered at the madness in this man’s eyes. “Look at it, it’s not a wolf, it wasn’t trying to hurt anyone – now you’ve hurt it,” he moved past to try and comfort the traumatised animal. It saw his approach and howled miserably and tried to hide from him._

_Genesis tugged him back by his elbow and a loud bang shattered the quiet daytime woods. The whimpers were suddenly silent._

_Leon stared at the corpse of the dog with bile rising fast in his throat. The undergrowth rustled as more of their hunting party ploughed through to regroup. One of the company being slapped heartily on the back for his good shot at the animal’s skull. It took Leon several long seconds to process that they hadn’t hesitated to shoot it. An innocent animal._

_Leon turned on the older hunter, the man's beard grey and arms tanned and scarred “How could you!”_

_“It’s one of them.”_

_“It was scared! It wanted to go home. For God’s sake it was happy to see us,” he breathed deeply, his chest beginning to constrict again like it always did whenever he was emotionally worked up. The hunter’s eyes felt heavy on his shoulders, like weights from his head and belts around his chest too tight. But the yelps and barks of pain kept echoing in his head and he spitefully hissed, “It didn’t even try to fight you …”_

_Genesis turned Leon to face him, turning him away from the old hunter, his hands gripping hard and his face stony. “If you’re not with us you’re against us,” he said “Just like that mutt. This is a war, boy, we have no time for feelings. Forgiveness is not a quality that hunters need.”_

_Leon shook his head again, his chest hurting badly and his eyes stinging “No … it’s not right. You’re wrong!”_

_“Leon, be quiet!” Seifer hissed from beside him, the fellow disciple sounding scared with the turn of events, a significant turnaround from the cocky and eager boy from the village starting point._

_“No!” the brunet hissed “How can you just watch him do this? He’s mad!”_

_The next thing Leon knew was that he was sent sprawling, punched down by the barrel of a gun, a very hard swing. His ears rung, and for a good few moments he couldn’t move and the world swam before his eyes._

_“Leon! Leon! Genesis what have you done?”_

_Seifer, his brother, had fallen to his knees beside him. Leon heard his desperate cries, the gasps and mutters of the other hunters and his eyes rested unfocused on the corpse only a few meters from his resting place. The blond splashed water over Leon’s forehead and eyes and slowly Leon came to._

_“Oh thank the Lord,” Seifer muttered, his broader arms pulled his body upright and shook him gently to awaken his senses. Leon rubbed his head, wincing at the lump that was forming. Seifer chuckled weakly “Don’t get up too fast … remember what Matron told us.”_

_Leon smirked “Don’t be bossy Seifer?” the blond just punched him in relief._

_He was grateful Seifer was with him, but Genesis wouldn’t allow any further help as he pulled the blond to his feet and away from him. Slightly disappointed that Seifer didn’t insist on coming to his aid against Genesis’s wishes, that he lowered his head and eyes and let the typical ritual begin without stopping the verbal abuse that Genesis and soon the entire coven of hunters began to shout down at Leon. That Seifer couldn’t find it in him to be the brother he was meant to be. Leon held his chin up and let the words wash over him._

_Leon was left alone and as soon as he could stand without falling he began the long trek home._

* * *

“I wanted to hang up my cape that day,” Leon admitted, looking into the fire that Cloud and himself had built by their temporary camp, the tale had taken longer than expected and neither was willing to stop. “I didn’t want to be _anything_ like them.”

“You’re not.”

Leon looked up at Cloud’s earnest tone of voice and saw the blond smiling at him with nothing short of pride. “You’re not.” He repeated again, putting an arm around Leon.

The brunet smiled, brimming inside with how much Cloud’s words meant to him.

“But what changed your mind?”

Leon snorted “Hunger, mostly,” Cloud gave him a sympathetic expression when he explained that farming and other community jobs were barred to him for fear of bad luck. “It was all I knew; the only trade I could do because I was expected to live in my own home soon after that. I’m glad to be able to provide for my sisters and brothers, but I never fire a gun lightly,” he looked at the musket, empty of gunpowder and bullets just in case and though the item was familiar to him it was not a source of comfort or pride.

“If I had half your skill at bare handed hunting I’d never pick it up again,” Leon admitted.

Cloud sniggered suddenly, as if the idea of Leon hunting as he did was funny, “Well … I’ll try and teach you if you’d like.” His eyes twinkled “You’ll have to listen very carefully, though. I’m not a good teacher, it’s all instinct to me.”

Leon smiled “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet, when you can take down your own deer, that’ll be the day,” Cloud leaned back confidently to admire the full moon above their heads.

The brunet snorted “No, not for that. Thanks for listening.”

“Why wouldn’t I? You don’t have to thank me for that,” Cloud sounded surprised again, and Leon was reminded that he was not a typical teen with that tone of voice in Cloud’s reply. To Cloud, he was normal, and accepted and trusted and it was all he’d _never_ had.

Shyly, Leon admitted “I … you’re the only one that understands me, Cloud. Even if my family listen they just … they don’t understand,” he finished ungracefully, fiddling with the laces of his shoe and afraid to meet Cloud’s eyes.

The blond leaned against him with a sigh “You deserve better.” He admitted.

Leon smiled into the warmth of the blond, relaxing in his favourite environment, with his favourite person. The closeness was something he wasn’t used to, and he knew that even with his closest family he was a little anxious about touch, touching too long or too much got him quickly uncomfortable and each member of his family was respectful and cautious with him. Rinoa was entirely ignorant, or disrespectful if, as he suspected, Selphie or Quistis had told her around the village well that he reacted strangely to touch.

But with Cloud … Cloud was confident and open and Leon trusted him. The blind trust of someone who should have been a stranger, who in two weeks had become a friend and in another month had become his most consistent social visitor. It had only been six weeks, spring was in full swing and edging into summer, and it should have scared him or confused him how quickly Cloud had threaded himself into Leon’s life, and how deeply. But Cloud was Cloud, and that meant he was trustworthy, and Leon couldn’t bring himself to argue against the insistent Heart’s Calling that this was so.

Subtly turning his head to admire his blond companion he quietly thought; _Who are you Cloud? How do I know you so well?_

Their heads perked up when a chorus of wolf howls rose through the night like a song. Leon listened to them with peace in his demeanour, he had never heard them so close and he had never stopped to take in their song. The mountains were still a good mile trek even across the flattest of trails, he was still at a safe distance, but he had never been in the woods this late to hear them.

Beside him, Cloud raised a hand to his mouth and let out a loud howl back, glancing at Leon with a nervous chuckle “Shall we let them know we’re here?”

Leon raised an eyebrow “Do you think they can understand us if we did?”

Cloud pushed him lightly “Hey, they’re not dumb! There’s got to be a reason if they howl, right?” he cupped around his mouth and howled up into the night air. He nudged Leon “Come on, you do it too.”

Uncertain but infected with the playful vibe from the blond once again, Leon copied his hand action and let out a small noise that didn’t sound much like a howl, he winced and Cloud laughed heartily next to him.

“What the heck was that?” he puffed up his chest and brought his hands up again “You gotta do it like you’re reaching out to someone, let them know there’s a true hunter in the forest tonight.” He howled again, Leon’s spine chilled pleasantly at how realistic Cloud sounded, it was like a wolf was next to him rather than a man.

The wolves paused in their song eerily when Cloud’s voice registered with them. The night was still for a second before the song of the evening resumed, Cloud howling in time with them now like he had been accepted.

Leon watched, feeling awed by the display before cupping around his mouth once more and howled alongside Cloud.

Cloud snorted mid-howl at him and Leon admitted that his second attempt was an improvement but still sounded horrible, more like a wolf groaning than singing. He continued, undaunted, listening and learning, and after two minutes his voice was sounding a lot like Cloud.

The wolves had paused again when Leon’s shaky and strange voice joined the song of the night, and the pause was longer and Leon waited with baited breath, Cloud too, tense beside him. The relief with the new rising chorus of howls was indescribable. Their song continued and Leon found a wide smile cross his face as his chest swelled and his heart clenched in excitement as the wolves accepted his voice into their calls.

Their playful song in the night was fading, wolf voices fading one by one and the two human teens catching their breath’s and resting their voices to the end of the chorus of calls.

Cloud and Leon lay back staring at the full moon and Cloud turned to him with utter sincerity in his eyes, and a fond expression on his face “You’d make a good Wolf, Red,” he swept Leon’s hair back from his forehead.

Leon, having been called wolf as an insult and curse for more years than he could remember, was surprised at himself at the rush of pleasure that coursed through him at the compliment Cloud whispered. He turned to face Cloud, unsure of himself and why he had reacted so strongly, but gratitude and understanding overruled the empty spaces in his reasoning. “Yeah?”

“Yeah … goodnight.”

Leon closed his eyes and nodded, his body was tired and his high spirit needed to rest in its happy bubble for the night. He relaxed against his friend for body heat and tugged the cloak over as many of their limbs as it could reach.

Cloud was still at once and Leon soon found sleep leading him into the familiar black lair of rest too, but just as he drifted off he felt a pair of lips against his warm cheeks and a soft whisper of; “Remember me … My Squall …”

A whisper that was instantly lost to dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

“My Lady Red, how beautiful you look this fine day.”

“ _Zack …_ ” Aerith protested with a small blush, standing before him in Edea’s clearing with one of her best dresses and her hair braided with a thin brown ribbon with a single bead. Her dress blue and white and her feet covered in her sturdiest walking shoes in preparation for the walk ahead.

The young man straightened from his bow and winked, offering her his arm “I’m glad you actually agreed to this.” Aerith took his arm and quietly approved with him. Zack looked behind them and waved, “I’ll have her back before suppertime, Edea, I promise.”

Edea, knitting on the outdoor bench and wrapped in several warm blankets against the autumn chill, raised a hand to wave back. “I’ll keep that in mind and tan your hide if she comes back in no less than the condition she is in now,” she smiled at them in a motherly way “Have fun, dears.”

Aerith followed Zack through the trees, marvelling at the way he seemed to know the ground and the invisible trails all around them. He never tripped or stumbled, Aerith gripped his arm tighter when her foot caught on a root, Zack covered her hand with his own and assisted her over all rough terrain from that step onwards.

He led her to another clearing and paused to breathe deeply. “So, where is it you said you were from again?”

Aerith smiled “Further north, in an especially uninhabited part of the country that doesn’t really have a name, other than the wild, or the wilderness. It had a lot of hills and valleys but only little trees since they’d all been cut down for houses,” she stepped over a log, Zack leading them in a circle around the clearing and soon they were back on an imaginary trail again. “I liked it there, my Mother’s people had lived there for decades before the modern town life reached them.”

Zack smiled “My village is pretty basic too. We have houses in the caves, and wells from the melting ice of the peaks,” he pointed high up “We use fur to warm our homes and the forest provides for most of what we need, I like my home too, but we can’t stay for much longer.”

“Why?”

Zack hesitated for a second “Our village hasn’t had children for a while, and recently there’s been several and with more mouths to feed and a forest that’s being overrun by the town down there, it’s a worry how we’re going to provide for ourselves. Then there’s the fact that we’ve nearly been at war with the town’s trigger happy hunters more times than there have been sudden frosts …” he looked pensive “It’s not a healthy environment.”

Aerith lowered her head “I’m sorry …”

“It’s not your fault, Aerith.”

The girl shook her head “I know that, but can’t your leaders and the town come to a compromise? Why not just talk?” even as she asked Zack’s face became patient and slightly patronising, Aerith got the impression she was grossly oversimplifying the situation.

“Cute statement. But it’s not that simple, Red.” Zack quickly reminded her “They’ve killed one of our own, we can’t forgive what they did to our kin. Besides, I don’t think that those men would be willing to talk to anyone outside their Catholic cult,” he sneered.

The girl’s eyes brightened “You’re not Catholic too?”

Her date looked pleased “Nope. Neither you?”

Aerith shook her head “My Mother was Cetra, nature worshippers and guardians of the Earth.”

Zack looked impressed “I thought I sensed something different about you,” he looked thrilled “You don’t make any noise in the energy around here, not like those Catholic stompers.” He looked at the forest greenery and sighed “It was stupid, but for a long time I thought my people were the only ones to really understand and treasure what was around us.”

Delighted, Aerith clasped her hands together “You’re a Cetra too?”

“Who me?” Zack chuckled “No … we’re not Earth worshippers, we worship animal spirits. But this is our land, and we still suffer as it does.” He reached out to touch an old tree “If the life in the forest, the animal life, isn’t healthy then we ache worse than most. It’s like a sickness of spirit to know that your homeland is struggling,” his fingertips followed the small grooves made from the tiny claws of little climbers.

“Can you use magic?” Aerith asked softly, worriedly feeling like she was setting herself up for failure. “I know that Elmyra speaks charms of luck and to ward away evils, Edea makes charms with her God’s blessings on them, and I’ve seen the Vicar use smoke to purify the air while speaking to his God, what of you? Do you use magic like that?”

Zack looked thoughtful “Well … kind of, we can’t use most of our magic consciously, it just happens regardless. It is a part of us now and a part of our lives, our magic.” Their walk resumed and Zack paused to think “There’s one thing we can control very well, but most of it controls us. And you?”

Aerith stopped their slow walk to whisper a secret “I’ve never told anyone this, not even Father …” she admitted, unable to deny the fact that she could trust this strange man completely and utterly and that he would understand. His eyes were kind and his face open and Aerith felt confident enough to tell him her secret abilities, “I sometimes hear the Earth speaking to me. Just like my Mother did, and all my kin who’re so far away.” Tilting her head, she felt the health of the forest, the plants growing abundant and even too well in some places near her indicating that prey was scarce in this part of the forest. “The forest is very healthy here, but there’s overcrowding too in the plants, the animals haven’t been here for a long time.”

She even felt- Aerith gasped and looked at the base of a tree where she felt the pitiful squeaks of life, she made her way there carefully and knelt to cradle the poor little-lost soul. “There there,” she murmured, looking up into the tree for the nest of the little bird “Where’s your Mama?” she wondered, using the very tip of her finger to try and sooth the baby feathers and loud squeaks.

“Amazing!” Zack said to her “I thought only my people could feel the magic around here.” He put a hand on her shoulder and pointed upwards “I think I see its home.” Tucked away in the lower branches of a spindly twig was a nest, and no other signs of birds making a home.

Aerith smiled up at him “I’m so happy that someone else knows what I feel.”

Bashfully, his cheeks turning red Zack corrected “Well … not exactly how you do, you’re amazing,” he repeated. “My people absorbed spirits, a mutual contract, and they’re now in our bloodline, we feel what they could feel.” He looked around “I could tell you about the animals here, where the prey is and where the best place to Hunt is too, and guess how healthy the forest is through their numbers and strength. But I felt that baby Blackbird too, though I would have struggled over deciding to help it as it might just fall out again, I’d be helping something weak and useless, but if it survives the forest will have gained another healthy bird and that in turn will assist the wood … it’s conflicting.”

Aerith stood with the little bird in her hands, her eyes wide as she tried to understand the world through Zack’s eyes. The difficulties he was describing was just human nature, it made him a good person in her eyes and she told such, “You want to help because you have enough kindness to spare. You have spirits, and I have what some would call Pagan magic, but we’re both still human,” she held the little bird up for Zack to see “and humans care.”

He watched it twitter with beady eyes and eventually a grin turned up the corners of his mouth, “I can see that now …” he looked up at the tree again then proposed an idea. “Come here,” he knelt and cupped his hands by the ground, “I’ll help you send that little guy home.”

“Thank you.” Aerith stood on the hand hold he offered and balanced one hand on his shoulder “How did you know it was a Blackbird?” she asked as she struggled for balance, eventually sitting on Zack’s shoulder to keep at least one hand on the chick.

“I’ve got a good nose, Red. Blackbirds all smell the same.”

He hoisted her up and held steady while Aerith placed the bird back into its home, Aerith felt the strength of his arms and how effortlessly he carried her and as she tucked the bird away in his nest she felt very safe. When back on the ground Zack’s hands lingered at her waist for a few seconds longer than merely checking she had her balance.

He sighed and looked up at their little-rescued bird. “Well, we’ve given it a good chance, but it’s so strange that there’s a chick in the autumn. Nature must be trying to bring itself back into balance around here …” he looked about for more clues but he seemed just as perplexed after his search.

Aerith nodded and didn’t make a single move to escape his arms and firm hands on her sides, she didn’t feel threatened and his palms were warm and sturdy even through the thick cloak of red. She thought about the unusual birth time for the bird, “I’ve heard of it before, but it’s so rare. Is it good for the forest or bad?” she wondered aloud.

Her companion looked lost “We could always use more prey animals for the smaller predators, squirrels get boring after a while,” he wriggled his fingering, mimicking a squirrel scurrying about in the branches, and Aerith giggled at the face he pulled but a part of her was sad that he let her go.

“At least, I have a clean conscience now,” she took his arm again.

The male looked proud “Yeah … I guess there’s that,” he led them forwards and they stepped back into the trees to forge their own trail.

“What can you do with your magic?” Aerith asked.

Zack smiled to himself “It’s made us lesser guardians, or extremely territorial of the forest. With our magic my people can travel unseen and unheard in this environment, it’s how we keep an eye on the enemy, and how we hunt,” he patted his side where a flint dagger was clasped in a sheath made of animal hide. “Our senses are heightened as well, I can track with my nose, and spot from far away.”

“That sounds remarkable,” Aerith admitted, wondering just how much she was missing with her eyes and nose.

Zack nodded “The spirits we have made us very protective of our family, and we can’t help but bear each other’s pain as well as their joys.” Aerith saw his face fall, his arm tensed under her hands and apparent guilt from empathy crossed his face. “That was something we learned the hard way …”

“What happened?” Aerith wondered, wanting to help despite knowing that there was little she could do.

“It’s … it’s not really my story to tell …” he looked at Aerith for a long time, and his eyes often rested on the cloak she wore rather than she who wore it. Feeling apprehensive, Aerith opened her mouth to tell Zack that he didn’t have to say anything when he finally found his voice, “I said before, that one of our kin was killed, well … he had a mate.”

Aerith gasped “Oh no!” her heart went out to him and ached for the unimaginable pain that he must be in to this day.

Zack looked weighed down by his simple sentence, his eyes became more conflicted “We had no idea how close our bond with each other was back then, when he lost his mate …” he shuddered, visibly affected by the incident. “It was like a bruise, a sickness, and like part of us was gone. He barely survived the grief, or I should say he’s barely surviving it now.” His face twisted into a pained wince, “The Echo was awful, I’d hate to think what he felt first-hand …”

Aerith touched his shoulder and whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Red,” Zack took her hand “We’ll get through it.”

Aerith sighed heavily “I wish …”

“I know.”

* * *

Their sombre walk began to brighten again when their Smalltalk turned away from their traditions of magic, both unusual in the times they lived in and also frowned upon by the majority of Catholic magic users. Aerith spoke of her journey and the lovely house she was living in, though she missed her garden, and Zack told her about his discoveries through the trees, the many hidden ponds and caves where he’d hidden and played with his friends.

When the sun began to touch the tips of the mountains Zack lead them back. Aerith looked around “How do you know we’re going the right way? It all looks the same.”

“It’s all experience, Red, plus the nose knows,” he tapped it and winked “I can see where we are, and trust me, you’ll be back before you know it.”

The girl leaned against his shoulder “I trust you.”

Zack’s smile was tender “Thanks, Aerith.”

Her words were not lies. Aerith felt the deep warmth of trust and it only got stronger the longer she stayed with him, whatever it was about this strange, wild man it was assuring and she felt both safe and free with him.

She had enjoyed commenting on the state of the woods by using her magic, something she had never told Elmyra when she saw the horror she held for her Mother’s gifts, she couldn’t bear the thought of her beloved friend giving her that look. Even her dear Father couldn’t know, his research was upon his Mother’s gifts and should he knew about Aerith’s own talents he would not be able to keep it a secret, and poor Elmyra would hate her.

But with Zack, her worries were for nought. He used magic and the way his eyes sparkled when he saw her sensing when he thought only he could sense was warming to her heart.

Zack was not a liar either, Aerith spotted Edea’s hut through the trees when she imagined she had been miles away. “Oh! That was fast,” she murmured.

“I told you,” Zack stopped at the edge of the clearing and took Aerith’s hand in his, his palm warm and his roughened fingers gentle like she was a porcelain figure. His sky blue eyes were tender when he kissed her hand “Thank you for accepting my company for today,” he murmured.

Aerith blushed “I had fun,” she returned, squeezing the hand he held. Unwilling to leave so soon she asked “Can we do it again?” and the radiant smile she was fast becoming fond of lit up his face.

“Of course! How about next week?”

“So long?” Aerith said aloud before she realised, covering her mouth and blushing when Zack gave her a pleased but surprised look. She turned away “Um … yes, next week is fine,” she felt Zack’s fingers tighten on her own and yet she couldn’t look back at him when she had said something so embarrassing. What was it about him that made her so honest?

He chuckled behind her and with two fingers turned her head back to face him “A week is a long time for me too.” Aerith smiled, grateful that he was honest with her too, and let Zack guide her through the foliage that lined the clearing edges. “Farewell, Lady Red, until next week,” he kissed her cheek and Aerith waved him goodbye with a dazed expression, her heart pounding and butterflies making her tremble and a smile on her lips.

Zack disappeared into the woods so quickly and Aerith sighed to herself. “I should be heading home too …”

* * *

“Where have you been young lady!”

Aerith jumped from her enamoured reverie and nearly dropped her small basket when her maid’s loud and angry voice snapped at her. Not one foot in the door, Elmyra stood tall and with a dark expression on her face by the head of the table had shouted at her.

“I’ve been worried sick about you! You didn’t say where you were going or when you’d come home.”

Aerith blinked, honestly surprised “I … Mother and Father let me wander where I wished so long as I took my guiding charm and came home …” she objected uncertainly, her hand resting on the ribbon in her hair, the bead made by her Mother to ensure a safe return from wherever she wandered. Elmyra had never displayed this kind of behaviour before and had certainly never needed to know about her activities to this extent.

In their previous dwelling, Elmyra had waved Aerith off on her days without question and welcomed her back without fuss too. Since Ifalna had died, Elymra had been getting more and more involved in Aerith’s life – from offering to convert her, to correcting her dress code, to suggesting marriage matches, to this!

Elmyra did not look impressed with Aerith’s objection “Your Father kept me to keep the house and family running and how can I take care of you if you’re not where I can reach you?”

Aerith was uncomfortable “You don’t keep the family together, Elmyra. Father and I are content with each other’s ways, and you’re our dear friend. I appreciate the work that you do for him and for me, but there’s no need for you to act like a shepherd over my life.”

The maid went slightly ashen, she sat down slowly and put her head in her hands “Good Lord … forgive me, Aerith, I’m aware I may be overstepping the boundaries of my role, but as the only woman of the house, I can’t help but worry about you.” She pulled herself upright and folded her arms.

Aerith shut the door behind her and stepped into the house “I was in the forest today,” she said “I went to see Lady Edea, the healer, she said I could work in her garden. I went to see her Sunday too,” she held up her basket and glowed “She told me that I worked so well she would let me take a few leaves to cook with. They’re so fresh, Elmyra, she’s wonderful with plants.”

Elmyra took the item to inspect the contents and her eyebrows rose “What big leaves!”

While placing her boots by the door, Aerith chatted about her new friend, “She had so many growing in a lovely little clearing where her house is, it’s like a fairy-tale setting.” Her hands linked together “She knows so much about plants and what their medical properties are, and she’s very kind to me,” her hand rested on the crimson fabric on her shoulders “Maybe it’s because she has a lot of children herself, but she sometimes reminds me of my Mother …”

When she turned to Elmyra her maid’s face was tight “Is that so? An unmarried woman with many children sounds like bad company to keep.”

Aerith shook her head, feeling subtly stung on more than one level when she realised that Elmyra’s thoughtless comment also applied to her own Mother. Regardless, she kept her voice calm, “Edea’s husband died in a war, she told me. And the children she has were all orphans and not her own, she’s got such a big heart,” her hands rested on her own chest in a loose hug. “I think I’ll visit her often.”

Elmyra turned to put the herbs into pots, her hands stiff and her face blank “Indeed. Well, I will check with your Father if that is fine with him, a young girl shouldn’t be hanging about in a cursed forest with an old woman who uses plants unique properties to make her way in life.”

“Father won’t have a problem with Edea,” Aerith said confidently.

Her maid gave her a long, patient look over her shoulder “Aerith, you should be with people your own age. You should be looking for a good husband and thinking of your future, especially your position in the town.”

Confused, the girl asked what she meant.

“Your absence in Church did not go unnoticed, Aerith. People are asking questions and some highly rude men suggested that you were a heretic,” she dusted her hands and gave Aerith a stern look “I said that you were just slow to understand the teachings of the Lord.”

Slightly offended, Aerith said, “I’m not stupid!”

“I know that Miss Aerith,” Elmyra rubbed at her cross on her necklace “But I had to say that, now if you don’t want to make a liar out of me you’ll start considering taking the right path all the sooner. I’ve asked the Vicar Grimoire and he was happy to explain things to you-”

“Elmyra! I’m not Catholic,” Aerith interrupted “How many times do I need to tell you?” she felt winded though she had barely raised her voice.

Her maid put her hands on Aerith’s shoulders “Aerith, child, those who are not Catholic are hated by this town. I’ve protected you as best I can by lying,” she shuddered and put a hand to her heart “My dear God, forgive me for my lying sins,” she refocused “I’ve done much for you, it is only best that you return the effort.”

Aerith tried to refuse again.

“If you cannot go to see the Vicar, if you cannot learn the true path then … then I’ll have to leave this town forever.”

Aerith gasped “Elmyra?”

The maid looked deeply regretful “Lying is such a crime to us Catholics, see what I do for you, girl? If you make me a liar then the shame will drive me from town, the people will never trust me again, I will be scorned and shunned!” she put a hand to her mouth “Please, Aerith.”

Aerith couldn’t use her voice. Her love of her own religion, her family traditions warred with her love and loyalty to Elmyra. _I’m not Catholic … but Elmyra said she’d leave … oh please don’t leave me, dear friend, not after Mama! Mama … what do I do? What should I say? I’m a Cetra, not a Catholic … what do I do? Oh, forgive me._

She nodded with her eyes on the floor.

The maid gave her a hearty hug “Bless you, child! Now go rest your feet, and wash your hands ready for dinner.”

Aerith stood ridged and small in her friend’s arms, feeling uncomfortable at the hand petting her hair and the kiss placed on her cheek. She stepped away and waited for her maid’s back to be turned as she hesitantly edged towards the staircase. “I’m not hungry … I’m going to read!” she gasped out before dashing upstairs to her room, already hearing Elmyra’s disapproving comments chasing her there.

Latching the door shut, she breathed a sigh of relief but did not relax as she sat at her desk, then in her bed, and then she quietly stood by her windowsill. The town's roofs were all she could see, and not a spec of green could be seen. She paced a few times, not sure what to think or feel but knowing undeniably that she was trapped, the door was right beside her but she was trapped in her own head and by her own feelings.

Helpless and lost, she sat heavily on the floor and pulled her arms to herself. “Mama …”

The only warmth she got was from the cloak of red, it’s heavy folds making her imagine a pair of arms around her, holding her steady and holding her together. She shook and bit her lip, wondering if she should ask her Father for help. But if she raised a fuss against Elmyra then she would leave, either because Aerith didn’t go to her arranged lessons or because her Father would clear her out of the house.

She had to keep her silence then …

_I want … I want to go home … I want my Mama._

Her sixth sense tingled and she looked up at her bedside table to see the rose that Zack had given her a few days ago. It was wilting as cut roses do, but it was green and alive, and it was somehow talking to her like the Earth sometimes did. She reached out for it and held it between her hands, recalling the open smiles and honest eyes the colour of the sky as she stared at the pink petals.

The more she thought of Zack, the more she smiled. She planted a small kiss on the wilting rose petals and smiled when the rose revitalised itself in a new burst of life, a little use of magic that came from the gratitude for his warmth. A small gesture, Zack’s gift and her Mother’s gift in the same flower. Small but precious.

_I can’t possibly go through with this … can I?_

Her flower, thrumming with magic and life, couldn’t answer her. But the comfort she held onto was more than any unsaid word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments, please leave another. No double update this week - week been busy. BUT comment for the next week, it's a good one! I promise, and you'll want to know what Cloud meant last chapter and what Elmyra's got Aerith into next. Be lovely people and you'll know BOTH answers on the same Strifehart Sunday ... if not ... you'll have to wait Seven Whole Days till the next answer.


	15. Chapter 15

“Cloud.”

Cloud tensed, awake in seconds at the strange voice in the clearing. He growled, leaping from his happy doze of watching his companion sleep to standing ready to defend him, both hands tensed to strike out at whoever was too close. However, his fight was soon lost to him when he saw who it was.

His body lost the defensive tension but not the stance, both arms uncurling and his face adopting one of surprise. “Zack?”

The dark haired teen, a few summers his elder, stood at the edge of the clearing and didn’t seem inclined to step further. He appeared a little out of breath, he must have just arrived, Cloud silently scolded himself for being caught unawares, even by a friend – they were supposed to be connected, how had his missed his arrival?

Zack’s eyes glanced at Leon, the blue orbs becoming guarded and hard as he took in the slumbering teen. Leon slept, oblivious and deep in dreamland, he didn’t make a sound and had hardly moved all night. That worried Cloud, Leon slept with the instinct to hide and remain unnoticed, what had caused that?

In the present, Zack’s eyes were not kind and Cloud didn’t like that. As he spoke, Cloud shifted to stand in the way of Zack’s eyes and their judging, unwelcomed coldness. “What are you doing, Cloud?”

“I told you I was going out.” The blond tried to evade the question, answering a different query though he was caught red-handed.

Zack looked unimpressed “I was right when I thought you were meeting someone, but I never thought it would be one of _them_.” He looked Leon over again and rubbed his forehead “Really Cloud?”

Cloud chuckled nervously “Wasn’t my idea of you finding out, I swear.”

Chuckling too, but bitterly, Zack agreed “Yeah, I expected you introduce me to the one who was calling you away alone all the time, I thought it would be someone dependable at least.” Cloud growled angrily and Zack snorted, “Guess you haven’t been thinking straight for a long time.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Cloud objected.

Zack hissed “After that stunt you pulled last night? Howling at the moon? You told the entire forest where you were _and_ who you were with,” his eyes looked at Leon. “Angeal was ready to set the whole pack on the stranger you were calling with. He was so mad. And worried about you.” His eyes were dark “Despite what you told us in song it makes no difference, Angeal’s mind won’t be changed, Cloud, we can’t interact with these people. He’s one of those that hunts us, and you’ve got no business with him.”

Cloud stubbornly held his ground “He’s different.”

“How do you know?”

The blond felt his chest swell with pride “I’ve watched him. He’s my Squall.”

Zack’s expression lightened in interest. Cloud imagined him recalling the songs and tales he’d howled to the night sky about him, all wordless and to human ears meaningless, but everything to his people. They knew he had been yearning for this stranger a long time.

Zack stepped a few more paces forwards but still looked at Leon from a fair distance away. “That’s him?” Cloud nodded, a small smile on his lips. Zack raised an eyebrow at Cloud, analysing his smile as much as Leon. Cloud saw the tension leave him and knew that Zack had just gotten a good impression of Leon’s character, he knew that he was different too.

Zack tilted his head “He’s not bad to look at, I’ll give you that.” he gave Cloud a sad look “Too bad your man’s a Hunter.”

Cloud shook his head “I know him better than you. He’s never fired at a wolf, not once. He told me that if he had the skill that we had for hunting with our hands that he’d never pick up a gun again. He despises the Hunters, and they hate him almost as much as they hate us.”

He looked his friend in the eye and said clearly “I want to take him as my mate.”

Zack’s eyebrows rose higher the more Cloud defended him, his jaw unhinged the slightest bit and he only brought himself back to normal with a small wince “You … Cloud, give up. Angeal won’t hear of this,” he stressed, looking twice as worried now.

“I hope not, keep it quiet Zack. I need more time.”

Zack ran a hand through his mane of hair “It’s hard to keep something in the dark when you were howling at the moon with him last night!” His voice gentled when Cloud looked alarmed.

“What’s he gonna do?”

“Nothing … he’s not doing anything yet,” the older wildling sighed “It’s a good thing I love you, kid, or I’d have never rolled over for Angeal like I did. I convinced him that I should be the one to bring you back, that I would do it with the least anger.”

Drawing himself up to full height and buffing his shoulders Zack imitated “ _You’d better bring that irresponsible pup back before noon or I’ll drag him back with my teeth!_ ” He held a hand out to Cloud “You have to come home. Now.”

Cloud wilted, Angeal, in his long and respected reign as leader, was a someone he was both reluctant to disobey out of a profound and long-standing loyalty, but when angry he was terrifying, demanding his respect rather than earning it. Cloud felt his courage shrink at the idea of facing his great leader when in a rage. However, one glance at Leon’s peacefully sleeping face and he felt just enough opposition rise to half-heartedly whine, “There’s nothing you can do?”

The elder shook his head regrettably “No. I’m sorry Cloud.” He gave Leon another look, one that was uncertain and still guarded, just because they were strangers. He glanced between them and inhaled deeply, tasting the air. Cloud frowned at him for doing so, tempted to snap at him for prying into their business. Zack looked interested, his eyes calculating “Does he know?”

Cloud shook his head disheartened.

“We should go,” Zack said as the silence grew uncomfortable, Cloud’s heart got heavier with every passing moment. “If we’re fast maybe Angeal won’t break your legs to keep you put.”

With a small pout, Cloud protested “He would never.”

“No, he’ll likely put you on a leash and ground you.” He chuckled as Cloud shuddered, horrified. Zack bumped his shoulder “Hey, I’ll try to take a few shifts with you to give you a break.”

The blond nodded, still upset that he was walking away so easily, but he couldn’t fight the order from Angeal. He hated to think of the action his leader would take if he was out here in person with a sleeping ‘hunter’ in his sights … to protect him he had to go.

He turned and faced Leon again, he reached for his knife and put it next to him, covering his exposed arm with the cloak again. “I … I’ll see you, Leon,” he murmured, unable to make a promise that he’d return soon when he was not sure when he’d be allowed to run free again.

Zack peered around at him as Cloud absently pushed Leon’s bangs from his eyes, “What’s that smitten look for?”

Cloud blushed and yet he didn’t bother to hide it “Zack …”

“Yeah?”

“He forgot me …”

Cloud lowered his head and Zack put both hands on his shoulders “I’m sorry Cloud.”

The blond, now he had started, croaked “I waited … I waited so long, and …” he breathed unsteadily and Zack’s hands held him tighter to keep him together. Cloud looked up at Zack “He’s so much like before, now. He’s _happy_ , I don’t want to leave him to go back the way he was,” he saw Zack’s resigned eyes before he looked away and blocked out Zack’s arguments for leaving to admire Leon for these last few minutes.

His pale skin had a rosy glow to it with the chilled morning air, his body was lax and Cloud remembered how it felt alongside his own and how warm it was. He also remembered how Leon looked howling at the moon with him, at first so unsure but soon he was taking his first and uneasy notes into the song, simply saying over and over again ‘I’m here’.

_You’d make a good wolf, Red. If only they could see it too …_

* * *

Leon woke cold, and alone.

When he was awake enough to realise why this felt wrong, he realised that Cloud had vanished. He sat up stiffly, his muscles stiff and his body heavy. He looked around hoping to see the blond step out of the trees with more firewood or traces of his usual pranks, but there was nothing. Leon had waited for a good hour before he realised that Cloud was truly gone, then, confused and hurt, he reluctantly gathered his things.

He moved slowly, packing up with every hope that Cloud would walk out, apologise and smile. That he’d have another excuse to stay with him, another walk, another hunt, another round of pranks. But there was no one.

When Leon had finally put away everything and strung the deer up by the legs to haul home, he spotted Cloud’s parting gift.

The flint dagger rested on the ground near where he had been sleeping. Leon held it and felt the new roped handle with a small sigh. It was Cloud’s. The flint looked like a natural cut that had been attached to the bone handle – bone or deer horn, Leon couldn’t decide. The charms hung from the handle and rattled gently in his hand as he turned it both ways to admire it. In many respects, it embodied its owner. The dagger was all natural, it looked wild and interesting. Leon turned the knife in his hand and knew that it was the wrong shape for him, his hand was too large for the custom grip. His wrist pressed on either the blade or the charms, and both were uncomfortable.

He put the knife into his belt and wondered what this meant as he trekked through the lightening wood. The blade looked personal, he hoped that it was something Cloud would eventually come back for, that he hadn’t been abandoned and discarded just like the knife. Not after all those weeks of having the blond by his side, he could barely stand the thought of being alone now.

The trees began to thin and Leon halted, he listened and reached out with his senses but felt nothing. Cloud wasn’t here. Heavy hearted, and low spirited, he stepped back to village life and felt his normal masks raise to hide what he was thinking and feeling. Masks that were familiar and sadly so.

When he entered the village, he received several awed glances for the catch he brought back, but he felt no pride or gratification for the glances. It was not his kill. The deer had been Cloud’s right, Cloud’s hunt and he had taken none of it. Leon just wasn’t wasteful; it would be an insult to the deer to leave it to rot.

Leon sat on the doorstep of his shack, resting in the sunlight and letting the deer bleed out next to the house, strung up on a pole by its hind legs. Often his eyes admired the wound upon the deer’s neck and in its skull, so precise and so full of killing intent too but with the respect and the right of a kill earned. It was poetic and beautiful, and in many ways like the dagger, like Cloud.

Leon looked up at the mountains, full of questions and a silence that was suffocating, and a cold that was isolating.

* * *

Cloud looked down into the valley from his elevated view, the wind pulling at his hair and his hands resting on the sheath of the dagger. He felt the new hide where it had absorbed the shape of the flint, he felt the missing hollow where the blade was as clearly as he could feel Leon’s missing presence from beside him. It was a pitiful link, but his watchdog would not let him slip away to see the other half, she knew him too well.

Tifa sat beside him and watched the trees and little houses where the village was, her eyes followed his she was patient enough to let him be for long enough for Cloud to forget she was there. She eventually gave him a look and asked, “Are you going to mope here all day?”

“Yes.”

What else was there to do?

“You’re really childish, you know,” Tifa sighed, settling back on her hands to watch the sky instead of following Cloud’s longing gaze down in the valley.

Ignoring her with as much dignity as he could while suffering from separation Cloud continued to admire the village where Leon must have been at this time of day. He hoped he had gone home and not stayed in the woods, he hoped he was sensible and intelligent and – well it was Leon, and he had instincts almost as good as Cloud’s. He had to know that it wasn’t intentional … this separation.

With his near constant sighing his watchdog finally spoke of the elephant in the room, “Did you think nothing would happen when you sang to us?”

The blond tensed and shrunk in on himself. He pulled himself into a smaller position and continued to sigh.

Tifa patted his back. “Angeal was so worried about you.”

Cloud sank miserably “He never listens!”

“I feel sorry for you both, you know,” the brunette admitted, her shirt a little tight on her and her skirt a little too short and revealing her lower shins and ankles, her feet bare and a necklace of teeth hanging from her neck. She tilted her head and bared small earrings, fresh over the old scars, of teeth as well. “I feel sorry for you because, well, look at you! You’re moping like a five-year-old. And Angeal had to make you this way, he hates getting us down. Bet he feels stuck between a rock and my fists,” she cracked her knuckles casually and Cloud hid a small grin at the thought.

“He’s gotta think of all of us, as pack leader. Your boy might not be a threat to _you_ , but what about _us_ , all of us? And what if he knew about you? What then?” she raised a hand, holding an invisible musket “You sure he’ll keep thinking of you as he has been? He was raised a dumbass Catholic after all.”

Cloud groaned “I’ve been thinking of that for the past month,” he admitted. “I just wanna tell him, but – damn it – he’s gonna hate me, and so will Angeal!”

Tifa rubbed his back with surprising gentleness “You’re whipped alright.”

Cloud didn’t even bother to deny it, he curled up into a ball and kept staring down into the valley, knowing that Leon was down there probably missing him and feeling so confused. “I wish he could just remember. It would be so much easier.”

“Yeah?” Tifa lay down behind him and spooned against his back for warmth, the mountain was cold, her fingers digging under Cloud’s arms to keep warm. “Why?”

Cloud rubbed at her colder hands absently, aware that he had vented to her already over his frustrations on Leon’s blank past. Life would have been so much simpler if he had just remembered, why did he have to forget? Why Leon? Hadn’t he suffered enough?

“Because he saw me back then …”

Tifa gasped “What? Then that changes everything!” she sat up, looking in part shocked and in part excited and her brain working overtime to find a solution to Cloud’s current problem. “If he knows already-”

“He _did_.” Cloud put his face on the ground and sighed “He got pneumonia, he was too cold that night, I didn’t help him enough … and he lost his memories, _all_ of them!”

The girl’s voice was wavering and soft “Poor guy …”

Not paying much attention, Cloud mumbled, “He knew it was me … I found him when he was lost and … he knew.” Cloud smiled, sighing deeply. “Ten years, Tifa … I waited _ten years_.”

“We all did.”

“You didn’t have something to look forwards too.” Cloud snapped, impatiently.

“True, I didn’t have a potential mate waiting in the future, but I really missed my old self you know. I didn’t even get my old self back in the end, I had grown up.” Cloud felt her uncomfortably poke at her generous curves and he snorted, glad that his body was the least of his concerns. “Ten years was a long time for everyone and we all looked forwards to our light at the end of it, I’m sorry yours wasn’t all it cracked up to be.”

Cloud snarled and pulled away, fed up of everyone making assumptions of his opinions. True, Leon hadn’t been what he expected, and his memory loss explained a lot of his behaviour in these past ten years, but if everyone thought that this little problem had made Leon more of a chore than a joy, then they were dead wrong. Cloud felt like ripping his teeth into them the moment they tried to suggest that Leon was even the slightest part disappointing for him.

To cover his anger, he snapped, “I need to run this off.”

“You have to stay in my sight,” Tifa reminded him, standing to see what he would do next, Cloud was faster but Tifa could run for longer and would pursue him to the ends of the Earth if he tried to slip away on her watch. “We could run through the old climb routes; bet they’d be a breeze now the ice is thinning.”

Cloud agreed, with nothing better in mind, but not without a sad glance back at the village the size of pebbles “Leon …”

* * *

“Would you like some tea, dear?”

Leon shook his head but didn’t look up at Edea when she asked, too busy turning the dagger over and over in his hands. Unable to stick the village, he had dissected the deer for all rich meat and salted as much as he could as fast as he could, the rest he stored in the deer hide and carried to Edea. Her presence was soothing and understanding. She knew at once that he was glum and had waited until he was ready to speak before asking.

Leon tried not to cringe at the ineloquent, emotional whine he had gone on. It was a miracle, in his opinion, the Edea hadn’t just shut him up with a sleeping draught. Now he was staring longingly at the forest with not a clue what to think or what to do.

Edea’s hand rested on his shoulder gently. Her smile was tender. “He’ll be back.”

Sighing deeply, Leon asked, “How can you be so sure?”

Edea touched the dagger’s tip with a careful tap on her forefinger “You can see how it’s made. It’s new, and yet it’s been created to last. It was unique enough for him to tie these charms to it,” her fingers brushed over the teeth and the other little talismans. “Charms for luck, for skill, for silence and for mercy- oh, patience too,” she held up one of the teeth, a tiny rune carved into it. “He’s a strong magic user for sure.”

Leon smiled at each charm, reading a different part of Cloud for every single one. “Good fortune, patience, skill, mercy and silence … they’re all the things he praises me for,” he admitted.

Edea squeezed his shoulders “There, you see? It’s special to him, he trusted you to have it and he’ll come back for it.” her job done and Leon feeling better she returned to her house and left him on the outside bench, smiling at him when she saw his smile.

Leon heard her enter the house and exhaled long and slow, a little smile on his lips when he reread all the signs on this dagger. It was a work of art. The wildling had even dyed the rope on the handle red, it made Leon chuckle, Cloud must like colour coordinating. Though he missed him and was a bit sour with him for just disappearing while he slept, Leon felt warmer towards Cloud now. He trusted that it was for a good reason.

Cloud wasn’t like that. He knew.

Leon rubbed at the handle of the knife absently for such a long time that it began to unravel at the edges. He cursed and tried to retighten it, but he pulled the wrong way and even more came loose. He sighed, and hoped that Cloud would forgive him for wrecking it, the red rope slid down and revealed the bone handle and yet another charm.

Leon wondered how many one man needed, the blond teen must have really felt superstitious to have included yet another hidden one. He gently pulled it free to look at it, but instantly he was stumped for a response.

This one was a health and wellbeing charm, it had been broken and was tied tightly around the interior of the knife handle but once it would have made a perfect circle bracelet. Twine made from plaited grass and twisted around small coloured and different shaped pebbles. Oval for well-roundedness, green for life and health, red for blood and passion and fertility, grey for the uncertain future, and a sharp triangle for the fight for life.

Leon blinked, this was exactly like the charms that Edea made.

_But Cloud has never met her … she never met Cloud._

Leon stared at the charm and suddenly felt a jolt of recognition. He realised where he had seen this before, a part of him numb and a part of him hyper as a child. He saw it! The charm before him, his fingers twisting and turning, the thin little cuts he got whenever he mishandled the blades of dried grass …

* * *

_And he remembered!_

_He remembered the wisp and spirit-like figure that he spotted through the trees for the first time, so long ago in his youth when he was gathering wood. He remembered the thoughts that haunted his mind, all focused on the forest spirit in the shape of a boy._

_He remembered the ‘spirit’ coming back to abduct him the next day, beckoning him from the edge of his vision with broad smiles and whispers that lead Squall deep into the forest depths. He also remembered the sadness, the distress of the boy, no longer a fleeting ghost, when Squall realised he was trying to lead him astray. He remembered the boy convincing him to keep his secret and his silence. He remembered their promise, little hands twisting together in a knot that started their friendship._

* * *

_He remembered their third initial meeting when he had run from the cruel words of Hojo’s church and the village people. Cloud appeared as he cried and was the first to prove the town wrong, that the wolves never killed people, that Squall was just a normal boy – “But even better, Squall, you’re my friend! No one’s ever been friends with a Wolfe before.”_

_“Wolfe?”_

_Cloud sat across from him, Squall at last running out of tears for his sad day and Cloud’s slightly dirty fingers catching the ones he missed with care. Sensing his lightening mood Cloud happily explained, “That’s my people’s name, Wolfe, sounds just a little different from a Wolf, right? They’re our friends. They protect us and feed us and we protect and feed them, we’re like … um … kin, Mama says, but I don’t know what that means!”_

_Squall giggled “That’s why you’re not scared.”_

_“They’re always watching me and keeping me safe, Squall,” Cloud grinned “I’m never scared of anything.”_

* * *

_He also remembered when their long playful days began to change. No more pinecone wars, no more hide and seek and no more stories. It all changed like the freezing of a pond, small creeping icy warning at the edges of their lives starting with little mentions of trouble in the mountain village, a minor bout of illness. He remembered the deeper chill when cures proved to be a lost cause. He remembered the day the cold of reality gripped._

_“Squall … Mama’s sick.”_

_Squall gripped the boy’s blue shirt and looked into his eyes, they were dull and full of tears – he could still feel emotions, that was good. It was the only positive thing he could think. The sickness had caught one of Cloud’s closest family, and now the blond was showing signs of the illness he mentioned to Squall several weeks ago._

_“I’m scared Squall …”_

_Cloud spoke dully, the word not ringing with the normal sincerity. He may have been scared, but he was quickly losing the ability to feel anything. It had struck so fast! He was only a little tired a week ago, and had insisted on a nap yesterday and now …_

_The brunet was at a loss._ How do I help you? What can I do? _“I …” he bit his lip “Matron knows how to make sick people better, I could bring her to your Mama.”_

_Cloud shook his head “No … we don’t let outsiders near us, it’s not safe, the wolves might hurt her,” his voice was deadening too._

_Squall shook him, scared and desperate. “Then … Then I’ll make you and your Mama a charm, something that will make you better. Please, Cloud, don’t die …”_

_Cloud looked up at Squall with dim surprise “Die?” he murmured, testing the word like he saw it new all over again._

* * *

_T_ _he snow was heavier now._

_Squall paced around their regular clearing for hours, from the dawn of the sun to the mid-afternoon, he had only finished one charm, one he intended to give to Cloud as promised. He had put all his feelings into it and was confident it would work. It was a promise bracelet, and a healing spell, and a charm for Cloud’s well-being all in one, and Squall was determined to give it to Cloud, to protect him._

_But he hadn’t shown up._

_When the snow started to fall, he ran through the trees with dread gripping at his soul as he thought about Cloud vanishing forever, and leaving him alone. He had no idea where to go but that critical fact was not enough to stop him. He walked and walked until he was lost, until the forest was all white, and until he couldn’t tell the mountain peaks from the grey sky. He shivered, and walked, it was all he knew to do. His fingers were red and cold, his nose hurt, and his clothes were getting damp, but he pressed on._

_Got to get to Cloud, got to get to Cloud, got to … got to … to …_

_He tripped often, but now, too cold and too numb to move he fell and lay still in the middle of a small, circular clearing. The snow swiftly began to bury him, running in cold streaks down his unfeeling cheeks and forehead. His breath no longer misted and his vision, so white, began to look dark._

_“Cloud …” he gasped again with an exhale, his cries long since faded. “Cloud …”_

_He barely remembered the howling, the odd glow from the mountains, or the chill in his bones now, making him ache from inside out. All he knew was the warring forces of white and black across his vision. Shapes battling for dominance, running like hares, mixing like the water into the sea, stalking like a wolf._

_But then there was a wolf._

_A big wolf, with large teeth and large eyes, big ears and big paws. Standing on all fours, it was already taller than the little eight-year-old fallen in the snow, and still taller if Squall managed to stand on his tip toes. It moved silently and Squall didn’t realise it existed in reality until he had stared at it for a good few minutes._

_No fear left in him, Squall merely croaked his friend’s name and weakly dragged one hand forwards, offering his trinket as his eyes stopped seeing. “Cloud … he needs this.”_

_Reality slipped through his fingers like sand, and he almost lost himself in the dark behind his eyes._

_A warm tongue pushed his bangs from his eyes, a wet nose pulled his head up from the snow and nudged him to one side. The touches pulled him back from the darkness, so unexpected it roused the last parts of a child’s curiosity. Squall opened his eyes a few degrees and saw the wolf looking at him … eyes so strange for an animal’s._

_The wolf then did something stranger than looks. Whimpering, it pressed a paw against the trinket again and again until it was slipped on at the ankle. The process took some time, a paw not made for sliding on bracelets or other delicate tasks. The determination was alien in a face so wild._

_Not thinking right, Squall raised his numb fingers and touched the bracelet, and by extension, the wolf’s dominant front leg – something so dangerous Matron would have screamed at him. But the inside of his head was dimming and darkening, he forgot the peril and the stupidity of his gesture and instead only insisted, “It’s for Cloud …”_

_The wolf barked and stared him long and hard. Eyes so blue, blue like Cloud’s … like the Wolfe boy … Wolfe … Wolf!_

_“Cloud?”_

_Without another word between them, the Wolf told him;_ yes, it’s me _. And Squall smiled._

_His friend stayed with him that night. Squall’s strength finally failed shortly after recognising the Wolf for the soul he really was. The young brunet spent his last energy weeping for joy, his friend was no longer dying, his eyes full of life once again. He had no strength to raise questions or puzzle answers, Cloud was here and that was all that mattered._

_But Squall’s soon closed in the deepest of sleeps, and neither human nor Wolfe could dissuade it._

_He remembered Cloud curling his new body around him, tucking both tail and head to his small body, his teeth unable to loosen his clothes and his paws too clumsy to assist in that matter either, but the wolf fur was warm and dry and Squall was safe. For the first and last time in all his years and in the following ten years, Squall was completely safe …_

* * *

Edea looked up from potting her latest concoction as a shadow suddenly blocked the light from her front door. Leon stood in her doorway, his face ashen and a hearty but clumsy charm bracelet on an outstretched hand, he leant on the doorframe to catch his balance, his steps to her had been fast and clumsy. His lips trembled a few times before he whispered: “I remember …”

She could only gasp his name.

He held up the charm, he looked up at her and his silver eyes were wide, turbulent and yet clearer than she had ever seen them. They were alive. He gripped both bracelet and dagger and his voice was sincere. “I remember him.”

Edea dropped her latest potion.


	16. Chapter 16

Meek was the word for Aerith when she stood before the Vicar, Elmyra boasting triumphantly and the Vicar smiling kindly with a book held for Aerith’s first lesson. Aerith wished the floor would swallow her and let her disappear away from here to somewhere far. Somewhere green …

In her mind, she imagined with all her might the greenery of Edea’s garden, but all that appeared was the forest trails she walked with Zack, without his presence beside her these paths were unknown and scary.

Back in the present, her shoulders slumped the more she heard Elmyra talk, it was like the woman, her kind companion and steadfast friend, had turned a blind eye to her discomfort. It felt very wrong, Aerith felt alone …

“I’ll trust her to you, Vicar, a thousand thanks for your lessons, I’m sure you can shape Aerith up in no time.” The woman turned and patted Aerith on the head, Aerith felt smaller still, “I’ll expect you back at noon, child, be a good student.”

Aerith nodded, her eyes on her boots. She tensed when the Vicar sat beside her, Elmyra’s footsteps heading out of the Church to leave the pair in the house of worship that felt so cold to Aerith. So dead on the inside, no life, and no joy and no comfort. It felt like a prison, a castle crypt, and not even the beauty of the stained glass or polished bells could distract her from the constant chill. _I don’t want to be here._

The Vicar didn’t speak for a long time. When Elmyra’s footsteps had long vanished he said at last, “She is gone, child, please speak your mind. I have taken a vow of silence and will never repeat your confessions.”

Aerith looked at his kind expression briefly but flinched away, unable to say what she thought to his face, unable to believe how rude she was about to be. “I … I don’t want to be here.”

“I can see that, Aerith. These lessons will not bring you happiness, will they?”

The girl bit her lip very hard as he spoke, but the abuse to her mouth couldn’t stop the building tears from finally falling. She brought her hands to her face and sobbed, “But if I don’t Elmyra said she’d leave, I don’t want to be alone … but I can’t learn your lessons, Vicar, I’m not Catholic, and I never will be. I already know who I am.”

The man put a hand on her shoulder “Don’t hold back, child, speak your secrets and let their weight go.”

Aerith wiped her eyes again and again, whispering about her troubles. She spoke of her Mother, who she missed dearly but had never had the chance to mourn for her Father’s sake. She talked about the work her Father conducted on her Mother’s magics, how all the scientists rebuked his findings as heresy and took his funding from him, and left Aerith the task of keeping his hopes up as both his job and his wife was taken from him. She worried about him, she admitted, speaking of the greying hair he had gained, the weight he had lost and the uneasy sleeps he often woke from.

She spoke of Elmyra, unable to understand the sudden change in her, how she had been so content and supportive not but a month ago and now Aerith was here under threat of being abandoned by her. She spoke of the coldness and loneliness in her heart every time she thought of her friend, and she whispered of her dilemma of what she could do in a situation like this. Aerith spoke until her voice hurt and the Vicar had to fetch her some water.

When she was done she was exhausted, her eyes were sore and her voice had run out of words and apologies.

The Vicar had listened to everything, never interrupting, offering only the occasional word when Aerith struggled to phrase her thoughts. His eyes, crimson and strange, had never wavered and his patience was astounding. When she finished, Grimoire produced a clean cloth and dabbed at her eyes “Do you feel better?”

Aerith hiccupped, but nodded, she felt a lot less tense. “I’m tired …”

“You did well,” Grimoire let her take the cloth to clean her face, she listened as he spoke “Laying out your worries is a laborious process, better to have someone listen than to do it alone.” He patted her shoulder “Now, why are you here?”

The girl shook her head “I don’t know …”

“From what you said before you came here as part of a deal to keep your friend by your side.”

Reluctantly, Aerith nodded. _How simple he makes it sound, it seems so silly to hear it back like that. I sound like such a child for throwing a fuss …_

“She asked me to teach you the ways of the Lord, a task I would have happily taken, but before any lesson can be learnt the student must be willing, and it is clear to me that you are not willing.”

More tears fell from her eyes “I’m sorry!”

“You have no need to be sorry, Aerith. Though the Lord has his arms open to embrace any child who wishes to join him, there is no obligation to return the embrace. When he began the world, he gave his children the ability to choose their own lives and their own happiness, and you decided a long time ago.” He smiled, “You chose the same joy as your Mother, everything she taught you has her love in it, she wanted what was best for you and the gifts she gave you have more meaning than any I could give you.”

Aerith smiled, her cheeks hurt but she smiled regardless, “You always say things just as they are. Yes, that’s how I feel exactly.”

The Vicar stood up and hummed “This is a tricky situation, you are required to learn but in doing so it would make you unhappy, and that cannot do.”

The girl smiled at him as he paced, her hands twisting into the cloth he gave her as a source of comfort. This kind, patient and understanding man had taken her troubles and eased them, he had explained her problems better than she had and was happily resolving them for her too. Aerith felt like an equal in his presence. She wasn’t small, or young or ignorant in his eyes, and the relief it brought to her made her glow.

At last, he turned to her and said “I have a proposal for you, Miss Aerith. I will teach you some of the Bible stories, and you can teach me some of the tales of your culture. We will both be teacher and student, and clearly, I will not be able to take your lessons to heart, and neither will you.”

Aerith stood up with shining eyes “Would that work? Will Elmyra be happy with that?”

Grimoire chuckled “Well when you can tell her about Adam and Eve and the death of Christ I’m sure she’ll be pleased.” He put his book down “I can teach you the basics so that you are not outcast in this town so that the doors aren’t closed to you, but I will never demand that you do anything you do not wish to.” He chuckled “Most of these lessons you already know, they teach us to be good people, not just good Catholics. Does this sound agreeable to you?”

Aerith pondered for a short minute. Sharing teachings let her learn about another and they about her, an equal trade in knowledge but no strings attached. Elmyra would be happy that she would know more of her religion _and_ she would stay.

With a smile, she agreed “Yes, it does.”

Grimoire bowed slightly “Very well. As we only have a short time before noon, I suggest that, for today, I just offer you the Ten Commandments.”

“Ten Commandments?” Aerith asked, sitting beside the Vicar again as he leafed through the book with fragile pages, all written in Latin and decorated with pictures of colour and of impact.

“Yes. One prominent Bible figure, a man called Moses was called up to the top of a mountain by God where a terrible storm raged. When he came down to his fellow pilgrims he carried two stones in which God’s chosen rules for mankind had been written.” He found the page and it revealed a wild mountain with a man climbing it, an old man with a large cane and flowing robes.

Aerith pointed “That’s Moses?”

“Yes.”

“He’s a bit old to be climbing mountains,” she said.

The Vicar chuckled “Indeed!” he composed himself quickly “His determination overrun his age, his dedication was very admirable. But back to the Ten Commandments, they read: Thou shalt have no other gods before me, Thou shalt not make unto thee any graven image, Thou shalt not take the name of the Lord thy God in vain, Remember the Sabbath day to keep it holy, Honour thy Father and thy Mother, Thou Shalt not kill, Thou shalt not commit adultery, Thou shalt not steal, Thou shalt not bear false witness against thy neighbour, Thou shalt not covet a neighbour’s house, a neighbour’s wife, a neighbour’s possessions.”

Aerith rubbed her forehead “That’s a big list.”

The Vicar nodded “I find it best to remember them one at a time. Most important ones for daily life are; Thou shalt not steal, kill, commit adultery, lie or desire what is not yours.”

Confused, Aerith sat up “That’s it? But isn’t that just common sense and good manners?”

The Vicar beamed “Correct!” he closed the book “These lessons I have seen those perform when they’ve never heard of God. I pondered for many nights and realised that these laws were in fact not laws at all, but the makings of a good person.” He held a hand up “Being a good person can be seen as coming from God, but in actually it comes from the person themselves. Not many are aware of this small distinction, so it means that I can teach you these universal lessons and you can take them to please Elmyra and you can keep your peace with your Mother.”

Aerith threw her arms around him in unrestrained joy. “Thank you! Thank you!”

Grimoire patted her shoulder “You have no need to thank me, Aerith.”

The girl sat back and composed herself, the Vicar had a small blush on his cheeks and looked a little flustered, she giggled a little. “I think I do need to thank you. No one, not even Edea, has been as understanding of me as you have, in this town at least. I think you are risking something for me, maybe your reputation or perhaps your God’s faith in you, but you’ve chosen me over all of them and I cannot thank you enough.”

The Vicar’s eyes were wide “Aerith, where did you get the idea that I was risking something?”

Aerith hesitantly replied, “Elmyra said it was the duty of all Catholics to tell others what to think.” Her hair tickled her arm when she moved her head “If it’s a duty that’s being unfulfilled isn’t it dangerous for you?”

His face a little uneasy, the Vicar nodded “Perhaps. But I promised to educate you in the Catholic faith, and that is a promise I will keep. I won’t fall behind, and I won’t go beyond my promise.” He sighed to himself “There is no fear, here. I already had the choice to tell you to convert when I met you, but my curiosity that led me to the Church and to discovering God in the first place wouldn’t let me change your individuality. I simply _had_ to know more and what better way than this?”

He stood “I believe this burning curiosity of mine is God’s way of telling us something, you and me, and maybe to others too.”

Aerith was awed “You have such a good understanding of your God.”

“Ah,” Grimoire chuckled “He is a mysterious figure. I simply do what I feel is right, and will await judgement at the gates of Heaven when my life is over. This,” he gestured between them “seems right.”

* * *

Aerith didn’t go back to her house, she walked around the marketplace at noon, peering through the shops and thinking of her ‘new’ lessons the Vicar had taught her. And the even more important ones they had actively discussed outside the seven rules to being a polite neighbour.

_I am so very lucky, though it’s not what Elmyra wanted for me I hope that this will please her, and we can go on as we did before. Maybe we could all be happy again?_

She was alone in her thoughts until an insistent bump knocked into her knees. She exclaimed in delight when she saw what it was, she knelt in the street and extended her hands, “Hello, doggy.”

Angelo’s tail wagged and her grey head leaned into her scratches. Aerith smiled and let the old girl sniff at her hands and shoulders. The dog was in the process of sniffing her arms and hands when she pulled back sharply, her face an animal’s version of surprised. Aerith was confused and watched carefully when Angelo sniffed at her again.

“What is it, girl?” Aerith murmured, petting her ears again. This time, her tail wagged and she even managed a few excited skips of joy. The dog kept sniffing at her, looking more and more pleased with every little scent she found on her skin.

“You’re a strange old thing,” Aerith chuckled, standing to be on her way only for the dog to loyally, and persistently follow her. Angelo kept good pace despite her limp and old joints, the girl slowed out of pity and occasionally ordered her to go home but Angelo wasn’t deterred.

Aerith patted her head a few times throughout the slow walk back to her house. She intended to pick up her cape and her basket and go to relax with Edea, but first, she would have to return Angelo to her mistress. She gave the old dog a curious look “Won’t your owner be worried about you?”

Angelo just wagged her tail.

Giggling, “I guess that’s a no.”, Aerith cracked open her front door. Her green eyes were wide and when the door creaked her heart jumped into her throat. Luckily, Elmyra wasn’t in the kitchen. Aerith pulled the ribbon from her hair and slipped into the warm room. “Stay,” she told the dog as she stepped over to the table, placed the ribbon in clear view, and picked up her red cloak and her basket.

She pulled a new ribbon out of her basket and tied it to her hair as she stepped back out of the house. This ribbon red, just like her new, favourite, item of clothing.

Angelo had stayed, she stood slowly, her legs shook worryingly when Aerith appeared and pressed her nose to her leg. Her nose pressed almost continuously to the Red Cloak, and her old face seemed pleased.

Once she had fastened the button Aerith patted her head “Let’s find Mrs Rinoa, hmm?”

* * *

Rinoa was in her shop, talking intimately with a tall, broad-shouldered, blond man. Her fingers brushed through his hair and he had a hand at her waist, their faces weren’t close but their voices were low. They didn’t appear aware of the world around them. Aerith hovered by the door uncertain, but tapped on the doorframe after a moment to determine their desire for privacy; if they really wanted to be alone, they would be in the back of the shop and not by the doorway of the butchers. With that courage, she made herself known.

Both looked at her and the blond man, dressed in a bloody leather apron and a rolled up shirt, paled at the sight of her. He clutched at the counter for support, as if he had seen a ghost. Rinoa’s response wasn’t much better.

Aerith pointed behind her “I-is this a bad time?”

Rinoa shook her head sharply “No, no.” she pushed her hair out of her eyes and back into her practical bun but continued to stare. “Is that …”

Aerith realised it was the cloak again. _This cloak had a lot of meaning for a lot of people … Maybe there’s a story behind this too._ Angelo leaned into her leg just then, sniffing at the cloak’s edges and wagging her tail. She touched the corner of the cloak, by the button and said: “Edea gave it to me …”

Rinoa’s eyes were wet when Aerith raised her head. “Are you alright?” she asked, but the woman turned and walked unsteadily out of the shop and into the living quarters without so much as a backwards glance.

The man stayed, more composed but obviously shaken, he reached out for Rinoa as she left but dropped his arm just as quickly. He looked frustrated and in pain.

Aerith dared to ask “Have I upset her?”

The man shook his head “No.”

Aerith lowered her vision and twisted her fingers together “It’s the cloak, isn’t it?” she sighed “So many people seem to react to this …”

Her unexpected host cleared his throat awkwardly “There’s just history between her and the past owner …”

“Squall,” Aerith murmured, nodding. Whoever he was he had touched a lot of lives, maybe she should ask Edea about him? Or would that be too insensitive of her? The curiosity to know him was eating at her with every hint and clue as to who he was. How did so many people know him? How had this cloak left such a mark upon them? She got the impression that he was a good man, one that people had loved and admired at some point, but then what? Something dark was here, and it wasn’t just her ignorance.

The man flinched. “My brother.” He said at last, after an overwhelming silence.

Aerith blinked “Your brother! Then you know Selphie and Irvine too?”

He nodded “My brother and sister,” he confirmed “Edea raised us. All of us.” He walked and held out his hand “I’m Seifer. I think Rinoa mentioned a newcomer, I haven’t seen you around here before.”

Aerith took his hand and winced at the tight grip, her smaller, thinner palm almost folding in his. She squeezed back to hold out against his force and managed to focus enough to introduce herself properly, “I’m Aerith, I moved here two weeks ago.” She peered after Rinoa, wondering as to their relationship. “Are you friends with Mrs Almasy?”

The blond man snorted in amusement “She’s my wife.”

“Oh! I do beg your pardon,” Aerith said, blushing at her assumptions, she checked his hands but didn’t spot a ring or any other mark of union on them. She assumed they must have had one, Elmyra was always admiring rings and speaking of marriage, perhaps they were too poor for rings? Or perhaps they were too practical to wear them for work.

With another glance at the empty shop, she asked: “Are you sure I haven’t upset her?”

Seifer shook his head “No. It’s just a bad joke to wear red in this village, Squall was the last and only one to wear red and the colour upsets her.”

Aerith winced “I’m so sorry, I had no idea, I-”

“Clearly.” He cut her off and scowled. “Just don’t wear it here again.”

Aerith timidly nodded and backed away towards the door, almost tripping over the dog. Her hands caught the cloak’s edges and her breath had gotten stuck in her chest, the cold finality in this man’s face was terrifying. It wasn’t aggressive, exactly. But the force he said it with made her realise that he would not say another word about it.

Without further comment, the man turned to the dog, “Did she wander off?”

Trying not to stutter with the abrupt topic change Aerith answered, “Yes, she found me and followed me home. I wanted to bring her here before going to see Mrs Edea.” She clutched at the basket in her hands and tried not to shake like a lamb in a slaughterhouse.

Seifer’s face fell at the mention of his Mother “I see. Come here, silly old thing,” he tugged Angelo inside by her collar and had her sit on her bed of old rugs. The dog gave him a few happy licks and he scratched her ears with just as much affection and no anger.

He pulled himself up to his full height, one that dwarfed everything else in the room, and addressed Aerith once again, “Thank you for bringing her here,” he hesitated abruptly. The sudden pause made Aerith do the same in an awkward wait for the second half of a conversation that might never sound.

Eventually, he moved to the counter and pulled out a package with eyes downcast “Could you bring this to Edea for me?” he looked ashamed for asking “Tell her … can you tell her that if she and the others apologise to Rinoa I’ll be happy to come see them.”

Aerith took the parcel, it was cold to the touch and gave under her fingers, meat most likely – a meal for his Mother. The butcher waited for her response and, still very intimidated by him, she meekly nodded and put the package in her basket. “I’ll tell her,” she agreed.

The blond man smiled, “Thank you, Miss.”

Aerith had to admit to herself that a smile did make him look less scary though the smile hardly suited him – the lines on his face went against the upturn of his lips, and one across his nose made him appear always displeased. He was an another enigma, intimidating but a caring husband too, kind to his companions and yet quick to anger.

She returned his smile with ease, accepting that she still had a bit to learn about him before she could judge him as friend or acquaintance.

He waved her out the door, Angelo tried to follow her again and it made her laugh. Aerith waved at the dog and quickly navigated her way through the paths to the old village. She sighed once she was over the bridge and in the original residence.

 _What a day it’s been …_ she rubbed at her forehead and wondered if it would be too rude to ask Edea if she could have a nap? Her previous night had been restless with her worry over Elmyra’s ultimatum, and today had been an unstable rush of emotions that made her long for a comfortable bed.

Her house, however, was not an option with the tension between her and her maid still so high.

She passed Selphie’s house and spotted her in the window hard at work, with a small smile and wave that the housewife didn’t see she passed her by. Her house was very homely looking, and feeling. It had a welcoming aura around it just like the married couple did, the smell of baking bread made Aerith think of family meals and warm fires.

Her absentminded wonderings started up again and she imagined people in the homes the dwelled in.

Other places, like the butcher’s shop and the Vicar’s church, had warm people inside them but the buildings were cold. Strange that they found happiness there, Rinoa was welcoming and chatty, the Vicar was kind and understanding and yet their homes didn’t suit them. Rinoa’s home was a slaughterhouse in part, and the Vicar’s home was too dusty, old and heavy for his peaceful and expanding thoughts.

Edea’s house didn’t really suit her either, Aerith thought after glancing at the parcel for her. She loved her home and garden, but it was so lonely, she would have suited a place that was busy. Aerith smiled, imagining Selphie and Irvine when they were younger; a house full of kids must have made her home lively and full. _Maybe it did suit her, once …_

The thoughts of homes made her think of her own. The townhouse was fine and it suited her small family well for their sudden downsize, but it didn’t feel like home. The house had no garden where she could find her peace, and her Father’s study was so out of the way that it was rare to drop in on him and see how he was. Before his study had hardly been used, he insisted on working wherever his wife and child were and now he remained alone. Elmyra’s presence was in the kitchen mostly, but recently it disjointed with her own, Aerith wasn’t happy to sit in the kitchen anymore. Her own room was not relaxing either, too dark and too enclosed with only the view of rooftops to disorientate her.

She breathed, welcoming the forest air as the tension rolled from her shoulders out through the soles of her feet. The Earth beneath her almost seemed to drink up her negativity and replace it. Aerith’s steps were lighter and she even yawned. _I think I would have preferred a home out here, oh that’s silly! Who could live in the woods? Even Zack lives above the treeline …_

Edea welcomed her with a smile, and Aerith, much to her embarrassment, fell asleep on the bench as they chatted. She barely remembered to hand her the package, and her fight against sleep was doomed when Edea caught her shoulders and lay her head down in her lap to rest.

* * *

When she woke an amused Zack was hovering over her “Hey Red, rise and shine.”

Aerith sat up abruptly, once she realised just who he was and what state of her he was watching. Edea was gone, and her head now rested on a leather pack that looked too wild to belong to a little old lady. She blushed and turned her face away “Zack! How long were you standing there?”

Zack grinned again “Not long, I stopped by on patrol hoping you’d be here, and here you were.” He leaned with one hand cupping his head and his body balanced on his ankles as Aerith subtly tried to neaten her appearance, her hair, her clothes. “You looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you up …”

“So you _did_ stare at me,” Aerith mumbled pulling the red hood up over her head and as far down her face as it could reach. _How embarrassing! I hope I didn’t snore._

“Aw, don’t be mad,” the man begged, gently tugging at her unmovable wrists “You looked so cute, and I just couldn’t wait to see you again.” Aerith peeked out from between her fingers and saw his pure blue eyes twinkling merrily, his smile not fading as she remained hidden in her red shroud. “Have you had a good day, Aerith?”

Aerith mumbled “It’s been fine …” _better now for seeing you._ She let him pull her hood back, his touch very gentle, and her cheeks were burning and he took a seat beside her. He moved with such ease it was like they had sat like this for years, and Aerith was comfortable with his warmth and presence beside her.

“Where’s Edea?” she asked.

Zack rubbed the back of his neck “She went to return a parcel … it smelt of salt and blood, guess it was a meal of some sort.” He snorted “What we bring her is better than that junk.”

Aerith tilted her head “Oh, you provide her food?”

Zack grinned, looking pleased and proud. “Yeah, it’s a little understanding we have. She makes us potions when we need them, and gives us a safe place to stay out here if we need it. We give her food and what news we’ve managed to find about Squall.”

“I thought he was dead,” Aerith softly interrupted.

Zack winced and rubbed his neck “It’s beginning to look that way … don’t tell Edea I said that. She’s not given up on him.” he looked strained “It’s hard seeing the old lady cry.”

Aerith didn’t bother to hide her confusion “When will someone tell me what happened?”

Zack raised an eyebrow “ _They_ haven’t told you?”

Aerith shook her head “I asked, I’ve asked many people around the village, but they won’t talk about it or they don’t know. Edea and Selphie looked like they might cry. Genesis looked so angry, Seifer and Rinoa didn’t say a word, I bet there are others like them to. It’s so frustrating.” She glanced at her companion expecting to see the same compassion that she bore, only to double take when she spotted him looking utterly furious.

“Damn Cowards!” he punched the wall on his far side, arm swinging around with brute force and Aerith felt the wall shake through her shoulder blades. She flinched and instinctively put an arm’s length of distance between them. Zack got up and stuffed his balled hands under his arms with a little growl. “Bastards, how dare they pretend it never happened! Unforgivable!”

“What?” the girl whispered.

Zack snapped his attention back to her and slowly shook his head “I’m sorry, Aerith. Not today, I won’t tell that story in anger,” he breathed deeply “They deserve better than what I could say now.” He glared back at the village and his knuckles cracked with the force of his grip on thin air “I’ll say this, though. Every single one of them is guilty, they’re the reason Squall’s Dead. They pretend it never happened, I have seen them try to forget, but _we_ can’t. I see what they did every day, and so should they!”

Aerith shivered at the ominous words “Can’t you give me a short version? Please, I have to know.”

“I’m not sure I can, Red.” The wild man pulled his hands through his hair and gripped at it “It might be a distant memory for some, but to me, to my people and to Squall’s mate; it’s still so _raw._ ”

He was shaking. Utterly trembling with the emotion of the private event. More curious than ever Aerith held a hand out “Please …”

Zack breathed a few times heavily. He looked at her, Aerith pulling a face shamelessly to try and get him to talk, and slowly he caved. He slumped to his knees before he and took Aerith’s hands in his “They killed him.”

His thumbs brushed over her knuckles, again and again, Aerith let him control himself though the gentle, rhythmic touch, not once scared for her own safety. His eyes were stormy, but there was a deep sorrow in his eyes too and his touch was feather light and distracting for him. He sighed and offered a little more information, “That village was … is, a Catholic village. Some of their rules require harsh punishments when broken, but Squall wasn’t interested in following the rules. He hadn’t for years, and he was shunned for it, but never … never targeted.”

Aerith noticed his hands shaking. Her fingers curled around his when he spoke again, he was taking a long time to process his thoughts and his eyes were frantic to find the words that wouldn’t trigger an emotional outburst. “I’m not sure what exactly happened to make those villagers turn on him, frankly I don’t want to know, it’ll only make me hate them more.” He shuddered. “But something bad happened in their village and he was blamed for it despite the fact that he had done nothing wrong, it was impossible for him to have done some of the things he was accused of …”

He pressed Aerith’s hands together inside his own. “Then they killed him.” his eyes were closed, but Aerith saw the tears on his lashes. “It was so horrible, Aerith. Cloud’s never been the same since. I have to tell Edea every season that there’s still no sign that Squall could be coming back … it breaks them both …”

Tenderly, Aerith wriggled one hand free of Zack’s and brushed at his closed eyes as lightly as she could. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered, regretting forcing him to speak when she saw him looking so distraught. Patiently she took away his tears and slowly cupped his cheek, smiling to herself when he leaned into it. “Thank you …”

Zack opened his eyes, at last, looking miserable. Aerith pulled him close to her, her heart aching at the utter loss in his face. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise how hard it was for you. Thank you,” she kissed the crown of his head and ran her fingers through his hair soothingly.

Zack sighed with a ghost of a smile “You’re welcome, Red.” He covered her hand and leaned into it more “It’s good practice, they already ignore the memory, don’t want to end up like them.” He gave her a serious look “I’ll tell you the whole story one day, my side of it. But … there're a few things you’re going to need to know about me first …”

He chuckled nervously, “If you’re still good to go on a date in a few days then I’ll tell you everything about me. Then you’ll understand Cloud and … Squall too.”

Aerith brushed a few unruly bangs from his face, “So secretive ...”

Zack rubbed the back of his head with a rascal’s smile “Not intentionally, Red. It’s not just my secret, and there’s few we trust with it,” his eyes twinkled with humour and sincerity, “But I trust you,” he touched the cloak with the tips of his fingers “and there’s no way I’m willing to repeat our past mistakes …”


	17. Chapter 17

The mountains looked even more intimidating up close, Leon decided as he took in their towering peaks and sharp climbs. He looked up at the impossible stretch of terrain and sighed to himself, rubbing at his forehead with a soft mutter of “What am I doing?”

The steep climbs looked like fortress walls, impassable for anything without wings. Any trails were surely hidden to all but Cloud and his people, they must have been experienced climbers … or maybe they could only be reached by four legs?

Oh, there was that. Leon looked down at the charm bracelet, still unable to believe what his own memories were telling him. _Cloud’s a wolf. He’s a wolf._

The memory was in no way clear, remembered through a child’s eyes were everything was recalled selfishly – what he liked, what he didn’t like, what made him smile, all self-centred and confusing to analyse. Even with the memories, time had eroded them significantly and, as a result, each one shadowy and dreamlike.

But it made so much sense, the silent presence that had followed him for years, watching just as Cloud said he had been. No human could have do it that silently, that skilfully, or remained hidden for so long. Then there was Cloud’s hunting skills, pure and utter instinct. Leon remembered with slight envy how graceful and effortless Cloud’s kill had been, he deserved the howl of victory that had followed. Then there was the way he howled, he was a wolf in human skin …

But how was that possible?

Leon wracked his old memories time and again and yet he recalled nothing of meeting a wolf or Wolf-Cloud. There had only been a little boy with him when he was young, a wild child who could appear and disappear like a wisp in the trees but who never failed to brighten his day. When had he become a fierce predator?

Regardless, he decided, looking at the direction that Cloud had taken that faithful day only a few week ago, he had to find Cloud to get those answers. He started down the trail and tried not to dwell on how impossible both finding Cloud would be and then explaining him.

The trees thinned dramatically, becoming twisted, tough and old as they clung to the rocky earth at the base of the mountain, there was a small stretch of cleared land now and then, but Leon rejected these paths. He thought of the wolves, how they would hunt – drawing knowledge from the way a pack of dogs operated to understand how they would hide their existence from hunters. If the answer had been as simple as scaling to a higher plane of the mountain, then they would have been caught years ago. His investigation into the animal tracks supported this and he moved on.

After attempting several climbs and finding no evidence of human or wolf occupation he returned home, rethought his route and held the dagger and the charm close to him.

* * *

The next day wielded no better luck. His climb caused him a few scrapes and he fell at one point, earning him a cut to his elbow that he determinedly ignored throughout the day. It caused Edea some concern when she saw it, but she didn’t dare tell him to stop, not with the fire in his eyes. Leon saw her hesitate many times, but all he had to do was meet her gaze and she would silence herself. Whatever she wanted to say was not going to stop him, they both knew it, and Leon was glad that she’d saved them an argument.

At last, he found the right spot. He spied a scale of rocks, not absurdly steep but beyond human capabilities for at least half the climb, then it was humanly possible for the other half. There was no easy way up, but the way down was easy. No doubt practice had helped them, his keen eyes spied a few sharp rocks that had snagged strands of rope and other cloth.

He imagined Cloud climbing up this steep slope with the grace of a wolf and nodded to himself, this was the place. He attempted several climbs, each one a little more progressive, but the final stretch was impossible alone or with only two legs.

However, as he made his sixth attempt he sensed someone watching him. Spotting them was useless though he did try, and it didn’t seem like Cloud. He found a place to sit and took a small breather while he judged the silent eyes watching him.

“This view is really something,” he said, at last, letting his voice carry to where he assumed he was being watched. “No wonder you live up here.” He sipped from his waterskin and tried not to react when a small stone was knocked out of place and bounced down the drop before him, the object’s original resting place was from many feet above him.

He must have startled them.

Now that he had their attention he pulled the dagger out from his pack and held it up without looking behind him, he had wrapped it in leather and tied it securely for lack of suitable sheath. “I think I’m causing you some distress, I apologise. If you could deliver this to Cloud then I’ll go wait somewhere else, tell him to wait where I gave him his gift. Hopefully, he’ll know where I mean.”

After a long pause, another rock was sent skittering down the mountain and Leon chuckled “I hope that means ‘yes’,” he muttered, placing the package on a flat surface and beginning his descent quickly, finding climbing down was a lot easier than going up.

To his satisfaction, the parcel was gone when he reached the bottom.

* * *

“Angeal!”

Cloud looked up as Zack ran towards their leader. Angeal sat behind Cloud, the older man finally giving Tifa a break from watch duty, but he stood when Zack called out to him. Cloud had been moved directly under the Alpha’s watch when scouting reports of a lone hunter wearing red started to come in. Angeal didn’t trust Cloud not to attempt an escape, and, reluctantly, Cloud didn’t trust himself either.

Their leader was a tall and powerful looking man, his broad shoulders forcing him to wear sleeveless shirts and breeches that were a few inches above his ankles. Despite there being no direct relation his hair was wild like Zack’s down his back and just as black.

“What is it, Zack?” he asked once Zack had pulled to a stop before him.

The raven haired teen glanced at Cloud a few times before giving his report between catching his breath, “He’s back again, damn human won’t take a hint and leave, he’s at the southern climb.”

Cloud jumped to his feet so fast he saw dark spots “Leon’s here?”

Angeal swiftly put a stop to his elation “Get your weapon, Zack, he can’t keep on his hunt any longer.”

Cloud grabbed his arm “No!” he pulled Angeal around with his lesser strength and gasped “Let me talk to him, I’ll tell him to go-”

Angeal shook his head “There’s no guarantee he’ll listen. A show of force will tell him we’re not to be trifled with. I know you care for him, but he can’t be allowed to find us if he does then others may follow.”

Stomping a foot Cloud hissed “There’s no way he’ll back off for you! He won’t be tricked or led away, he’s better than that.”

Angeal pushed him till he was sat back down on the cave floor, Cloud resisted at first but whimpered and froze at Angeal’s promise: “He’ll either stop, or I’ll _make_ him.”

“Don’t you dare lay a paw on him or I’ll-”

A few barks caught their attention and Yuffie, in wolf form, their youngest member of the pack at eleven years old skidded to a graceful stop before them with excitement in her eyes. She was mostly black with grey tipped ears and tail and a stripe of dark brown down her spine. Her brown eyes were excited and she broke up the tension faster than a pin could drop.

Zack frowned at her “Weren’t you meant to be watching him?”

Their leader sent him a sharp look, quietly scolding him for leaving Yuffie out on her own, but Yuffie stepped up to Cloud and pressed an item into his hands with her snout. She sat down and wiggled with youthful energy. _“He’s gone now. He’s asking for Cloud. He said he was going to wait in the clearing where he gave you your gift.”_

Cloud looked down at the item and gasped when he saw the knife, the handle unravelled and charms in a mess, but the bracelet at the core now wrapped around the leather covering like a ribbon. He pulled it loose and held it reverently in his palm. “Leon …”

Beside him, Angeal questioned the young female, “He told you that? Did you reveal yourself?”

Yuffie whimpered at his anger. _“No, he got tired of climbing and was still. I watched him, he was listening for a long time. Then he spoke to me and said sorry for getting too close and making me nervous, and could I give a message. Then he left the parcel and went away.”_ She nosed at his knee, _“I’m not dumb, Angeal, why do you always get mad at me?”_

Angeal apologised as he petted her head were tufts of fur stood upright and messy, “Forgive me, I was only worried. It’s dangerous to reveal ourselves.”

Cloud clenched a hand around the charm bracelet, knife discarded at his feet and his brain working overtime as he repeated the message over and over in his mind. _The clearing where he gave me my gift …_ “But he forgot …” he murmured to himself, eyes widening. _He forgot! There’s no way he knows._

Zack put a hand on his shoulder “Cloud?”

Cloud looked at his friend but wasn’t truly seeing him, _he knows! He knows!_ “He-! I need to go.”

He barely took three steps before Angeal’s voice, more a growl than a voice commanded otherwise “Stay where you are!”

Cloud tensed, still at once at the direct command. He looked over his shoulder and growled “No! I’m going. I have to go.”

“You will stay here,” the older man ordered explicitly.

Cloud shuddered, the urge to obey tugging at his resolve like hands on rope. He grabbed his head when his feet began to turn to follow, cursing loudly both inside his head and with his mouth. When he pulled a hand across his face, his cheek stung sharply. With a gasp of pain and surprise, he stopped moving and he touched the cut with a small wince as Angeal began to order more wolves to stage a fierce attack.

Cloud’s fingers pulled away with a stain of blood. He frowned, _Blood? But what cut me?_ He looked at his hand and spotted a sharp edge on one of the charms that belonged on Squall’s bracelet. The side of the stone was one he had puzzled meant a fight for life, fighting spirit against sickness and life’s dark days. He fondly looked at the broken circle, broken only when he regained his human body and larger wrists. _The clearing where you gave this to me, huh? What could you have to say to me, Squall?_

Cloud’s smile grew, _this changes everything,_ and without another word he took off at a run for the treeline, he shucked his clothes and all four legs hit the ground in less than a minute.

Behind him, growing distant, he heard Angeal’s voice, closely followed by Zack’s, Tifa’s and Yuffie’s barks, yelling after him. Elated, Cloud’s joy doubled when he realised that the pressure on his spirit to obey the Alpha was gone so long as he kept Squall’s image in his mind. He ducked and leapt over the terrain and plants of the upper mountain, aware that Angeal and his friends were likely following him and forcing himself to run faster.

He was already the fastest in the pack, he’d reach Leon long before they did. He also knew the location; he didn’t need to track at a slow pace like they needed to. Cloud let out a small yip of excitement and skidded down the mountainside and disappeared into the trees like a ghost.

* * *

Leon knew something was happening when several long howls echoed down from the mountain. The howls weren’t like the ones from the lake before Cloud vanished, these were unsynchronised and clashed horribly and suddenly they fell into deep silence.

Unnerved, Leon almost wished he had his gun with him. He’s left it behind as a gesture of trust, or so he hoped it would seem, should he meet another of Cloud’s clan. He got up from his slouched position by an upturned tree and began to pace in a small circle at the edge of the clearing, thinking hard. Something was coming and it may not be Cloud, it may not even be friendly and so with that in mind, he kept on his toes and kept his eyes open.

After walking off his doze for several minutes he heard something approaching, crashing through the undergrowth most ungracefully and his hand jumped to the steel knife at his hip.

His wariness was for nought in the end. Cloud appeared like a ghost, a very noisy ghost, out of breath and in his regular baggy clothes from the treeline. In the clearing, he slowed to a stop, put a hand on his chest and breathed deeply several times before addressing him.

“G-got your message.”

It was good that he broke the silence as Leon was unable to speak. Everything he had thought over the past few days had come back in the space of half a minute and in all the rawness of their origins. Clearing his throat, but not his head he replied, slightly clipped “Wouldn’t have needed to leave one if you’d stuck around.”

Cloud winced and looked down “Sorry, something came up … I wish I could have said more.”

Raising an eyebrow, Leon shot back “Wish you had said _something._ ”

The blond glared “I couldn’t!” he ran a hand through his hair and groaned “My hands were tied, I couldn’t tell you anything without breaking my people’s code. I wished I could have said _something_ , I wish I could now but every time I try nothing comes out!”

While Cloud hissed and stuttered with words in his sentence Leon’s childish anger began to ebb. He had bitten his tongue the moment he’d spat out his immature comment, as right as it was this was not what he wanted for this reunion.

He took a few steps closer and said “What if you didn’t need to _tell_ me? What then?”

Cloud looked up, eyes wide. He licked his lips and his voice had a few grains of hope “That would change everything,” he admitted.

“No more secrets?”

The blond shrugged “I’ll do my best,” he promised. He closed the distance between them and raised a hand to Leon’s temple. His eyes were intense and Leon felt his heart jump into his throat “Don’t drag out a kill, Red. Did you remember me?”

Leon swallowed and his voice was unintentionally husky. “Yes.”

Cloud’s eyes widened “Yes?” he exclaimed, “You know that I’m a … a …” his words began to trip again, he pawed at his throat in frustration but Leon just smiled.

“Wolf.” He met Cloud’s surprised eyes “You’re a wolf. I remember,” he smiled a little wider and chuckled “They’re not complete memories, but they’re all of you. Wolfe boy who threw pinecones and played hide and seek, and then the Wolf who saved my life. But still you.”

Cloud interrupted with a thick gasp of “You _do_ remember!”

Leon nodded “Thank you.” When Cloud tilted his head, Leon clarified “I owe you my life, if you hadn’t of found me I’d probably be dead.”

The blond gave him a patient smile and pulled him into a warm hug, arms and chest solid around him “Shut up, as if I’d leave you.” His fist pounded on Leon’s shoulder half-heartedly “You’re not nearly that lucky.”

Leon snorted “I see. My luck must have run out after a ten-year period.”

Cloud pulled back sharply at the banter, apparently taking it more personally that Leon intended. “Hey, that wasn’t … ugh,” he rubbed at his eyes “I can explain. It wasn’t exactly an option … and probably for the best since the fever made you forget about me,” his face fell a little at the end of his sentence, Leon wondered if he had been hurt that badly by fate’s sick twist.

Before he could comment, Cloud spoke on “I think I’d better start at the beginning, probably all your questions are about my origins anyway …”

Pleased that Cloud was back by his side, Leon thought he’d agree to just about anything so long as they would stick together. Of course, while Cloud was so forthcoming with information he’d take advantage as best he could. “Sounds good.”

Cloud took his hand, glancing up and about quickly before tugging him towards the village “Better talk somewhere else, I think I just started an infight.”

“A what?” Leon asked, walking at Cloud’s quick pace.

Cloud scratched the back of his head, a few nervous chuckles escaping his lips before he admitted “I’m not supposed to be here. Angeal, our Alpha and village leader, said I should stay put and away from you. But, clearly, I’ve not listened.” He sighed “It’s not easy to disobey him, my wolf spirit follows the Alpha, and Angeal’s a good man.” He rubbed at the bridge of his nose and shuddered “I’m going to be put on a leash, I just know it.”

“You disobeyed him for me?” utterly stunned, Leon almost stopped walking.

Cloud looked back at him, half a pace ahead “Always.”

His warm smile warmed Leon from the inside out, he held Cloud’s hand tighter and stepped up to match his stride again. Walking through the trees like this brought the peace that Leon had been craving for the past week, the woods and the blond against him had him tranquil almost like a dream.

The blond guided their trip, turning randomly and doubling back occasionally for a few paces, “If they do find my scent I’m making it as hard as possible for them to catch me.” He grinned at last “I think I know where to start my story now, ready?”

Leon nodded.

Humming thoughtfully, Cloud began his tale, “My people have always lived alongside the wolves of these mountains. Long before armies bringing mass civilisations ever set foot in the valley, and maybe even before the mountains grew here my people and the wolves were dear friends. We protected them when others would hunt them for food, and they protected us in turn.”

“Wolfe was a nickname given to us by our neighbouring tribes, and it stuck.”

They circled a pond as Cloud spoke, their feet slowing unconsciously as they neared and paralleled the invisible line in the trees where hunters roamed without fear. “The Wolves were the traditional guardians of the land and the Wolfe tribe joined their cause, our lifeblood, and our natural strengths came from this forest, just like theirs did. We cared for the land and it cared for us, our own paths of magic through nature and the animals. It made our tribe strong.”

“But then the sickness came.”

Leon watched his face fall into something shadowy and uncertain and pained. He quietly voiced a dim memory “I think I remember you telling me that your people were ill … your Mother …”

Cloud sent him a sly look out of the corner of his eye “And me.”

“Yes,” Leon raised a hand and mimicked rolling grass between his fingers on the bare air “I made you a charm to make you better.”

“It’s my most prized possession,” Cloud admitted, blushing brilliantly when Leon’s eyes fixed him with a shocked look. While he went red, Leon marvelled that he had left such a valuable gift behind – he truly meant to come back to him.

Cloud coughed “The sickness wasn’t a routine ailment. It didn’t strike suddenly, but when it did the effects were rapid and unstoppable.”

“The life went out behind their eyes, they didn’t care for life or death, or warmth or love. Many died because they refused to eat, their apathy for life had drained them and they didn’t care or realise they were starving to death.” Cloud shuddered slightly and a hand gripped at the front of his shirt “It was overwhelming. Our healer’s had seen nothing like it and they were some of the first to get sick, we had no chance.”

The idea sounded horrifying, Leon softly asked: “What caused it?”

Cloud shrugged, “When the winters began to last longer, the new trees didn’t take root, food became scarce and life itself struggled in this valley. It was so widespread that even outside the valley we could feel the animals, the life chilling and dying. The stronger the life of the forest the stronger we were as a people. When it suddenly drained away, our spirits did too. Our land was suffering and it manifested in us.”

“But … no infection? No wound?” Leon couldn’t wrap his head around the idea that just the chain of life weakening in the forest could cause Cloud and his people to simply lay down and die too.

Cloud smirked, “You’re Catholic raised, you wouldn’t understand.”

He changed direction again and moved back towards the mountains “There never was a physical wound, it was a sickness of spirit, a sorrow and pain for our homeland so strong that we reflected its strength or lack of. It’s a bond our tribe built over centuries, each generation building upon the last and getting stronger as we learnt how to strengthen the forest, and our wolf friends. When it was suddenly taken from us, we couldn’t cope. We were too dependent on the life-force in our lands so our own strength wasn’t enough anymore, and so we began to die.”

Leon didn’t want to speak of it anymore, he tried to forward the plot “But you didn’t die …”

Unexpectedly, Cloud’s face fell at that “At a cost,” he agreed. “But not all of it was ours to pay.” He sighed, halting in the middle of a natural path of young trees and addressed the dark subject. “Our wolf friends were devastated that we were dying, they loved us so much that they devised a plan to save all they could …” he pressed a hand to his heart “They gave up their hearts to save us.”

“Their hearts?”

Cloud elaborated after Leon expressed his confusion “Their spirits and their magic as guardians. Through ancient magic, they offered the last of us a contract, and so the wolves died and my tribe absorbed their animal spirits.” His face crumpled as if he would cry “Our friends died to save us … they were gone forever, there’re no actual wolves on this mountain anymore.”

“I’m sorry,” Leon whispered haltingly, unable to comprehend the idea of someone dear to him dying for his sake. But the idea sounded awful, hollowing, and he was impressed that Cloud had managed to live through it.

The blond chuckled slightly “Thanks …”

“So you weren’t always … is that why you can turn into a wolf?” the hunter probed. Cloud nodded again “What else can you do?”

“Well, we became the new guardians of the forest, tasked with keeping the prey strong and the forest healthy. I can become a wolf at will, I can see the life of the forest through the animals in it, I know where the threats are and where the safe spots are too. I can move without sound or a sharp eye catching me, in either body, and I have the instincts and desires of a wolf.”

Leon smirked, “Sounds like a good contract, you keep your life and you became stronger.”

Cloud sighed “It’s not without a price, the cost was heavier than just losing our friends. True, they gave us their spirits, but we had to pay too. We had to give ten years of our lives. Ten years with the body of a wolf, and sometimes the minds of wolves as well. And we were powerless against it.”

Leon’s eyes widened “Ten years …”

“I knew you were smart,” Cloud beamed “I was a wolf for ten years, stuck as one …”

“That’s why you never met me afterwards,” Leon realised aloud “That’s why you only watched me.”

“Watching you reminded me of being human,” Cloud admitted, reaching out to brush away some of Leon’s bangs “I longed for my human form again, and every time I watched you, admired you, I felt a little closer to what I used to be.” His eyes became forlorn “I had no idea how long I’d stay that way, or if I’d ever go back to what I was … I missed you. I truly did.”

Leon smiled gently “And I you … though my miss has only lasted these recent weeks, I think I know the feeling.” Cloud chuckled and shook his head, he leaned closer as Leon wondered “Did you really never realise I’d forgotten?”

“I was advised to keep my distance,” Cloud admitted, “When you were old enough to wield a gun I was definitely more timid, you understand.” He smirked at Leon when he snorted, amused. “I had hoped to pick up where we’d left off, I had looked forwards to it for _ten years_ … it was very inconvenient of you.”

Leon mockingly bowed “My deepest apologies.”

“Shut up,” Cloud shoved at him, grinning “Not only did I have to lie to my pack, but I also couldn’t tell you a thing! Not even about our childhoods just in case I give something away. If you had remembered then we wouldn’t be in this situation. I wouldn’t need to live a double life and Angeal wouldn’t be trying to separate us.”

“Your leader?” Leon checked, Cloud confirmed it with a firm nod. “Would I be able to change his mind?”

His friend’s frustrated look had answered his question before Cloud’s voice did “Not likely … I had hoped that you had remained silent about me for ten years in the presence of the hunters, that you had been loyal to me and proven yourself a worthy secret keeper. But the amnesia did that instead and so you were basically a stranger again,” he rubbed at his eyes in exasperation. “If you had only remembered you would have appeared trustworthy and Angeal wouldn’t have a problem with you, but-” he threw his hands up “Now we’ve got nothing but our words against his, and he’s got a lot of harsh truths on his side …”

“Harsh truths?” Leon asked as Cloud sighed.

He waved a hand “Oh, you know, that you’re a hunter, you’ve been trained to hunt wolves, there’s no actual proof that you can keep a secret this large- ba!” he cut himself off with a glare at the sky and a sharp clack of his teeth as they snapped shut. “Can’t argue with logic.”

Leon tried not to feel defensive but couldn’t help objecting softly “I’d never tell.”

Cloud sent him a tender look “I know, Red. But it’s still our word against his.” He rubbed the back of his neck “We’re basically a new tribe, our hold on the land isn’t what it used to be and so we’ve got to be careful until our village is secure again. I can see why Angeal does what he does, he’s just concerned with protecting us and I can’t find a way to prove to him that you’re not a threat.”

With nearly nothing left to say, the two stewed in the hopelessness of their situation, unable to fully face the truth that they’d have to part again. Leon looked Cloud up and down, his human body looked normal and real, and yet he was a wolf too. Cautiously, he asked “Can I see it? Your wolf body?”

Cloud blinked like an owl for a long time “Y-you actually want to see that?” he sounded amazed and not so slightly shocked by the request.

Trying to show he was sincere, Leon blushed and admitted: “I want to see all of you, it’s not fair that you have to restrict yourself around me.”

Cloud was clearly touched by the declaration and his face held a new, captivating light that Leon never wanted to see dim or go out, “I … okay.” Cloud reached for the hem of his shirt and paused for a second, “I have to get undressed …”

Leon hesitated “Should I turn around?”

The blond snorted “Only if I make you uncomfortable,” he pulled the shirt off with a fluid motion and the oversized item piled on the floor with a thump. “Getting naked isn’t something my people are ashamed of, we’re still newly human and we only just have enough clothes to go around, besides, turning wolf in clothes is just awkward,” the blond spoke in soft rambles and only stopped when Leon’s hand reached towards his left breast.

Leon’s fingertip hovered over an old scar, one that hadn’t been there when he was a child and must have been a mark left by magic as it was a perfect heart with the paw of a wolf overlapping the lower right lines. “This …”

Cloud took his hand and pressed it to the scar “My contract,” he murmured “All my tribe has one over their hearts, to remind us that we have the spirits of wolves in us.”

Leon wondered, both aloud and in his mind “Are you still a man?” Cloud was so different. He was freer than any human he’d ever met, unashamed of his wildness and guided so entirely through instincts it was like he lived more like a wolf than a man.

Cloud’s fingers tightened over Leon’s and the brunet felt the heart beneath the scar beat faster against his palm before Cloud answered him. “I am.”

Trying not to dwell on it, Leon averted his eyes as Cloud reached for his shoes and breeches. “Oh _now_ you’re shy,” the blond chuckled, he touched Leon’s shoulder after several rustling noises from undressing sounded “You want to watch this, right?”

Leon looked at Cloud, keeping his eyes firmly on his face and trying not to blush at the openly teasing look his companion was sending him. Cloud took a small step back and his smile turned nervous before he made a move to change. He half crouched and launched himself in a fast leap just to Leon’s right, when he hands met the forest floor they were no longer hands.

Like a bubble popping into the air, the change was done. It was too fast for Leon to describe, but the change did leave a faint trace of heat in the air.

As a wolf, Cloud was very different. His pelt was silvery and grey with dark patches down his spine and along the long fur of his limbs and tail, with distinct looking black marks around his eyes and snout too. His ears were perky and he stood tall, roughly eye level with Leon’s naval with a large head and muzzle. The long tail swayed, betraying the nervousness the wolf felt.

Leon also felt nervous facing the predator he’d been taught all his life to be wary of, yet he was still overcome with wonder.

He reached out a hand uncertainly, palm facing upwards and relaxed until the wolf leaned into it. Leon breathed out in awe “Your …” Cloud looked up at him sharply from nuzzling his palm, wondering what the end of his sentence would be and whining when the hunter made no move to keep speaking. Leon smiled, studying the eyes of the animal quietly; Cloud’s eyes hadn’t changed.

At last, he put a hand on the wolf’s back and said: “Nice to see you again.”

The wolf’s paws all shifted excitedly on the ground, the animal pressed his head into Leon’s stomach with great force, at the unexpected push Leon fell backwards and laughed when the Wolf leered over him. Cloud sniffed at his face and collar and Leon was still as he was investigated though he gave in to temptation and began to scratch at those pointed ears and fluffy ruff.

With an animalistic groan of pleasure, Cloud leaned into his hands with eyes half closed, Leon raised an eyebrow. “You’re remarkably tame for a wolf.” He knew dogs with more personal boundaries than this.

Cloud huffed and settled by his side, leaning heavily on his arm to pin him down and nipping at Leon’s ear in reprimand. Leon turned his face away “Ugh, your breath stinks.” The wolf snorted and curled around him as he sat up. Leon gently ran a hand over the grey pelt, admiring the soft strands and how the hairs were lighter at the base and darker at the tips. “I guess this explains the howling,” he teased. “Do you prefer this form or your human one?”

The wolf appeared to grin for a second, but then there was no wolf and Cloud was back leaving only a wave of heat to show he’s changed at all. He put a palm against Leon’s cheek kept smiling “I like it,” he admitted “I can run faster, I feel closer to the life-force of the forest, I can smell more,” he leaned in and inhaled by Leon’s throat, Leon gulped uncertainly. “You’ve got a distinct smell, Red.”

Leon chuckled “I’ll take that as a compliment. Is that a wolf thing, smelling my neck?”

The blond laughed “I have a good nose,” one hand reached for his elbow “You were bleeding recently,” his eyebrows creased as he pulled Leon’s sleeve back to examine it “Does it hurt?”

“No, Edea’s a skilled healer.”

Cloud moved back so Leon could see him “I like this form too because I can be with you and you can understand me. Because I was born in this body and waited ten years for it, I like having hands and standing tall- Hey!” he snapped and pushed at Leon when he laughed. “Taller than a wolf!”

Still laughing slightly, Leon nudged him “Still short.”

“Shut up.” Cloud pouted a blush on his cheeks again. He glanced at Leon a few times and said “You really accept me? All of me?”

Leon nodded “I’m not scared of your Wolf, you’re the closest person to me and your other form isn’t enough to turn me away,” he kept his eyes on Cloud’s face, well aware that the rest of his naked body was sprawled behind his back. “Sorry, you’re not that lucky.”

Cloud laughed, one hand pressed to the nape of Leon’s neck and pulled him forwards and then Cloud’s lips were pressed against his own. His lips were warm and moist and soft, but all Leon could feel was utter surprise.

Pulling sharply away he blinked owlishly with one hand hovering near his lips as if unsure what to do with them now. Cloud watched him with a puzzled look and then he rapidly paled as his face fell, “Too far?”

“You kissed me.”

Cloud nodded and quickly turned away to tug his discarded breeches back on “Yeah. I did.”

“Why?” Leon inched away and faced the blond, the wolf he had been prepared for, and now it was the man he was struggling to deal with.

Cloud pulled himself closer and reached out hesitantly to Leon, looking sad when the other leaned further away. Leon regretted it a bit, but he was reeling and had nothing to ground him or advise him on how to react when you were unexpectedly kissed by someone you never expected.

Cloud drew his attention by placing a hand on his knee “Because I like you …” he sat back, hands in his lap and head down. “I always liked you.”

Confused, Leon frowned “I’m not a woman.”

The blond sighed “I know, Red. I don’t love you as a woman, I love you as a man.”

“L-love?” trying to ignore the undignified squawk in his voice, Leon asked, “You’re not a woman are you?”

Cloud glared “After you saw me naked you feel the need to ask that?” Leon looked away, feeling stupid.

The blond sighed and moved closer “I guess I’ll have to spell it out to you,” he caught Leon’s shoulders and held him still “I admire you, I feel at peace with you, and I want to be with you as much as possible. I love you because you’re a man, because you accepted me and because you’re different from the others. I feel lonely and empty when you’re gone, and happy when you’re here. I waited ten years to be with you, Red. I want you and no one else.”

Leon’s mouth was dry, he stared into Cloud’s honest eyes, each one intensely blue-green like the sky and was lost for words. The blond’s face was turning a dark red and his breathing was a little too fast for simple conversations, but he was still and sure and had bared his soul bravely. After traces of fear began to seep into Cloud’s expression Leon finally gathered enough wits to attempt a reply “I … I had no idea.”

Cloud’s expression fell flat and his head fell onto Leon’s shoulder with an exasperated groan “The others have been calling me a lovesick puppy and you had _no idea_?”

“Yes?” Leon tried meekly.

“Great.”

Leon winced at the tone of Cloud’s voice, he hated seeing how downhearted Cloud was acting. He put a hand on his back and gave a few soothing pats to try and ease him, “Sorry, it really never occurred to me.”

Cloud nodded but kept his head pressed to Leon’s shoulder “I remember Catholics were weird about who was allowed to love who … guess it was wishful thinking that you’d be an exception there too ...” he sounded more down with every word “Do you hate me for it?”

Leon shook his head “No! No, I … I think I just need to think …”

Cloud raised his head a little and yet wouldn’t meet Leon’s eyes “You’ll still spend time with me even if it just as friends, right?”

That was the easiest question yet. “Always.”

There was a ghost of a smile when they met eyes again, and Leon was relieved that the air had finally stopped being too warm and too brittle, it felt like a typical day again save for his pounding heart.

Cloud pushed himself off and up, still shirtless and holding himself awkwardly but he looked brighter now as he made plans, “I’d better go back and explain things to the others before they get here. No telling what Angeal’s going to think of me now,” he groaned.

Leon stood too, a little worried about him facing his elder’s wrath. He touched his shoulder and tried not to insist he run back with him for a while. Instead, he asked: “Will you be back?”

Cloud sighed “Eventually … I’ll let you know when I can meet you again.” He pointed upwards “I’ll howl to you at sunset, it’ll be solo and strange because we like howling at the moon at night. Should be unique enough … keep an ear out, Red.”

“I will.”

Cloud turned to leave, his shirt on his arm but hesitated. He looked over his shoulder and nervously asked “Can I kiss you goodbye?”

Leon tensed “Er … I guess …”

Cloud laughed slightly “Too bold of me?”

Hefting a big sigh Leon caught Cloud’s arm before he moved out of reach and held him tight in an embrace, he felt Cloud jump and felt his heart race under his hands. Leaving his stewing, turmoil thoughts for another day he just focused on having his dear friend and wolf back with him. He hoped this gesture was enough, “Will this do for now?”

Cloud hummed happily and breathed deeply in the hollow of Leon’s throat “Yeah … I won’t be gone long, I promise.” He pulled away, smiled and swiftly disappeared as he always did, throwing glances over his shoulder as he went.

Once he had been gone for several long minutes, Leon leaned back against the nearest tree and breathed deeply.

He had a lot to think about.


	18. Chapter 18

Aerith danced downstairs in front of her Father, a bouquet of flowers in her arms “They’re so beautiful, Father, you shouldn’t have.”

Gast smiled as Aerith continued to walk around the kitchen like she was walking on air, carrying her surprise like priceless jewels, Aerith watched his eyes twinkle as he watched her. “To see that smile I would buy you a meadow of flowers,” he boasted. Aerith caught his hand and kissed his cheek in thanks, having said so a dozen times or more.

Her Father blushed at the tips of his ears, “I know you miss having a garden, darling, I’m sure there are some pots that can hold some small bulbs, or-”

Aerith shushed him at once, “Don’t ruin some of Elmyra’s pots for that! I have a wonderful friend who lives just inside the trees and she promised me I could come to her garden whenever I liked.” She filled a pot with water and arranged the flowers on the windowsill, watching the weak daylight cast new vividness to the colours and to the warmth of the petals. Some were paper thin and delicate like an old woman’s hands, and others were bright and bold like a Prince’s coat of arms. Aerith touched the delicate petals absently, “Lady Edea’s very kind to me.”

“Is that where you’ve been off to all these days?” her Father wondered, sitting at the table with a broad smile having observed her every move, it had been a while since Aerith had been the centre of his attention and she realised he had missed it as much as she had.

“Yes, I love it there, working the Earth helps me remember Mother …” with a final touch to the soft petals she stood away and let them settle into their new home, thinking that the kitchen already appeared brighter for their presence.

“Perhaps I should visit her and pay her my thanks for your smiles,” Gast pondered. “Would you be so kind as to introduce me?”

Aerith clapped her hands “Oh I’d love to- I might have to leave you partway through the day, though, I promised someone I would take a walk with them today,” she warned, remembering Zack’s second date he had promised her.

Gast waved a hand “Never mind an old man hanging about, if you have to meet someone while we’re out you should go and be with your friends. I shall fetch my stick, and we’ll be off so I can spend as much time with you as I am able. I won’t stay long either, my new project requires a lot of attention,” he grinned, “I’m sure you’ll be interested once I have something of substance written down.”

“As always Papa!” Aerith returned his smile and pulled on her boots, it had been a while since her Father had made time to spend together. Elmyra had gone to market earlier, and she had not asked Aerith to come with her so Aerith suspected that this had been planned at least a day in advance. Elmyra was always trying to get her out of the house and out of her gardens and doing something productive, like cooking or cleaning or reciting prayers.

Aerith brushed those thoughts aside and pulled the red cloak on her shoulders and waited by the door with her basket. _I hope I can bring back more herbs today, they taste marvelous._

Gast reappeared with a thick city coat and a walking stick that he carried more for habit than for medical ailments, although Aerith had to admit he needed something to lean on more now than ever as his grief for his wife sapped his strength. Nevertheless, he stepped smartly out of the door and looked up at the white sky “Hmm, perhaps we should wear some hats to ward off the rain.”

Aerith shut the door and stood by him “It shouldn’t rain until this evening, the air isn’t heavy enough,” she commented casually, the clouds and the wind had told her everything the moment she woke up, and she was rarely wrong.

“Just like your Mother,” Gast sighed, eyes far away “She always knew what the day was going to do as well. So, this way?” he pointed.

Aerith looped an arm through his “ _This way_ , Father,” she giggled.

“Ah! Of course.”

* * *

“Lady Edea!”

The old woman was weaving baskets when Aerith called for her, she waved from her doorstep, and her eyes wrinkled at the edges as she smiled: “Back again, my dear?”

Aerith blushed a little, stepping into the clearing and feeling a subtle tension leave her the moment she was engulfed in the private domain, “I hope you don’t mind at all.”

Edea gently dismissed her cautiousness instantly “Nonsense! You’ve been a delight since I first met you, and such a helpful hand around the house too.” With a nod to the gentlemen standing beside Aerith, she trained her smile on him. “How do you do sir?” she pulled herself to her feet with a little difficulty and extended a thin and worn hand to the Professor.

“Good Morning, Lady Edea. My daughter has praised you highly on our way here, I’m glad she’s made a friend with fingers as green as hers,” he took her hand after briefly fumbling with his walking stick, unable to think with his fingers and his mouth simultaneously.

Edea chuckled and shook the larger hand with a smile “I have enjoyed her company. What may I call you?”

“Oh, this is my Father, Professor Gast,” Aerith introduced quickly, as she spotted Gast’s ears turning red when he realised his error in forgetting his name. Aerith spared him as quick as she could, “He really wanted to meet you.”

The old woman’s eyebrows rose a little at her introduction, with a tone of awe she addressed the now composed man, “A professor? I don’t believe I’ve ever met a man of science.”

Gast chuckled “Most are hiding as Clerics and Artists, I’ve found.”

“Father studies the properties of plants and their relationship with people,” Aerith interjected.

Unable to hide his enthusiasm for his work, Gast indulged them both in a little more, and his bashfulness faded. “Indeed! Though it may be old news for some, plants have shown us their wonders for years and years, and yet only a certain few can listen. I have looked into why this is, the talent or training within a person that allows them to hear the Earth- though I do hope I am not boring you.”

Edea shook her head “Not at all, good Professor, I too have had a lifetime with these plants, and I’ve learnt them well.” She waved a hand to her left like introducing a friend, “I know that some plants prefer the shade and others the sun, some prefer the soil tight around the roots to keep them warm, and others can tough through the cold with roots that reach and breath deep in the Earth.” She tucked her hair behind her head “It has taken a lifetime, but I can now understand what a plant is saying to me to help it grow.”

“Fascinating!” the professor’s hands twitched as if he wished to write something down “Perhaps, if it isn’t too rude to ask, I could ask you questions upon the signs these plants give to communicate their desires? My research could use a little inside knowledge.”

Edea was pleased, a spot of colour appeared on her cheeks as he praised her simple art of living. “If you ask I will answer as best I can, but sometimes there is no sign that you can see, but one you can feel.” She opened the door to her house “I may be lacking for chairs, but would you both like something to eat or drink? At the very least we can sit by the warm fire,” she smiled.

Gast stepped inside, and his eyes widened at the many pots of herbal ointments “Quite the living you make, Lady Edea,” he picked up one and inhaled it briefly before sneezing.

Aerith took it off him “Father!” she put it back “Don’t meddle with other people’s things,” Gast turned a slight red at the scolding, muttering to himself that he was silly for getting carried away.

Edea laughed at them both, Aerith blushed and put her hands behind her back when she realised the reverse domestics that had just occurred – a daughter scolding her Father, for most traditional families she would have been clipped around the ear or stared at. But Edea didn’t seem to mind the strange relationship they had, she patted her on the back kindly, “Oh he wasn’t doing any harm, that pollen does cause many people to sneeze. Oh, Zack stopped by earlier, Aerith, he said you were going on another walk?”

Gast raised an eyebrow “Your friend is a boy?”

Aerith giggled nervously “Yes, Father. And, yes to your question too Edea. He’s an excellent guide through the woods.”

Edea nodded “I should think so, after running wild in them all these years,” she poured some hot water onto some leaves. “I believe that boy and his friends spend more time in the woods than they do by a warm fire … is mint to your liking?” she held up a clay cup.

* * *

Everyone was soon seated, with Aerith standing impatiently by the door for her date, sipping their tea and making polite small-talk between questions of herbal living and scientific research. Aerith wondered how often a Catholic and a Scientist, who had no opinion on Religion, had had a nice little tea party like this, speaking openly and with more acceptance than should have been possible. As the mint made her mouth refreshingly chilled despite the hot water, Aerith wondered how exactly Edea had become so open to these ideas of life? Elmyra and Genesis were hostile and not ashamed to hide it, the Vicar approached Religion as life lessons and was not ashamed to learn something new, but Edea was none of those. She believed, Aerith saw her little shrine with the two pieces of wood nailed together, and yet she seemed distant from Religion too …

As she thought more about it, the women suddenly turned to Aerith “Zack is on his way now,” she said with certainty “He’ll find you in the next clearing, the one with the pond.”

Aerith blinked “How did you know?”

Edea tilted her head with a small chuckled “Magic,” she whispered playfully.

Curious and confused, Aerith tilted her head and looked around for a clue, had Zack been hiding or had he left a note (she quickly shook her head when she remembered that only she could read out of the three of them), but all she could see was a regular house, all she could hear was the sounds of nature; the birds, the wind, the rushing whistles of the leaves in the air and the fading howl in the mountains.

Edea shooed her with her fingers “Go on, I’ll walk your Father home when he’s run out of questions.”

Gast laughed “My lady, you might be here all day!” he stood briefly to hug Aerith goodbye, and she stepped out of the homely clearing with a happy spring in her step, turning to wave seconds before the green engulfed her.

She stepped out into the next clearing her eyes wide as she scanned the area for the dark haired male she was to meet, but there was not another soul to be found. The trees sat in a rough oval with a pond to the far left of Aerith as she entered the open space, there was a young willow tree, rare for the area, and a blanket of green grass dotted with the last of summer’s daisies.

But there was no Zack. Aerith sighed to herself and sank to her knees by the pond, falling backwards to enjoy the weak sunlight and the tweeting of wild birds.

Hands folded over her stomach and cape spread out like a blanket, thick and warm under her, she felt her eyes begin to grow heavy. Before she knew it, she was enjoying a lazy doze and relaxing fully in the middle of the wood. _It feels like I could be anywhere … anywhere isolated and wild,_ she thought to herself, stretching out her hands over her head in an attempt to keep herself awake.

As she lay quietly, she felt a strange sensation on her hand. Eye closed, she smiled when she sensed Zack’s warmth near her, his eyes on her. “What did I say about watching me sleeping?” she murmured, opening her eyes to meet the sky blue ones of her companion.

Above her was the dark blue she’s been missing, the eyes sat in the face of a jet black wolf.

Aerith’s heart leapt into her throat.

Gasping in fear she sat up and scooted away from the large animal, “Stay away!” she gulped, regretting her sudden movement, what if that had upset it?

The wolf was at least a head taller than her as she knelt, with a large noble head, a scar along his muzzle and wild fur as black as shadows. Pointed ears tilted forwards, and the long muzzle betrayed a hint of teeth and fangs under the velvety softness. The coat was glossy and thick, its paws were large with crude claws, and its long tail was still as the intensely blue eyes focused on her.

Aerith curled her feet closer to her with the wolf lowered its head to sniff at her shoes, trying not to shake and cry as she wanted to. The head raised to look at her, Aerith’s breath lodged in her throat, and she raised an arm defensively.

Unexpectedly, the wolf whimpered and collapsed onto its belly, head on paws and eye wide in a submissive gesture that made it look twice as small as before.

Aerith’s heart was still pounding despite the change of pace, her lips parted as her fear became merely caution. She tilted her head at it “You’re not going to e-eat me … right?”

The wolf snorted, surprising Aerith significantly, and shuffled forwards just enough to nudge her knee before lowering himself in submission once again. It whimpered when she flinched away and pressed itself into her lap, it’s head resting heavily against her legs and the tip of its tail wagging with pleasure.

Aerith found an awed smile spreading across her face, and brought a hand out, hardly daring to believe her own bravery, shaking and timid for the wolf to examine though she didn’t want to be near those teeth for the world.

The wolf licked her knuckles and leaned against her hand as friendly as a domestic pup, tail thumping happily. Aerith breathed softly in awe, running her fingers through the fur of his ruff “Aww … you’re friendly,” she realised aloud. The wolf groaned and nuzzled at her knuckles as she petted him cautiously. The fur was fluffy and thick near the skin and silky smooth as it grew longer, it was very warm and when she rested a hand on its flank she felt its heart beating.

“So pretty,” she murmured absently, admiring the blue eyes in the blackened face.

The wolf whined and tilted his head at her, giving a soft bark like asking for answers. Aerith giggled, laughing at herself and the curious wolf, “The eyes,” she told him “So blue …” she petted the pointed ears with the tips of her fingers, which the wolf seemed to like, eyes closed in happiness and tail wagging madly. “Like Zack’s.”

At Zack’s name the wolf gave a little bark and a wiggle ran down its spine. Aerith pulled her hand away just in case she had done something wrong, but the wolf just looked at her, just as excited and with an expectant face. Aerith returned her hand to the pelt, unable to resist the soft fur, and wondered “Do you know Zack? Maybe that’s why you’re so nice, like him.”

The wolf got to his feet and nudged at her several times to get up. Understanding his wish, the girl in red got to her feet and brushed off the grass that clung to her legs, the wolf took a careful mouthful of clothing, the teeth came nowhere near her skin and tugged her towards the trees opposite the pond. Aerith warned him that she couldn’t go far, that she had someone to wait for, but the wolf didn’t take her far.

Only a meter or so in the wolf stopped at a pile of clothes. Aerith frowned, stooping down to hold the shirt, a single piece of fabric that slipped on at either shoulder and was secured by a belt. A style she had only seen one person wear “Zack’s here? But these are just his clothes,” she held the shirt close to her, biting her lip in worry. She knew stories of people attacked in the wilderness by wild animals, travellers who lost their way back in her previous home and here, she paled at the thought of Zack getting hurt like that too.

The wolf barked to get her attention, and she blinked at him, realising her eyes had filled with water. “I’m sorry, Mr. Wolf, I just … why would anyone just leave their clothes in the forest like this?” her hands tightened on the fabric “Did something happen?”

As she worried, the wolf stood closer to her and whined sadly. Aerith whipped at an eye with a sigh “Is he not coming?”

The behaviour of her companion changed, the wolf began to jump and bark and pounce on the clothes on the floor like it had gone mad. Aerith watched, bewildered, as it ran circles and jumped until she guessed “Are you trying to tell me something?”

It nodded.

Aerith stared.

The wolf had nodded like a person, like a human being. It was such an unnatural action that her jaw dropped. “O-okay then …” she stammered, blinking like a deer in a trap.

Curious, she tried again “You understand me, what do you want to tell me?” she continued as the wolf nodded, unnaturally awkward but clear nonetheless, and he never broke eye contact with her. Somehow he knew how to communicate, she never realised that a wolf could be so intelligent!

The wolf nudged at the clothes in her arms, he stood tall enough on his four legs to be level with her ribcage and was broad enough for a small child to ride like a horse. Aerith glanced at the clothes the wolf was so fascinated by, “Do you know Zack?”

The wolf huffed, shaking his head in a careful side to side action that looked very uncomfortable.

Thinking again, Aerith asked, “Do you know who left these here?” A nod. “Who do they belong to?”

The wolf took the shirt from her and wriggled it over his back. Aerith laughed “Oh they’re _yours_?” she teased, pulling the sleeves over the wolf’s shoulders and patting down the wrinkles, oddly at ease with the large predator now they were communicating.

Her fingertips lingered on the fabric, it was thick for the mountain air, looked like tanned animal hides and leather strips. Sighing slightly, “What good are clothes to a wolf?” she wondered. The wolf whined and stood on his hind legs several times. Aerith shook her head, not understanding “I’m sorry …”

The wolf sat and looked gloomy, head low and eyes away, it even huffed a long sigh, and Aerith tried not to laugh at his comically over the top expressions.

Aerith knelt gently and patted his back “I’m sorry, Mr. Wolf, please don’t be sad … maybe one of Zack’s people could understand you.” At the name the wolf’s head jerked upwards as if she had called it by name. She tilted her head “Your eyes … they’re a lot like Zack’s.”

The wolf nodded, picking up the shirt in his teeth and pressing it against himself, whining, eyes pleading with her to understand. Aerith bit her lip “The clothes are yours … but you don’t know Zack, but you respond to his name, and your eyes …” the girl puzzled and puzzled, hardly noticing when the wolf bent to pick an item from the discarded pile of clothes.

About to announce her newest theory, she turned to the wolf, only to be silenced as it bowed low on front legs, tucking one in at the ankle like bowing to a Prince, and offered her a rose with his muzzle.

Aerith took the flower from his delicate hold, eyes the widest they had ever been. Heart in her mouth, she breathed at last “Zack?”

The wolf yipped and licked her cheek, then suddenly, there was no wolf but a man in his place, arms around her tightly and laughter spilling from his shaking chest. “You did it!”

Aerith held him back, bewildered “Zack!” she pushed him back just enough to see his eyes “You’re a wolf!”

Zack smiled, shrugging on his shirt as he spoke “Yes. That’s my secret, I couldn’t tell you, I’m under orders not to. You had to figure it out on your own … well, mostly alone,” he allowed, glancing around to search for his pants.

Aerith pointed at them to help him out, glancing away as he got dressed, and stood holding the rose with her mind racing and disbelieving, hysterical giggles escaping her in bursts. “You’re a … but how? You’re a man and … how?”

Warm hands rested on her shoulders and Zack chuckled by her ear “Calm down, Red, I’ll explain everything. Wolf’s out of the bag, there’s no rule stopping me from filling you in on the rest if you already know the _big secret_ ,” he whispered dramatically.

Aerith giggled again, sliding back into the usual routine of laughing and play despite the rushing of her thoughts “Okay,” she agreed, feeling better now some form of normalcy had returned.

Zack took her hand and led her back to the clearing by the pond, he sat down and she knelt opposite him while examining him carefully. Zack looked the same as ever, blue eyes, dark hair, scar on his cheek and all the features of a man, but Aerith couldn’t stop herself from checking again, trying to see just how Zack worked from the outside.

Zack began his story, insisting on keeping Aerith’s hand in his. He told her of his people, the Wolfe tribe and their canine friends, and their claim on the land that turned on them in an unknown sickness. A sickness Aerith understood very well.

“When I was younger,” she began uncertainly, not wanting to deviate from Zack’s tale too far, “My Mother’s people told me that the life chain in the Earth had weakened, the sun wasn’t as warm. They told her that the stars were pulling us away from our sun, that it was a challenge and test to life as we knew it, something that might not ever return to normal.”

Zack looked troubled, “We knew it wasn’t just a local issue … I had no idea that the entire world was feeling it …” he looked small, his face creasing with the weight of trying to imagine the impossibly big impact the cosmic event had across the world. The chill that had lengthened the winters, scarcened the food and beat the weak from the life chain had caused the sickness. “Your people weren’t sick too, were they?” he asked.

Aerith shrugged “I don’t remember hearing about any deaths … but we felt it, the chill. It made many of my people unhappy and lonely … the birth rate went down a lot,” she admitted, thinking of the rarity that she was an only child to an agricultural family, she recalled her Mother telling her that she was her most precious because she had to wait longer than normal to have a child, and not through lack of trying.

Zack continued, explaining that the sickness of spirit across the world had had a near instant effect on his people, to the extent that many would just lay down and die. Aerith shuddered, her heart heavy at the thought of the old and the young Wolfe’s, feeling abandoned by the life force of their beloved home, despairing and giving into hopelessness with nothing positive to feel from their efforts to reverse the process, then dying in apathy.

Zack shifted uncomfortably with the memories of the event, Aerith had been born later, once the worst of it had passed, and he described the emptiness inside him with a pale face. He held her hand tightly as he spoke of his near death, the numbness that took the place of starvation and dehydration, the hopelessness towards everything. Aerith was glad that he had made it.

His salvation caused his head to lower, admitting that the Wolves that had given them their name had lain down their lives to save their humans still weighed on him. Aerith squeezed his hand as his words got heavier. “I don’t remember it that well, I was about ten at the time. Just … the wolves got us up, dragged us in some cases, outside to meet with them, and they offered us a way to live. Well … they pressured us really, we were beyond the point of caring. But when we agreed they gave up their magic, their spirits, and their hearts …” he closed his eyes “There was a lot of light, and I felt … I felt _loved_.”

He smiled at Aerith “The wolf who became a part of me loved me, more than its own life, and I could feel it right here,” he tapped his heart “Next thing I knew, _I_ was a wolf. We all were.”

“That’s amazing,” Aerith breathed.

Zack nodded “It wasn’t a free deal, though. The wolves died, their bodies were left in the snow and we, the new wolves, had to give ten years as wolves before we became human again.” He sighed “It wasn’t easy. We had to learn things all over again, how to walk, how to eat, how to drink … some of us became wolves entirely, body and mind. Others kept their memories intact, like Cloud, and then there were people like me who faded from one extreme to the other like the tide – full moon brought out the wolf in me stronger than the human.”

He leaned forwards a little “When the ten years passed, we’d had to relearn being human, some of us had been wolves longer than human beings, and we were lost all over again. It was confusing, we had aged like we had always been humans, gained ten years. We had a lot to learn about ourselves too. Our village was in shambles, wolves couldn’t clean or repair human homes, our defences were decrepit, and our food supplies were gone. Getting back on our feet was the top priority, we couldn’t afford weakness,” a fond smile overtook his features as his eyes went distant “But Cloud couldn’t help himself. He found Squall again and reconnected with him too.”

Aerith smiled, “They must have been pleased.”

Zack nodded “Cloud was a lovesick puppy, even more so when Squall remembered that he was a wolf from far back in their childhoods. Cloud enjoyed having no secrets between them. Honestly, he was unbearable,” he laughed, light in his eyes and a brother’s fondness in his face. “Howling every night, sighing every day, rolling around and smiling despite the fact he’d been grounded for breaking the number one rule of our tribe: Never tell an outsider that we’re wolves.”

Before she could ask, Zack nodded “And … I guess I’ve just broken it as well.”

Aerith shook her head slightly, trying not to laugh. “How many people know?”

Zack hummed thoughtfully “Only a few; Squall, Edea and you.”

“Edea knows?” Aerith echoed.

Zack’s face fell a little “She found out around the time Squall died, it wasn’t fair to leave her out of the loop.” His voice became absent-minded “She’s never asked questions about us, though, she just accepted us for what we were and at first only kept in contact with us because we were the only way she’ll ever know if Squall was coming back. Eventually, I think we grew on her,” he grinned. “She treats us like her kids, checking up on us, scolding us for staying out late. It’s nice …”

Aerith chuckled “If they’re all as friendly as you then no wonder she’s fond of you.”

Zack smirked “Yeah … a little wolf told me that you think my eyes are ‘pretty.'”

Aerith blushed, she looked away and covered her burning cheeks “I didn’t know it was you!”

“Does that make it less true?” the man asked, sprawling out on his front and peering up at her, totally relaxed and enjoying the discolouration blossoming under her skin.

Aerith cleared her throat but didn’t answer. Zack beamed “I think you did know it was me, Aerith, you called me by name before you saw my wolf form, does my friendly, furry face make you more honest with me?” he teased, poking at her playfully.

The girl batted away his playful tickles and huffed, secretly thinking; _Before I over trusted my eyes, I knew it was Zack because no one else can make me feel that warm and safe with just a touch. Oh, but why must he tease me!_

Zack picked up the rose, the petals a gentle pink, and tucked it behind her ear with a handsome smile “Don’t be mad … pink suits you, Aerith, you should wear it more often.”

Aerith blushed a little and mumbled “My clothes or my skin?”

Zack snickered “You’re cute when you blush too,” he kissed her hand and Aerith found her cheeks heating.

“You’re too bold!” she protested, smiling as she turned away to cool her face.

He laughed “I’m happy,” he corrected. “I was worried you’d run away scared, or that you’d hate me … I guess I understand how Cloud felt now,” his voice turned thoughtful.

Aerith hummed “You said you’d tell me more about them.”

“Yeah …” Zack turned a little sombre “If you didn’t know about us Wolves then the story wouldn’t be complete.” He sighed “Right, okay, where to start?”

Aerith noticed that he didn’t smile anymore, his eyes were guilty and brooding, and they looked away from her own, she worried her lip, wondering how much the story had affected him.

Zack spoke, his voice a bit rushed as if he had forgotten to mention it previously “We wolves carry this story heavily because we can still _feel_ it. We can feel each other’s emotions when we’re in close proximity, stronger in wolf form but still noticeable in human too, and Cloud’s still alive and … _dwelling_ on it.” He let out a small whimper and buried his head in his hands “He’s missing Squall terribly, and all the pain he feels we feel too when we’re with him. We can’t abandon him, and yet we can’t help him either. Because if we had just _helped him_ maybe, Squall would still be with us, we’re guilty, and we know it. We carry it with us every day, hoping that it’ll all turn out right in the end …”

He pulled his head up again and cleared his throat “I wish I had gotten to know Squall better, really, I only know the story through Cloud.”

“You met Squall?” Aerith asked.

Zack nodded “Just a few times. Mostly because I was told to keep an eye on the love-sick puppy following him around,” he snorted “Honestly, I thought Cloud had gone mad, falling for someone like him.”

“Why?” Aerith pulled herself closer and rested comfortably against the grass.

Zack raised an eyebrow “Squall was a hunter.”

“What?” Aerith thought she had heard wrong “But don’t hunters … _kill_ wolves?”

“And that’s why I thought he’d gone mad,” Zack smirked “That’s a hunter’s cape you’re wearing. Squall told Cloud that hunters wear bright colours to stop accidental shootings, Squall never went into the woods without it.” Aerith brushed a hand over it, slightly awed and slightly unnerved that she was wearing something so treasured.

“I knew this was a special item because everyone seemed to have a reaction to it, but it still manages to surprise me when I hear about its connections to people,” she admitted.

Her companion rested a hand on hers “Red has become a symbol around here, Aerith. This cloak, in particular, has a lot of history. I think it’s seen almost the entire story you’re after.”

Sighing Aerith said, “If only it could speak and tell us.”

Zack’s eyes were distant “Maybe it’s good that it can’t …”


	19. Chapter 19

Sighs.

“Ugh! Shut up already!” Zack grumbled, kicking at Cloud’s shins as he rolled about in a sunny patch of earth. Cloud barely spared him a glance before sighing again, curling up the other way with a smile. The air was unusually warm and he was taking advantage of it along with most of his tribe, there wasn’t a wolf who hadn’t sunned themselves today. In his private ‘grounded’ spot far back from the business of life and the exits to the forest, there was a patch of sun that was just heavenly and Cloud was going to enjoy it to the max.

Zack wasn’t thrilled the consequences of the lazing around, all that was on Cloud’s mind was his last encounter with Leon … idly, Cloud pressed a hand to his lips and sighed, imagining the feel of Leon’s again and barely suppressing the bubbling laughter when he reminded himself, yet again, that it hadn’t been one of his may dreams.

“It sounds like you’re deflating, stop it.”

Cloud grinned wider at Zack’s grumbles and flipped over to see his face, the older male looked vaguely annoyed, propped on his knees at the very edge of the patch of sunlight. His face was bored, and his hands and fingers twitched for action, Cloud couldn’t sympathise much but offered an apology all the same. “Sorry.”

Zack puffed out his cheeks and rubbed his nose, clearly already at his limit of being Cloud’s watcher for the third day in a row – punishment for leaving Yuffie, their youngest wolf, out at post by herself. “No, you’re not … again with the sighing! What’s wrong with you?” Cloud fended off several pokes and prods before Zack demanded answers again.

Cloud rolled out of the way and propped his head up to admire the view of the valley, oceans of green and whispers of freedom, trying to not sigh and irk Zack again, he replied; “I’m happy! He didn’t hate me … and I kissed him,” he added with a smug smirk, his hand playing with his bottom lip indulgently.

Zack raised an eyebrow “Forgive me for not _leaping_ for joy.” He lay back into the sun with a sigh of his own.

Cloud ignored him and reimagined the short memory of Leon’s lips on his. They were warm and soft, just like he had predicted. Leon’s scent filled his nose, the strands of hair he tangled in his fingertips had left phantom sensations on his palms, and then he was gone. He bit his lip as the slightly less pleasant thought of Leon’s reaction to his affections skittered across his mind and resolved not to dwell on it because all he wanted to think about was finally having Leon where he wanted him.

He yelped when Zack leant over and flattened him, “Hey!”

“Still have some air in you I see,” he teased, his front squashing Cloud’s middle into the dirt without mercy.

Cloud wriggled under his bulk “Get off!” he kicked Zack away when he managed to squeeze a foot under him. Glaring slightly, he muttered “Killjoy,” and stubbornly turned his back on him.

Zack shrugged and shifted just enough to appear in Cloud’s peripheral, “I’m trying to figure out the ‘joy’ here.” He held up a hand and began to tick off a list “Your man is a hunter who’s probably planning to shoot you dead right now. We may have to pack up and leave after all the work we’ve put into this place if he brings his trigger happy friends with him. Angeal’s _pissed_ at you. You’re grounded for life, basically. And most importantly I have to put up with you which means I’m trapped too!”

Cloud raised an eyebrow, throwing the look over his shoulder “ _Most importantly_ , my ass.”

Zack shoved him “I’m serious, though. How can you be happy with the mess we’re in?”

Cloud exhaled, ducked another smack from his wolf brother, and said easily “Because everyone is overreacting, Leon wouldn’t turn a gun on me. _Ever_.” He shot Zack a hard look when he raised a hand to try and argue otherwise. “According to _your_ last scout reports, Zack, he’s been leaving his gun at home.”

Stumped, Zack dropped his hand, but Cloud continued before the older teen could try to counter that, “Angeal will get over it when he sees that I’m right, Leon’s not someone who threatens us. I’m not going to be put on watch forever, sooner or later you’ll all get fed up of me and let me out again, and you all can leave this mountain if you want, but I’m staying,” he vowed resolutely.

“Angeal will make you leave,” Zack pointed out with little confidence.

Cloud smirked, “He can try.”

It wasn’t a secret anymore that the Alpha’s commands could be resisted, Cloud especially had gotten better at resisting the orders because he was infatuated with Leon, and his loyalty was split between a possible mate and his family. It was causing a few problems in the community, who were still trying to figure out just how much of their identity was wolf and how much was not. Cloud’s case had confused a few people, who didn’t think that the Alpha’s leadership could be ignored, and had made them worry that they indeed could not stop him from chasing a hunter through the woods and, more importantly, they couldn’t force him to leave for safer territories.

If he wouldn’t leave, which nearly everyone had acknowledged as a possibility, then they could not bring themselves to abandon him. Their wolves cried out in anguish at the idea of abandoning a wolf. Many had speculated it would lead to Cloud’s death, and others had gone into hysterics when they imagined this affair leading the entire tribe to its demise.

In an attempt to calm their worries, Angeal had had serious words with Cloud, asking him to think of for the good of the tribe, they couldn’t halt all efforts to be safe just because Cloud was stubbornly flirting with danger. Cloud fired right back, insisting that Leon wasn’t a threat and life wouldn’t need to change, and added that if there ever came a time when their tribe’s safety was truly compromised he’d never stand in safety’s way.

For now, stubbornness was ruling, and the tension hadn’t died down.

Zack raised an eyebrow when Cloud sighed again and reached over to pinch his nose shut “What’s the huffing about anyway? It’s not you reconsidering, I can tell.”

Cloud half grinned behind Zack’s hand “’orry,” he pulled his nose free, “When I see Leon again, he’s going to tell me if he wants me as a friend or a mate.” He rubbed at his spiky hair “I guess I’m nervous, I keep trying to focus on the positives, but I still …”

His older friend put an arm around him, eyes sympathetic “I get it, you’re stuck here and can’t get your answer yet … but do you even want one? He’s Catholic.”

Cloud deflated at the reminder “He said he’d think about it … it’s not a no.”

“Not a yes, either,” Zack commented.

Cloud kicked him “You’re not helping.”

As he massaged his abused hip, Zack patted him on the back “He’s an idiot if he says no. You’ve done a lot for him, and I’ll kick his ass if he hurt you!” he promised, Cloud hid a smile under his hand, ducking his head into his arms. He didn’t want that, in no shape or form, but his heart skipped happily at the promise. Zack coaxed him back out and when he had Cloud’s eyes on him again he added, “You keep saying he’s not an idiot right?”

There was no hesitation in Cloud’s voice. “He’s not.”

“Then what are you worrying about? He’s fine, it’s you who has gone mad- a wolf chasing a hunter, sounds sickening.”

Cloud didn’t respond immediately, he just smiled. “Thanks, Zack.”

“I’ll tell you you’re mad for the rest of your life, don’t you fret,” Zack teased, purposely misunderstanding Cloud and earning another kick. Cloud didn’t mean it, though, he propped his head up and tried to think of other ways to pass the time until his grounding was lifted. Save from mentally ogling his hunter.

“Cloud! I’m going to sew your lips shut!”

* * *

Despite the fact they lived but minutes away, Leon did not visit his sisters as often as he supposed he should. He made more effort to visit Edea than them, and she lived in a reclusive area that took at least fifteen minutes to walk to compared to the two it took to see Quistis and Selphie. However, they were always welcoming when he did stop by, and always ready to lend a listening ear. After two weeks of turbulent thoughts and feeling, Leon was at his wits end and was seeking advice. His brothers were not an option, Seifer would probably make things worse, and Zell and Irvine couldn’t keep a secret if their livestock depended on it.

Additionally, Edea was off the list too. Leon worried that she would put two and two together too fast before he got any help. She knew Cloud from his previous talks about him, and she must have known that something had happened, she didn’t ask and Leon was honestly too nervous to tell his Mother figure that another man had taken a fancy to him. As she was a dedicated Catholic, he feared she would tell him to forget the idea altogether.

That left just his sisters.

So far, he had worked out very little about himself, his head felt too full and he scarcely had a moment without Cloud on his mind and tripping his thought processes up again. Too scared to hurt him, too stressed to be honest with himself, he needed help to sort his feelings.

Quistis answered the door as normal, her hair tied up and her blue eyes narrowing as she looked at her visitor, she had never said so aloud but everyone suspected that her eyes were troubling her. Leon was glad for the slight pause, it let him hide his worries behind a smile reserved just for them. “Hello, Quistis.”

“Leon! What a surprise, come in,” his eldest sister exclaimed, pulling at his arm until he was enfolded in a hug on her welcome mat. Her arms were long and thin, but hard from toiling dirt and making cures to ailments. She stepped back once she had gotten her affections out of her system, and at once switched to playing host, “We just finished lunch, but I’m sure I have something here if you’re hungry.”

Leon grunted, Selphie hugging him tightly around his middle, her shoulders digging into his stomach as she launched herself at him. “I made bread!” she declared with glee, squealing with happiness as Leon held her back.

“Hello to you too- Only if it’s not too much trouble,” he insisted, Quistis at once snorted and brought out a plate of food. Leon unhooked his little sister from him, tempted to swing her over his shoulder to get his own back, but refrained from his childish wants. He let her sit by him at their tiny table instead, “Have you two been well? I’m sorry I haven’t been visiting.”

Selphie sighed dramatically, her hair had fallen out of its tie and swept her shoulders, “It’s been fine. We’re getting a bit more firewood because we’ve traded a lot more herbs, and Irvine took me out for a walk last week!” she cooed, blushing and glowing at the same time.

As Leon congratulated her, her eyes turned sneaky as she glanced at her sister “Oh, but Genesis keeps coming by with flowers for Quistis, he’s annoying.”

“What?”

The blond was blushing, her arms and legs suddenly awkward and stiff, but she didn’t deny it as she sat down. “I throw them out!” she squeaked. Her hands rubbed against her apron a few times and she quickly added, “I told him I can’t tolerate him. And I won’t,” her arms folded over her chest and yet her blush hadn’t budged.

Leon gave her a sad smile, wondering if she was embarrassed by him or guilty for liking him. He had never been great at reading relationships, and with no experience of his own, he offered a neutral comment, “You shouldn’t hold back for me.”

Quistis shook her head wearily, at last unlocking her joints, “No, my conscious wouldn’t allow me to accept him. It’s tough enough hearing him in the tavern every day,” she rubbed at her nose. “He’s so full of hate for the wolves and for all the troubles in the village I doubt he has it in him to care for a _dog_ let alone a wife.”

With a sympathetic smile that held all the things unsaid, she asked him “Where have you been, Leon? Your colour has been missing from the village for quite some time, I thought I told you a month ago that you could make an appearance in the village again?”

Leon sighed “I’ve been in the woods. Hunting has been fair recently.”

Selphie raised an eyebrow “So why don’t you ever come back with something?”

Coughing slightly at the sharp observation, Leon soothed his throat with a drink before answering “You’re too nosy for your own good,” as Selphie smugly laughed, he elaborated, “I’ve just been wandering recently, I didn’t feel like hunting, even though I saw many good opportunities.”

Quistis frowned “That can’t be a trend that stays, Leon. Winter will be here before you know it, and then what will you eat?” she bit into a section of her own bread before adding, “It’s not gone unnoticed, your _supposed_ lack of luck in the woods … don’t tell them you go because you like it, for God’s sake, it’ll only have them talking more,” she rubbed at her eyes.

Selphie huffed “Why do you even go to the tavern anyways? You don’t like it.”

The blond shook her head “Not a bit. But I know what everyone is talking about if I do go and clear some tables, and the leftovers are enjoyable, remember the cheese from last week?” she chuckled.

Leon smiled to himself, Quistis never grew out of her ‘big sister’ role. Even in the present day she was keeping an ear out for him in a place she hated, she passed on advice when she could and even put in kind words for him to the local women who may consider him worthy of marriage one day. She had hand-picked Rinoa, of all people, because her high standing family reputation would raise his own reputation from outcast to model citizen should he marry her. His face fell when he recalled exactly why he had come here.

“Actually, Quistis, I need to talk to you about something …” he began uncertainly.

Her attention caught, she waited. When he didn’t say anything she guessed; “Alone?”

Selphie glanced between them “Should I leave?”

Quistis took one look at Leon before nodding at her “Yes, go see Irvine for a bit, Sel. I’ll make it up to you.” The young girl nodded, rose and messed Leon’s hair before she walked out the door with her coat on her arm. She called goodbye over her shoulder and the two were alone. Selphie was quite to the point about her business, she was still young enough to be treated like a child and yet she was quickly growing into a no-nonsense adult. Leon fixed his hair with fond thoughts of her earlier childhood.

Quistis smiled gently “We’re alone now, so what is it?”

Leon looked into his drink, thinking of how to phrase his question. _I really must be desperate to be asking someone about this. Why couldn’t it have just been simpler?_ “How do you know if you love someone?”

He didn’t look up from the leaves floating in the clay cup, but the silence in the house spoke volumes to how Quistis was reacting. Leon listened to the faint sound of people talking outside and in the distance to block out his sister’s stunned silence.

Eventually, the elder of the pair weakly asked a question in return “Is that what you’ve been doing, going off to meet someone?”

Leon nodded.

“Who’s the lucky girl?”

Cringing a little, Leon muttered, “I don’t want to say.” _I can’t say, I know that the second you know Cloud’s a man your advice won’t be advice anymore, it’ll be orders. I just need to know._ He didn’t need to hear Bible recitals, or how Cloud was going to hell, he just wanted to understand if it was possible to return his feelings, he wanted to know what his feelings were without Cloud’s gender interrupting his judgement. He wanted to be honest with him like Cloud had been when revealing everything about himself; his past, his wolf and more.

Quistis’s eyes were alight and she was smiling “Right.” She pondered for a moment “How do you know if you’re in love … well, I’ve heard in the tavern lots of men talking about the attractiveness of their sweetheart,” she tilted her head “Are they to your taste?”

Leon rubbed his head with both hands if it had been that simple he wouldn’t have come here. “I don’t know; I’ve never been attracted to anyone.”

“Really?” Quistis exclaimed incredulously, Leon wincing at the volume of her voice and the level of disbelief it held. He knew it was unusual, but he had long accepted that nothing about him was ordinary. Wolf-friend notwithstanding, he was also an amnesiac and had an animal deliver him to Edea’s door, he was far from average.

“Not even Rinoa?”

Cringing at the thought, Leon answered honestly “No. I admit she is not ugly, but I don’t find her appealing either.” He sent his sister a disapproving look “No matter how many times you try to pair me up with her, her personality would drive me to drink before the month.”

Quistis blinked several times in surprise. “I didn’t know you felt so strongly about her … ah well, her disappointment won’t last too long, she has plenty of admirers,” she shrugged, not in the least fussed over her fate or that her work to suggest Leon’s worth in her eyes had gone to waste. “So it’s her personality that makes you dislike Rinoa? If we cut out her tongue would she suit you better?” she teased.

Snorting, Leon briefly pondered the idea “Probably not.”

“But your mystery sweetheart, you’re attracted to them, yes?” she pressed.

Leon thought to himself quietly, he thought about Cloud’s eyes, his golden hair, his smile and his bare chest; he was a fine man, but was he attracted to that? He had certainly never experienced fantasies or fits of lust he sometimes heard men suffering from when hung up on some maiden or other. In his few and rare nights of self-indulgence, there had only been touch in his mind, not a person. He blushed as he grudgingly recalled Cloud in the nude, besides from it being a highly embarrassing situation, he hadn’t seen anything that made him hot or disgusted.

Being honest he said, “I haven’t thought about it.”

Quistis looked like she didn’t believe him, Leon cringed at the thought of explaining to her the inner workings of how his mind processed physical pleasure, but luckily she just moved on. “Why’s that? If you want to know that you’re in love with someone, I’m pretty sure there’s a level of attraction there too.”

Leon sighed “ _They_ told _me_. I hadn’t really ever thought of liking them back in that way,” he avoided her eyes “It was kinda sudden … I just can’t stop thinking that if I don’t say something back, they’ll go away.”

“You’re scared of breaking her heart?” his sister guessed.

 _His_ , Leon corrected in the privacy of his own thoughts. “Yes.”

She sighed sympathetically “Well you must care about her, whatever her name is, you don’t want to hurt them or make them leave. That’s a start … Do you enjoy their company?”

Trying, and failing, not to blush, Leon replied: “Moreso than anyone else.”

“What is there even to do in the woods?” Quistis muttered to herself.

Despite understanding that she had not asked him a question, Leon answered “Scenery, adventuring company, hunting and privacy.”

She chuckled “Privacy? I guess you both escape a lot of village gossip that way.” She put her cup down “How did they confess to you?”

Leon recalled Cloud’s words almost accurately, they had been playing on his mind for so long. “Um … they admire me, feel peaceful with me and they don’t want to be without me. They feel lonely when I’m away, and happy when I’m with them, they said they loved me for me, because I was different and because I could accept them for who they were too.” He frowned at Quistis’s sappy expression, her gentle eyes and the hand over her heart.

“That’s … that’s actually kind of beautiful, Leon,” she cooed, her face still slightly patronising and there were hints of tears on her lashes like she was watching him take his first steps all over again. Leon knew that a confession like Cloud’s was more than she could have ever hoped for him, before, had he had to marry a village girl, it would have been for suitability at best and peer pressure at worse. She didn’t have to make him feel embarrassed about it, though.

“Whatever-”

“No! Don’t ‘whatever’ this, young man.” She snapped, shocking him into silence. Her eyes were steely and for the first time she looked cross with his apathetic answers. “This person gathered up a lot of bravery to tell you that. That you had no answer was probably crushing.” She glared “Respect it.”

He lowered his head, thoroughly scolded and slightly ashamed. He recalled Cloud’s downhearted expressions and felt his own heartache as he realised Cloud’s risk to confess everything was met with nothing. Guilt rushed through him like a dam bursting, “I didn’t think-”

“You never do by the sound of it,” she tutted, a little impatient.

Leon winced but accepted the blow, well aware that he had earned it with his recent actions.

After a few tense minutes, Quistis restarted their discussion, “Answer me honestly. Do you admire them back?”

Leon blinked. He admired Cloud for his skill, for his grace, for his patience, for his endless cheer and peace. He liked that he could be himself, that Cloud was open enough to never judge him and could laugh at him, with him, about everything and nothing. His wolf was admirable too, the hardships of his life had made him strong, Leon couldn’t imagine pulling through as he had with a light that bright at the end of it. He liked standing by his side and sharing that strength, and he longed to do half as good as he did one day. “Yes.”

“Do they make you feel peaceful? That you won’t ever want to leave?”

Leon thought of the long walks they had, the partings a little harder each time they had to say goodbye knowing that not all the jokes in the world could ease the space they were now vacant from. He never had his guard up around Cloud, the smiles were natural, he had laughed more than he had in his entire life with him, it was something he never wanted to leave behind.

“They do.”

“You sound so sure,” she observed, a suggestion of awe in her voice, “I think you already know your answer, Leon. Everything you’ve told me you’ve said without hesitation.”

Leon ducked his head slightly “I … I just needed to be sure, I haven’t ever had a relationship. I was worried it would change things, change _us_.”

Her hand reached for his own. “Do they make you happy?”

Leon smiled before he could formulate a verbal answer, Quistis’s eyes were alight as he answered: “Yes, very much so.”

She sighed dreamily, “I think, at the very least, you care deeply about them.” She squeezed his hand fondly. “Did you just need to hear it out loud?” Leon didn’t answer her teasing, he felt calmer inside his own head, his thoughts had their proper places and he was currently wondering why he ever needed to question it at all.

“They won’t hurt you, or torment you or break your heart will they?” she checked.

Leon shook his head “Never.” It was not just his faith or his trust speaking for him, but all parts.

Quistis smiled “I can’t tell you if you’re in love or not, Leon, that’s up to you. But, from what I hear, regardless, you’re a very lucky man.”

Wordlessly, Leon agreed.

* * *

Three agonisingly long days later, while he whittled stakes for traps and carved the parts for a new axe handle, a lone howl echoed through the valley village. The sun was resting against the mountain peaks, the reddish gold made the sky look like it was on fire.

At first, not registering what he was hearing, Leon dropped his tools and stood up, staring at the mountains in disbelief and relief as he realised the long wait was over. Three weeks and he, at last, had the answer. He smiled, imagining the silvery grey wolf with the eyes blue as the open sky throwing back his head in a majestic howl just for him. _I’ll see you tomorrow,_ he thought as the lone song bid the sun goodbye.


	20. Chapter 20

“I don’t want to go.”

“Aerith …”

As Elmyra sighed, Aerith took a few half steps backwards, away from the church piling full of people with wrongness crawling under her skin at the thought of joining them. It was Sunday again, a day Aerith had been dreading since the days started to mean something to her. Previously, days were marked by plans to see people, in her personal week there were many days booked by long visits to Edea and Zack, and now they were days fearfully counting down until the Sabbath.

Her maid grabbed her hand and tugged at her, a confrontation that Aerith feared was to become commonplace, Elmyra’s eyes were hard, “Every good Catholic has to be in church on Sunday, girl, it’s tradition.” At her insistence, Aerith’s feet were dragged a few paces forwards.

She slipped her hand out of her grasp with a pinch to Elmyra’s wrist, and as she gasped in outrage at her gall Aerith rushed to speak; “Edea doesn’t attend church meetings, and she’s a Catholic, why can’t I do it privately too?”

“I’ve had just about enough of your insolence, Aerith.” Elmyra rubbed at her nose, exasperated, Aerith felt trickles of guilt lick at her as a tired, worried face appeared behind the hand. “I’ve told you before, and I’ll say it again; it’s what’s expected of you, and the sooner you do what is expected the sooner you’ll find a good place in this town.”

Tucking her arms behind her back, out of reach, Aerith meekly replied “I don’t think I’m ready for that yet … can’t we try next week?”

“You said that on the first Sunday,” the older woman grumbled. “You’re making a scene, girl, now come along-”

“Is there trouble, ladies?” a new voice asked, Tseng stepping out of the background and into their conversation with blessed timing.

Aerith turned to him, relieved for the distraction and for his presence. Elmyra wouldn’t dare drag her with a witness around! “Not really, I was just explaining to Elmyra that I’m not ready for a Church ceremony,” she got her word in first, hoping against hope that Tseng would understand.

Elmyra was cross “Ready or not, it is not a matter of choice!”

Tseng glanced between them and cleared his throat with a small degree of awkwardness, “I have a suggestion, the Vicar has some smaller prayer meetings in the afternoon, not many people attend, and it would not be as daunting to a newcomer.” He took Aerith’s hand “If you don’t mind, Mrs, I’ll escort her there later so you can worship without worry.”

Aerith was about to object to the fact that Tseng was asking Elmyra’s permission for her as if she was her keeper, but Elmyra had taken his free hand in a solemn shake and a suggestive smile on her face as she glanced between the pair of them.

Aerith felt worry build in her gut as Elmyra said, “Very well, I’ll leave her to you, take care of her, young man.” She ran off with a wink in Aerith’s direction, and Aerith blushed with indignity and a touch of anger.

When she was inside the church, Aerith pulled her hand from Tseng’s grip sharply. “Thank you for helping me, Tseng, but I am my own person, and you don’t ask _my_ maid for permission for _my_ day,” she turned and walked off, intent on going home and reading her troubles away.

Tseng, however, kept pace with her “I’m sorry it seemed that way, I only wanted to assure her I wouldn’t be a bad influence on you.”

“She shouldn’t need that …” the girl sighed, rubbing her arms up and down, feeling cold without the cloak around her shoulders – it was at home, locked in Elmyra’s closet because it wasn’t suitable for Sundays. She recalled her panic when it wasn’t hanging by the door, and the dismay when Elmyra revealed its location. Her precious gift had been robbed from her, and she had almost wanted to cry but knew she had to save face.

Elmyra had become so different and strange in this town. Isolated in the hills where she had worked with three other maids in her Father’s house there had never been such behaviour. The freedom of the hillside, no Churches or Catholic events other than their maids’ private sessions to which Gast dedicated an entire room to for their comfort, the Cetra had been all Aerith had known, and the Catholics had tolerated them and left them alone. What had changed?

“Before we moved here, she was never consulted for my wellbeing, and she may have worried quietly about me, but her opinion never needed quelling for me to live my days.”

“She cares about you,” Tseng argued.

Aerith’s shoulder’s slumped “I guess you’re right … but it makes it harder for me to talk to her now … we used to be so close, when my Mother was with the other women she would let me draw, or let me help polish the shiny objects in the house … she was very kind to me, she listened to me. That’s why I liked her.”

Before they turned down the road to Aerith’s house, Tseng caught her elbow “Aerith, would you like to meet some of my friends for lunch? We’ve been relieved of Sunday mass to finish the lumber needed for a new building, and they’re curious about you.”

Tilting her head so her braid fell over her shoulder, she asked “Curious about me?”

He nodded “You’re not often in the town so they haven’t had a chance to speak with you, and they’d like to.”

Aerith put a hand to her cheek as she thought it over. It was true she had been out of the town area more than she had been in it, and that was probably why she knew so little people. She bit her lip as she thought of how unsociable that sounded. But who could possibly be interested in her? Surprised by the thought, she had to admit that she was interested in meeting these people who were desperate to make her acquaintance.

“Alright, I’ll go, but let me pick up a book from my house first,” Tseng agreed with her compromise and waited outside while she took a boom and broke into Elmyra’s closet. The nails lifted out of the hinges, and the door fell with a bump onto the floor.

With a small bubble of defiance, she donned the red cloak, happy to have its comforting weight again, and scooped up one of her Father’s books into her basket. After checking everything was exactly where she left it, and that her breaking and entering hadn’t disturbed her Father’s studying (he was fast asleep at his desk), she went to reunite with Tseng. Stepping outside she smiled, “Okay, I’m ready to go.”

Tseng looked at her cloak in surprise, double taking almost animatedly. “Wow, a real Hunter’s cape!” he touched the edge of it, glancing and hesitating long enough to get Aerith’s permission, examining the colour and the hardiness of the material and its weatherproof warmth. “I’ve always wanted one of these.”

Aerith smiled, turned so the fabric waved in the wind like a Princess’s skirt, “It was a gift. But whatever would you want a hunter’s cape for?”

“Because then I’d be able to join Genesis as a Hunter.”

Quickly paling, Aerith squeaked, “What?”

Tseng’s expressions were minimal and subtle, but pride shone in his eyes along with bloodlust that unnerved Aerith, who had never had something or someone she despised enough to plot ills against. With a proud expression, he explained to her “It’s been my goal ever since I was a boy, to be a Hunter. They always come back from their wolf hunts empty handed, I just keep imagining being the one who finally makes a difference against the demon wolves.”

Aerith whimpered in horror. There were no wolves, there were only people like Zack who could become wolves at will – they would be killing people, killing Zack – Aerith clutched a hand to her heart to try and suppress her panic. “Oh the poor things!” she whispered raggedly, her voice thick from the horrible image of Zack shot in his wolf body.

Tseng looked surprised at her reaction. “Poor things? Aerith, they attack people.”

“From what you’ve told me, it was only one time!” she argued, hands firmly against her collarbone as her breathing hitched and tripped “No living thing is savage by nature. If those wolves came into the village, then there was no doubt a good reason for it!”

The young man still looked surprised, but his face was slowly becoming the painfully familiar patiently patronising that Aerith was quickly coming to despise.

“Aerith, look, they’re not _ordinary_ wolves. They didn’t attack the village because they wanted to, they were summoned by a Witch, who hated the people of the valley. When the old village tried to defend itself, the Witch set the wolves on the people and a fire burnt down many houses.” He glanced at the mountain “Whether they had good reason to hurt those people or if they are just savage, it doesn’t matter, they can be controlled by evil forces and so they must be removed so they can’t ever hurt anyone ever again.”

Aerith shook her head slowly.

“What’s a Witch?” she asked, hesitantly. She had heard of them in passing, but the topic existed almost solely in Catholic circles, so she had little knowledge of the details.

Tseng blinked “You don’t know what a Witch it?”

Aerith crossed her arms, a little impatiently “I’ve heard Catholic folk whispering about them, but my people had no such thing.”

“Oh.” The raven haired woodsman’s response was flat, Aerith was unimpressed. He began to explain after a moment to gather his knowledge, “They’re the Devil’s mistresses who do evil for personal gain or for the love of other’s suffering.”

“Are they people?” Aerith inquired.

Tseng gestured that they begin to walk and talk, and Aerith stepped by his side and listened as he explained it to her. “They used to be before they made a pact with the Devil and slept with him. They sell their souls, blood and other parts of their being for unnatural powers, and it could be anyone weak enough to be tempted into sinning for Earthly rewards. A Witch is usually an old woman, someone a little different, a little feeble or lonely and intent on causing trouble wherever she goes, someone who’s not loyal enough to God to be rewarded with good fortune. Sometimes she’s not alone. She may have an imp as a pet, and I’ve even heard stories of many Witches working together to bring down ships and cause storms over the sea,” he shuddered.

Aerith blinked, startled that these individuals were credited so much power, she felt a little worried just imagining such a powerful, vengeful woman like that out there. “Is that possible? I’ve never heard of anyone using magic to influence the elements, my people always tended to the plants and brought life to desolate places. That was always our magic.”

Shrugging, he gave a vague phrase about God and the Devil’s power that Aerith didn’t understand.

Tseng pointed towards the old village “Years ago, my Father told me, there was a hard winter, the hardest in years and many went hungry because the Witch, who was living in the trees, had cursed the warehouse storing the food to let in the rain and spoil the grains. My Father said she was a Witch that was disliked and everyone knew her. People who were there don’t like to talk about it, but we _do_ know that she escaped into the forest and was never seen again after the attack.” He looked at the mountain with a hint of fear “My Father used to tell me ‘never go into the woods or the Witch will get you’ to get me to behave.”

He continued after clearing his throat “I’d like to think that we’re better than savage hunters, but if we can’t guarantee that the wolves won’t hurt us ever again then we have to remove them, it’s that simple.”

Biting her lip, imagining a scary old hag cursing the village and the heart-breaking image of Zack getting slain or mauling another, she quietly whispered: “It’s still not right …”

_Zack won’t do that, would he?_

In her mind, the gears turned, ten years ago Zack would have been a teenager like herself, well able to fight and to remember. He hated the village, and wanted nothing to do with it, and he could become a wolf. She couldn’t believe that he would just blindly attack people who were defending themselves from a Witch. But, surely he would have said if a Witch had taken control of him, Zack was so free it couldn’t have been forgotten if his freedom was suddenly shackled.

“It’s … it’s just how things are.”

Grasping at straws, Aerith asked “If you could solve this another way … would you?”

When he didn’t answer, her heart dropped and stayed low in her chest for the rest of the day.

* * *

Aerith sat in the kitchen of her house later, staring at the rose she had brought down from her room and brooding over what Tseng had told her. She had barely paid attention to his friends, not that they had paid much attention to her either – there was so much work to be done it should have been a given that Sunday was just another work day and not an exception – eventually, she had feigned fatigue and gone home.

 _Oh,_ _Zack, you wouldn’t …_ she pleaded in her mind, not believing that he could blindly hurt someone without provocation. She clung tightly to his sweet nature, and gentle eyes to erase the thoughts of an angry predator, inhaling the scent of the rose as it faded from its glossy pink glory. The petals were creased with lack of water and turning brown at the edges.

Aerith stroked the petals sadly “If only you never had to wither …”

She glanced around to check that not even her Father was around, and kissed the rose to try and prolong its life with her magic. The rose didn’t respond, and Aerith finally admitted to herself that the plant had finally died and was fading.

It was starting to become dusk outside, Aerith longed to go and find Zack and get her reassurance that he was a good man like she so desperately believed in the face of multiple accounts of wolf attacks, but knew it was too late – what were the chances that he’d be in the woods when she entered near night time?

Elmyra entered when the sun was kissing the mountain tops, Aerith nodded at her absently, too troubled to think of something kind to say. _Zack can’t be a killer, I can’t believe it._ She recalled how he told her that the villagers lied and hid their past, but he hadn’t been transparent about it either …

“Aerith!”

The girl jumped “Yes?”

Elmyra sat before her, eyes worried “Are you alright, girl? I’ve been calling your name for the past minute before you heard me.” She put a hand on her forehead “Are you sick?”

Aerith shook her head minutely “I’m tired.”

“Did that Tseng boy tire you out?” she asked, a bit confused.

Shrugging, Aerith went back to admiring the rose petals “He took me to see his friends, they’re quiet, like him. We didn’t talk a lot, but they’re polite boys.” She pulled a hand through her bangs and covered her eyes, “There was a conversation I found a bit upsetting, that tired me out because I could see how wrong it was and was frustrated by their beliefs.”

Elmyra set a warm cup of tea before her and spoke over Aerith’s murmured thanks. “What did they say, girl?”

“They believe that they must hurt the wolves to survive, but the wolves haven’t been seen in years, and they still make plans to destroy them,” she looked up at her maid with large, sad eyes “Isn’t it wrong to wish such horrible things on an innocent creature?”

Elmyra nodded, pursing her lips and taking a moment to think about Aerith’s dilemma. Ultimately, she offered her opinion, “Innocent animals wouldn’t pose a threat. We were not there and have not had the fear of an attack hanging over our heads, I’m not sure we can tell them what to think.”

Aerith sighed “They’ve not met a wolf …”

“Neither have you.” Elmyra scolded, Aerith bit her lip as she thought of Zack. _Well … not a regular wolf._

“Who gave you the rose? It looks old, have you had it a while?”

Aerith held it up “A charming young man gave it to me the second time I met him,” she admired it for another moment before holding it out for Elmyra to see “He’s been very kind to me, I … I believe he’s a little sweet on me.” Blushing, she admitted her hopeful secret aloud to her friend. She _hoped_ she had been reading Zack right because she was quite taken with him. With his pretty eyes and free laughter, gentle touches, and his understanding – never belittling her, never doubting her intelligence.

Elmyra’s face turned playful “Well, my, my. You lucky thing, I’ve noticed too, he’s quite the handsome chap.”

Aerith raised an eyebrow slightly “But you haven’t-”

A loud knock at the door interrupted her. She stood up when Elmyra sighed and made to move first, “Let me,” she insisted, quickly letting the older woman rest her knees and feet to open the door. Praying, from her experience, really hurt people’s knees. She pulled the handle off the latch “Oh, hello, did you forget something?”

Tseng stood there, looking as composed as ever, the odd birthmark in the middle of his face making him look symmetrical and blank. He cleared his throat and put a large basket of firewood by the door “This is for you and our house, Reno ruined good timber today so we’ve repurposed it. There’s so much I thought I’d give you some.”

Aerith smiled, “That’s very thoughtful of you, I’m sorry I didn’t speak much today, my mind was occupied.”

“That’s fine, I was a bit occupied too.” Tseng glanced away, his nose turning bright red in the dim light of dusk. Aerith was about to ask about his well-being when he produced a large daisy from his fist, awkwardly presenting it on his palm, it rolled slightly, and the stem looked bruised from constant fiddling. “I meant to ask you earlier, will you accompany me for a stroll on Tuesday?”

Aerith blinked, picking the daisy up with the utmost care, the question making even the air in her lungs brittle. _Oh dear, I hope he doesn’t mean what I think he does._ “A stroll?”

Tseng pointed “There are footpaths over the hills, excellent views, perfect for, um, walks. Would you-”

“I’m sure she’d be delighted.”

Aerith’s shoulder was bumped upon Elmyra’s sudden appearance at the door, her maid had rushed to stand there. Elmyra’s eyes were shining, and she had a fast hold on Aerith’s shoulder, so tight Aerith was losing feeling in it, she looked both pleased and excited.

“Elmyra!” she protested in a whisper, her heart sinking when Tseng’s attention turned to the maid instead of her.

“I could come over at noon, I’ll have her back before it’s late,” he promised, bowing slightly to the older woman with the pledge.

Aerith held a hand up, she would not be spoken for! “Wait a minute, I’m not free Tuesday!”

The two glanced at her, Elmyra looking surprised, “What’s happening Tuesday, Aerith?”

Aerith crossed her arms. “Edea and I are having a meal with her family. I was invited especially because there was going to be an important guest there who wanted to meet me. Edea’s daughter and son from the city are making the journey especially for Tuesday, and I’ve promised to attend,” she glanced between them, glad that her possible date was foiled by the kind herbalist’s invitation.

She cleared her throat and adopted a kinder look for Tseng, who was looking disappointed, “I’m sorry, but Tuesday can’t be done.”

“Monday then,” Elmyra smiled “I know you’re free then, it’s market day. I’ll have her ready Tseng.” Aerith’s jaw dropped in outrage, but Elmyra’s hand on her shoulder tightened so her protests were lost to a gasp.

Tseng bowed slightly and left with a smile on his lips when Aerith didn’t compose herself in time, she had not agreed to this!

Aerith shut the door and whirled on her maid “What was that? You can’t go about deciding my days for me, Elmyra!”

Elmyra opened the door again and brought in the forgotten wood basket “He’s a good-looking, responsible and hardworking young Catholic, why would you have objections in the first place?” she asked happily. Her face was glowing and her hands putting away the wood with not even a tremor to acknowledge the fact that she was out of line.

Hands flying to her face, Aerith tried to restrain her screams “I do not like Tseng like that!”

“Oh, liking will come with time, I’m sure by the time he’s asking for your hand you’ll realise what a smart match this is.”

Aerith sobbed “I don’t want to get married …”

Comforting hands patted her back into a hug that Aerith was not entirely able to resist. Her old friend sighed “Not right away, dear, but you surely don’t want to be alone all your life? No husband? No children?”

Aerith shook her head “No …”

“Let me help you, child. I’ll help you to be happy if you could just listen to me.”

Aerith couldn’t look her in the eye “I don’t want to go with Tseng tomorrow … I want to go to Market and see Angelo, I want to bake with Selphie for Tuesday …”

Elmyra sighed “When we grow up, we realise we can’t always have what we want. And Tseng looked like he was _so_ looking forwards to taking you on this date, are you going to upset and disgrace him by not attending like he’s hoping? Poor boy would think he was at fault!”

Shaking her head slowly, feeling worse and worse for wanting to stand him up despite her deep want to not go, Aerith agreed to join him.

She quietly asked Elmyra to change the subject, which was a mistake as she inquired how prayers with the Vicar went, to which Aerith admitted to not going. She was sent upstairs without supper, Aerith went up the stairs two at a time, dropping the daisy in exchange for the dying rose and curling up on her bed with the crimson cloak for comfort. She wept into it, distressed and fuming but unable to find a solution that would not upset her two friends who expected so much of her tomorrow …

The lone, sorrowful howl that came every night singled the rise of the moon, and Aerith silently matched their wails of despair and resentment.


	21. Chapter 21

After trekking through the woods for an hour, moving in wide circles in the hopes that it would make Cloud's tracking easier, and finally getting snuck up on by said person, Leon was expecting more than the distressed whimper that left Cloud's lips.

"Leon! What happened?" Cloud's hands cupped his face, eyes wide on the dark bruise covering most of his cheek and right eye.

Leon kept his face as blank as possible as Cloud tended to the injury, "Nothing much. A few hunters had one too many drinks at the midsummer festival, and they cornered me while I escorted Quistis home," he stayed still as Cloud's deft fingers inspected the damage near his eye, unable to help closing them involuntarily. He tried to reassure him, "I'm fine, really. Just roughed up a bit."

Cloud growled, "A bit? You're not walking properly," his voice dropped into a deeper growl as he spotted the smaller bruises on his arms, he pushed Leon's cloak over his shoulders to bare his arms, Leon let him when he saw the blaze in the iris's. The blue fire in the blond's eyes was beyond furious as they took in the scattered welts and bruises, some dark as pebbles and others red as berries. "Where else are you hurt?"

"Just my shoulders, arms, and face," when Cloud raised an eyebrow at him he caved and reluctantly added, "One on my lower back, they snuck up on me."

It hadn't been entirely unexpected, but as he finished trading the innkeeper several leather hides for salt and saw Quistis struggling to escape the loud atmosphere he took the risk that he'd get some unwanted attention and looped his arm through his sister's to guide her away from the noise. His move was made, and it wasn't a minute before the loud, hard blow landed on his lower back and send him reeling, only managing to push Quistis further to keep her from harm as he did so.

A brave sister, she had stayed with him, and since he could only limp now, he had to fend off the hunter's aggressions until they were bored.

Cloud whimpered again, twisting his fingers into Leon's "Bastards … come on, this way," he led him through the trees on an invisible track and Leon followed willingly, unable to help squeezing Cloud's hand as they walked. So what if he was in a sorry state, he had missed Cloud and was glad he was free once again.

Cloud gave him a sad smile and eventually, after several minutes of silence, they, or just Leon, stumbled upon a pond. Cloud always seemed to know where they were and what was around them. The pool sat under a dark canopy of leaves and was shaded, it felt almost private with the thick shrubbery growing on the floor too.

The blond pulled his hand insistently "Sit down, let me see."

Leon pulled the cloak from his shoulders and hung in over a nearby branch, then he knelt and shifted until Cloud was behind him. He jumped when warm hands gently pulled his shirt up to see the bruise, the soft touches against his skin nearly tickled and Leon couldn't help but be hyper-aware of them. The air on his neck chilled when Cloud hissed angrily "Were they armed?" he gingerly touched the bruise on Leon's lower back, and Leon tried not to shiver. The bruise was very dark, and large, and Leon knew that Cloud's keen sense of smell would have betrayed the scent of blood.

"Broom," Leon admitted. He still felt the impact of the head of the broom driving into him, it had lost all its bristles and was basically a club. The bruises on his arms had been from defending his face from the handle and the occasional fist, the only one to his face had been a stray punch when his arms had been occupied hold Quistis at arm's length. It wasn't the first time he'd been the subject of a brawl outside of the tavern, they were rare, thank goodness, but he cursed the timing of it, Cloud shouldn't have to see him this way. Regardless, he was glad that Quistis hadn't been hurt during the scuffle.

She had taken him home and insisted that he stay with her for the night, she tended to his bruises as best she could while they were developing, but with all her abilities as a healer, she could only reduce the swelling and wait for the skin to discolour. Leon tried not to smile as she apologised endlessly as if it was her fault, he waved her sorrys away and enjoyed his warm spot by her hearth until the dawn.

Now that the bruises had darkened there was something that could be done, Cloud shrugged out of his shirt, dipped the fabric in the water and began to carefully massage the edges, trying to ease the blood away and encourage their eventual fade. "More than one opponent?" he probed.

Leon sighed "Four."

Cloud growled again "Bloody cowards, I'll kill them!"

With a dry smirk, Leon looked over his shoulder "Really Mr. Big Bad Wolf? Gonna tear out their throats and eat them?"

"On you word," Cloud vowed fiercely, "But I'd never be that disgusting," he added under his breath, making Leon chuckle. After several minutes of quiet and Cloud's tentative ministrations to the sore flesh, the blond asked "Why would they do this? Why do they hate you so much?"

Twisting his hands together, Leon wondered how much Cloud already knew. "Remember I told you that I'm associated with the wolves, and because I'm not normal that means that I'm a cause of trouble wherever I go?" he assumed Cloud nodded, he wasn't looking. "When things go wrong, they blame me. If I'm involved people expect bad things to happen, and no matter how long it takes for the misfortune to appear, it's still my fault. Last week I knocked a woman down, we came round the same corner without realising, I helped her up and gathered her things and a few days later she fell sick."

"What does her illness have to do with you?" was the confused reply.

Not used to someone not catching on, Leon stumbled for words for a moment "Her husband blamed me for her illness, I snapped at her before I realised it was an accident, and I'm already a bad omen for most people, he must have thought I cursed her. I definitely scared her, but I didn't mean to, I apologised and helped her, but … she only remembered being scared."

"Cowering whore," Cloud muttered.

Leon shook his head "No, just an ordinary women who listens to Father Hojo's advice. Like a good Catholic. When her husband saw me walking Quistis home, he must have jumped at the opportunity to get his own back at the village bad omen."

His arms hesitantly wrapped around his shoulders "You're not a bad omen, Red."

Leon touched Cloud's hand with a soft smile on his lips "Maybe not to my family, or you, but-"

"But nothing!" the blond interrupted "It's not your fault. It's not." He pressed his head into Leon's shoulder "It's not …"

Leon squeezed his hand and blinked fiercely to clear his blurry vision. He had never been told otherwise before.

He cleared his throat and inquired after Cloud to stop the lump forming in his chest, "So you're back in the woods again, was your punishment bad?"

Cloud shook his head, not budging from his hold on Leon "No, not bad. I was grounded for a few weeks, I wasn't allowed supper that evening, it was deer too," he sighed. "Then I wasn't permitted to do anything without supervision." He laughed slightly, "Zack got annoyed with me really fast, and technically I'm still supposed to have a minder, they don't trust me not to stay away from you."

Catching the grin on his face, Leon laughed "Then how are you here?"

Cloud snorted "I'll have you know I'm the fastest in the pack. But, I didn't run away, this time, I'll admit. I bribed Tifa into giving me at least the morning alone, she'll probably just watch from the shadows, you won't even notice her. I think she was happy to be away from the fuss too, everyone was panicking that you knowing meant the end of the world, that we'd have to run away over the mountains and find a new forest to live in."

When Leon raised an eyebrow, he snickered too "I think they were looking for any excuse to overreact."

"Were you bored?" the brunet wondered aloud.

"Sometimes," Cloud's nose pressed into his neck, and he inhaled deeply "I missed you."

Leon smiled, leaning a little to give Cloud better access, a little tense but not uncomfortable with the oddly intimate feeling of another touching his neck.

Cloud hummed thoughtfully "You … you probably shouldn't do that," he pulled away with a heavy sigh.

Leon shifted to see him without craning his neck "Why?"

Cloud's hand resumed its gentle massage on Leon's back, Leon hissed softly through his teeth before he got his answer. Cloud's expression was worried, his fingertips adjusted delicately until he was sure Leon was fine, then he explained "Bearing your neck, in a wolf's perspective, is a gesture of complete trust. It's the most vulnerable part of you and …" he snorted slightly "It's something that's only considered done with a mate, a life-partner or spouse."

Blinking, Leon intelligently responded with "Oh. Right." and Cloud looked like he was biting back laughter.

"It's fine, you didn't know."

Calming down a little, the pair watched each other, awkwardly waiting for one to start the conversation that they were nervous to speak of yet desperate to finally know.

At last, Leon asked, "Why haven't you asked me yet?"

Cloud shifted himself and pulled his damp shirt back into the water to apply to Leon's face, pausing just long enough to get permission before applying the pressure, "You take priority over _that_ , you're hurt."

Leon snorted "It's nothing." Cloud looked like he wanted to argue, his face worried and something like righteous anger flashing in his eyes. No doubt there would have been another conversation about Leon's worth, but Leon was not prepared to hold his tongue any longer. "But while you're busy focusing … hear me out?" he asked, Cloud's thumb of his free hand examining a bruise to his elbow.

Cloud nodded, no voice to be heard and his lips were pale enough to reveal why he was so speechless. Leon hoped he'd be able to explain right, he only had one chance.

"I needed time to think, and I meant it," he began, trying to put his thoughts into words. "I thought about what you said a lot on my own, but no matter how much time I put into figuring out what it meant to me I couldn't answer back coherently. In the end, I had my sister, Quistis, help me talk it through- Oh," he looked up suddenly "She doesn't know about you, though. Not wolf, not even your name."

Cloud smiled slightly "Thanks."

Breathing again, he continued "I had her help me organise my thoughts and feelings … it was embarrassing," he put his head in his free hand, he heard Cloud laugh near silently above him, and felt better for the gentle banter. "Without thinking of you as a man, she helped me see that I do care about you, very much. Maybe I was over thinking it, I don't know. But I don't feel any different than before you told me you liked me."

Cloud's fingers stilled on his skin and his breath hitched "You mean …"

Leon silenced him with a hand held up "You told me you admired me, that you were happy with me because I accepted you, never lonely, and never made to feel different. I don't want you to leave Cloud, I realised I felt exactly the same."

The blond gasped again, eyes going wide as Leon finished his little speech.

"I think I always liked you that way, I just didn't recognise it as love because I never thought it could happen between two men. I thought I'd have to feel differently, something more, or something strange, to love another man, but I don't. When I understood that, I knew what to say to you." He cupped Cloud's jaw carefully. "You were brave to be honest with me before, I won't give you less now. I've never had another, I don't know what to do, or how this works. But I want it to, to work. If you'll have me."

"Lee," Cloud sandwiched Leon's hand against his cheek and turned to press a small kiss into it, his eyes were still wide, but they were soft, the fingertips on his arm moved once more, again lighter and worshipful compared to before.

"Is that alright?" the brunet checked, uncertainly, feeling a light dread as he'd bared his heart, the beat thumping almost uncomfortably under his collarbone.

Laughing, Cloud nodded "Yes." He broke the tension by pulled their bodies together to hold, his head once again buried in his shoulder. "I never thought … I was almost sure you'd say no. Catholics, they're … strange about the world."

Leon nodded "I know. If I'm a Catholic, I'm not a very good one." Cloud squeezed his arms gently, wordlessly expressing his joy. "They've been telling me I'm strange most of my life, I think it's time I finally listened to them," they chuckled briefly before Leon added, "Cloud, I really had no idea what I'm doing."

Cloud raised his head just enough to look him in the eye "That's life, Red, you have to just run with it. And, besides, we're our own men, right? We can figure out how to do this our way. Nothing has to change, we could just keep things as they were, same old hunts, same old games … but I wouldn't mind holding and kissing you more."

Relaxing and laughing, Leon admitted, "That sounds good."

Cloud leaned forwards a bit, so close that Leon could count the freckles on his nose and feel the extra heat the wolf-man gave off, and murmured "Does that mean I can kiss you now?"

Confident that the tips of his ears were flaming red with blush, Leon hesitated "I've not-"

"I was your first?" Cloud interrupted excitedly, raising his hands to cradle Leon's face, keeping his thumb away from the injury on his cheek and never breaking eye contact. "Can I do it again?" The insistent look in his eye and the subtle longing turning into a strong pining in Leon's mind wore down his hesitance. Leon tucked a hand against Cloud's neck and brought him closer.

"Yes."

Their first kiss was chaste, a little unsure and experimental, simply a firm touch of lips and a taste of their potential. Leon saw Cloud pull back just enough to see his reaction, still acting so very careful with him. Leon gave him a small smile before kissing him again; he was inexperienced, but he refused to be treated so delicately even by Cloud. As they grew bolder, Leon noticed little things about his partner; he kissed with confidence that only seemed to grow, Leon noted, a little intimidated and wowed with it. However, he was a fast learner too and quickly understood how to move his lips in sync and was bold enough to lick at Cloud's upper lip when he caught it with his own, elated when Cloud gave a slight shiver in direct response.

Cloud broke their kiss again, smiling with half lidded eyes "Pretty good, Red."

Leon glanced away with a small laugh, a little embarrassed but very pleased. "Was I your first?" he wondered, feeling unsure with how good Cloud was already, and by how much he already seemed to know.

"Yeah."

Leon raised an eyebrow "I don't believe that you seem to know what you're doing."

Cloud snickered "Unlike your dumb Catholic folk back in your den, we wolves aren't ashamed of kissing in front of each other and showing affections." He gently bumped heads with Leon, "It's easy to pick up just from watching, and you're not a bad kisser for just having me as your only partner." He began to tuck his nose under Leon's chin again, unable to help himself, it seemed.

"I don't know-" before he could excuse himself, Cloud had silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"Leon, you don't have to." He replaced his finger with his mouth, and Leon smiled into their next few kisses, feeling a bit better about just making it up as he went along. Correction, as _they_ went along. A strange feeling, knowing he wasn't alone anymore … but it was a feeling he was sure he could come to love.

Cloud playfully bit at Leon's lower lip before helping them both stand up "There might be hope for you yet in learning how to take a deer down bare handed, you learn on the fly pretty darn well." He pecked Leon's uninjured cheek carefully and hummed, "Personally, I'd love to just kiss you senseless all day, but there's hunting to be done, am I right?"

Leon grinned, flexed his back with minimal pain and agreed "Biggest catch gets the next kiss."

Snickering, Cloud elbowed him "I like these odds, I don't lose."

Contest was still a contest, and neither backed down from the challenge. Throughout the day, the silent forest was witness to their determination and rivalry, they pulled out their greatest skill and tricks to trap the biggest catch. Leon played fair without his gun, it was propped up at home. Cloud noticed and let Leon have a head start, but despite that Leon was eventually forced to admit defeat when Cloud effortlessly brought down a deer. However, defeat, for once, was sweet, and soft, and lasted for five whole minutes on the forest floor.


	22. Chapter 22

Aerith looked at the dress she had laid out on her chair and sighed. She didn’t want to wear pink, Zack always said she looked pretty in the hue of red, and she didn’t want to hear it from Tseng, or anyone else. If she had a dress for a bad day she’d wear it now, something ugly and unappealing. Aerith looked at the few dresses she owned because she was not a spoilt child and preferred simple tastes, none of them seemed to express her resigned mood.

She picked out a blue dress instead, looking it over glumly, _this is nothing like dressing for walks with Zack,_ she thought in despair. On those days she would fret and wish she had clothes that made her look prettier, that would make Zack’s eyes linger and his attention stick, and as she pulled the sleeves down her arms she gloomily sighed and wished instead that she was wearing rags.

She didn’t want to look her best, she just wanted it over with. She decided that she looked presentable, blue was nice, but navy wasn’t her colour, she knew. Hopefully, it would look odd enough to put him off, dull colour for a dull date. Mournfully, Aerith hung up the red cape and ran a hand over it with fond sadness. Aerith had opted against wearing the beautiful red, Tseng would speak of hunters and wolves, and she would be unable to escape the topic this time. Still, she felt so underdressed without it. Her back and shoulders felt bare and vulnerable, she resisted the urge to shiver.

She walked downstairs to wait for her date to pick her up, her heart felt heavier by the minute.

Strange, even though it wasn’t her doing she still felt like she was betraying Zack. She bit her lip and worried over what he might think if he knew. When she imagined him sad and hurt she nearly cried, and what if he was angry with her? Aerith covered her face and whimpered, _I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry!_

Elmyra came down from her room, taking the old curved steps carefully and when she saw Aerith at the table, her eyes lit up. “Oh Aerith,” she blinked a few times, glanced up and down her, then cleared her throat, “It’s a beautiful dress, my girl, but your hair needs taming.”

Aerith looked over her shoulder, she had left it down because she lacked the usual enthusiasm to carefully brush it into her beautiful braid, it reached her lower back and fell in waves and would likely become frizzy and bushy if left undone. She shrugged, not wanting to say a word about it as she didn’t care.

Elmyra pulled a brush from her pockets, and Aerith spotted a needle and thread too – apparently she must have expected Aerith’s first attempt to dress to end in disaster, the thought made Aerith feel small and angry. Wasn’t she an adult? Couldn’t she dress herself?

She didn’t react when Elmyra brushed her hair, her movements a little rushed in anticipation, and Aerith found herself wincing a little when she twisted her long chestnut hair like a rope and pinned it behind her head in a bundle. Aerith felt the bun, her head felt too heavy, and protested “I don’t like it, it feels strange.”

“It’s only because it’s new, you look so proper! He’ll love it.”

At those words, Aerith pulled it out almost in a panic. “I don’t want him to love it! Ow!” Aerith yelped, her shoulder smarting. She looked up at Elmyra with her jaw hanging slack, the woman held the hairbrush, the hard side facing Aerith and Aerith’s shoulder stung dejectedly.

Elmyra was not pleased. She sighed and motioned for Aerith to turn her head back around “Stop being difficult, Aerith.”

Aerith inched away “Cetra don’t wear their hair up,” she protested.

“Well, Catholics have modesty,” she pulled Aerith’s shoulders back around and tugged the brush through her hair. Aerith didn’t say anything else, fearing another slap with the hard side of the hairbrush would be her only answer. She sat numbly as Elmyra tied and looped her hair into a style, Aerith thought in a daze, _Elmyra’s never struck me before …_

In fact, Aerith couldn’t remember being hit in her life! Even as a child she wasn’t hit, she was put in ‘time-out’ and would stay there until she felt sorry and had explained to her Mother why she was wrong. The sting wasn’t a nice feeling …

“There,” Elmyra tutted “It looked much better the other way.”

Aerith felt her hair, the majority was up in a bun, with a little bunch ticking against her neck in a loop that felt almost like loose hair. She sighed to herself, relieved. At least it wasn’t the Orthodox look Elmyra wore every day.

With not protests coming, Elmyra sat by the stove and started to stoke the fire, talking idly about the state of Aerith’s Father. Aerith smiled fondly, he had used up the midnight candles again. Elmyra spoke of getting new ones, grumbling about the man’s uneven sleeping habits and love of keeping both herself and Aerith worrying about him.

Aerith bit her lip, Gast hadn’t been out of his room in several days. She decided to check on him when she got back … she pulled her walking boots on and sat, tense and unhappy for Tseng to knock on her door.

_Zack …_

Aerith wilted when the door knocked, her eyes down and her expression blank. _I don’t want to go._ She gasped it out to Elmyra, who dismissed her voice, scolding her for trying to back out on such a nice boy at the last moment. Aerith wanted to cry.

Tseng was dressed in his Sunday best, Aerith only saw him wear those clothes on Sundays when Church was held. A vest of light brown and a shirt of white, a necktie that looked worn and a heavier coat of black that stopped just above his knees. In Aerith’s homeland, a man would have brought flowers to court his intended, braided into a flower crown. Aerith had seen girls wear them when on dates with their partners, they’d be left in peace to explore each other. If Tseng had been Cetra, Aerith would have made him one of his own throughout their date, the better the date, the more complicated the flower crown and he would have worn it with pride once she had finished it. He would have dressed casually, given her a location to meet at, and she would have been happier that way.

With Zack, she hadn’t minded the break in tradition because he hadn’t known about it and because she had little doubts over if he was interested in her romantically. She had told Edea about her customs, and Edea thought that they were wonderful. She had told Aerith a tale of how her former husband had made her a basket for an excuse to get close to her and ask to court her, Aerith longed for the rustic, simple approach while trapped in this formal planning that seemed to involve everyone but her.

Zack asked her permission, he checked and double checked if she was comfortable, and … Aerith thought to herself, the rose he had given her on their second meeting was enough to replace a beautiful crown – he had given it to her with his honest smiles and playful words.

Tseng bowed to Elmyra “Good morning. Am I late?”

Elmyra’s smile was radiant, and Aerith felt a flash of anger at her mirth. “Of course not! We were just waiting for you, come on Aerith,” she waved her over, beckoning and making eye contact like she was calling over a child.

Aerith got up and dragged her feet over to the doorway, eyes down. “Hello.”

Tseng’s face subtly changed from pleased to concerned “Is this a bad time?” he asked, looking Aerith’s features over carefully “You seem a bit down.”

Aerith wasn’t sure why she tried to answer him, Elmyra was going to say something first, and she did. “Oh, she’s just tired, Tseng. A little sleepless night in anticipation never hurt anyone, she’ll cheer up.”

Aerith hated how he took her word for it.

When he offered her his arm, she merely stepped to his side with her hands linked together behind her back. _I will be pleasant,_ she decided, _but I will not encourage this and I will make that quite clear by the end of the day._ She sent Elmyra a glare under her hair “Bye.” and walked onwards.

Tseng walked by her side, sending her uncertain smiles every few minutes while they navigated the cobblestone roads and paths to the open valley greenness. Despite herself, Aerith tiled her head back and smiled as she absorbed the openness of the moors. The wind caught her hair and her dress, and she leaned into it like a bird taking flight.

“Are you warm enough?” Tseng asked, out of the blue, a hand hesitating on the shoulder of his coat.

Aerith shook her head “Keep your coat, a little open air never hurt anyone,” she raised a hand and spread her fingers as another gust rushed past them, she could feel a silky smooth sensation between her fingers and on her palm. The cold touch was almost ticklish, she smiled: “It’s been a while since I’ve been out in the open, it reminds me of home.”

Tseng had tied his hair back behind his shoulders while Aerith played with the sensations in the air. When it was tamed, he asked: “What was your home like?”

Aerith shrugged slightly, trying to find the words “It was … a little like these moors, lots of open spaces and hills, but there were crops of trees too, and lots of communal farmlands. It was an isolated village, but it wasn’t lonely. Everyone knew each other, and there was lots of socialisation, spontaneous festivals, or dances. There’s always a lot of music because my people say that singing helps the plants to grow,” she giggled to herself “My Mother grew flowers in the earth around our house, she always wanted white, but somehow they always became yellow. Father said that there was something in the soil changing the petals pigment, he always tried to explain things.”

Tseng nodded at every other word, eyebrows drew together in concentration, Aerith got the feeling he was being polite and decided not to speak for so long next time, he was clearly losing interest.

“Have you always lived in the valley?” Aerith returned the question, again, more out of manners than genuine interest.

“I was born in the city,” Tseng mumbled. “My Father wanted my Mother in the best hands for her delivery, and we stayed there for only a few years, maybe I was three, then we heard that this village was expanding and was handing out jobs better than it was handing out wool or sheep. We moved here soon after to work ourselves into a good life, and we’ve been here ever since.” He cleared his throat “We’ve changed houses a few times when we could afford it and when we could no longer afford it, but we’ve never left.”

Aerith began to wander over a faint path in the dirt and grass, hoping it wasn’t going to be one that would lead up to the mountains, that would take all day!

“Do you like it here? Or would you return to the city if you could?”

Humming thoughtfully, he answered “It’s good here, good people and a good life. But I think if I leave or stay depends on if there’s someone to stay for,” Tseng glanced out of the corner of his eye and Aerith got uncomfortable.

Sending a smile nonetheless she chirped “Well there’s a whole world out there, you can’t wait until someone comes and asks you out, better go find her,” she pointed, hoping that these few subtle hints would eventually get through to him without a confrontation.

They paused at the top of an incline to catch their breaths, Tseng asked an unexpected question “Where’s your red cloak today?”

Aerith crossed her arms “Elmyra doesn’t think it’s fitting for me. Not for Sundays, or for casual walks with friends,” she moved her head as if tossing a braid, wincing when she was reminded firmly that her hair had been tied and bound against the back of her skull and thus made the entire motion of her head pointless. “I think she hates the colour red. Also … I didn’t want the subject of hunters to come up, so please don’t mention them,” she sighed.

Looking confused, Tseng nodded “Can I ask why?”

Aerith shook her head “No.”

“Right … this way, there’s a small river further up.”

* * *

Spotting an orb of red, Aerith jumped off the trail and into the trees so fast that Tseng walked another five paces before realising where she had gone. “Aerith! You don’t go off the path, it’s not safe.”

Aerith pointed upwards “But look!” in the canopy were several ripe apples, a mixture of red and green and just ready for the picking in the autumn season. Realising she had forgotten to eat, her stomach decided to grumble unsatisfied. She hitched up her skirt and placed her boot against the trunk of the tree to pull herself higher, closer to the hanging fruits. She perched herself on a branch and got her feet under her so she was in reach. “I’ve never seen wild apples look this good,” she reached out, leaning with one hand keeping her from falling, and gently twisted one apple from its branch.

She threw it to Tseng, who was watching bemused a few feet away. He caught it and gave a half laugh before polishing it on his coat. “I’ve … never seen a girl climb a tree in a dress before.”

Aerith used her dress skirt as a basket and piled in several apples “I wish I had my basket!” when no more were within her reach she carefully jumped back down and took one for herself. She held it up with pride “My Mother used to say that if you’re not willing to work or reach then you’ll never get to taste ‘em.” She took a bite.

Tseng nodded “She was a hardworking woman then, right?”

Aerith sighed, “Mama loved her work, her garden, her home … she used to sing to the plants to make them happy, I had eight in my room just so she’d sing to each one before bed.” She could have listened to her voice for hours, and sometimes she was sure she had before she woke up and realised she had dreamed her Mother’s songs.

“What happened to her?” the boy wondered, guiding them back to the path with a hand on Aerith’s elbow until she was out of the shade and back on the open moors, following the path that skirted the trees.

Trying not to cry, Aerith said: “She got very sick.” Her hands began to knead the fabric of her dress, still looped to form a basket for the apples, like an anxious cat. Aerith tried not to think about how Iflana’s appetite faded, and her red dress began to hang on her instead of hugging her, how she would complain of painful lumps under her skin in her chest, and how she got weaker and weaker like a flower ripped from the earth. She didn’t want to speak of it, but all the memories she was trying to forget danced behind her eyes like shadows cast by flames. Clearing her throat, she managed to mumble, “She died last summer, she went to sleep and didn’t wake up. She was exhausted …”

“I’m very sorry.” Tseng put a hand on her shoulder “Did she look a lot like you?”

Aerith giggled unsteadily “According to my Father.” She knew she had almost all of her Mother’s features, and her exact colouring, but Aerith could never imagine being as beautiful as she was or as kind.

Luckily, Tseng seemed to understand the sensitivity of the subject and was silent for the last of the walk to the stream. At long last they entered the woods, the path leading them through a tunnel to a clear stretch of riverbank. Aerith thought it was more of a trickle, the water was from the mountain and had shaped a path through the rock, but it was barely a yard wide. The sound it made, though, was delightful; a trickle and a rush quiet enough to hear the bird sing.

She smiled “It’s nice. Maybe it’ll reach the sea one day, or form a lake.”

Tseng put a hand in it quickly “I lost a pair of shoes in here when I was a child, my Mother was horrified. I almost came back to try and fish them back out, but Father said it would be more productive to make the leather for new ones. I was barefoot for about a week and stayed inside until I had something on my feet again.”

Giggling, Aerith said, “In the summer, I walked barefoot around my home and in the community.”

Tseng raised an eyebrow “How … strange, didn’t you hurt your feet? What about the roads?”

Aerith put her apples down and picked out one for herself “Oh we didn’t have those. We walked on grass, and it would come right up to the doors of our houses, and sometimes it started growing out of the roofs!”

She looked at him to share the happy memory, but he was looking more and more disturbed by her descriptions. She cleared her throat awkwardly and wished she had her braid to fiddle with “Well … it was how life was like.”

“I … see.”

Aerith bit into the apple and pushed another one in his direction to stop the conversation progressing on that awkward note. She stared intently at the spring water and thought back to the clearing with the small pond, where Zack had shown her his true self, and she felt a blush and smile pull at her lips. He always negated the awkwardness that always seemed to intrude around Tseng, his cheerful nature poked fun at the encroaching negativity until Aerith laughed and forgot it.

She was about to break the silence with more questions about the village and Witches and why it had changed its name from Winhill to Nibelheim when Tseng grabbed her shoulders and whispered: “Something’s following us!”

Aerith blinked, she looked over her shoulder and silently felt the area with her magic. The earth spoke to her, telling her that branches and leave were being brushed aside in the undergrowth. Yes, there was something out of place nearby. There weren’t the quiet footsteps or the stealthy approach of a wild creature, the plants were reacting to this unique presence.

She brushed Tseng’s hand off and whispered: “I don’t think it’s a woodland creature.”

Tseng grunted in acknowledgement and reached down to pick up a stick, “I’ll go see what it is. Wait here,” he paced towards the shuffling noise while Aerith reached to stop him.

“There’s no need to-”

As she spoke a four-legged animal with a black pelt and a mouthful of dragging red stumbled from the undergrowth and into Tseng’s path. He cried out in surprise and struck the animal twice before Aerith could even gasp. The animal yelped in pain and collapsed onto its belly, eyes wide and fearful now as the stick rained down on its back.

“Stop it!” Aerith screamed running and shoving Tseng over, the woody weapon catching her arm and leaving a nasty scratch, but she didn’t care. She knelt by the whimpering mass and gasped as it shivered under her touch. “Oh, Angelo …”

The old dog whined and nudged into her hands, her old eyes and old ears not seeing or hearing with the clarity of youth, her nose twitched several times as her only clear guide to her surroundings. She had been helpless against Tseng’s strikes, she couldn’t see to dodge or run away, and her poor old bones were not up to the task of fight or flight. Aerith put the dog’s head in her lap and fondled her soft ears, trying her utmost to comfort her. “Poor thing, shh, it’s me …”

Behind her, Tseng had gotten to his feet, and Aerith turned her wrath on him. “How could you!”

He looked alarmed, he looked surprised, and he looked confused, but he did not look apologetic. He dropped the weapon and rung his hands, “I … I thought it was a wolf-”

“You Beast!” she gasped, “You’d beat a helpless animal just because it had been born a wolf?”

Looking frustrated Tseng tried to justify himself again “If it were a wolf it would have attacked and hurt us, I just wanted to protect you.”

Aerith glared “You-!” she cut herself off, utterly furious. She turned the cold shoulder and hissed “I think this date is over. Now go away.”

“I can’t leave you out here by yourself,” he protested.

“Leave me alone! I don’t want to be around a violent man, go and apologise to the Almasys. You’ve got some explaining to do.”

“Aerith-”

“Go away!” she shrieked. She threw an apple at him and then ignored him in favour of turning her attention to Angelo, relieved when she heard the sound of Tseng moving away.

Touching Angelo’s back tenderly, she felt for any welts or bruises that might have been left, Angelo leaned into her and quickly picked up the item of red she had dropped to nudge in into her lap.

Aerith recognised it immediately “My cloak! What’s are you doing with this, Angelo? I put this in my room,” she put it to one side and tried to get the poor girl to stand up “Come on, sweetie, let’s get you home. It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve followed me when I needed you, isn’t that right?” scratching her chin, she managed to get Angelo to limp a few paces after her.

* * *

Their walk back was slow and steady, Aerith didn’t mind, she didn’t want to run into Tseng or Elmyra today. When she returned to the town, she went to the butcher’s house and knocked on their door.

The husband, Seifer, answered it. “Oh, good afternoon, Miss … Angelo! There you are.”

Aerith smiled and pushed her into the house “She followed me again, she had this for some reason,” she looked at the cloak in her arms, “I think she just wanted to give it to me … she got hurt when she found me, please take care of her, sir.”

Seifer nodded “I see, how exactly was she hurt?”

Aerith didn’t want to tell tales, but she felt that their owners had a right to know “My friend saw her and thought she was a wolf, he hit her a few times with a stick until I stopped him. She surprised us both.” Aerith wasn’t going to tell tales, she was still angry with Tseng, but not to the extent of pointing fingers and causing bad blood.

The blond man looked his dog over carefully with a stony expression “Idiot young people,” he muttered “Everyone’s out to get a wolf they don’t stop to think what they’re hitting, never got anywhere with just aggression, people need smarts too. Squall was right about that.”

Aerith smiled when the old girl shuffled forwards to sniff at her red cloak again “Will she be alright?”

Seifer snorted “Angelo? Yes, she’s a tough old thing. Used to run on the hunts with us, and has taken many trips and falls along the way. She’ll be well with some rest. Inside, girl.” He snapped his fingers, and the black and brown dog went to slump over her bed of blankets. “I should have kept a better eye on her. I saw your housemaid putting out some washing and only turned my back for a minute before Angelo was gone, she must have pulled it off the line.” He held out a hand “Thanks for your help and apologise to your friend from me. I’ll keep this silly old thing in line next time.”

Aerith smiled and shook the offered hand “Yes, sir. Have a good day.”

“And you, Miss Red, and you.”


	23. Chapter 23

“Stay the night?”

Cloud tugged at Leon’s cape, “I’m running away for one night, will you join me?”

Leon blinked a few times “Running away?” they put their catch down about an hour ago, having spent the rest of the day lazing about, Cloud sprawled over his body and Leon enjoying his warm weight and closeness that he had come to treasure. The pheasants they had caught still needed to be plucked and tended to, but both were unwilling to move until Leon sighed, signalling the start of intentions to leave.

Before the words could pass his lips, Cloud had objected with his proposition.

He grinned wolfishly with his white teeth, propping his head up with one hand “I made us a den just in case. I need time away from everyone and a bit more with you. Stay?” he insisted, the tips of his fingers pawing at the hood of the red cloak.

Leon hummed thoughtfully, tilting his head back far enough to clear his field of view of those irresistible blue eyes.

So Cloud had been getting down at home too. Life at the village had been a bit taxing lately; Quistis had accidently let slip to Selphie that he had a love interest and because it was Selphie she told (not anyone sensible like Irvine or Edea) the entire village knew about it before the hour.

It was the gossip of the month. He was being watched by so many people it was exhausting, and that was just the bystanders speculating and whispering. Every spare second she got, Selphie tried to pester another clue out of him (Not that he was ashamed of Cloud in any way, but he couldn’t face the idea that he’d be rejected by the only family he ever knew should they find out he was also male. Cloud understood and didn’t want Leon to rock the boat in his village).

But the three worst were Seifer, Genesis, and Rinoa.

The brothers generally caught up with each other at major festivals or when they happened to visit their siblings at similar times, but this gossip made Seifer feel threatened. He visited unexpectedly under the pretence of trading salt for leather. Seifer’s questions were intense but over quickly. He left just half an hour later with a hint of disbelief when Leon swore it wasn’t Rinoa he was courting. Seifer, jealous that she bestowed more attention on Leon than himself, he hadn’t approached him since and seemed to have taken his word for it, to Leon’s relief.

Genesis hadn’t said a word, nor had he confronted him, but Leon felt himself being analysed for signs that his mystery lover was _this_ girl, or _that_ girl every time he was within a hundred feet of the village centre. No doubt he was intending to question that non-existent girl's sanity for dating the cursed man of the village, or perhaps he was just doing his job as village leader and keeping the peace. It was rare, but there were courting issues that threatened to divide the community so Genesis was, Leon hoped, just keeping an eye out for potential trouble and not poised to make his life harder than it already was.

Finally, and most aggravatingly, Rinoa’s pursuits and demands for answers were the worst and made Leon cringe just remembering them. As someone who had grown accustomed to the idea that they would one day tie the knot, she was not taking the rumours that Leon had a secret lover in good grace. All the times Rinoa had insisted ‘you’re going to like me’ hadn’t paid off and she was in fits of jealous rage watching things not go her way. Once again, she couldn’t understand or respect anyone else’s choices or decisions but her own.

Her harassments, surprise visits, and snide comments had worn Leon down, prompting him to spend longer hours in the woods for peace, though, in the end, he couldn’t win as more time in the woods labelled him cursed and less meant he was sneaking around with a mysterious sweetheart.

Cloud’s suggestion was just what he wanted to hear; he already spent dawn until dusk in the trees to escape the attention, what was a few more hours?

Leon smiled slightly “Let’s run away.”

Pleased, Cloud nipped at his chin with his sharp teeth, something Leon quickly understood was an affectionate gesture, before pulling them up with a relieved smile, “Good, Zack’s getting on my nerves anyway, and Tifa is getting tired shadowing me.”

Leon glanced over his shoulder, certain that one of the mentioned people was there – he was getting better at sensing them, a few days ago he had impressed Cloud with his accuracy, a fact he had yet to stop preening about.

“So your solution is to run off?” he let Cloud take his free hand, the other holding their catch, and lead him through the trees, he questioned Cloud despite the hypocrisy.

“They can’t stop me,” Cloud smirked, looking triumphant.

“You’re disobeying your Alpha again, aren’t you?”

Cloud leaned into him gently “And everyone else in the pack.” Leon felt warm inside for both that answer, and the strength Cloud had in him to disobey someone he admired, though he admitted that there was slight guilt mixed in for making his wolf betray his family. He never mentioned it, though.

Cloud tried to explain to him, once, exactly how it felt to disobey the Alpha as he did.

* * *

_“It’s like … you don’t want to do it, because the Alpha’s voice of reason is to protect you, and that just makes it more thrilling to do the opposite. It feels dangerous despite the lack of risk, and my heart beats loudly whenever I rise above it, and I disobey every time because I want to listen to your voice more than his.” Cloud smiled when Leon pressed his lips to his temple. “As long as you want me to be with you, they can’t hold me back.”_

_“Then never leave.”_

_Cloud promised through a kiss._

* * *

“Can I meet them? Whoever’s shadowing us?” Leon asked when he tensed for the millionth time, the eyes on his back were making him nervous, and it wasn’t as easy as he thought to shake off the wariness for wolves he had been taught all his life. Cloud was unique, his wolf no longer frightened him, he had spent time with his wolf form and couldn’t bring himself to fear those blue eyes. This stranger, though … he hoped that meeting another would quell his guard, he hated that he was subconsciously still tracking and hunting Cloud’s fellow wolves, and feared that if Cloud knew he’d hate him too.

The blond looked behind them, surprised, and glanced at Leon “You’re getting sharper. I didn’t hear her there until you mentioned her.”

Leon shifted uncomfortably, “Sorry. I feel like I’m being … _hunted_ , I can feel where her eyes are.”

Cloud glared behind them. “Oh really … come on out if you’ve got something to say!” he snapped.

Eyes widening, Leon watched the undergrowth move until the shadow of a wolf stood just out of sight.

He glanced at Cloud before clearing his throat “Should I say something?” when his fingers were squeezed he turned back to the cautious new presence “I … I hope you’re not nervous because of me. I’m Leon.”

The wolf snorted, and Cloud turned his head into Leon’s shoulder, grinning and blushing, “She knows … she says that I only talk about you. Oh, and she’s not scared- then get over here!” he challenged.

The wolf hesitated, head lowering for several long seconds before she prowled into plain sight. Even from meters away, it was clear that she was an animal in her prime, glossy pelt in a dark grey and black, alert ears, pearly teeth and large paws with accompanying claws. Her fur had bigger and darker black spots than Cloud’s did, and her shape was slightly different too, her tail was longer, and her paws were larger, but her body was leaner – she looked built for speed while Cloud reflected strength and endurance.

She sniffed at the air several times, Leon had noticed it was a common thing with wolves to taste the air to understand reactions. He gripped Cloud’s hand to try and suppress the slight anxiety he felt facing something he’s been raised to fear and bowed his head in greeting “Thank you for your trust.”

Cloud whispered into his ear “It’s alright … She’s pleased to meet you too, and she apologises for making your uncomfortable; she’s just following orders.” There was a slight possessive growl in his voice as he muttered, “She sees why I chased you for ten years … and she thinks you’re good for me.”

High praise indeed.

Leon smiled widely “Thank you, Tifa.” The wolf’s head raised at her name and tilted with fascination, he didn’t need Cloud to translate for him, her curious whine was enough. “I’ve heard Cloud speak about you many times, he’s often said that you support him when the rest of your pack disagrees about me. I’m glad he’s not alone.”

The wolf wagged her tail, and she came several steps closer to nudge at Leon’s knuckles, the hand twisted around Cloud’s, her eyes sparkled as Cloud whispered what she said to him. “She likes you! She says, thanks for making me happy.” She gave Cloud a stern look, her posture tense and fixed with an intense look of disapproval until he cleared his throat and muttered: “I do _not_ mope.”

Leon chuckled and cautiously put his catch down and, while kneeling, reached out to touch the she-wolf, “I hope to see you again.” With a wag of her tail, she leaned into the companionable pat and gave Cloud a soft bark.

Cloud snorted “He wouldn’t do that, just say you were bribed,” he picked up the pheasants “We can just catch more tomorrow.” She took the offered treats with a huffy sigh, before she walked past them and into the undergrowth again, almost silent. She gave them, Cloud, a look over her shoulder and left with a strange wolf-laugh and a flick of her long tail.

Waiting for a translation, Leon looked at Cloud, who was flaming red and looking shocked. “What?” he asked, getting off his knees.

The blond rubbed a hand over his face “She said don’t do anything I wouldn’t do …”

“Meaning?”

He got a short look of disbelief before Cloud silently realised something, he glanced over Leon’s face and, chuckling, tugged on his hand in the opposite direction “Oh, nothing.”

* * *

Cloud’s den hadn’t been very far. It was a tent propped up against three poles and draping from a fallen tree and barely an arm’s length off the ground. The location of the den was barricaded with many brambles and thickets, they both had to shield their arms to get through unscratched, and judging by the small piles of furs Cloud hadn’t simply built this on a whim.

The blond pulled Leon down to see his work “It’s going to be a warm night, but that’s no reason to be uncomfortable.”

It was dim under the trees already, but dusk was settling in fast thanks to the mountains though it would not be completely dark for at least another hour. Out of the corner of his eye, Leon saw Cloud turn to light a lantern, a wick and beeswax candle inside twisted wooden twigs to shield the flame. Inside the tent there was very little room, the pair of them would almost have to lay on top of each other to lay comfortably – Leon blushed a little at the thought, he’d never let someone that close to him before.

Also, it was a very narrow space, and Leon had learnt a long time ago that himself and enclosed spaces were not good combinations.

“Is something wrong?” a gentle hand rested on his back, rubbing slightly to sooth his nerves, “I know it’s not what you’re used to … is there anything I can get for next time? Maybe we could build a small house out here if you’d prefer that-”

Leon shut him up with a hand over his mouth “I like it, but there’s not a lot of room …” he bit his lip as he embarrassingly admitted “I … I don’t do well in small spaces.”

Despite his wishes he saw himself back to the church’s stone room with narrow windows and people pressed in on him on all sides, even his own home could feel too small when he occasionally got snowed in during winters. All he could think was: _I need to get out!_

“I don’t understand.”

Leon was brought out of his musings and met Cloud’s confused face. _Lucky_ , Leon thought as he realised that Cloud was completely at home both in the open and in small hideaways, Cloud had probably never felt the overwhelming, suffocating fear that he had.

He breathed deeply “Small spaces, spaces that restrict me, make me feel trapped, even if there’s a clear way out.” Trying not to shake or blush with shame he said: “I feel like I can’t breathe, my heart beats fast, and my minds goes blank, I just have to leave, or it’ll just get worse.”

“Really?” Cloud’s eyes were sympathetic and amazed. “What caused that?”

Leon shrugged. As far as that fear went he was in the dark over what had caused it, he couldn’t remember being trapped or stuck, but then again most of his memories were still lost anyway.

Cloud looked at the bedding space he’d made and saw the problem, he rubbed his thumb over his chin as he asked: “How big do you need it to be?”

“It might be fine … I’ve only really … panicked when I was crushed between people in the church in the village, and … when I got snowed in once.” He didn’t mention the couple dozen other times he’d had to hold his breath and dig his fingernails into his palms to appear normal when he felt pressed in from all sides. He tried not to let the memories affect him and forced a reassuring smile, “It’s fine, really. It’s just smaller than I expected.”

Cloud peered inside “Really? This is the biggest I’ve ever made a den.”

“Are you dens small in your village,” Leon asked, pulling off his shoes and admiring Cloud’s sharp chin and smooth cheeks in the candlelight to chase away the thoughts of closed spaces and entrapment.

The blond got more comfortable too as he described his home “Some of them are – we live in caves, shallow indents in the mountainside, low and quite narrow but lined with fur and soft fleeces. Mates share a den together, and theirs are usually a little bigger, but there’s a tent a bit like this one,” he tapped the leather that arched over the furs “that adds living space to just the sleeping area. That can change to be bigger or smaller, or removed entirely in the hot seasons, to suit the home. In deep winter snows, the tent openings hardly move to keep in the warm.” He shivered with a hint of delight “I remember my Mother’s den, it was always warm, and cosy.” He leaned into Leon “And she was never far away, always in reach … I’ve always wondered what sharing a den with a mate would be like,” he added with a degree of shyness.

Leon glanced away with hesitations of his own “Your homes sound nice, ideal compared to mine.” _No doors to get trapped in by, anyway …_

“What’s yours like?” Cloud asked.

“Hollow, mostly. It’s all made of wood, and it’s just one room for everything, a bit like your cave-dens, with a fire pit and a place to sleep and the rest of the space is for storing the items I need to live.” He frowned to himself “Though I helped build it it’s not a cosy place. There’s no one to come back to, and though it’s bigger than your dens it’s a lot of empty space when you lay down. It can get frigid.”

Cloud nuzzled into his shoulder “Our dens can get cold too, they’re stone after all.”

“But no one lives alone, right?”

“Almost. Friends and peers share quite often, but they have a little personal space between them, separate bedding area mostly. For a few of us loners, we have single dens, but we can’t stick to them in the winter – we’d freeze.” He smiled at Leon “I live alone, I have close neighbours, Tifa’s lived next to me all my life. But, recently no one can stand me to share a space with me.”

Leon turned his head to touch those smooth lips with his own, a gentle touch that was more impulsive than anyone else, those last words struck home.

Cloud kissed back and automatically moved closer to him at the contact which made Leon sigh and relax against the fallen tree. Cloud’s slender hands pushed the cloak from his shoulders and pulled it over the both of them to keep them warm together.

“Is there no one missing you?” Cloud asked curiously, a hint of sadness in his voice.

His question surprised Leon, he never thought his village or society would be a topic on Cloud’s mind. He squashed the reflex to answer negatively and tried to bring some comforting news to his blond lover, no matter how small or half-true. “Matron probably will be.” Leon thought of his Mother figure, how she’d just assume he’d skipped her house and quietly went home. “My sisters and brothers might, I’ve been on their minds a lot lately.”

“Why?”

Leon pulled Cloud closer “Quistis told our youngest sister that I …” he blushed and looked away. “That I have you, now,” Cloud hummed happily against his shoulder as he kept talking; “And Selphie isn’t the kind of girl who can keep a secret for very long, she gets too excited. Now everyone knows I have a lover, and everyone is guessing and questioning. I’ve not said anything, about your wolf or your family, I didn’t tell them any of your secrets.”

“I know you didn’t.” Cloud smiled suddenly “Tell me about them, your family.”

Smiling, Leon began. “Edea is our Matron, she’s the woman who raised us as a family when no one else could or would take in the village’s orphans. She’s a hard worker, and, for as long as I can remember she’s been selfless and patient with us.”

He spoke of his siblings, of Seifer, who was robust and determined to the point of bullheadedness and prideful stubbornness, but capable of almost anything he put his mind to, a self-made man who was worth respecting and admiring in many ways. Selphie, the youngest, who was still just a child with big dreams and a bigger personality, she didn’t know a stranger and was liked by everyone who knew her. Leon admitted that he was the youngest of the siblings, Selphie the only exception.

Cloud expressed a little surprise at the news but didn’t interrupt with words of his own.

Leon described Zell as similar to Selphie; his personality bled into everyone’s life. He was a hard worker because he couldn’t keep still and was restless when he was nothing was occupying him and was endlessly active and energetic. Irvine, their eldest brother, slightly calmer in his later years but still fond of drink, flirting and festivals, Leon described him as fun-loving and work hating, but he never ran from responsibilities.

Cloud returned the stories with ones of his own, speaking of Zack and Yuffie and Tifa and their days as wolves running through the mountains unchecked and detached from their humanity until or unless they found a trigger to hold them in balance with their former selves.

By the time they had finished the sky was dim and under the leaves of the canopy it was almost pitch black save for Cloud’s dwindling candle, and Leon found himself yawning more frequently through Cloud’s stories.

As his eyelids began to droop, Cloud placed a hand against his cheek and Leon blinked himself back into awareness. “Huh? Oh, sorry,” he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

Cloud smiled “Tired?” Leon just yawned. Chuckling, Cloud pulled him upright “Come here.”

Leon’s cloak was folded into a pillow, and they both pulled off shoes, socks and Cloud reached for his shirt before asking Leon if it was alright. Leon nodded sleepily, pulling his own off and crawling into the small sleeping space, not noticing Cloud’s wide-eyed stare over his chest and back.

Leon sighed deeply as he let his heavy body rest in the small space, it was comfortable and though it was a closed area that would have generally made him anxious, the entire den smelt of Cloud and the open forest so he wasn’t afraid – his two sources of comfort were all around him. He looked upwards and saw the branches and trees from under the covering, the soft sounds of the night-time creatures whispered at safe distances, and he relaxed even more when he felt Cloud’s warmth ghost over his bare skin without a single brush of contact.

Cloud tapped his back “Move over,” he whispered.

Leon turned, and Cloud settled beside him with a cautious crawl and a few wiggles, face to face and toe to toe. An arm rested against Leon’s waist, there wasn’t enough room for them to lay side by side without overlapping. Cloud moved closer. “Is this okay?”

Leon wriggled his own arm out for Cloud to rest his head on, his free hand returning the gesture on Cloud’s warm ribs “’S fine,” he sighed, feeling peace like he’d never experienced follow him to the lull before sleep.

“Good. Goodnight,” Cloud kissed him under his jaw and shifted closer until there wasn’t an inch of space between them, Leon felt safe and warm and was asleep before he realised his eyes were closed.

* * *

He woke only an hour later when he had gained enough rest for his senses to pick up on the restless soul in his arms. His eyes opened in slits, and he saw Cloud breathing unevenly and tense. Disapproving, he grumbled slightly and flexed his slightly numb arm from under Cloud’s neck, the blond looked up and whispered thickly “Sorry, did I wake you?”

Leon didn’t answer, he leaned forwards to press his forehead to Cloud’s and grunted a negative.

“Go back to sleep,” Cloud encouraged.

“Why’ you awake?” Leon asked.

Cloud shivered, gooseflesh ticking Leon’s palm as it rested on Cloud’s side. While slow with wakeful thoughts Leon found the change in the flesh fascinating. He sleepily watched the reaction chase up Cloud’s arm and even across his quick raising chest, absently his palm slid over the path of his shivers and stopped over blond’s heart. His eyes widened at how fast it was beating. He looked up just as Cloud licked his lips and felt his own heart jump, thoughts, and ideas of desire playing across his mind and flesh and heating his blood.

Cloud let out the breath he was holding and moved his fingers to brush a stray lock of hair from Leon’s eyes. He nervously chuckled, “You have no idea what you do to me,” he glanced away “I didn’t want to wake you, I’m sure my problem will go away soon.”

Leon tilted his head, he realised Cloud’s condition a few seconds ago, “What’s different? Earlier you didn’t react to me …”

Cloud rolled his eyes “That’s what you think,” he muttered. “You’re … you’re just _so_ close, and this space ... you were right, it _is_ small, there’s nothing but you all around me. Seeing you, touching you,” Leon tilted his head accommodatingly as Cloud inhaled deeply at his throat “Your _scent_ … ugh …” he shivered again, his muscles restlessly rippling under his skin and a bolt of desire ran down Leon’s spine at the strangled moan Cloud cut off at the end of an abandoned explanation.

The wonderfully heated daze that was settling over Leon’s mind was rudely disrupted when Cloud pulled away, making every sign that he intended to leave and cool off.

Determinedly, and slightly childishly, Leon growled and stopped him, he wasn’t about to let Cloud leave to relieve himself after getting him all heated too!

“Le-” Cloud’s vocalisation was cut off as Leon’s lips sealed over his, moving with far too much urgency for a kiss goodnight. He pushed Leon away slightly, and his breath caught as he stared at Leon’s dilated pupils and dark grey iris’s, heat radiating from his hands as he was pulled back into another kiss that he swiftly matched move for move.

Leon leaned his torso over Cloud, their legs suddenly tangled and leaving them awkwardly half parallel and half intertwined. He pulled away when Cloud nipped at his upper lip, the blond’s lips curving into to an interested smile “Not tired anymore?”

“Shut up,” Leon requested as he lay beside him and drew himself as close to Cloud as possible and into a new kiss, hands pulling at his blond hair, his back, his arms, and always tugging him closer. Every shift of movement from either of them made the skin of their bare chests brush together, the smooth slide of flesh on flesh was new for them both, and they liked it.

Cloud’s hands wandered too, clutching at his shoulders, clawing without malice at his back, even groping at his thighs and ass to pull their tangled legs closer. Leon exclaimed, startled at the blond’s bold hands, and his gasp let Cloud’s tongue inside his lips to tangle and explore. Despite his surprise, Cloud continued to grope and feel.

Quickly realising that he liked the wandering touches lower down his body, Leon responded in kind. His hands, hesitantly at first, inched lower on Cloud’s sides – feeling and learning Cloud’s body and how he moved, the firm muscles and flawless skin. When Cloud glanced down at his hands, those hands encroaching on new territory, Leon pulled away thinking he had done something wrong “Sorry!”

Blue eyes gentled at his panic, Cloud murmuring that nothing was wrong, petting at his chest as he waited for Leon’s uncertainty to ease. Leon sighed, realising he’d overreacted again, cursing his painful inexperience he muttered, “I’m sorry …”

Cloud’s fingers looped through his own “I liked it. Here, it’s okay to touch,” Cloud whispered, guiding his hand and Leon’s palm back down its original path. His husky voice deepened to suggest ideas into Leon’s head, lips brushing against his ear as Leon’s fingers squeezed the backs of his thighs, and Leon silently shivered as he bit back his groans.

Like the rest of him, Cloud’s legs and ass were toned and firm under smooth skin. _Even his ass is hard,_ Leon thought absently and immediately had to stifle a bout of laughter at the thought, he’d never imagined he’d think such things! A few stray chuckles escaped, drawing Cloud’s attention.

“What?”

Leon shook his head, kissing and nipping at Cloud’s lips.

Cloud laid his hand over Leon’s, urging it to move, stay, grip and release wherever felt good to him, and Leon drank the knowledge in eagerly. Whenever he achieved those moves on his own Cloud would moan louder, his breath would hitch in surprise followed by a fast exhale that carried just the hint of vocalisation and Leon was amazed how hot it was making him.

That guiding hand moved him over a narrow hip, protruding hipbone and down his bare, toned stomach to rest between Cloud’s legs. Leon felt the hard, warm bulge under his hand and would have pulled away, having been taught that indecent touching was offensive and bad, but Cloud’s quiet cry of pleasure derailed that train of thought off of its ugly track.

“Ah …”

Leon paused a moment, caught off guard by the seductive sound, long enough for Cloud to open his eyes. “Don’t stop.”

Leon swallowed and complied. Lips touched again, mouths opening and moving slow and yet heatedly as Leon obeyed Cloud’s wishes and touched him through his breeches, Cloud moaned more and Leon felt the throbbing of his own erection at each little noise.

Cloud’s hand had ceased guiding him, it clung to his wrist as Leon rubbed and slowly squeezed, his breathing turning to panting. He tilted his head back when Leon gently tugged at his hair and Leon felt his moan as he kissed and bit his pale throat.

Having a partner of the same sex, Leon thought absently, was convenient. He knew what would feel good to Cloud because his body worked the same way; almost without realising, he had begun to mimic the motions he’d performed on himself while indulging in pleasure, his fingers curled to grip, and he stroked firmly and slowly.

“Red …” Cloud breathed, his rapid breathing making the nickname a sinful husk of an endearment. Leon smirked, feeling oddly powerful as Cloud arched and curled under his hands. Cloud pulled Leon’s head up to meet his eyes “Can I touch you too?”

Adam apple bobbing as Leon swallowed, he imagined Cloud’s hands touching him in the same way, his trousers felt unbelievably tight, and licked his lips “Yes.”

Looking delighted, Cloud wasted no time running the back of his hand down Leon’s chest and flat stomach to cup his heated flesh through his clothes. Leon breathed out unsteadily, a weak moan stuck in his throat and his skin flushing and crawling in strange and pleasurable ways as Cloud moved his hand and nipped at his neck. Leon understood Cloud’s demands to not stop, it felt intimate and hot and very, very good.

He tried to focus enough to return the favour, his head often swimming in delight and selfishly relishing in it, but by the moans and heated kisses Cloud instigated he appeared pleased enough and happily returned Leon’s actions in a never ending cycle. Shuddering as Cloud’s nifty fingers managed to squeeze him from base to clothed tip, Leon silently marvelled at how he had believed that intimacy was a horrible, bad thing, that lust was evil.

Cloud nosed at his throat, and Leon tilted his head back, letting Cloud have full access, knowing that this symbolised trust and partnership to his lover. Cloud let out a small sound of pure happiness and gently settled both lips and teeth over his jugular, experimenting how hard to bite, how sensitive Leon’s skin was, how much he could take into his jaws while Leon’s eyes fluttered closed.

Leon shivered at every graze of Cloud’s teeth, his heart jumped and beat in anticipation as trust, intimacy and adrenaline flushed his senses. Cloud’s lips and teeth briefly roamed to learn the sensitive parts of his skin, but he was irresistibly drawn back to the jugular, those sharp teeth poised to bite and end him should he only wish it and Leon lay still and let the vulnerability sink in. He could never trust anyone else this way, no one else could have made his heart pound or his breathing hitch in anticipation rather than dread.

Leon briefly understood why this was a gesture so intimate for a wolf, as scary as it was, it was liberating, it was a way to exchange trust, loyalty, and another a way to give themselves to their partner.

Cloud licked to the side of his neck and shallowly bit to leave another mark, pulling away to give Leon a beautiful smile before he urged Leon to do the same for him, tilting his head back in a gesture so confident and vulnerable it didn’t suit him, and yet it was a secret expression known only to Leon, and it made him bold.

His lips kissed from under his chin to the base of his throat, letting his full vulnerability skin into Cloud’s skin just as it had with him, hoping that he would shiver in pleasure as Leon had. He bit across his jugular with the slightest of pressures, letting Cloud know in return that his life was in his hands. Cloud trembled. Leon didn’t pull away for another minute, taking his time to place bites and reminders on Cloud’s neck and occasionally holding his teeth poised as Cloud had to express his trust in return – he’d never hurt him.

When he pulled away, at last, Cloud’s face was dazed and flushed, and his eyes were dark and wide.

He grinned “Sunk your teeth in a bit, Red, I never knew you were so keen to mark your territory,” he touched one of the bruising bites and Leon tried and failed to keep the smug smirk off of his face.

“Same to you,” the under-the-skin throbbing all over his neck revealed just how possessive Cloud was turning out to be.

Cloud chuckled and nuzzled against his nose “Want to keep going?”

“I … yeah.”

“We’re just finding release, you know, I won’t make you do anything you’re not ready for,” he assured quickly, holding Leon’s shoulder in a small squeeze that made Leon feel cared for.

Curiously, he asked “What else is there? I mean, how do we …”

When he failed to end that sentence, Cloud answered “I actually have no idea myself how two men are supposed to have sex,” the wolf-guardian admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with an embarrassed laugh. “I know some of my pack members have had relationships with other men, but I never thought to find out about that stuff … but there is one thing I need to tell you.” Cloud went uncharacteristically serious, Leon waited with baited breath, watching Cloud’s solemn expression.

“I’m a wolf, you already know,” the blond began, rubbing a thumb back and forth over Leon’s hipbone “Wolves mate for life. I'm not sure if _this_ will be enough to seal us together, or if we need something more, not even the elders know what exactly seals a mating bond because our existence as guardian wolves is so new, there’s a lot we don’t know … But if we do this, and it _is_ enough, then … then I’ll never let you go. I _can’t_.”

Leon tried to speak, to say it was fine - more than fine! It was like an impossible dream to have Cloud with him forever – but Cloud silenced him with a hand over his mouth. Eyes sad, he softly said “Please, don’t say anything now. In the future you might move on, I won’t be able to, I’ll still need you. I know it’s a lot to ask-”

Leon pulled the silencing hand away and pressed a bruising kiss against Cloud’s mouth “Stupid! I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

Breathlessly, Cloud sighed in relief against his mouth, and while they caught their breaths he twisted a finger through Leon’s hair, his other hand smoothly pushed his breeches lower on his hips “I have an idea if you’re okay with this.”

Leon had agreed before Cloud had finished speaking.

Before Leon knew it, their clothes had been shifted just enough to free their erections and Cloud had wrapped his hand around them both, encouraging Leon to do the same. Leon refused to admit that he was nervous, though his shaking fingers said as much despite his silent denials, so much so that Cloud’s hand had to cover his to keep him gripping and holding still.

“You’re doing great,” Cloud murmured.

Leon looked away, “Shouldn’t I be better at this?”

“If you had jerked off another man I’d be insanely jealous,” Cloud teased, a small growl in his voice breaking the tension and making Leon laugh. “Move now, you’ve been great so far,” Cloud whispered.

Grasping a little firmer with his hand, Leon stroked their pulsing members long and slow, Cloud’s hand following and playing havoc with his senses. The friction made tickles of lightning dance up their spines, and it made them both hot and stiff. At first, Cloud and he would murmur little words of encouragement or pleasure, but soon their words gave way to voiceless panting, and their bodies began to arch and grind against each other without thought.

Kisses were heated and short, the pace of their hands picked up over time and Leon felt his stomach tighten as release teased his lower body. His hand faltered for a moment as the heady, intense sensation of near release washed over him, Cloud groaned as Leon’s hand squeezed them both unintentionally.

“Squall!”

Eyes wide, Leon cried out himself as they climaxed under their working hands. Their palms were slick with their release as they wrung the last shudders of pleasure out of their partner and the whiteness faded from behind their eyes.

Hot and tired, they caught their breaths in a comfortable afterglow. Sweat made their skin shine like it had been polished, and their hair was limp against their foreheads, but the feel of Cloud right next to him made Leon relax even more as he went lax with relief as he hummed his contentment.

Cloud sighed and curled closer to him, how he was able to move so soon after a climax so intimate and intense Leon wasn’t sure. The blond sleepily murmured, “That was good.”

Leon hummed in agreement, curling one hand around Cloud’s arm to keep him near “Can you sleep now?”

The wolf-man snorted and pecked on Leon’s collarbone “I think so. Thanks, Leon.”

Hesitating briefly, Leon murmured “Don’t call me that.”

“What?”

Blushing, glad Cloud’s head was tucked against his chest, he elaborated “You called me Squall before …”

The blond tensed “Sorry.”

“No, I liked it,” Leon smiled, throughout his life he’d been trying to change himself because no one wanted Squall, to hear his old name being said so positively had given him more peace than the physical release. He squeezed Cloud around his shoulders “I haven’t been called that in a long time.”

Cloud’s lips pressed against his neck “You always were Squall to me, Red.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Father?” Aerith knocked on his door as she peered inside. His office was bare of papers, explosions and strange smells like one might expect from a scientist, but it was carpeted in books to the point that the polished floorboards were invisible. He slumped at his desk sleeping soundly over yet more books and pencils too. With an exasperated smile, Aerith tiptoed through the sea of volumes to his bed and picked up the blanket to drape across his shoulders. _Maybe you could have saved some money buying a bed since you always sleep in your chair, how does your poor back stand it?_

Murmuring for him to take better care of himself, Aerith left him to sleep, taking only the cups and plates with her. She worried her lip “You didn’t finish dinner again …” she sighed, he was starting to get thin, he had already lost a noticeable degree of weight.

She glanced back at his door with a heavy heart. He had lost the love of his life and was hurting, and she had no idea how to help him, she could only try to smile and offer him light as his days got darker. He said it was enough, but Aerith couldn’t help but feel more helpless with each reassurance, she kept sensing that he was slipping away from her …

Aerith shook off her anxious thoughts and moved downstairs to wash the plates, it was late, the sun had set, and the moon was rising, and she needed to sleep, but her mind was active, and her nerves were high. Elmyra had been out gossiping with the other women, probably expecting that Aerith’s arranged date would have lasted longer than the mere two hours that it did. She dreaded speaking with her about the date, she dreaded facing Tseng again and hearing him apologise for all the wrong reasons, and she was overly excited for tomorrow.

Tomorrow, at long last, she’d see Zack again, and Edea was inviting her to a family lunch. Zack had said something about a special guest attending, and Edea mentioned that her two children who lived out of town were coming to visit too. Aerith’s feet shook in her boots at the thought of all those new people, but she positively skipped at the idea of spending the day with Selphie, Zack and Edea, those fun people, and even Irvine was friendly though she had spent far less time with him.

Choosing to imagine tomorrow rather than remember the horrible yesterday, she encouraged herself to smile, and she did.

She put the plates away and ran upstairs to bed, determined to force herself to sleep so morning would come swiftly. She read a book without acknowledging a single sentence and tidied her room before she realised sleep was hours away.

Aerith lay down with a sigh, her hair undone and falling across her shoulders and down her back and making her neck tickle. It was up so often that having it free and long made her shiver. Twisting a finger through the kinks and waves she recalled the days where she used to wear it down much more often, but Elmyra insisted that she looked better with her hair up, that it made her look mature and respectable, and Aerith had loved the feeling of her Mother braiding her hair …

She was just about to try and sleep again when the regular nighttime song of the lone wolf began. The mournful and beautiful cry made Aerith’s heart beat fast and her eyes wide, _so sad …_

The moon was full and bright and as she looked out the tiny window in the hallway of her house as she imagined the wolf calling out, over and over to the sky, stars, and the moon. Just like the first night, Aerith’s awe over the beautiful howling faded into a pained sadness when she thought of him calling futilely for someone who was long gone.

“Poor Cloud,” she whispered. _What happened to you? What happened to him?_

She went to bed once his nightly song had finished, the endless silence made her think of the reserved sadness of her Father; the bawling was done, now it was time to gather the grief and carry it through another day.

She sank into the mattress with Cloud’s wolf-song echoing through her thoughts, but the wolf in her dreams was definitely Zack.

* * *

Pulling on her favourite pink dress and trying a matching ribbon into her hair, Aerith looked at her reflection nervously and hoped she looked appropriate for the meeting today. The red cloak was draped over her shoulders, and she anxiously looked at the basket she had made, filled with the apples from yesterday, worrying yet again that she was looking and acting all wrong for them.

What if wearing red wasn’t appropriate? What if they already had too many apples? What if she upset or offended one of Edea’s visiting children? She might not have another chance to get to know then, and she so wanted to be friends with all who were close to the lovely old lady.

She hugged her basket close to her chest and scolded herself for acting so worried. Edea’s warm smiles and Zack’s warm hugs were waiting for her, why was she so hesitant? They could not possibly like or be related to bad people.

With that thought in mind, she nearly skipped downstairs and almost knocked Elmyra over while swinging her basket.

“Goodness! Good morning, Aerith, what a fine mood you’re in,” the older woman stepped aside as Aerith picked up her boots and pulled the eagerly on, watching her with a startled expression and fast blinking eyes.

“I’m having dinner with Edea today, her whole family with be there,” she sent her maid a broad smile “I’ve been looking forwards to it all week!”

The older woman looked perplexed “This is what has you excited?”

Aerith nodded, pausing to explain “I couldn’t decide what to wear, and I hope they all enjoy the apples, I have so many of them. But Edea invited me especially,” she linked her hands over her chest in an imaginary hug. “She told me that I’d be the guest of honour, and everyone was looking forwards to being my friend, I couldn’t say no, and now I’m so glad I did, this is going to be the best day of the week,” she gushed.

Elmyra nodded at every other word, the confused expression never leaving her face, she looked like a doctor trying to analyse a sickened patient to recommend a cure. “Even over your date yesterday?”

Aerith rolled her eyes as she slipped on her other boot “Tseng probably enjoyed it more than I did.”

Elmyra chuckled “Now, don’t put yourself down just because you’re shy of a handsome young man,” she sat before Aerith with a slight tightness to her eyes as Aerith rolled her eyes and scoffed. “Where did you go? Was he a gentleman? Come now, don’t leave out a thing.”

The girl had to think for a moment “He … he took me on an old trail, and I spotted some apples to pick … oh, Elmyra, it was a horrible day!” she admitted, at last, needing to speak to someone before her thoughts could manifest into other, more horrible thoughts of the young man. She didn’t want to think bad of him, she really didn’t because he was polite and had helped her in the past, but now all she could think of was how badly he had reacted to everything that made her smile and his face when Angelo found them. “I tried to speak of my homeland, and he acted like I had slapped an elder, and he beat a poor dog that had followed us from the village, the poor girl …”

Angelo would be alright, but Aerith had not recovered from hearing the poor girl yelping for mercy.

“Oh dear!” Elmyra gasped, clearly not expecting that. Her eyes went sympathetic for a moment before they turned plotting, she tapped the table uncertainly “Was the dog an angry one?”

Aerith shook her head, aware that she had left out a few details in her rush to get if off her chest. “She was old and almost deaf and blind, it’s the butcher’s dog, remember?” she continued before she got a response “I don’t want to speak of it, or _him_. If he comes today to apologise can you send him away? I’d rather keep to myself for a bit, I’m still cross,” she requested.

“I’m sure he means well,” the woman sighed, Aerith stood up and dusted off the basket of apples. “Don’t stay long in that wood, Aerith, I’d much prefer that you made up with one of our townsfolk than attend a silly dinner.”

Shocked, Aerith gaped at her “That’s so rude, Elmyra!”

“And so is brushing off a young lad’s affections over a misunderstanding or two,” the woman countered, her eyes tight and her hand shaking sternly. “He worked so hard to appease you and to protect you from something he thought was dangerous, he even put up with your unusual cultures, she such a selfless boy, I cannot understand why you would brush off such an honest- Aerith!”

Aerith shut the door behind her with almost a slam, holding the handle for an extra second to keep it closed. It rattled ominously as Elmyra tried to follow her but she held firm, and cowering, behind the inches of wood.

“Not today,” she sighed to herself, not ready to get into another fight. First with Elmyra, then with Tseng, and now with her maid again, frankly it was exhausting and brought her spirits down every time she spotted them. She hoisted her basket up and quickly walked away, hoping against hope that Elmyra wouldn’t cause a scene.

But the moment her maid realised she had let go of the door she was leaning out, one shoe on and one shoe off, shouting, “Come back here, young lady! Where are your manners?”

Aerith’s heart jumped into her throat with fright, she saw that Elmyra had her hairbrush with her, and she recalled the smart it left on her shoulder with a gulp. She turned away, determined not to show that she was scared, though her heart beat in her ears so loud she was sure the entire town could hear it.

Elmyra’s footsteps came shortly after her new defiance.

Aerith just walked faster, faster and faster until she was a step away from running. She felt Elmyra chasing her at a sedated pace that nightmarish monsters walked at, one that brought them ever closer no matter how fast your feet moved. Her hands gripped the basket, and she wondered if she should run, would someone stop her? Oh, they probably would, it wasn’t right to run from your elders, they might even scold her too!

She felt like crying as she pushed her way through into the market, oh what to do?

But the gods must have been on her side today, Rinoa, the butcher’s wife, was brushing the dust off her doorstep when she saw Aerith hurrying with her furious maid following looking ready to explode in anger. Trembling at how familiar the scene looked, an unstoppable anger after a figure in red, she intervened.

Aerith saw her wave urgently, she looked like she had seen a ghost but she pointed into the shop with a firm hand.

Without a thought, Aerith went inside with her maid not an arm’s length behind her and Rinoa slammed the door in Elmyra’s face. There was an outraged gasp, but Elmyra didn’t even knock to demand entrance, she awkwardly waited for a few seconds. Rinoa promptly, and rudely, told her to be on her way through the crack in the door because she wasn’t letting her near the girl until Aerith said so.

The older woman left, grumbling loudly, but she was gone for good.

To start with, Aerith believed that it was just a tactic to get the door open, and she stayed tense and barely breathing in the middle of the room. When a minute or two had passed Aerith sighed at last, her lowering from her throat back into her chest and she sank to the floor with it. “Thank you.”

Rinoa smiled, the older woman’s hair pulled back into a bun and her slightly wrinkled eyes revealing a degree of sadness as she looked at her “You, um,” she glanced away “You looked in a spot of trouble …”

Aerith weakly nodded “I’m not sure what I did,” she smiled when Angelo limped over on old legs to greet her, “But thank you for helping me, you didn’t have to.”

Rinoa helped her up with an absent whisper of “Yes I did …” before she cleared her throat and guided her through the shop. “I think it would be best if you went out this way, old women are persistent things, but we can trick her into waiting for nothing if she’s still out there. Head right, and keep along that alley until you see the ditch, then find the bridge,” she pointed as she opened the back door.

Aerith smiled, and offered her an apple “Thank you for your kindness, Mrs Almasy.”

The housewife took the gift with another gentle, and secretly sad smile, “If there’s anything you need, just say, okay … Red?” she spoke hesitantly.

Aerith glanced at the cloak and chuckled when she realised she wore this almost every day now, those who didn’t know her name would certainly know her for this colour. She smiled at Rinoa for the nickname, internally accepting that she was pretty much the girl in red to these people.

With another grateful half bow to the dark haired woman she moved through the narrow alley streets to get to the forest.

* * *

Zack was waiting for her along the path, he stepped forwards in one large stride and had her in his arms and off the ground in the same moment. Aerith gasped, laughed and held him back once her feet were on the floor again the horrible morning seemed nothing more than a nightmare now she was with him. “Missed me?” she breathlessly asked, feeling lightheaded with his hands on her waist and the sudden spin he had sprung on her.

His response was met with his usual, and wonderful full smiles “Of course! A day without you is almost unbearable.”

Aerith blushed, then blushed again when he bowed and offered her a red rose. “Oh!” she took it delicately and stared, amazed “How on earth did you manage to grow a blooming rose in the autumn?”

Zack shrugged “It wasn’t me, Red, I found it in the forest, along with a bunch of other ‘spring-like’ flowers.” He tutted “Strange Magic was written all over the area, but I saw the flower and thought of you so whatever did that has my thanks, your smile was amazing.”

Aerith glanced away, her blush refusing to fade and now creeping down her neck “Zack …” she protested, his handsome face inches away from hers and acutely aware of what he was doing.

He grinned, “Is it wrong of me to flatter a pretty girl?”

She buried her head in her hands “Stop making me blush!”

“But you’re cute when you blush,” he laughed as she whined, embarrassed, and he pulled her hands away from her face gently “Don’t be like that, I meant every word.”

She still ducked her face until her cheeks stopped feeling like stoves but she didn’t try to hide behind her hands again, Zack kept moving into her line of vision with a sorry pout and her lips twitched as she fought a smile at his funny expression. He grinned when she began to chuckle, and once he had deemed himself forgiven he took her hand and led her to the clearing where, already, there was lots of activity.

The house fire was lit, and there was the smell of roasting meat in the air. The room looked full of people, too many arms and elbows poked out of the door, Selphie was outside with a stranger and her voice was happy and light.

Selphie noticed her them approach first, she had been absently picking herbs while chatting with a willowy blonde woman, but the second she caught sight of the red in the corner of her vision she was jumping over the carefully plotted herbs to embrace her. “Aerith, you did come!”

Aerith hugged her back, feeling warm in her arms and her smile came easily, in the forest surrounded by happy people she felt all her stress leave her. “I wouldn’t miss it. I brought apples,” she offered the basket to her, Selphie looked delighted as she took it.

“Many thanks, little missy,” and turned to Zack, hiding a smile behind a playful scolding. “Haven’t seen you in a blue moon, mister.”

Zack ducked his head “Just a coincidence, I wasn’t avoiding you.”

Selphie snorted and patted his cheek “You better not have been, that would make me cry,” she mock wailed. The three chuckled as they moved closer to the house. The blonde woman Aerith was talking with previously was now standing, staring at Aerith with large cornflower eyes. Aerith was expecting this reaction, she often got it from people who knew the original owner of the cloak. But it never made it less intimidating. Was she upsetting them? Did they disapprove?

She bowed slightly “Pleased to meet you …”

The blonde woman seemed to gather her wits, she returned a kind smile and offered a hand to her “And to you, Aerith, Selphie has told me all about you. I’m her older sister, Quistis.” Her voice was low but bright, she sounded mature and responsible, but mostly reassuring. When Aerith took the offered hand the older woman pulled her into a quick and gentle embrace, the woman was thinner than Selphie and her arms felt almost wiry around her. She held back uncertainly, and Quistis gently looked down at her, “Selphie was right, you do suit red very well,” she smiled when Aerith blinked, bemused.

“Are all of your family this friendly?” she giggled, glancing at Selphie with a hint of nervousness.

Selphie and Quistis exchanged a look “Just wait til’ you meet Zell.”

Zack snickered.

Quistis gave Zack a look over briefly as she greeted him “You’ve gotten taller,” she noted “How’s the family? How’s the search?”

Zack rubbed his cheek slightly “One’s better than the other,” he shrugged “Pack’s doing well, thanks, we’re prepping for winter so there’s a lot to be done.” Apparently, Aerith thought, all of Edea’s family knew that Zack was a wolf. It made her relax a little that she wouldn’t accidently say something to Zack that would give him away.

The blonde snorted “So you’re here to slack off, I see.”

The man looked outraged, gasping dramatically “Oh the audacity of you!” he waved his hands “I’ll have you know I bring back a kill each time I’m here.”

“That must be every day considering how close you’re sticking to little red hood, here,” she teased. Zack flapped his hands and squawked, blushing and stepping away from Aerith only to shift back a second later as he told her to stop making assumptions.

Aerith laughed, and Selphie tugged on her arm to lead her inside. “Zell! Aerith’s here.”

Another blond looked out from under a pile of shelves, sawdust in his hair and on his hands. His entire face lit up when he laid eyes on Aerith like she was someone he hadn’t seen in years instead of their first meeting.

He jumped up so quickly he smacked his head on the shelves, made them wobble and staggered over to the girls all while smiling. “I can’t believe I’m finally meeting the famous Aerith,” he pulled her into a hug too, humming happily and bouncing on the spot when he let her breathe again, her breath had been knocked out of her with his enthusiasm. His eyes were big and blue, one side of his face had a streak of black in a tattoo, and his grin rivalled Zack’s “They’ve been telling me all about you, I couldn’t wait to see you for myself, the name’s Zell.”

Aerith breathlessly exchanged pleasantries, overwhelmed by the welcome. Selphie was beaming, Quistis and Zack were chuckling outside, and Edea finally put an element of calm into the room with a gentle, motherly hug of her own.

“I’m so pleased you could join us,” she sighed happily. With a look at all her excitable children, adults though they were, she tutted “Don’t scare the poor girl away now, or you won’t get your fair share of these apples.” Her eyes twinkled joyfully as her family began to complain and laugh.

Selphie took Aerith’s hand again “Irvine will be here soon, he lost his hat and can’t be seen without it,” she rolled her eyes “I’d happily make him another one but the man’s so stubborn. Zell and Quistis arrived late last night.”

Quistis nodded “My husband is spending the day with his Father, I’ll be a guest in his home for a while, though we’re both anxious to get back to our duties.”

Zell put a seat out for Aerith and sat on the floor himself, feet tapping every other second, Quistis got comfortable as he explained: “Quistis is a healer for one of the Prince’s regiments, she married the Captain, he’s here with her but with his Dad.”

Aerith blinked, thoroughly impressed by the older woman’s accomplishment, understanding where her slightly stricter and reserved habits were coming from. “That’s quite an achievement, isn’t it hard caring for all those troops?”

Quistis, unexpectedly, snorted “ _All_? Oh, my dear girl, there’s only around four or five at a time. They’re a little unit that serves as the Prince’s bodyguards, occasionally I’m needed to help with some larger regiments, but even in wartime those four and my husband are rarely careless enough for injury.” She brushed a hair behind her ear when she finished.

Aerith thought she looked very mature and confident, and to have such a responsible and important job as an army healer made her even more impressive and in her eyes. Curious, she asked a little more, “So, you’re not busy a lot?”

Quistis shook her head absently “Not exactly. I don’t have duties that keep me busy, no, but I like to keep myself active. I’m always gathering herbs and making ointments, it keeps my mind and hands working and my days full. Plus,” she added with a small smile “When a sick servant needs help I’ve always got something to spare for them.”

Selphie chuckled “Oh, don’t let the Prince know you’re giving high-quality medicine to the servants! You’ll get in trouble,” she sang, making Quistis playfully scoff again.

“What I do with my things is my business, not the Prince’s,” she accepted the apple Zell tossed her. “And what about you, Zell? Any luck in the city? You seem to have a new job every time I speak with you.”

The other blond rubbed at the tattoo on his face, chuckling in a way that told Aerith this was a long time joke. He admitted, in the end, “I’ve actually got a job working in a tavern, the family that owns it likes to keep me around when I’m working part time because I’m good at throwing out the rowdy drunks,” he flexed an arm and Aerith noticed that he was very strong. “But, yeah, I’m still doing a bit of everything, last month I tried to work as a cleaner in a manor and-”

Everyone burst out laughing.

Zack shoved him “No way, Inkface! What did you break?”

Zell shoved him back “Apart from my pride? Just a window.” He glanced at Edea “Um … is the middle brother coming?”

Edea shook her head sadly “No.”

Everyone sighed, Quistis crossed her arms and muttered angrily “As usual.”

Aerith wondered aloud “Are you talking about Mr Almasy?” Edea’s smile turned down just slightly, and she explained.

“I went to speak with him, but he didn’t want to upset his wife.” Selphie muttered something unladylike, and Edea paused a moment to give her a stern look “With our special guest coming it’s probably best that those two stay away today,” she turned back to preparing a delicious smelling roasted rabbit and her children and Zack quickly took Aerith’s attention away from the matter.

When Irvine arrived, with a bottle of mead in hand, Aerith had relaxed enough to joke and interact with the entire family like she had known them for years. Irvine tipped his hand to her and took a seat beside his wife, who promptly tugged on his sleeve until he put an arm around her. It was an enjoyable family gathering, Aerith noted, even Zack was treated like family.

Selphie told Aerith that Edea spoke of him a lot, so even if they didn’t meet in person very often, they knew of each other. Aerith thought, with personalities like Selphie and Zell in this family group it would have been impossible for Zack to not be roped in like a long distance cousin or rarely seen brother. She had never met two of them and only known the others for two months as summer ended and already every one of the siblings was smiling at her like she was the favourite sister.

Edea touched her shoulder “How’s home, dear? How’s your Father?”

Aerith’s mood dipped a little, and this family must have had sixth senses or a similar ability because everyone shifted themselves just slightly to offer comfort, Zell put a hand on her upper arm, and Selphie tried to copy from her much further away point, her hand fell a foot short.

Surprised, and touched, Aerith said: “Home is a little tense, I’m not getting along with my maid and dear friend at the moment, and yesterday I fell out with someone on a stupid date I never wanted to go on.”

Zack was tense at the news. Irvine frowned “If you didn’t want to go then …”

Aerith twisted her hands together “Elmyra arranged it for me, and she said if I didn’t go I’d really upset him.” It sounded like a pathetic excuse, and she didn’t have the words to explain how guilty she had somehow been made to feel despite knowing that what she was saying was well within her right. “I know it sounds silly,” she began, well aware of how unhappy Zack was looking, “Elmyra said it in such a way that I felt awful no matter what I did, so I just went along with it.”

“Bullshit!” Irvine muttered, Edea quickly scolded him on his manners “Next time she tries to do that come talk to me and I’ll set her straight.”

Aerith smiled “She nearly made it today's date, but I insisted that I had to come see you,” she reached across and squeezed Zack’s hand to try and erase the gloom in his eyes “It was a horrible date anyway, I’ve had many fun times just walking through the forest. I’d choose that any day.”

Zack brightened and held her hand back “Good to know because I found this really cool place-”

The conversation was cut short when a howl echoed alarmingly close to the house. A wolf. In broad daylight, sounding not one hundred meters from their little gathering.

Zack stood up, Edea close behind with her hands clasped before her heart. The siblings each clung to themselves to each other, Selphie’s nails had to be hurting Irvine’s arm, but there wasn’t a noise of complaint from him as he held her back. Aerith was torn between trembling with excitement or fear, Zack’s wolf was one thing but it was Zack, how could she fear him? This wolf was new and strange, and unexpected.

Aerith felt Zack gently tug at her hand, she turned her nervous green eyes to him, hoping he wouldn’t have to leave, and he smiled: “He’s here.”

“Who?” she tried to ask as he led her outside, nearly pulling her from her seat like the wind picked leaves from trees. Edea appeared to be holding her breath as she joined them in the clearing. They waited, Zack facing the right direction and all those with him copied, peering into the trees for the slightest hint of an approach.

There wasn’t a rustle in the trees, nor a crunch from the ground to betray his arrival, he just melted out of the trees as if he had always been there, a man with blond hair, dressed as Zack was, and with the bluest and saddest eyes Aerith had ever seen.

A hand rose to her mouth, and she knew, well before anyone thought to break the silence with introductions, she knew who this was.

He came to a stop a metre from them, his eyes fixed on her. Aerith could hardly believe she was seeing him, it was like a myth made real, her hands shook, and she was speechless.

Zack brushed a thumb over her knuckles, his hand taking hers away from her mouth gently. In introduced them with a small wave, “Aerith, this is Cloud. Cloud, meet Aerith.”

Cloud was a quiet individual, he didn’t move with any noise, when he came to a stop before Aerith not even the grass had whispered to tell he had stepped on their blades for those two short strides. His face was smooth, younger than his sad eyes, and sent into a neutral frown without laugh lines or blemishes. He was slightly taller than Aerith, but a head shorter than Zack. She noticed him looking at her from under his blond bangs, eyes intense and curious before he spoke: “Hello, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Aerith’s heart clenched in her chest, though human and speaking softly she recognised the voice she heard every night calling to the stars. She fought the urge to sweep him up into her arms and cry. “I’ve heard a lot about you too,” she returned, raising a hand for him to take.

He did so with an attempt at a smile, just for politeness sake, and she quietly wondered if all wolves were simply unusually warm, his hand radiated heat. His grip was tentative but sincere, he nodded at her and then at Zack and let her go.

Edea moved forwards and brought the blond into a motherly hug. Her old arms raised slowly as if to give him time to escape, when he didn’t she had him in her arms, her hand running over his hair and her eyes closed tight to hold back some strong emotion. Cloud looked shocked. He returned the hug after a doubtful moment, his arms suddenly clinging like he’d break if she let him go.

Silently, Aerith wondered what on earth could have happened to make Edea reaction so gentle, so caring and so intense.

Edea smiled warmly “I was so worried about you, I’m glad you’re here,” she kissed the crown of his head and tilted his face up so she could look into it.

Cloud’s eyes were closed as she brushed his bangs out of his eyes, Aerith looked away to Zack when she saw him silently trembling. Zack’s face was empathetic, and Aerith gasped softly when she recalled the ability that the wolves shared linked minds. He _knew_ exactly what Cloud, a fellow wolf, was feeling. She watched Zack flinch, and he held her hand in both of his, he looked torn between going to support Cloud too and running as far away from him as he could get.

Worried, Aerith looked at Cloud again. He looked so calm on the outside, so silently sad, what on earth was going on inside his head to make Zack react so strongly?

Edea let Cloud go when he was composed again and gently gestured towards her humble home, “Please, come inside, we were just about to eat.” The blond nodded just the once and thanked her for the invitation.

Zack put an arm around Cloud “You sure you’re ready for this?”

Cloud nodded, looking at the ground. “Yes. I’m here, aren’t I?”

“Ah, that’s true.”

Aerith smiled slightly and walked by them as they entered the house, she noticed Cloud’s hand reach for the cape of the red cloak as it caught the breeze. He saw her look and pulled his hand back to his side with an apology. Aerith took it off, unbuttoning the hold and held it out for him to take, “I think you have more right to it than I do,” she confessed.

Cloud took it with a nod of thanks, but conflict in every muscle in his body, Aerith knew he couldn’t possibly keep it though he hadn’t passed the chance to hold it once again. He ran a hand over the sturdy red and sighed “Smells like you.”

Aerith gulped, remembering the sensitive noses of the wolves, “I’m sorry.”

Cloud shook his head, and handed it back with soft reassurance, “It wouldn’t after all this time.”

* * *

The siblings welcomed the special guest with degrees of curiosity and a distant familiarity. Quistis gave him a quick hug, as did Zell and Selphie, but Irvine was distant, preferring to nod respectfully from his seat. As the meal was served and drinks were poured, Cloud sat quietly while people talked, Zack on his feet still moving between Cloud’s side and the furthest corner of the hut, his expressions ranging from pained, to calm, to sympathetic.

Aerith was worried for him and gently tugged on his arm until he sat next to her, he apologised with an uncomfortable shift in his shoulders “It’s just … intense,” he admitted.

After Edea had served them their lunch, Cloud picking at his food like Aerith had seen her Father do and lost in thought. The cooking must have been good, but Aerith couldn’t remember what she had been eating, her eyes kept going back to Cloud filled with curiosity, trying to decode him with observation alone.

Finally, once everyone had finished eating Cloud spoke to Aerith “Zack told me that you were curious about what happened to Squall and me.”

Aerith jumped at his sudden statement, lowering her head like she had been caught “Sorry!”

Cloud snorted slightly “You have a right to know … you’re going down the same path we were,” he glanced at Zack with an unreadable expression “If you knew what happened then … maybe it’ll be different this time.”

Aerith looked at Zack, his face was ashamed, and when she looked at Cloud, she got the feeling that this was going to be something that changed her. Her curiosity burned and yet she swallowed just enough of it to whisper “If it hurts you to talk about it then you don’t have to.”

Cloud settled his eyes on the two of them, looking at their linked fingers with something like longing “Yes I do. It’s best coming from me, I know the story from start to end, to now. Things are different now, even though there’s still some people out there who will try to turn you into another Squall, Aerith,” he glared at Zack “But this time you’ll have the help and support that we didn’t.”

Next to her, Zack flinched and put his head in his hands.

Aerith hesitated, torn between comforting him or to prompt Cloud to keep talking.

In the end, she didn’t have to make a choice. Cloud looked around at everyone gathered and addressed them all in his sonorous and level voice, “You all probably know parts that I don’t, add them if you feel like it.” the siblings nodded silently, and Cloud faced Aerith again. “Where to start?” he ran a thumb over his lips.

His eyes settled on their linked hands again “What you should know right now is that wolves mate for life, and it’s not just a matter of consciously being loyal afterwards, our inner wolves won’t let us stray, we need our other half with us once we’ve chosen. No one else exists for you. It’s … unbearable to be without them,” his eyes closed and a flash of agony crossed his face, his brow creased, his teeth clenched and his eyelids pressed shut with strength.

Aerith reached out to touch him, to try and help him, but no words came when she rested a hand on his shoulder.

He leaned into her touch for a moment “This is what you’ve been waiting to hear, and that is probably the best place to start,” he sighed at last “When Squall and I took the step to become a mated pair … towards the end of the summer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to be receiving chapter a little differently for a while: We're going 100% Strifehart!


	25. Chapter 25

An insistent tapping on Leon’s crown woke him from a very peaceful and deep sleep. He opened his tired eyes and blinked stupidly as his groggy mind processed where he was. His unfamiliar surroundings weren’t as unnerving as they might have been, his soul knew peace before his mind did, and when he recognised what was around him, it did nothing to alarm him. The leather tent was over him, latched onto a tree and fastened to the ground, a unique style that he’d never seen before. He lay on warm furs, each one soft to the touch and seeped in body heat, but most importantly, they smelled of _him_.

Even before his brain recalled his name, Leon was smiling and happily sighing as he pulled his lover’s sleeping body an inch closer. Cloud was here. The blond was slumbering, his head and chest resting heavily on his shoulder and arm, deadweight and totally relaxed. He had rarely seen Cloud still and peaceful, he always seemed to be in motion, spiritually if not physically. Nevertheless, his peaceful sleeping face was something he drank in greedily while sleep pawed insistently at the back of his mind.

Leon rested a hand against the blond spikes with a drowsy, loving expression that felt all too natural for how new it was. His touch was light and still in the golden locks, no motion, and no pressure, he didn’t want to wake him, only to cherish him.

He couldn’t explain how light he was feeling; he couldn’t explain why he was feeling so deeply content. It radiated deep inside him like heat from a hot coal, and brought a peace and a worry that twisted around themselves in Cloud’s name like a plea and a promise, but for now, it was merely warmth.

He was tempted to fall asleep again, his eyes were heavy enough for the notion to take root, when disrupting taps resumed, right on the top of his head.

Irritated, he looked up to see what was curious and stupid enough to interfere with his peaceful morning, only for his face to freeze into one of surprise when a man with blue eyes and dark hair was seen glaring down at him with eyes as blue as Cloud’s.

Leon blinked a few times, startled fully aware by his presence and his heart beating double time at the angry glint in his eyes.

He hadn’t heard him approach, nor was he ready to face such an unexpected encounter, he was shocked that he hadn’t leapt out of his own skin already – he had Cloud’s deadweight to thank for his stillness.

Those blue eyes narrowed, “Don’t wake up Spike, Hunter,” the man growled, “You’re lucky you left your gun at home, or I would have broken your arms and legs.”

Leon’s arms curled protectively around Cloud before he realised what he was doing, the man’s eyes moved to analyse his subtle movement but gave no response. Leon found the breath to speak, “You’re one of Cloud’s people …” he whispered pointlessly; who else could he have been?

The wolf-guardian didn’t grace his question with a response, he rubbed at his eyes and huffed a heavy sigh. He looked tired, and very frustrated, but mostly tired. Leon relaxed a small degree once those unfriendly eyes were away from him, but that state didn’t last long.

“Fuck … you know how lucky you are, _Hunter_?” Leon tried not to flinch at the venomous tone in the wolf’s voice, the dark haired man looked back at him, “You nearly just … you could have ruined everything!” He jabbed a finger into Leon’s shoulder. “You could have ruined Cloud’s life and the entire pack’s if you had gone through with mating last night!”

The man’s nail was sharp, Leon’s bare shoulder stung slightly in protest, yet Leon’s attention was elsewhere. _Not mated? But I’m sure that we …_ he recalled Cloud admitting that there might be something more to this than mutual release, but all the same, Leon was quietly taken back.

He asked; “It didn’t work? How can you tell?”

“I just know.” The intruder stated unhelpfully. He glanced at Cloud, his eyes softening into worry “But,” he inhaled with a twitch of his lips that could have been a frown or a smirk “I think you were very close. Lucky, we can still get away unhindered.”

Leon, fearfully, asked, “What do you mean?”

The angry man crossed his arms, giving him a disbelieving look that might have shed flesh from bone had it been given in wolf from. “Cloud hasn’t told you? We’re leaving.”

Air left Leon’s lungs. “What?”

Ignoring his breathless exclamation, the man muttered, “Surely you understand, _hunter_.”

Leon tried not to wince at the title, how could he be one of Cloud’s people? He was so cold.

“This forest isn’t big enough for hunters and wolves, we need larger hunting grounds. When we were just wolves all we needed was to eat, now we’re people we need furs, leathers, fats, rope, herbs- this place is being picked dry by us both and _one_ side has the decency to give this land a chance of recovery. Our pack’s migrating, probably far away, we haven’t scouted a good location yet. But it’s happening.” He glared again, “If you had mated with Cloud then he would have been forced to leave you, and he would be miserable. We would all feel miserable for it, so thank your lucky stars that your fooling around didn’t tie him to you.”

_Fooling around?_ Leon bristled with fury “Against what you _think_ ,” he spat back under his breath, well aware that this man could hear him “I’m _not_ hurting Cloud.”

There was an unimpressed snort above him “But you will. That’s why we’ve decided to send Cloud on the scouting mission so he’ll be away from you.” His implied _it’ll be a one-way trip,_ was more than enough to scare Leon so deeply he forgot to whisper.

“He can’t leave!”

Those hard eyes were murderous at Leon’s outburst. Leon nearly cowered away, but he couldn’t stop his desperate protest “He can’t, isn’t there someone else, another way-”

“It’s hardly your concern!” the man growled.

“I’m his-”

The man loomed closer, growling like a real wolf and eyes narrowing to glint with bloodlust “ _You’re his_ _Nothing_.” he pulled away slightly “ _We’re_ his pack. Don’t even try to put yourself into some level of importance in the face of that! It’s something you humans will never understand. Packs move together. If we leave, he has no choice but to follow.”

Leon lowered his head, upset and desperate at the idea of losing the blond in his arms forever. _He’s right, I’m not on the same level as Cloud’s people, not even close but … surely he would have said something if it was that important?_

“Can’t I go with you?”

The man laughed, scornfully “What? _You_?” Leon cringed at the tone of voice, he’d heard the unpleasant and cruel intonation from many people before, always talking down to him, insulting him and pushing him away. He’d never heard it in the woods, save for that one and only wolf hunt he had attended, and it seemed to sting twice as much now it came to a place of sanctuary.

“As if we’d let a hunter travel with us, you’re no wolf, and you’re not a member of our pack.” The hand came down to grip his wrist, the one still pressed into the honey locks of spiky hair, the grip pulled him away, and those blue eyes reverted to impassiveness. “This is going to be hard enough for Cloud when we leave, make it easier for him and let him go.”

Leon shook his head slightly, pressing his head into the blond hair, he pulled his hand free and felt dread grip his heart at the idea of Cloud ever leaving him, of ever being outside of his arms again. He never knew that loving someone else could cause such a profound, dreadful terror to shake him on the inside. All consuming and desperate. He didn’t even realise he was muttering aloud …

“I’ll … I’ll live nearby then, far from your pack, you won’t ever see me-”

“What?” the man’s voice was surprised. “You’d live alone in the wilderness, with no one, just to see him?”

Despite having been called out on his private thoughts, Leon did not deny them. “Yes, I’d do it. Gladly. I’d keep hunters away from you, go where you couldn’t, anything,” he swore, looking up at the wolf-guardian with nothing but honesty in his voice.

Those hard, blue eyes fractured with confusion and unease “Why?”

The brunet looked at the man in his arms, gentle and relaxed face, the hidden blue eyes, the small, sweet freckles on his smooth cheeks that he could only see this close, blond bangs falling over his face and eyes. But more, it wasn’t the physical that had Leon so fixated, it was his laugh, his smile, the way he understood him with or without words, his patience and gentleness, and his strength and ferociousness. It was the way that his smiles made Leon’s lips turn up, the way his laugh made the brunet’s heart skip a beat, the kindness in his eyes that brought him peace. If he were ever to let him go, Leon wasn’t sure he’d ever be normal again, he’d forgotten how to live without him, and that’s why he’d gladly change everything, undergo any challenge, to remain by his side.

“Because I love him.”

The sharp inhalation was almost expected; Leon didn’t react to it. “Those are strong words, hunter …”

Leon closed his eyes “It’s a strong feeling,” he countered. _Whatever happens, I want to be with him. No matter what that means for me._

The man was silent.

Stunned or unmoved, Leon didn’t care to look and see. But he heard him inhale deeply several times, Leon wondered if he was scenting the air, he blushed slightly as he recalled what had happened last night and what this strange wolf must be piecing together from smell alone. He recalled Cloud frowning at Tifa when she had smelled him, was it an impersonal thing? Or was he just being protective because he couldn’t get the upper hand like they could?

Whatever the reason, Leon was still at a disadvantage.

The black haired man hummed thoughtfully, a hint of surprise in his voice “You’re … you’re not lying.”

Leon looked up at him “You can tell?”

The man nodded absently “When people lie there’s a physical reaction, it’s a bit complicated to explain, but there’s the scent of a liar, who’s emotions don’t match their words, but you don’t have it.” He put his hands down from their stern fold and tapped one side of his face as he leaned on his crossed knees “You really love Spike …” he rubbed his brow.

“That changes something, I guess. Listen,” the wolf began after a deep breath “we _really_ need to move. We’re gonna suffer if we stay. Cloud will suffer the lack of food and space; it might even mean his death to be separated from the pack. If you care for him, convince him to leave with us, please.”

Leon frowned “Why are you so again me being with him? Tifa wasn’t.”

Sighing, the wolf moved his head just enough to free one eye from his palm “Tifa, for all that’s good about her, doesn’t often think ahead for the long term. She approaches life by sturdy days and goals, short term stuff. She’s an excellent tracker and fighter for it, putting all her energy and focus into direct blows right in front of her. By her nature, she’ll have the most positive opinion of you, though not the most practical.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” Leon prompted hesitantly.

The man huffed “Our Alpha says no outsiders allowed. Any non-wolf has the potential to do us a lot of harm. You might even be hurting us right now without any of us knowing. Our existence is new; we’re got a lot to be wary of. That’s the reasoning behind it. As for me,” he pulled himself up to his knees, ready to leave. “I just want what’s best for Cloud. It would be much easier if you just let him go-”

“Oh for the love of the guardians! You’re not still going on about that are you, Zack?”

Both men jumped at the new voice.

Cloud looked up and glared at Zack “Piss off, would ya? I’m enjoying a morning pile with my future mate.” He gave Leon a kinder look, nosing against his cheek affectionately “Good morning, my Squall.”

“H-hey,” Leon returned, still reeling and beginning to blush. He gave Cloud a quick squeeze when his mouth refused to say anything meaningful, and Cloud seemed pleased, eyes mischievous and protective.

The man, ‘Zack’ leaned away with his jaw hanging “You were awake the whole time?”

Eyes rolled before the blond buried his face into Leon’s chest, “Of course, you’re remarkably unobservant when you’re mad.” Leon wasn’t sure what to say, but Cloud kept talking, his breath tickling his chest, “It’s annoying, I could _smell_ your grudge from dreamland, but it was the lying that _really_ woke me up,” he growled.

Leon blinked “Lying?”

Cloud reluctantly pulled away to look him in the eye, sending a disapproving look in Zack’s direction. “Most of what he’s said is true,” he allowed, Zack looking more uncomfortable by the second, “But the part that I’ll have to follow the pack if it decides to leave; utter bullshit.”

Zack growled.

The blond didn’t look impressed “What would actually happen if I decided to stay is the exact opposite; the pack wouldn’t leave because wolves never leave a fellow wolf behind. So long as I want to be here there’s no way the wolves are going anywhere,” he smirked.

Leon was indescribably relieved and was not shy about expressing it, sighing with every hint of tension running out of his body and pressing his forehead to Cloud’s bring him close. He heard Cloud laugh at him under his breath but was too busy enjoying the absence of overwhelming dread to care that he was Cloud’s amusement. “You are so sweet when you’re honest, Red.”

“So you’d choose him over us, and see us _all_ suffer?” Zack challenged, hands waving to make points “If we stay your hunter’s not going to have a hell of a lot to hunt anymore, except us.”

Cloud didn’t rise to the bait like Leon had expected, he propped his head on his hand and mumbled awkwardly, “Yesterday you didn’t care about this stuff, ‘nature finds a way’ and all that, who put you up to this?”

Zack slumped “Angeal asked me to convince you- whatever, look, Cloud, this is happening.”

Cloud snorted “Not while I have any say in it.”

“You’re the only one that does!” Zack looked frustrated “He’s not even your mate, let alone your pack. I thought that meant something to you …”

Cloud’s face hardened, Leon sensed that what Zack had said was a low blow and one that made Cloud just shy of angry. “And _I_ thought that my family would support me and not hinder my happiness. Instead, I’m fighting them for it. I thought my wellbeing meant something to you- Don’t!” he snapped when Zack looked ready to argue “Don’t you dare say that being away from Squall is going to make me happy! Why are you all lying to yourselves?”

The last question was rhetorical and vulnerable. It didn’t show on Cloud’s face but in the slump in his shoulders and the anxious flex of his fingers. Leon sat up as best he could and looped an arm around Cloud, palm against his back to bring him close to offer what comfort he could, pleased when he accepted without resistance. Cloud rested his head on Leon’s shoulder and murmured inaudibly into his skin.

While he tried his best to help him, Leon was quietly in turmoil. While he felt unquestionably hopeless at the very thought of Cloud walking out of his life, he hated the idea of Cloud’s family infighting. Family had been the only steadfast companions in Leon’s life, no friends to speak of or lovers, and Cloud was being denied that comforting circle of love and acceptance because of him.

He didn’t want them to fight and finally said so. “I don’t want your family- sorry, your pack to fight you because of me. You need them, they care for you.”

Cloud gave him a sad but touched smile “So do you.” He looked slightly panicked “Please don’t start listening to Zack and tell me to go away, that won’t-”

Leon shushed him with a quick kiss “No, I wasn’t going to. I want to prove I can be trusted, I want them to accept me, that’ll make you happiest, right?”

Cloud nodded, a touch of longing in his eyes.

“What do I need to do?”

Zack drawled suddenly, “Please, don’t forget I’m here.” Cloud looked irritated at him.

“I’ve been trying to tell them all summer,” he began, half an eye on Zack at all times “There’s doubt beginning to spread, some of my friends are listening to me, but the majority is still too wary to change their minds. Too scared.”

“You know …” Zack was looking thoughtful “There might be a way …”

The blond looked confused “You’re not making sense Zack. First, you’re supportive of me, then you try and bully Leon away, now you’re trying to help again? What’s with you?”

Zack shrugged “Nothing’s with me, Cloud. All I wanted was for you to be happy. I just keep realising there're other ways to achieve that, though, seriously, why the hunter?” Cloud rolled his eyes and Leon reluctantly smiled at the break in seriousness. Before, the question might have been spiteful, but now, with the light in his eyes and the grin on his face the malice of before was merely a façade; a mask adopted to achieve his goal.

Zack tapped his chin absently “Firstly, I would never be cruel enough to wish you an unrequited love, that fucking sucks. Secondly, Angeal told me that he wanted to move the pack to new hunting grounds and that he wanted you to come with us and not hold us back. When I heard the reasons why he wanted to move I knew it was something that was inevitable and … frankly, it’s going to hurt us all if we stay, even you, hunter, will go hungry eventually.”

_That_ made Leon think. Not enough prey for the two villages … that would cause an all-out war – the people in his community were complacent, using the wolves as scapegoats, or himself, but so long as there was food in their bellies and gold in their pockets they were content to just complain. A severe lack of resources would make tensions rise, then a village-wide hunt would be the only outcome.

“Therefore,” Zack continued, “I thought the best way to keep everyone happy would be to split you up, no one dies of starvation, and you might have had a lifetime to find a new mate.”

Both Cloud and Leon tightened their holds on each other in response to that conclusion. Each silently saying ‘no way in hell’ and making Zack chuckle.

“Finally, I … didn’t expect your hunter to be so dedicated to you, Cloud.” He examined Leon with his eyes again before looking to his pack member, “Him wanting to make peace with us, trying to protect you from me, almost as stupid as a wolf-loving a hunter. But, hey, when has that fact stopped you.”

Cloud looked interested “So?”

Zack smirked “Most think you’re stupid, that it’s some flirt with danger or a fling of youth, but most of our pack members are sticking their heads in the sand and hoping that this will just blow over once you’ve had your fun. Angeal’s one of them now.” His eyes lit up with mischief, “ _If_ you happen to make this guy your mate officially, then that’s it. Mated for life, and those who are just going about their daily lives wishing this away like a bad dream are going to have the wake-up call of a lifetime. Angeal can’t ignore your hunter any longer, he can’t pry him away from you and neither can he try something extreme, like attacking him.”

Leon sat up “He’d let me join you?”

Zack raised his hands, looking a little nervous “I never said _that!_ He’d be more likely to rip out your throat for suggesting it … but he’d have to face you. If Cloud has explained mates correctly to you, if Angeal wants to look out for Cloud from then on, that includes dealing with you. As Alpha, he’s obliged to look out for him.”

Cloud’s eyes were wide, and a fascinating look of hope crossed his face “That would work!”

“Forcing his hand?” Leon checked, a little worried that this feeling of rebellion would overpower Cloud and any other feelings that might have guided them before, especially the gentle, little ones that he had not words and only actions for.

Cloud nodded eagerly, missing the seriousness in Leon’s tone, “Yes. That might be our only chance to convince him about you.” His voice implied that he was thinking of other things, Leon wondered what.

Zack, however, was sharper in detecting Leon’s unease “Problem with the idea, hunter? Not like there’s anything else we can do in the time we have, you can barely wait another season let alone another summer to pry open Angeal’s closed mind. Ideally, we’d be elsewhere by the spring.”

Leon ducked his head so Cloud wouldn’t see his expression, he wasn’t sure what was on his face “I don’t want to rush into this, it was serious before and now …” _now it’s just a tool, a means to an end. Would mating even matter to Cloud anymore?_

Cloud’s hand was on his cheek, turning his face from the floor back to him. Leon glanced into those blue eyes for only a second, but it was a second too long, and Cloud understood what was troubling him. He pressed his forehead to Leon and murmured, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to talk like that was all that mattered, that I was the only one who had any say in what we did. I’ll wait. When you’re ready, we can move forwards … Angeal isn’t as important as this.”

Leon sent him a relieved look. Not that he was objected to making a move to keep himself in Cloud’s life, he was all for it so long as it was done for the right reasons. Cloud just confirmed this for him verbally, but his concerns were hushed and silenced when Cloud reached out to brush a strand of hair from his eyes, looking at him like he was the only one in the world.

How could he have ever doubted his intentions?

“Not to break your happy bubble, _again_ ,” Zack cut in “But you two don’t have a lot of time to find the bloody mood lighting.” The blond looked sharply at him, eyes constricting into wolfish eyes, angry ones, and Zack flinched a bit though he wasn’t looking at Cloud. He kept his on Leon “Don’t you dare make me regret sharing this with you, Hunter. Hurt Cloud, in _any_ way, and I’ll feast on your bones.”

Cloud growled beside him, Leon rested a hand on his arm as he addressed Zack “I would never.”

Zack shrugged, stood up, Leon noticing that his clothes were too small for him like Cloud’s were often big. His shoulders were almost busting the seams on his sleeves, his trousers left an inch of skin exposed on his ankle … their village must be lacking some basic essentials to leave so many people wrongly clothed. He turned and walked into the bushes soundlessly, a hand already tugging at the base of his shirt. Leon suspected he had turned wolf and run off, mission failed.

Cloud lay back down beside him, hands hooked onto Leon’s hips with a frustrated sigh “Stubborn ass.”

Lips twitching, Leon asked, “Is he on our side?”

His lover snorted “Hardly. He’s on _my_ side, but that doesn’t mean he always does the things that I want and agree with. Honestly, if he could just pause and think before he spoke or acted he might be a good Alpha one day. He’s got the tolerance to put up with a lot of shit and just enough bite and wits to lead everyone in one direction like an Alpha should … he’s so childish, though.”

“You’d follow him if he was Alpha?”

Cloud nodded “Yes, and even if he wasn’t. He’s a good friend, one of my oldest.” He opened his eyes again and offered a small smile “Probably why he was so easily convinced that you were not healthy for me. I’m not five anymore.”

Tilting his head as best he could while laying down, Leon asked: “What happened when you were five?”

Blushing slightly, Cloud admitted to climbing a rocky slide and getting stuck until Zack helped him and bandaged his knee and his forehead from the bumpy, sliding climb back down. They’d been as close as brothers afterwards as Zack insisted on giving him his medicines and showed him how to climb properly, a relationship their parents encouraged. “Zack says I got the ‘idiot’ knocked into my head that day, and he needs to watch out for me because of it.”

Chuckling, Leon admitted that it was cute, and was promptly bitten for it.

“I’m not cute,” Cloud complained, growling lowly.

Leon smirked “Says you, Ow!” he yelped when Cloud bit his chest again. That one would mark, he was sure of it. “Damn you, that hurt,” he rubbed at it with a pout he’d deny he ever pulled.

Looking smug, Cloud said, “Serves you right for calling me cute.”

“Those were words!” Leon protested.

“Both leave marks,” countered his lover, leaning in to place apologetic kisses all over the reddening skin, “I think you’ve learned your lesson,” he tilted his head up to kiss him “Sorry our morning was interrupted. Thanks for agreeing to this.”

Leon asked between gentle kisses “For what? For staying the night or a for a _good_ night?”

“Both,” Cloud laughed. He stopped the chain of kisses for a moment to sigh “I’m not looking forwards to going back, to be honest. Zack helpfully reminded me that things get worse every time I try to avoid them.” Leon rubbed his back soothingly as Cloud finished “I’d better start asking questions, though. About mating.”

Leon nodded “I know. No way I’ll be able to raise those questions without getting lynched.”

Checking a moment to make sure he was joking, Cloud snorted “Oh I shudder at the thought. Poor little catholic getting ravished by another man, your God must be speechless with shock! Oh and he’s a wolf too, looks like someone’s been very naughty.”

Leon shook his head, wrinkling his nose at the dramatic teases “Shut up.”

Snickering, Cloud did as he was told and they went back to enjoying the quiet morning.

“Who will you ask?”

“What?” Cloud raised his head from Leon’s chest.

Leon’s eyes were drawn to Cloud’s scar, the one left by his wolf spirit, and he reached out a fingertip to trace the outline of the heart and the wolf paw print overlapping the lower right corner. “Your pack’s had two men in relationships before, you said,” his soft touch was making Cloud’s heart beat faster, fascinating. “Who will you ask?”

Cloud looked thoughtful “Marluxia maybe? I know he’s travelled and slept with many people, man-whore,” he snorted. “I bet he’ll make it as embarrassing as possible for me … I might ask Aqua, though, she’s a healer and probably knows a few things too … she and her mate were the first to find out about the mating bond, you know,” he said off-topically.

Leon made a noise of interest.

“Yeah, she and Terra were good friends before, and companions afterwards, they were close because they were training to be the next spiritual leaders before the sickness. After the ten years as wolves, soon as they had sex again, being ‘companions’ turned into ‘you’re my one and only’, it was very intense to watch.”

“But they’re happy?” Leon checked.

“Yes, very.” He smirked “I think they were both holding back their true feelings, when we became wolves it was harder to hide, and they got together pretty fast. But they went from young love to utterly devoted mates almost _overnight!_ ” he made a bemused face “It was intense for them, and for those of us watching- I think Angeal was tempted to tell them to take a hike for a month or so to get each other out of their systems.” He snorted “We could barely stick ‘em! They were so moony-eyed for each other, every time they went near each other, we’d all feel their affections through the wolf bond.”

Leon wondered aloud “Did it change them?”

Sensing concern, Cloud shook his head “No. Not them as people, just them together. I wish you could feel it too. It’s more than love, it’s … like they’re connected on another level. They’re the ones everyone goes to for advice with mating now, they were the first.”

“Are there others?”

Cloud snickered “Oh you bet! Marluxia, the guy I’m likely going to end up asking, hooked up for a one night stand with Zexion just to scratch that itch and- guess what?”

Catching onto the joke, Leon laughed too “Now they’re each other’s one and only?”

The blond nodded “Yup! They’ve learned to live happily, though it’s taught us all to be cautious with relationships now. In a way, I think they’re good for each other …” he looked thoughtful. “There are a few more too. One couple was married before the wolf-years, their mating wasn’t too much of a big deal for them, another’s expecting in a few months, I wonder what the pups will be like?”

Relaxing against him to the idle talk of village life made Leon wonder if he could ever be a part of it, could he walk with Cloud through his people’s den and gossip about newly mated couples, newborns and the like?

His hands tightened on Cloud’s waist in a squeeze, “Your friend’s failure to split us up might make your leader angry with us. If he keeps you there … when can I see you again?”

Cloud smiled, pecked his lips and said “I’ll let you know. I’ll sing to you.”

“Is that what you call it?” Leon wondered.

The blond ducked his head “Yes … our songs don’t have words but … they’re full of what we feel. When I reach out to you at night, I hope that you hear me, that you recognise me and look forwards to seeing me.”

“You should teach me how to sing like that.”

Cloud laughed joyfully “Oh? Your previous efforts were awful I think it’s required.”

Leon kissed him to stop his teasing laughter and mocking words, he didn’t mind, in truth, and looked forwards to next hearing Cloud singing to him. It would be a welcomed sign.


	26. Chapter 26

“It’s been getting colder at night,” Zell said as he bound another bundle of barley together, Irvine behind him with a sickle, cutting neatly through the crop and passing it to Leon who placed them into a sack like an oiled clock. The blond’s fingers moved fast but not accurately as he often knotted too tight or loose while he was thinking of something else, he looked up towards the afternoon sun, remembering how the weak sunlight burnt away the first morning mist of the season. Summer was barely over, and yet the mountains changed the weather rapidly. “Autumn is getting here fast.”

Irvine adjusted his hat and pushed his hair out of his eyes “I know, I gave Selphie my spare blanket, and it looks like I’ll have to make myself another one. I think she’s keeping it.” he tossed another bundle for Leon to catch.

He caught with a small glare at the wild flings his brother was using. But most irritatingly, he wasn’t allowed to go hunting today, he was part of the community effort to harvest the fields of grains, whether he liked it or not.

Leon glanced at the barn where the first storages of food were being placed. “It’s too early,” he muttered again, no one had listened to him. The good Father had come around asking for the stores to be started now, claiming that it had to be full by mid-Autumn, or they’d never survive the winter. Everyone had listened to Father Hojo, but Leon had concerns. The barn was old, it wouldn’t keep the vast amounts of food safe, it was better stored in people’s homes where only one or two piles were at risk of rot and moved to the barn when the worst of winter came when it needed to be rationed. That’s what they had done previously, it had always worked.

He looked at the sack he was filling dutifully, but not without reservations. “It won’t last through the winter, more likely you’ll put a bad lot in to rot everything.”

“Still going on about that Leon?” Irvine raised an eyebrow, pushing his hat back to look up without straining his neck.

Shrugging, the youngest brother replied, “The barn needs repairs. It gets damp too in the Autumn fogs, you are both farmers, you should know this. You should have waited at least another fortnight before you started storing it in there at the earliest, probably another lunar cycle. I don’t care what Father Hojo says about visions of endless grain should we move now, it’s not right.”

“I know it’s weird, but if God says so then there must be a plan for it,” Zell said, pulling more string out to tie a new bunch.

“God doesn’t say anything,” Leon countered bitterly, “Father Hojo is waving his name around to get people to obey him. He wanted the food moved so it’s moved. People can’t say otherwise because apparently the word came from God and no one wants to argue with him.” he recalled how concerns and objections went dead silent in the face of the deity’s name, the smug look of victory on Father Hojo’s face … he wanted more than just the food moved, Leon was sure of it.

Irvine frowned, “What you saying, Leon?”

“I’m saying, maybe we should question him more. Or Hojo, at the very least. He’s not a farmer, he’s a priest, so why does he insist that the food is stored ahead of time? Why does he get to make that call?”

He saw their impatient expression and groaned when he realised he was not getting through to their sense of reason. He hoisted the sack onto his shoulders and trooped over to the wagon ready for loading to clear the air. It was only a small wagon, with a little horse who was waiting patiently.

Leon knew that his brothers were sighing aggravatingly behind him. Why was he the only source of reason here? Leon wondered as he patted the horse’s neck calmly. She was picking at the odd springs of grass in the road with her teeth, Leon pulled her cart a little further along so she’d have more grass and was too absorbed smiling at her whinnies of pleasure he almost missed Genesis walking by him, eyes hard and lips pale as they were pressed together.

He brushed past with his typical cold shoulder and burning eyes.

Leon watched him leave, frowning. Surely the village leader knew that something was wrong? He was almost tempted to ask his opinion on it but thought better when he thought of where that conversation would go. Leon wasn’t ready to deflect questions about the forest today.

He went back to his brothers, missing the intense look that Genesis gave him over his shoulder, one of thoughtfulness and scrutiny. Irvine saw it and looked serious, tapping Leon on the arm to keep his attention. “You need to keep your voice down about this,” he put a hand on Leon’s shoulder. “I know it isn’t what we’re used to, but that doesn’t mean it’s wrong.”

His eyes followed the village leader as he left towards the church, Leon looked and saw him too. The eldest brother sighed, wiping down his hands on his thighs, “Let’s hope he thought you were jesting. Might be helpful for you to say out of the woods for a while too, if he sees you helping then there’s nothing he can hold against you.”

Leon raised an eyebrow “I’m not staying out of the woods just because someone doesn’t like it.”

Irvine adjusted his hat with a groan “It’s not just that he doesn’t like it, just think of how it looks? You’re constantly in the cursed forest, you prefer to go there over church and festivals, you’re never on wolf hunts despite the fact you’re easily the best hunter here,” Leon pulled a face of disgust at the praise. “And now you’re leaving your gun at home, shying from suitable company and compliments and yet you’re coming back with better catches than ever!”

The big brother crossed his arms, hat lowering with his frown, “Unless you feel like explaining yourself you’re doing nothing but drawing bad attention, so … please just keep your opinions about this early harvest to yourself. Father Hojo’s gotten more aggressive recently, and I’d hate to see you caught up in his temper.”

The younger brother shrugged “And yet you speak as if it’s inevitable.” He didn’t say that he wasn’t planning to stick around long enough for Hojo’s anger to burst. If all went well, he might be walking out of this village forever with the winter snows.

Irvine innocently looked away as Leon levelled him with his accusation, “I’m hoping against hope that there’s a way to turn this all around … why do you have such a hard time obeying their rules?”

“Because they’re wrong,” Leon scratched the side of his neck with a groan, too much time looking down had made it sore. “It doesn’t make sense to me that I should follow something that’s wrong about the world. There’s no evil in the forest, and no demon wolves, the hunters say these things to excuse their lack of success and Hojo repeats them to give more attention to himself and his God.”

Irvine shook his head wordlessly and turned away, hands tossing in a dismissive gesture, angry that Leon was being stubborn again. Leon smirked slightly, they were both set in their ways. But he hoped on some level that Irvine knew he was right.

Zell’s weight suddenly jumped on him, arms around his shoulders and loud voice shrieking in his ear so that it rang. “Oh man, look at that!” he pulled at Leon’s shirt “Who the heck sank their teeth into you?”

Leon blushed and pulled away, putting a hand over one of the most noticeable bruises that Cloud had left a few nights ago.

Irvine snapped out of his melancholy to tease too, blue eyes lighting up in a way that resembled Selphie’s mischief too closely for Leon’s comfort. His larger hands gripped Leon’s shoulders, and Zell continued to poke and prod for more evidence, Irvine’s eyes widened, “One here, too. Man, she’s a biter.”

Leon shoved them away “Leave me alone,” he groaned, throwing a sack over his shoulder to put in the cart, “It’s nothing.”

“ _That’s nothing_?” Zell shrieked, knocking the bag out of Leon’s grip to prevent his escape, he began to poke him all over, “Where’s the _something_ then?”

Leon buried his head in his hands “Ugh …”

Irvine smirked, “I didn’t think Selphie was serious when she said you were seeing someone, but wow those are dark.” He looped an arm around Leon’s shoulders before the younger could think of making a run for it, “So who is she?”

Zell sniggered “Can’t be Rinoa, she looks like she’s ready to explode over there,” he jerked a thumb over to where the girl was standing with a few other women, dropping off baskets and collecting carts, ready to move the food to the barn. Rinoa’s eyes were fixed on Leon’s neck, her face dark and angry, she saw them starting and turned away with her nose in the air, pulling off an aura of grace and superiority as if she was above it all. Leon just rolled his eyes.

“Not her,” he agreed quickly.

“What’s her name?” Irvine asked.

 _Shit,_ Leon thought, wondering if he should make something up, he was never very good at lying on the spot. He crossed his arms, “I’d rather not say.”

Zell deflated slightly. “We’re not going to steal her away from you or bully her,” he tried to assure. He leaned against the cart, handing back the sack he’d taken as a peace offering, “Is she shy?”

Leon snorted, Irvine pulled at his shirt again to get a better view of the damage, his eyebrows shot up almost under his hat. He spluttered “Hardly!”

“Get off,” Leon grumbled wishing he had his cloak on to shield his neck from them.

“Then what’s the problem?” the blond pushed.

Leon blew a bang out of his eyes and tried not to look as trapped as he felt, “We’d like it to remain private, that’s all.” _There, I hope that’s enough._

Irvine looked thoughtful “So you’re not saying anything? Not her name or what she looks like?”

 _Not she,_ Leon grumbled in his mind “No.”

“Aww, come on, give us something at least. What’s she like?” Zell grinned, “I want to know if she’s good enough for my brother.”

Touched by the sentiment, Leon’s resolve wavered, and he gave up a few small pieces of information, “Well … blond, blue eyes, love the woods like I do …” he smiled to himself while thinking of Cloud, his stiff posture relaxing. “Really fast runner, and …” he frowned and rubbed his neck, “Sharp teeth.” He blushed as his brothers chuckled good-naturedly.

Zell and Irvine exchanged a look, one grinning and the other looking pleased. “She sounds perfect for you; I can’t guess which of the village girls is secretly a fan of the forest. It’s not like we’re short of blonds around here.”

Leon turned his head away “They’re not from this village.”

Sounding surprised, but not shocked Irvine hummed “That explains a lot.” He looked thoughtful “Well that explains why you spend so much time in the woods, travelling to her little village … are there any villages in that direction?” he scratched his head under his hat, but Leon didn’t answer him.

“She must be brave to live somewhere where all the wolves are,” Zell hopped up and sat on the cart, nudging Leon’s side and jostling his arms out of their crossed position. “So is she pretty?”

Leon mumbled something and turned away, “I’m not talking about this anymore.”

“But is she pretty?” Zell pressed, poking his ribs relentlessly until Leon elbowed him off of the cart. Laughing, Zell pointed, “He’s blushing, oh my God! Guess she’s pretty damn fine for a face like that, and not just her face~”

Leon threw a random tool at him, trying not to feel guilty at the yelp that soon followed, experiencing something unpleasant like nettles under the skin with his reflexive anger. “Just leave us alone,” he growled, taking the horses reigns and leading her down towards the barn.

Heaven above! His brothers could be vexing.

“Now look what you’ve done,” Irvine scolded as he left, “You’ve upset him.”

“Not my fault, you were saying things too,” Zell whined.

 _Idiots,_ Leon sighed, wishing he could be more honest with them. He knew that they meant no harm, but their teases about his love life were not something he was used to. Plus, he was not comfortable with their jests involving Cloud, feeling oddly protective of him despite his absence.

The horse pulled at her reigns, sensing his absentmindedness, aiming her nose down to a tempting tuft of grass at the side of the road and pulling Leon down with her.

Leon landed with a grunt, and he half glared at the animal indulging in her treat with a twinkle in her eyes. “I could do without the animals also bothering me,” he muttered, patting her neck and urging her onwards once he was sure he wasn’t going to spontaneously combust.

Whinnying happily, the horse behaved herself all the way up to the barn, where Leon tied her loosely so she could enjoy a grassy treat to pass the time. He moved to lift one of the sacks when a rough tug at the back of his shirt surprised him.

“Hey!” he protested, stepping out of their range.

He turned to see Rinoa standing unusually quiet and still, her hand unmoving and still raised from the yank on Leon’s clothing. Her face was pale, eyes owlishly big and blinking looking exceptionally vulnerable and upset.

Uncertain, Leon relaxed his defensive arms and glanced around for a clue as to what had rattled her. Nothing seemed out of place.

“So it’s true.”

Turning back to her with a hum of confusion, he noted, with dread, that her eyes were looking increasingly wet.

She lowered her hand and brought it up to her lips instead, “You _do_ have a lover …”

Leon realised that it was Cloud’s bite marks that she was intent on verifying, he blushed, futilely trying to cover the marks with a hand despite the fact that the entire village must have seen them by now, and if not the whole community then all the gossips had seen them. Their tongues would be wagging before the hour, he grimly realised. He hoped Edea, at least, he could tell himself.

Not sure what to say, he stared at Rinoa dumbly until she next spoke.

Her face crumpled like folded leather at his silence. “Why her?” she looked down sadly, “I thought that we were going to …”

Leon awkwardly shifted his weight and crossed his arms “No.”

Making a wounded noise, Rinoa shook her head “How can you change your tune so quickly? Quistis-”

“Quistis wanted to make life in the village easier for me, raising my status through marriage to an upholding daughter of some kind. She tried to push us together for my benefit, not because she was a matchmaker, she never asked me what I wanted,” he interrupted, getting the uncomfortable feeling that she was about to burst into tears – good god, he didn’t want to face that! The spoilt daughter of the most admired, hard worker in the village would cause a scene for sure.

Her brown eyes lowered “Is _she_ want you wanted?” her fingers twisted around each other, increasingly frantic.

Leon rubbed the back of his neck, trying not to feel annoyed that they were presuming his lover’s gender, trying not to snap out a correction. “They weren’t what I expected …” he admitted, honestly. “It just sort of happened.” How could he, a mere villager raised in a conservative, religious community with a toxic, reflex fear of anything out of the ordinary, ever have predicted that he’d fall for a wolf-guardian? A male wolf at that. But, now that it had happened, he couldn’t imagine it any other way.

“I can’t see anyone else,” he confessed.

Rinoa’s breathing hitched, she covered it with a stroppy demand, hands folded over her chest like an imposing guard. “What does she have that I don’t?”

 _I can think of a few things,_ Leon thought without blushing valiantly.

When his response took too long she began to babble, “Is it my clothes? I can wear my hair differently-”

Leon shut her up with a raised hand, “That hardly matters.”

“Then what? Does she have money?” her eyes were very wet now, her voice growing to hide the wails with anger, an anger Leon didn’t understand.

“No.”

“A bigger house?”

“Heartily-”

“Rinoa!” she stamped her foot, “Why won’t you ever call me by my name? You don’t call Selphie, Quistis or Irvine by their surnames.”

Getting irritated, Leon snapped “Of course I don’t, I care for them, it’s ridiculous to call them anything else.”

The girl was shock still and silent. Relieved, Leon turned away and picked up a sack to deliver, all other workers had left a wide berth around them so they wouldn’t be interrupted, no one was going to be helpful enough to intervene, Leon grumbled internally.

He had moved only a few paces before Rinoa gasped “How can you be so heartless?”

Leon looked back.

She was crying.

 _Shit_. He thought.

“I’ve been patient with you, I’ve waited for- for a long time. Tried to be friendly, tried to talk with you, to be close to you and- and,” Rinoa breathed deeply “and you won’t even acknowledge how I feel? Do you get off being so cold to everyone? You don’t care about us, about me, is that it?” she croaked the end, her hands biting into the blue apron like teeth into an apple.

Unprepared for her uncontrollably upset speech, Leon stupidly mumbled, “What?”

Rinoa whimpered, “I like you, alright?” she looked down, “I have for a while, you’re so brave and handsome, and a good hunter with a good future … This isn’t what I wanted, I’m not going to let some random girl steal you away, so I’m telling you.” Her eyes went steely “I’m here to be your better option, I could give you so much more than her, so … please?” She breathed in deeply and held it, looking at him expectantly.

Rinoa had a point. If normalcy and stability were what he wanted, Rinoa easily outranked Cloud in her perks and abilities as a housewife. Large house, future inheritance, likely future children and her family name would wash away doubts and rumours about Leon’s strange behaviours better than removing mud from boots. However, …

Leon shifted the sack down to the ground and awkwardly, he didn’t want to give her the wrong impression, and he wasn’t sure how to touch other people, put his hands on her shoulders, saying lowly and firmly: “I love them. I’m sorry, Heartily. It doesn’t change anything.”

Leon was unable to bring himself to live a life silently screaming on the inside.

Rinoa’s face fell, and she covered it with her apron bunched in her fists. She yelled an insult through the fabric and turned to run away home, causing a scene since she nearly knocked down everyone she ran past. The villagers, people who knew her and Leon and each other, looked to Leon with expressions ranging from confused to accusatory to sympathetic.

Leon watched Rinoa leave, not feeling better since he hated being involved in dramas of any type. But she had her answer. That was that.

He picked up the sack he discarded, shaking off some of the dust that clung to the bottom, and went back to his reluctant job as impassively as he could.

He had no idea Rinoa had taken such a strong liking to him or was it intense possessiveness? She certainly hadn’t been itching to tell him before he had gotten involved with Cloud and, unlike Cloud, she had no reason to hold back. She wasn’t an outsider, a new existence or from a different sexual culture, and it wasn’t in her nature to be quiet about her wants and needs, and opinions of others … so Leon was inclined to believe that her confession was more ploy than honesty. Perhaps to preserve her perfect, ideal future. Perhaps out of jealousy. Who knows.

Still, trust her to say what she said with the greatest amount of witnesses around.

Leon huffed, hoping that the day would end quickly. Even if Cloud didn’t howl his signal tonight, he would go to the woods and stay there until he felt better. He got the feeling people wouldn’t be able to keep their opinions to themselves once they started talking about this.

* * *

Genesis raised an eyebrow at the young Heartily girl who ran by, sobbing into her apron and crashing into everyone along her path, barely pausing in her scramble to get away from somewhere. What fuss was she raising now? He looked behind him and raised an eyebrow at the hardworking normalcy of the barn and fields.

Normal … save for the fact this harvest was over half a season early!

Not to mention this rush storage was completely irrational. He grunted as he shouldered open Father Hojo’s door. Genesis had no problem working ‘God’s Will’, but that mouthpiece who had delivered it had better be ready to make sense when he asked for it.

He entered the church through a small side door that linked directly to the Parish Priests quarters, an area that also doubled at the, relatively uselessly, village library for the storage of the community’s written information. Scarce few in these remote villages could read, it was only sensible that the clergy educated man should hold the written words and aid with postal services.

Father Hojo sat at his desk, writing what looked like a long letter, quill scratching impatiently and he reached for ink almost twice a minute. Judging by the crumbled balls of paper dotted around the chair legs, this was not the first attempt.

Genesis entered without knocking or permission, too impatient for formalities, and looked over the Father’s shoulder but as an illiterate commoner the lines and curves, crosses and dots meant very little to him. “I hope your … vision … is the best for our village, winters are long these years, that food is our lifeline.”

Father Hojo put his quill down and nodded with a prestigious grin, “Oh ye of little faith, this plan will benefit our people two-fold and more if you’d only trust in a larger plan.”

Genesis leaned up against the wall, the stone’s chill leeching the warmth from his coat as he addressed the Father in his black and dusty robes, “A plan I’d gladly trust if I were _informed_.” He kept his arms crossed, they were alone, he was the stronger of the two, and he had the greater authority of the people in this village. Hojo may sway some, but Genesis’s family had safeguarded this community for generations, and individuals here had long memories when it came to heroism, he would be listened to.

Together they were the protectors of the peace, one for religious expertise, and the other for the common law. Genesis didn’t want to fight the good Father, but neither was he ready to be strung along blindly by a word of God.

Hojo sighed and lifted a book from his desk, “I think I know the answer, but have you heard of Malleus Maleficarum?”

Genesis glared. _Conceited old bat!_

Smirking, the educated man leafed through the complicated Latin encoded pages, “In the common tongue, it is ‘ _The Hammer of the Witches.'_ Father Kramer recently published his latest addition, detailing … horrendous crimes against God and a war we had no idea was being raged from Spain to the Baltic, to the Vatican. The Pope himself has signed his Papal Bull into this book, this Holy war is sanctioned and ongoing, curse this remote village for delaying this critical information all these years.”

Genesis scoffed, “I’ve heard nothing so far relating to the rushed storage in our barn.”

Hojo closed the book with a sharp snap, “It came to me while I was reading this book, this was the answer to all our failures, the demonic wolves are not alone. A Witch is assisting them, cursing our village, our people, and our luck- there is no other reason our God would let our good people suffer such a scourge!” he stood up, pacing agitatedly. “I couldn’t sleep, tormented with my grievous failure to protect the village from evil,” he bowed to Genesis “I pray you can forgive me, this Witch is cunning and my resources scarce.”

Impatient, Genesis sighed “So long as this Witch is not causing trouble directly, I’m more concerned with your recent orders.”

Father Hojo spluttered, “If you were not such a man of unwavering faith in my Church I would have declared you a heathen for those words! These men and women, Witches, are doing the work of the devil, and we need help to rat them out of our village.” He put the book down and looked at his half-finished letter “That is why I am writing to the famous Witch Hunter for his assistance, though he rarely gives help to those he deems unworthy, however,” he sent Genesis a little smirk. “I have been informed by a reliable source that his most read passage of the Bible is the tale of Joseph, specifically Joseph of Egypt’s plan to store food in the face of future hardships.”

Raising an eyebrow at the coincidence, Genesis summarised; “So you will appeal to him that we are worthy religious folk though a demonstration that we literally follow the Bibles teachings?” He stood away from the wall, not sure if he was angry or understanding, “This course of action and risk is to win the favour of this Witch Hunter?”

Father Hojo smiled, “Yes, however, with my new awareness of the power of these Devil’s Whores I would rather have the valuable food out of the hands of anyone who may curse it. These heathens have been found guilty of sinking _entire ships_ , I shudder to think of the damage that could be done to our humble home. Don’t you agree?”

Before either retort or agreement could be formed on his lips, a single howl pierced the encroaching evening and closed the conversation like a slamming door.

Both men looked up at the noise, Genesis stood opened the small side door and glared outside, towards the green sea of leaves that shielded the pack of devilish wolves. Anger and frustration bubbled under his skin as memories of countless failures flashed before him, crystallised in the form of that taunting wail. The shadow just out of reach, the blast of his gun that raised his hopes only to dash them, the looks on the faces of the villagers as their understandings turned to scorn for his unsuccessful hunts!

Damn them! Damn them all!

From the corner of his eye he spotted movement, everyone had paused in fear of the taunt, the ghostly scream from the cursed trees. That cursed boy, the wolf-touched one, was looking up at the sky like the others, feet having carried him several steps closer to the howl, and he was _smiling_.

Genesis’s eyes narrowed at him.

Father Hojo put a hand on his shoulder, “We need all the help we can get.”

Genesis stood up straight. “To protect our people.”

“Amen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malleus Maleficarum (The Hammer of the Witches) is a real book, written by a real person about the horrors of Witchcraft. Detailing everything from how to find, interrogate and kill accused witches. Kramer was an extremist in his views and not one of the 'mainstream' opinions in the world of Witchcraft and witchhunting, however his book was widely read and likely it was influential. He was very scared of witches, to the point where he'd burn over one hundred people without guilt should only one of them be a witch. A dangerous attitude.  
> Additionally, he gave himself false authority by putting a copy of the Pope's Papal Bull (a religious version of a royal proclamation) at the start of his book which made readers of normally sceptical backgrounds take it far more seriously as it seemed to have the Pope's seal of approval.


	27. Chapter 27

“Go away,” Leon sighed as the wide-eyed female stubbornly kept pace with him all the way to the edge of the woods. He heard her briefly hesitate, but then her footsteps resumed undaunted.

He looked down at her with the most intimidating, commanding voice he could muster, his horrible morning made it twice as natural to turn cold, “You’re making me late. Go home!”

Were all females this annoying? Or was it just those who seemed to hang around Rinoa? Because this little girl had been following him the moment he’d left his one-room house.

The brown haired puppy merely tilted her head and waited to see where else they were going. She had grown since he had last seen her, but it was the same puppy from the Heartily household that had taken a liking to him. She was wiry and thin with her sudden growth from a puppy into a dog, paws still large and eyes still overly bright as her tail thumped against his leg as if they were off on a pleasant hunt.

Leon nudged her as carefully as he could manage with his foot. “Go away,” he groaned as she made his dissuasions a game and sat on his other side, waiting for his next nudge so she could play again.

What was he going to do with her? He sighed.

He was certainly not taking a runaway pup into the woods, someone might come looking for her, but he really didn’t want to bring her home in person. As predicted, the village was buzzing with gossip over Rinoa’s public heartbreak, and she had many sympathisers who weren’t shy about speaking their minds whenever he was in earshot. If he brought the puppy back to her owners he would have to face both Rinoa and likely some early rising villagers, and, god forbid, Rinoa’s Father.

He loosened the fabric around his throat at the uncomfortable shudder, imagining Rinoa’s Father speaking seeing him anytime soon would not be pleasant.

Silently, Leon feared another brawl. Or, at the very least, there would be more rotten food thrown at him. He hoped his decision to leave his front door uncleaned in his rush to get into the woods wouldn’t stink up his house later.

However, the little dog wasn’t leaving him with a lot of options to avoid conflict. She was too young to be out in the woods, and if she got hurt, lost or terrified in the green maze, it would be on his head and on his conscience. Sighing, Leon knelt and scooped her up, the dog yelping in delight and snuggling into the red cloak at his throat.

Leon tried not to grin. “You’re such a pain,” he said instead, frowning against the stronger urge to spoil her with scratches.

The dog, Leon didn’t care to name her, seemed happy in his hold as he reluctantly trekked back towards the community to hand over the little runaway. Maybe he could tie her to the fence or drop her through a window?

“Since when did you have a mutt?”

Not sure if his luck was turning for better or worse, Leon turned to face his older brother propping logs against a fence due for repairs. Seifer looked as intimidating as he always did, an, unfortunately, dark brow covered his face no matter his expression, and the scowl and hands in pockets pose only adding to his brooding appearance.

Leon remembered that Seifer was probably just stung over Rinoa’s confession and quickly forgave his mood, “I don’t. She’s one of Heartily’s, I think she ran away.”

Seifer reached a hand out to the dog, who excitedly licked and nibbled at his fingertips, his mood brightened a little. “Angelo. She does this all the time, Mr. Heartily never had a litter of pups this rowdy,” he almost smiled at the statement.

“Does she visit you when she runs off?”

Scowling again, Seifer shook his head, “She’s always running towards the woods, or found sniffing around where your house is. I don’t get it. But her fearlessness is making her attractive for tracking training.”

Leon held her out, “Why don’t you return her? I’m late for … something.”

Taking the puppy (she immediately began to settle, squirm and look from her new vantage point) Seifer said nonchalantly, “You’re off to meet your secret lover again?” the twitch in his hands gave away his curiosity, he was more invested in finding out than he let on. Surely he didn't still think that this was an elaborate ploy to hide Rinoa from him?

Not bothering to deny it, Leon shrugged. “I just don’t want to be around gossip today.”

Snorting slightly, Seifer muttered, “Not much you can do when it’s Rin…”

Rin? Leon thought, a Selphie-esque mischievous smile tilting the corner of his mouth when he spotted the barely there blush his older brother was masterfully powering through. He hadn’t realised that they had gotten so close, his past grumpy behaviour made sense now more than ever, it must have really hurt to hear the girl he liked pining after someone else. He had never been as close to Seifer as he had his other siblings, but they had grown up together and loved the same family, how could he not wish him the best?

Maybe, just maybe, something good could come out of this.

Grinning at the thought, Leon nodded, “You should make a move on Heartily.” Seifer looked up with a scowl and angry blush, but Leon pressed on, “She’s probably going to have a mass of suitors looking to comfort her after I told her that I was spoken for,” he couldn’t help but smile at his own words, and was positive that Cloud would back him up, teeth and all. He pointed in the direction of the village, “You’d better be there to take her attention, and maybe she’ll realise that you’re the obviously better man for her.”

Seifer’s eyebrows rose in shock. His mouth hung open for a moment before he sputtered, “Are you serious?”

Leon nodded slightly, “I know you’ve been trying already, but now she’s finally gotten the message …”

Slowly, then gaining confidence, Seifer nodded. He looked at the pup who was listening unaware and leaning forwards towards Leon for attention, and he came to a conclusion in his mind; finally realising what Leon had been telling him all along; his secret lover was not Rinoa, Rinoa could be pursued. He gave Leon a small smirk as he squared his shoulders, all intimidation gone, “You’re giving up a fine woman, Leon. What kind of lover are you hiding from us that outshines our lovely Rin?”

Smiling secretly, Leon stepped backwards in the slow transition of leaving and spoke his mind, “Someone I wouldn’t trade for the world.”

His brother smirked, “Introduce us some time. I won’t tell Rin!” Seifer called after him, the puppy beginning to bark hyperactively now Leon was out of her range of affections.

Leon gave Angelo a strange look as he waved goodbye. He wasn’t exactly an animal lover, his occupation as a hunter had steeled his nerves against most wide-eyed, fluffy creatures. But, on the other hand, he’d been around a good many hunting dogs enough to hold a slight fondness for them, though he’d never own one of his own. Too much work, and not enough resources to feed another mouth. Therefore, he was at a loss to try and rationalise why this little pup was so god damn interested in him.

Seifer walked away, the pup quietening at last, and Leon moved into the trees with a sigh of stepping from a cage into freedom.

No gossip, not expectations and secrets, and no prying eyes. It felt like safety and fresh air, it felt open and welcoming, it felt like home.

* * *

He didn’t bother to tread the well-worn path and took his normal, abnormal routes, picking through the undergrowth on invisible paths and discovering spaces and clearings, logs and rocks that no one else had seen. He spotted animal tracks and evidence of life everywhere, unlike the well-trodden paths that the wildlife had learnt to avoid. This was the wild roads, the paths untouched by civilisation and man, and it was the way that would lead him to Cloud. Cloud, who always seemed to know where he was heading.

He found Cloud sooner than expected, the young man was sitting in a tree, throwing pinecones as he had in their childhood games and more recently after the ten-year transition. He grinned when Leon finally spotted him, his superior senses had likely seen Leon’s approach a mile away, and he hurdled a small, spiky projectile down at him.

Leon caught it as it sailed through the air, and promptly returned it, “Maybe you should have been a squirrel guardian, I’ve seen you with these so often I’m questioning your roots,” he teased as he craned his neck to look Cloud in the eye.

Cloud growled playfully, even as a human, he could snarl like a beast, and prowled along a higher branch before loosening his clothing one-handedly, effectively distracting Leon. “If I’m such a harmless squirrel, then you don’t need to run very fast to escape me, do you?”

Leon blinked a few times, then ended up with a massive wolf jumping down on him. “Ow …” he coughed as the bulk of Cloud’s wolf body settled on his stomach and refused to budge. Large paws and sharp claws dug into the soil either side of Leon’s chest and successfully pinned him to the ground. Leon breathed deeply to inflate his collapsed lungs again and absently ran his fingers through the soft edges of Cloud’s pelt.

Cloud whined after Leon had fully relaxed, the subtle tension of pain and impact gone, and leaned towards him to softly lick at his jaw in apology. The snout and wet nose poked at Leon’s face and neck insistently as the man struggled to free himself, Cloud’s breath hadn’t improved from the first encounter.

Cloud turned back abruptly with a raised eyebrow, bracing himself over Leon’s prone body almost possessively. “You smell like a bitch.”

Now coughing with indignation, Leon muttered: “Oh thanks.”

The blond buried his head into Leon’s chest, eyes widening and hands grasping at him to prevent him leaving, “Oh crap, no, I’m sorry- I mean an actual female dog, and a human female, you smell very nice as always.” He attempted to joke shortly after his quick explanation, “Good enough to eat, as always.”

Leon smothered a laugh, “As you have done,” he pointed at one of the fading marks his brothers had taken great pleasure in tormenting him over. Cloud beamed.

“Can I do it again?” his eyes had lowered to half lids, and his tongue swiftly licked his lips, and his gaze focused on Leon’s lips as often as his eyes.

Leon pushed the tips of his fingers into Cloud’s hair and brushed it through the thick, wild locks of blond for a few luxurious seconds before guiding Cloud’s head down to his lips, unable to hold back his sigh of pleasure to finally be back in his presence. Lips on lips, hips against hips, Leon let Cloud’s tongue slip into his mouth as he appreciated the former Wolfe's state of undress.

Cloud’s muscles flexed and rippled under Leon’s familiar touch, his kissing breaking the pattern for several happy little sighs to escape. Leon enthusiastically made up for Cloud’s diverted attention, revelling in the soft sounds the blond made under his hands and against his lips.

Leon nipped at Cloud’s top lip and made a path of nibbles and sucks across the blond’s face to his collarbone, where he left a bright red mark with petty thoughts of payback until Cloud’s moan derailed his train of thought. The newfound location of his mind was in memories of another time, another night, where Cloud had made those exact same noises, and his blood heated almost dizzyingly.

Cloud smiled down at him, still arching into the palms Leon smoothed along his back and sides, and he whispered, “I missed you.”

“I missed you,” Leon returned, Cloud pressing his forehead and nose against his and sighing comfortably. Thoughtfully, Leon whispered, “Why were you gone so long?” the seven long nights in the village, in the woods alone, working in the fields waiting for the call of his blue-eyed wolf - worrying frantically that something had gone wrong, that he was missing, that he’d somehow missed the call – had been unbearable. He had been so relieved to finally hear the song of his absent lover that he’d grinned all evening without a thought of who saw him.

Above him, Cloud guiltily glanced away, “I’m sorry … I needed some time to think,” he reached for his clothes, the heated mood steadily cooling though the pair always remained in contact. Leon pulled him into his side once he was adequately clothed – breeches only – and Cloud continued to explain after a nervous shift wracked through his body. “I spoke with my village healer, and with Marluxia about mating, what it was like, what we had to do and …” he blushed “It was, um, a lot to take in. Aqua was more helpful than the man, can you believe?”

Leon grew concerned over his nervous chuckles and squeezed his hand.

Caught, Cloud dropped his façade and admitted: “Aqua told me the mechanics so that I wouldn’t go and try and hurt myself, or you, by doing it wrong … we could have been mates already if I hadn’t of thought there was something more to this.”

“What do you mean?”

Humming to stall for time for a few seconds, Leon allowed this, Cloud eventually began to speak towards his bare feet, “Aqua describes the moment of becoming mates as being physically, mentally and emotionally aligned, close or intimate with each other. Because we both thought that there was something more to the physical, we were mentally blocking ourselves.” He curled up on himself, “I know I said I didn’t want to rush you into this but … I wish I had you as mine already.”

Leon smiled, “You will, and, for what it’s worth, I’m yours now.”

Cloud melted slightly, eyes still averted, and leaned against his arm “I … I found out how two males have sex and …” he coughed, “I don’t know what I was expecting, but I was surprised.”

Leon’s confusion melted away when Cloud, stuttering, and blushing, explained what he had been told. Uncertain as to what he felt now, it was an odd mix of surprise, disgust, interest and intense embarrassment, Leon opted to stay silent as his future mate was. However, he couldn’t help but wish Cloud would say something to stop his imagination running wild with the news.

“I …” he began when the air got too brittle for him to take any more. “I see why you needed time.”

Cloud nodded, looking better now the explanation was out of the way. Knowing his people’s open culture, Cloud wasn’t nervous over the act itself but instead worried about Leon’s reaction, and how to explain sex in a way that wouldn’t sound unappealing. Cloud spoke and confirmed all of Leon’s suspicions, “I needed to think and accept what I had learnt, and I was nervous about telling you, you know. I thought you’d … you know, hate it and change your mind.”

“Well …” Leon rubbed at his eyes, images of intimate poses running through his mind with equal amounts of unease, interest and a shred of desire. He would think about this later, he decided, “It’s good that I know now. I’ll need to think about this as well,” he confessed, Cloud pecking his cheek to put him at ease for his next words. “But it’s not _that_ different is it.”

“No …” Cloud relaxed. “I … I guess it’s … instead of just the words of sex meaning something that happens to someone else, it’s us, and that’s … strange. I’m sure your den is full of stories about couples too, having babies or yawning too much. Weird now that we’re the ones who might have to carry the implications instead.”

Smiling, glad to be assured of how normal sex really was, no matter the parties involved, Leon pulled Cloud to lay down with him again and resumed combing his fingers through his blond hair. “I don’t think I’ll mind having sex, but, please Cloud, don’t bite me where everyone can see. The gossips are driving me insane,” he groaned.

Cloud’s bottom lip stuck out very slightly before he bared his teeth “But I like everyone knowing that you’ll soon be mine.”

“Cloud!”

Humming playfully, Cloud’s fingers traced air light patterns into the creases of Leon’s shirt as he returned to his mischievous comments, “You hardly protest when I’m biting you.”

Leon grumbled, “Stupid … do you know how many questions I had to dodge when people saw them?”

Cloud’s humour toned down slightly with a hint of seriousness shining in his eyes “No, but I expect you’ll tell me.”

Rubbing at his neck, Leon tried to keep his tone neutral as he described the usual pests. “My brothers have barely left me alone, and I don’t want to know what the village leaders think of me, I’m glad that we’ve been too busy to cross paths. But then Heartily made it worse, before it was just family banter and now I’m the village villain again.”

“Again?” Cloud sat up looking pissed, “If they start with their bullshit again I’ll tear out their tongues.”

“Easy boy,” Leon patted his cheek condescendingly. “If you bark too loud they’ll hear you.”

Cloud’s deadpanned with increasing irritation, “Keep on talking like that and bruises on your neck will be the least of your problems,” he growled.

Chuckling disbelievingly, Leon returned to his complaints, “Anyway, Heartily, or Rinoa Heartily, has been told for a long time that she was privileged enough to be more than worthy of any man in our village. Somehow she went from privileged to spoilt and thought she could have anything she wanted, and everything her way. When she saw my neck, she confessed in front of a small crowd that she wanted me as her chosen husband.” Cloud growled predictably, and Leon quickly scratched at the back of his neck to sooth him, Cloud’s eyes closing against his will at the pleasurable touch.

It was like distracting a dog with attention, Leon mentally laughed.

“I rejected her of course, but now that makes me the bad guy. I made the best girl in the village cry,” he dismally recalled the rotten food he’d found splattered across his front door the following day, the eggshell steps around the village to avoid anyone who’d take physical action. Life had never been easy between himself and his community, but it had never been cruel. “I’m back in people’s wrong opinions … nothing seems to be going right there.”

Cloud quickly leaned down to press several light kisses along his brow and eyes “You’ve done nothing wrong. You’re not wrong, I’m proud of you for staying loyal to me in the face of all that, and I’m so sorry you have to face it at all.”

Leon smiled slightly “I may bring it on myself at times, but thank you.”

Cloud wrapped his arms around Leon and nudged his nose against Leon’s cheek until his silver eyes were on his unnatural blue, “I think you need a break, run away with me again?” Before he had finished the question, he had his answer, and Leon found himself walking towards the mountains again, hand in hand with Cloud.

* * *

Cloud didn’t have a premade den this time, so they made one together. They made a low ceiling out of sticks and leaves, wiggling themselves under a small rocky outcrop for the rest of their protection and dry earth. Leon lay on Cloud, draping his cape on either side of him and listening to the forest while Cloud’s heart beat a steady rhythm against his cheek.

Cloud was running his hands through Leon’s hair, rubbing at odd spots here and there in his soothing brushes of fingertips. They hadn’t spoken since they had laid down, and Leon wasn’t inclined too, he was tired, and now he didn’t have to hide it. No weaknesses for the villagers to see, just an invitation for Cloud to be near him.

When an hour had passed with Leon slipping in and out of consciousness to the rhythm of Cloud’s hands through his hair, he sighed and found the resolve to break the silence. He smiled at Cloud and leaned into the hand now cupping his jaw, “How do you always know?”

Cloud smiled, “I was with you, remember? Those ten years. I watched and learned you, you would always run your hand through your hair when you were stressed. I thought it was something you did to relax,” he did it again, and Leon’s eyes threatened to roll back into his head when the blond half tickled and half scratched at a sensitive spot at the nape of his neck.

“Ah…” he sighed.

Below him, Cloud chuckled fondly, his chest mildly jolting Leon from his rest. “You must know me too, you learn me so fast it’s like you’re remembering and not being taught.”

Leon smiled.

The wolf-guardian shimmied until Leon was face to face with him “Just so you know, my self-control hasn’t improved since last time. You smell so good,” he buried his nose into Leon’s collarbone and kissed feverish kisses along the bone in an invisible necklace.

Pleased that Cloud was showing signs of lust again, Leon’s hand sneakily moved between them to cup Cloud through his trousers. His inhale was violent, for a moment Leon feared Cloud had inhaled his own tongue. Then Cloud groaned and rocked his pelvis up into Leon’s hand, biting at his throat the once before pulling back.

“By the Guardians, Red!” he unsteadily moaned, a slight laugh trickling into his unsteady speech, “So bold, so fast.”

Leon smirked, “I learned well.”

Cloud nuzzled his nose against his cheek “Yes you did, wonderfully,” he groaned again when Leon squeezed. “Fucking tease,” he pulled at Leon’s shirt “Off.”

“Yes, Mr. Wolf,” Leon rolled off of Cloud, out into the open and pulled his shirt from his shoulders, his cape falling back too. Cloud’s arms wound around his waist, startling Leon, “Aren’t you waiting for me?”

Cloud nipped at his shoulder, completely nude and strangely predatory, “Na. I’d rather have you moaning under me right here, out in the open so I can see everything.”

Leon gulped “But so might someone else …”

“So shy? If your hand hadn’t been in my pants a few moments ago I might have laughed,” he kissed Leon’s jaw possessively, a seductive glint in his eyes as his hands groped and teased Leon’s exposed flesh. “I know you’ve got a wild side, Red, being so modest doesn’t become someone as free as you.”

“Is that how you see me?” Leon murmured, relaxing into Cloud’s touch.

“As free as a wolf, you’d make a good wolf, but you’re not quite like me and mine … very close,” he licked across Leon’s shoulder blades, “It’s intriguing, I think about how to define you very often … Stay still,” he growled like the wolf he was, hungry for his next fill.

Obeying with his eyes closed, Leon tried not to blush as Cloud’s hands quickly stripped him of the rest of his clothing and robbed his modesty. He failed very quickly when the air of the open forest brushed against his naked body, he looked away from Cloud with blood rushing close to the surface of his skin.

Cloud chuckled and divested himself swiftly, arms around Leon and offering comfort for his uncertainty, “Have I ever told you how attractive you are?” he purred into Leon’s ear, chin resting against his shoulder and pressing almost uncomfortably whenever he spoke.

Leon snorted “Not in as few words …” he finished his sentence with a note of pride that he had maintained a level voice as Cloud’s fingers tickled his abs and steadily caressed lower and lower …

“No. I won’t tell you, I’ll show you. But, I’ll say this; guardians, everything about you is good enough to eat!” His teeth sank into Leon’s shoulder the moment his fingers found and gripped his swelling length.

Leon moaned and tangled his fingers into Cloud’s hair “God …”

“He can’t help you now.” Cloud’s mouth roamed his shoulders, carefully leaning him forwards to reach his lower back and trail patterns with slightly clawed fingertips like he was miming tearing into a delectable kill. All the while his hand moved over Leon’s now hard member and the brunet soon forgot about everything other than Cloud’s constant touch.

Cloud encouraged him to kneel up with a soft whisper and palms against his thighs, when he complies Cloud’s hips press against his ass, and Cloud’s hard member rubs hot and persistent up against Leon’s lower back. He shudders helplessly when Cloud’s hand returns to his aching hardness, his own palms holding Cloud’s hip and another tangled in his blond hair, holding him still to kiss.

Their lips made soft, moist sounds as their bodies soon fell into a mindless and pleasurable rhythm.

Hot … dazedly Leon thought as his body happily overcompensated for exposure and then some for the exercise, their kissing turned open mouth though Leon struggled to think as Cloud’s free hand joined in pleasuring his hard length. Cloud’s tongue was excitable and breath-stealing on his lips, and Leon’s mindless grinding without Cloud’s hand to steady them was drawing soft, pleased noises from the blond. Leon loved them.

Leon’s palm against Cloud’s hip served to keep their bodies close together, Cloud controlled their movements, the pace of Leon’s pleasure and the lack of control made Leon’s mind weak, nothing to focus on except what he was being given.

Leon broke their kiss, offering several small and unsteady ones as Cloud’s eager hands brought him rapidly to his edge.

“Come on Squall,” Cloud whispered into his ear, and his vision turned white. Panting unsteadily Leon felt his body respond, his member pulsing and his lip being drawn in-between his teeth as he found release.

He was barely aware that Cloud was still moving, and was just distantly realising that his back had become sticky once Cloud had relaxed against him. He didn’t care, he held Cloud’s head against his own as the blond embraced him from behind.

Cloud hummed, pleased and sleepy, “There’s a stream nearby, we should wash off.”

Once the suggestion, the words, finally registered in Leon’s tired brain, Leon gripped at the blond locks “Not yet,” he sighed.

“Hmm? Alright.” Leon felt him smiling. “I like you smelling like me anyway … so don’t let that girl touch you again.”

Leon snorted “That’s what got to you?”

Sighing aggravatingly, Cloud nipped at his ear “Good nose, remember? And scents are essential to wolves … when I smelt her on you,” he growled, “I hate it.”

Tilting his head in acknowledgement, Leon asked “What about the dog scent? There was a puppy that didn’t leave me alone earlier.”

Cloud nodded, politely disinterested in the explanation, “You’re a magnet for wolf-like things, it seems,” he chuckled “I’m not sure why I felt so strange when I smelt _her_ scent … maybe it was my wolf getting mad that you’d need another besides me.”

“Not my choice, she runs away and comes to find me … she’s just a pup you know, doesn’t know any better.”

“That almost sounds cute,” Cloud admitted with another smile. “I’ve got no explanation for my reaction for that one. It’s not like my wolf is easy to understand in a human mind, all I know is that when I smelt her, I wasn’t happy with it … that’s all. I’ll try to reign that part in, but no possessive women on you, I hate it.” he grumbled.

Leon smiled, “Why would I ever want them when I’ve got you?”

Cloud blushed a little, “Maybe you should talk some more during sex, flattery will get you everywhere,” he snickered at his own joke while Leon rolled his eyes.

“Not flattery when it’s true.”

“Oh, you. Just kiss me.”


	28. Chapter 28

Aqua’s job in the pack was a simple one. But it was important.

She was trusted to know and to read the signs of nature, predict and advise in the face of turmoil. She was the daughter of a healer, she had grown up the first twelve years of her human life around potions and herbs, sicknesses and rituals to see beyond the eyes of an individual, she was the spiritual leader of the tribe. Her teacher had passed on knowledge to her before she ever received formal lessons, her wide-eyed curiosity absorbed more than everyone realised and when their healer died, she stepped up into his role like water into a bootprint. She had been trained for a year, but she had been learning long before that. She was the youngest spiritual leader the tribe had ever had … and recently she was beginning to think that her position was being overused.

Healer and spiritual leader, in dual with her mate. She was glad that times had changed enough to allow him to support her and enter her world of interpretation and uncertainty, though his expertise was far more rooted in the physical world than hers, it only made him more compatible.

Terra growled behind her as he pressed his wolf body against her back. Aqua soothed him with her fingers running through the ruff at his neck, “Shh,” she whispered, ignoring the impatient Alpha at the mouth of their den, another of their kin at his side shuffling ruefully. “All will be well,” she murmured. Terra leaned into her touch and rested his head on his forelegs, ears perked and one eye always half open.

“Aqua,” Angeal sighed, settling with crossed legs with an exhausted expression on his face, “Why did you tell him that?”

Aqua tilted her head slightly “Would you rather he had hurt himself? Intimacy is an interactive and often delicate process, Angeal. Mating through mistakes or force would only hurt them more.”

Zack, appearing confusingly guilty and steadfast, said, “I know I said I’d stop them, but he really loves that Hunter, Angeal,” he rested a hand on his thigh as he leaned forwards, “And, believe it or not, that Hunter loves Cloud too. I saw it, and I would have never of told them this if I hadn’t of been sure he was honest.”

Aqua felt Terra raise his head, _“You cannot continue to ground the boy. The results are not working in your favour; his spirit doesn’t listen to you.”_

The young woman with the blue hair, dyed blue through ours of working with herbal substances and scented smokes, rested a hand against Terra’s maw fondly, “He’s right. You know this, separation is not the answer to resolving the problem. Though I hardly see it as a problem, more as a symptom of close-mindedness.” She picked up a clay bowl and began to paint the floor into a series of swirls and symbols, “Had we been receptive to his wishes, his wilfulness would not be causing tension in the pack.”

Angeal shook his head slowly “As Alpha, I can’t ignore the threat.”

“The hunter knows about us, and is aware of our general location and yet no hunts have reached within miles of us and no shots have taken the lives of our kin,” she raised her head for a moment, “I understand your overprotectiveness, the Alpha in you is strong. But it has been two lunar cycles, and we are still here, undetected and safe. The longer you protest, the more we find your claims lacking, Angeal.”

Terra huffed in agreement but said nothing. Fondly, Aqua recalled how he was never one for long winded words. He spoke with his body unless he needed to be direct.

The man before them exhaled deeply, their Alpha looked drained. Aqua considered offering him some liquors to help him sleep without stress. “I am also having doubts … but Cloud forgets that we must move, your predictions, Terra, show that our resources are insufficient to uphold the entire pack with a growing village down below. If we do not leave, we will suffer. But we cannot abandon a wolf, so Cloud dooms us all to starve and suffer by tying himself to one of the hunters.” His brow darkened “And when I ask you for your help I see that you have only encouraged his teenage rebellion by instructing him on mating?”

He knelt forwards, leaning to peer them both in their blue eyes, his Alpha’s will draw their attentions silently like gravity drew mass to earth. “What good will come of this now? How can I protect us when you send us into strife?”

“Change.”

“What?”

Aqua looked down at her clay drawing on the stone floor, “The stagnation over Cloud’s chosen has gone on long enough with neither side able to compromise. Nature rarely forces change without pain, and with our actions, we hope to avoid it.”

Terra raised his head to Zack, _“One of your protégé’s has seen reason when you cannot. Your determination to remain unchanged will damage us, Angeal, not Cloud.”_ He yawned, exposing his enormous white teeth to the light, pinkish gums and curling tongue striking against his thick brown pelt. When his blue eyes focused on Angeal again, he continued, _“We are a new existence, there is much to be discovered about ourselves, but how can we when we force ourselves to remain the same as our pre-changed selves?”_

“Cloud has changed, and his actions, though believed a risk to start with, have proven as trustworthy as his promises,” Aqua continued the second Terra had finished his speech “Yet you continue to refuse him.”

“His chosen is a hunter.”

“Who has never raised a hand against us,” Aqua drew a final circle around her drawing, man and wolf as one. “Your stubbornness may rip us apart, Angeal. We are not a fixed people and never have been, we change with the seasons and rise and fall with our worlds. Don’t limit us. Don’t limit _him_.” she brushed her blue hair out of her eyes, “When your hand is forced we advise you to listen to what Cloud has been saying all along. Test this hunter if you must, challenge him, but don’t disregard him. Everyone in this room but you has recognised that the longer you remain in place the further Cloud will break away from us because he has no choice because you refuse to change because he will continue to pull until he has no further need of the pack.”

She touched the Alpha’s forehead, brushing her thumb over his brow gently, “See them for what they are, they only want you to recognise them.”

The Alpha rose to his feet, his wolf tooth necklace rattling as he walked out, deep in thought. He left with a promise to think on things, though it was far more likely he’d go on patrol or on a hunt before his mind was clear enough to consider carefully.

Nevertheless, there was a subtle air around him that indicated that it was not the news he wanted to hear. Beside Aqua, Terra silently considered telling him that an Alpha did not run from difficult situations, but Aqua’s hand on his paw dissuaded him, and so he laid back to feign sleep.

Aqua smiled at Zack once their Alpha was out of earshot, “You did the right thing, Zackary.”

Zack frowned “Don’t call me that, Puddles.”

She raised an eyebrow “You humour is refreshing, perhaps you could do us a favour and teach Angeal one?” While Zack laughed, she erased the image of a man and a wolf as a single being with a sweep of her hand across her cave floor, “You will be a good leader someday, Zack. Better than Angeal.”

Zack shook his head, wiping the tears from the corners of his eyes, “No one is better than Angeal.”

The spiritual leader smiled with knowledge only she was privy to. “One day, we won’t need the strength and stability that Angeal offers. He aims to protect and preserve, he wants to carve out a place of safety for us, but once that is done we will need a leader to move us forwards. Someone who can see beyond today and tomorrow, someone who is open to change, who can readily admit past wrongs, past misconceptions and adapt them,” she picked up a cloth and took Zack’s hand. She drew an Alpha’s tooth upon the back of his hand with the salvaged clay.

“Someone like you, should you continue to grow with your open mind and caring heart.”

Zack ducked his head “Aqua … I could never best Angeal, he’s done so much for us.”

The young healer nodded “He has, and he will do much more for us until his prime starts to pass. We will love and respect him for all he does for us and remember him fondly, and who better to take up his mantel than his surrogate son who can both love him unconditionally, yet see clearly all his flaws?”

“Me?” Zack asked nervously, all traces of humour erased.

Aqua held his marked hand gently “Don’t overthink this Zack, Angeal’s prime is seasons upon seasons from fading. But you have shown us that you are capable of compromise, of understanding and of adapting regardless of what Angeal ordered. And why was that?”

In her silence, Zack jumped when he realised the prompt for an answer. “Because it was right, because Cloud would have been unhappy any other way, and it would have destroyed him and us.”

Aqua beamed “Then you have an Alpha’s spirit in you, Zack, and I look forwards to seeing you grow into it.” she dismissed him with a wave of her hand, her palms gritty with clay and dust and the cloth she held barely taking the grime from them. When they were alone she dipped her fingers in water and sprinkled some over her tired eyes and face, the coolness soothing her and her mate through their bond.

“How tiring are our days?” she whispered.

Terra breathed deeply, _“In times of great change people seek assurance from every source, even us.”_ Their art was hardly fortune-telling, or predicting the future, and yet that was the primary question of their new existence. So many people worried and wondered about today and tomorrow, would they ever see that their guesses were nothing more than opinions?

His snout pressed against her side, and made her jump, _“You’re tired, you should rest.”_

Aqua giggled at his suggestion “I can barely entertain the thought, Terra. Angeal and Zack’s visit have my mind running like I was physically leaping down our mountain home if I rest now I will not wake with energy.”

Terra adjusted his position until Aqua slipped from leaning against his back to laying on hers on their furs, _“You should try, Aqua.”_ He leaned into her touch as she cupped his jaw, scratching just hard enough to make him groan in pleasure, his wolf form changing in an instant to cup her hand against his cheek. “Your head is always so noisy.”

Aqua smiled, “Why do you think I seek refuge in yours?” Terra was soothing, intense and dark compared to her light, it was like closing the curtains at the end of the day when he trailed his fingers across her mind and body.

Terra smirked, “Get some sleep,” he encouraged. But Aqua was not ready for her mate to simply turn human to brush her off.

She quietly praised the seam-master and his helpers for being so slow to create new clothes for their tribe, Terra didn’t have a set of his own save for a loincloth, so she always had a lovely view whenever she looked at him. “Lay with me?” she requested, meaning something entirely different.

His blue eyes glinted with the same mischief hers did. Eagerly she sat up and met him halfway in a sweet and desperate kiss, she relaxed against the furs when he lowered them back to the ground, sighing when his hands tugged at the too small shirt and short shorts. “I hope Cloud gets the same honeymoon period we did.”

Terra sent her a smirk at her comment, silently sending her mind back to the start of their heady daze that consisted of the other and not much else. Sometimes it was days before they emerged from their cave to seek food and friendly company … oh, the teases they _still_ received for their insatiable ruts.

She giggled when Terra threw her clothes out of reach “Terra!”

He growled against her neck “You won’t be needing them for a while.”

Running her fingers through his hair, she relaxed and let her beloved mate touch and kiss her all over, thoroughly distracting her from all the worries of today and tomorrow. Silently, but not solitarily, she wished her kin the same happiness.

* * *

He had to admit, he had forgotten what it was like to run like this; Red Cape catching in the wind, uneven ground eaten up under his feet, the ache in his lungs as he breathed in deeply. Beside him, Cloud ran as a wolf, his form showing little to no effort for his fast pace and graceful strides, his blue eyes were fixed ahead to keep his path steady, but he snuck half glances from time to time and Leon assumed he was doing well. Cloud could have run ahead, he could have vanished within seconds, but he stayed by Leon’s side, guiding him through the trees, making the entire dash appear dreamlike through the ache in his body.

Cloud’s ears perked and they slowed to a halt, Leon threw clothes at Cloud and soon the man stood up, breathing a little deeply than normal, but he didn’t show nearly the exhaustion Leon did.

The blond smiled, “You’re faring well,” he whispered as he pulled his knife out, clothes hurriedly tugged on and tied in place though he had forsaken his shoes. “There’s a small flock dead ahead, you go left, and I’ll surprise them from over the logs.”

Leon breathlessly waved an agreement, trying his best to swallow his noises as he braced his hands on his knees. He had missed this, images of childhood races and runs spiralled behind his mind and he resisted the urge to laugh. He couldn’t believe he had forgotten something so pleasant, all it took was a recreation to jog his memories, he hoped, one day, he’d have them all back again, once they’d tried everything.

Cloud crouched by him, grinning widely and without sympathy, “Come on, Hunter. Dinner’s gonna move on at this rate.”

“Go talk to a wall,” Leon huffed, finally able to form words with minimal breathlessness. He pulled his own knife out, looking at Cloud’s fondly since it had the cherished charm bracelet a young Squall had put together out of love and worry and smirked when he realised nothing had changed.

It had done its job of keeping them together, he was glad.

Cloud saw the direction of his gaze and smiled too, pecking Leon’s cheek for luck before he skilfully crept forwards.

The hunter picked a way forwards as quietly as he could manage, envious of Cloud’s gracefully silent steps over the forest undergrowth. The wolf in him made him unnaturally quiet, none of Cloud’s prey had ever heard him coming, not even Leon.

Ahead of them were three clucking pheasants, Leon watched as they jerkily strutted around the berry bushes, pecking and watching in turns like a family …

Leon shook his head, _concentrate!_ He needed to focus on today’s kill, not on the niggling issue that had been bugging him for days. _Now’s not the time,_ he watched how their heads moved, the direction of the wind and braced himself to wait. An opportunity would arise soon, so long as they exercised enough patience.

Minutes later, he saw Cloud inch his way around the logs and made his move in turn.

It was just a stroke of bad luck that the peasants happened to spot him, Leon’s knife caught the light in an unnatural way, and they rose into the air with spooked shrieks that shattered the stillness and caused a general retreat of wildlife from the entire area. Cloud took advantage of their distraction to messily catch one but Leon’s was well out of reach by the time he reacted.

He sat down and put his knife in the dirt, _damn …_

Cloud looked up after he’d broken his kill’s neck, “It’s not like you to botch a kill like that, Red,” he knelt by Leon’s side, quietly inviting him to speak if he needed to with a gentle touch to his arm.

Knowing his answer, but being unable to brush it off as nothing anymore, Leon whispered at last “I keep thinking about Edea … I want to tell her.”

“About what? About me?” Cloud’s eyes widened in alarm “Squall you can’t-”

“I know!” Leon glared at his shoes “I won’t ever breathe a word about your wolf, but can’t I at least tell her about _you_? About me? I’ve never kept anything from her, this doesn’t feel right …” when Cloud’s hand rested on his knuckles he twisted it to link their fingers, already anticipating the response. “I’m sorry,” he got in first “It’s selfish of me to ask this, I know why we’re a secret.”

“Red … would she even be pleased with me?” Cloud bit his lip “I’m male.”

Shifting to face him, Leon sighed. In his mind Cloud was utterly perfect and handsome, interesting and strong, and yet a simple fact could overshadow all his brilliance to an outsider. It wasn’t fair. “I worry about that too … I just … I just want her to know, she’s like my Mother …”

Cloud rested his head against Leon’s shoulder, he hadn’t been able to look him in the eye since he asked. Unbeknownst to Leon, Cloud’s eyes were wanting and frustrated too. “I wish I could meet her. The woman who raised you right.” He chuckled slightly “I’m so sorry, but I can’t say yes to what you want … I don’t want to lose you.”

In response to the tight grip on his arm, Leon put a hand into the blond hair and stroked the fine locks slowly, “Then … I at least want to tell her about _me_. That I’m in love with a man, and that I’m happy, but you want to remain private … would you be okay with that?” he whispered.

Cloud was thoughtful, he lowered himself to sprawl in Leon’s lap, absently plucking at the string of Leon’s boots. Leon swallowed a smirk at how spoilt Cloud had become, like a puppy who just assumed he could lay where he wanted, even in someone else’s lap. He wondered when this habit had formed.

Cloud poked at his thigh to get his attention, “I think that’ll be alright … but if she starts to react badly you can play it off as a joke, or lie or … anything, just keep safe, okay?” he pushed a bang from Leon’s eyes and Leon sighed through a smile.

“Thank you.”

“I wish I could meet her …” he made a face “Do you know what happened to your birth Mother?”

Snorting, Leon said “I wouldn’t have been a cursed child if I’d have known that. I was left on Edea’s doorstep, remember?”

“Ah … and wolf tracks had put you there,” Cloud recalled, looking confused “I wonder if it was any of our wolves before the Contract?” he glanced up into Leon’s eyes “I don’t remember any rumours of a wolf cradle snatching.”

Flicking the blond on the nose, Leon said: “I’m sure your wolves would have brought me to your clan if it was one of them.”

Cloud shrugged, wondering if that would have been a wise decision, Catholic-raised or Wolfe-raised, Leon didn’t have the instinctive magic his people did. In another life, Squall could have been a Wolfe, one without the blood and thus without the need for a Contract to preserve his life … he’d have been alone for years with nothing but animals for company. He stopped his musings to answer, “Maybe, maybe not. I don’t know the mind of a pure wolf, I always kept my human memories, thanks to you.”

The sun inched it’s way overhead when Leon next looked up “I should go.”

Cloud protested by laying heavier on his legs “Must you? It’s only noon, and you haven’t caught anything yet.”

“Too bad for me,” Leon grumbled “I need to think about what you told me yesterday, remember? And … I promised Edea I’d see her, I haven’t for over a fortnight.”

“That’s why it was on your mind!” Cloud realised in a hushed tone, blue eyes widening slightly “I’ll walk you there, maybe we’ll be lucky, and we can spot a deer or rabbit to offer her. Perhaps bribe her good graces … if she were your Mother in my pack, I’d be offering her part of my catch to show her what a good mate I was.” He jumped to his feet as Leon slipped his catch from his lazy grip.

“Good to know, she’ll appreciate this, I heard it’s her favourite in a stew.”

Cloud blinked a few times before understanding “I didn’t mean _that_ pheasant! That’s mine,” he whined, reaching for it as Leon held it overhead and out of reach.

Teasing, Leon mock gasped, “Is it not for her? Then what will you show her to prove your honourable intentions towards me?”

“By the Guardians, you did not just say that!” Cloud groaned from between his fingers, head shaking in his palms and shoulders hunching in either mortification or suppressed amusement.

Chuckling, Leon lowered his arm, relenting now he had the reaction he desired written all over his lover’s face. “We’d better find another hunt on our way back, best not break tradition, isn’t that bad luck?” he asked, putting Cloud’s catch into his arms as he strode off towards the village. Cloud had grumbled behind him before his free arm looped around his waist.

“Oh Squall,” he had been calling him that more and more as their intimacy increased, Cloud growled lowly into his ear “You should never tease a wolf, we have a tendency to bite when provoked.” And he bit into Leon’s neck.

“Cloud!” he covered the stinging mark, no doubt a record shade of purple was blooming under his palm, “I’m seeing Matron in an hour!”

Grinning evilly, the blond skipped past with a gleeful laugh, “Then you’ll have the perfect proof I’m invested in you right on your throat, Red.”

Leon grabbed Cloud’s shirt and pulled him back, pinning him against the nearest tree and kissing his breath away. “I hate you.”

Cloud laughed through his nose, nipping at Leon’s upper lip before whispering “You can keep the kill.”


	29. Chapter 29

Cloud laughed through his nose, nipping at Leon’s upper lip before whispering “You can keep the kill.”

With annoyance, Leon huffed against his mouth, “I’d better, I don’t know how I’m going to explain your fang imprint in my flesh,” he frowned at the blond looking innocent as he was held in place by Leon’s framing arms.

Tracing a hand from Leon’s brow to his chin, Cloud smirked: “Just say a wolf bit you and play it off as a joke, you’re a terrible liar when asked directly.” Before the hunter could object Cloud had stolen several short kisses and slipped out under his imprisoning arms, tugging at his sleeve insistently. “Let’s go. We can’t be late for your Mother, right?”

“She’s not my Mother,” Leon sighed half-heartedly, his fingers linking through Cloud’s with no protest as they made their way towards the village.

Leon watched the canopy as the trees began to get thin, a familiar reluctance tugged insistently at his mind, “We’re getting close to the village, you should turn back now.”

The blond hesitated and shook his head, “I’ll stay a bit longer, alright?” his fingers restlessly rubbed against the back of Leon’s closed hand, “I want to know how she reacts when you tell her, and it’s not like I’m going to meet her anytime soon so … I’d like to at least see her. Not breaking pack rules that way.”

“You’re very insistent on meeting Edea.”

Cloud ducked his head bashfully, “She’s special to you.” He grinned when Leon lightly bumped his shoulder, “She raised a good son, one that wasn’t her blood, and many siblings too. I’d like to meet her one day. It’s just not possible now.”

Silently, the brunet recognised the area. They were very close to the village now, his pace slowed drastically. “What about your family, your Mother, and Father?”

Cloud gave a half smile, “Dead. One many years before the contract, the other just a week before it was made. I’m like you, an orphan with a family of friends around to replace them, but you always wonder …”

_Yes, yes you do._ “What were they like, your parents?” Leon asked, having only known Edea he was curious as to what parents were like, real parents of blood. Did they act different, love you any different? He couldn’t imagine anyone being more motherly than Edea.

The blond lit up slightly “I don’t remember my Father very well, I mostly took after my Mother, but she always said I was as clumsy and brash as he was. Mother was a seamstress, I remember her hands … they were always rough at the tips, but nowhere else, she pricked her fingers so many times …” With a wider grin, he added, “Mother had a favourite wolf who sat around our den all day, he was timeworn, but he had been close to my Father so she welcomed him as part of our family. He was the wolf who gave his Heart to me, he howled and howled when my Mother died, and the same when I got sick. He insisted that I accept his contract so that the last of his favourite family would live, I was so sick I wouldn’t have agreed unless it was him, he was the only one I could bring myself to listen to in the final days …”

Awed, Leon pressed a hand over Cloud’s, the blond had rested it against the strange not-scar-not-tattoo-mark that represented his contract and wolf spirit. His heart beat healthy and alive because of a great love. Hesitantly, Leon sent silent thanks to the wolf who had passed for saving Cloud’s life.

“Did he have a name?”

“Fenrir.”

Smirking, Leon said, “I wish I could thank him.”

Cloud squeezed the hand measuring his heartbeat, “No need, Red, he already knows. Come, we’ve got to go west a little before we reach your Mother’s house.”

“Matron.”

“Whatever.”

“That’s my word.”

* * *

Leon hung the pheasant on the fence to drain it of blood. The soil drank up the iron to feed the plants, and the plants might one day nourish good blood, he was used to noticing cycles like that because of his Matron. She had taught him a lot, just as Cloud’s family had. He didn’t even raise his hand to knock on her door before it opened, somehow she just knew.

“Oh, hello!” Her brown eyes were watery and relieved, she hugged him tightly and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Oh my boy, I thought you were never coming to see me!”

Ducking his head guiltily, it had been too long since he last saw her, he whispered: “Sorry, Matron, I had a lot on my mind.”

Appearing concerned she cupped his face and then seemed to rethink her actions, she turned to offer him a drink, “I received bread from Quistis yesterday, and a wineskin can you believe? If she thinks that I’ll drink the devilish stuff she’s barking mad, what herbs has she been eating?” she chuckled, pouring the wine instead to disinfect a scrape on Leon’s arm.

Leon watched her work on the light abrasion … probably Cloud’s fault. Her hands were rough at the palms, the gardening she did for a living had toughened the edges of her skin, and her wrists looked withered although he knew they were strong.

Cloud was lingering, Leon could tell, his hunter’s instincts were nudging him, insisting that eyes were on him. They had said their verbal goodbye several feet away from the clearing, and kissed moments before Leon crossed into a world Cloud couldn’t. Occasionally, the gaze lessened which Leon assumed meant he was examining Edea. He hoped Cloud was thinking kindly of her, he was curious enough to risk these glances and though he wanted Cloud to see Edea for what she was he couldn’t stand the thought of someone thinking poorly of her.

With a tut, she asked “What have you been doing, roughhousing? Oh …” Leon blushed scarlet when her fingertips flattened his collar to better expose the welling purple bruise on his neck. Damn Cloud, it was right at his jugular and simply unmissable as it bled a dark colour against his lightly tanned skin. Matron’s cheeks lightly tinted as well before she glanced at him, silently prompting an explanation.

Leon, instead, took a seat and his drink without a word about it, “Have you been well since I last saw you?”

Confused, Edea nodded, sitting almost timidly in her usual spot as if any moment now would call for her to leap into action. “I’ve been running low on firewood, but the blankets warm these old limbs halfway through the night.”

He looked up, interested “If I could borrow and axe I’d get some for you.”

She smiled, “That would be lovely.” There was another pause, obviously one in which Leon was supposed to mention the rumours, the passionate love bite on his neck, and or why he’d been avoiding her for several weeks. But he couldn’t utter a word, and so the silence stuck.

Eventually, he pointed outside “There’s a pheasant outside, draining, it’s a gift … and an apology.”

She looked even more confused “An apology, dear?”

“Maybe.”

“I don’t understand,” she confessed. Another silence began to creep in as Leon pondered on how to phrase his thoughts, how to tell her what he wanted in a way that wouldn’t cause a rift between them.

Sensing something intangible, she put her cup down and put a hand on his shoulder “You do know that you can talk to me about anything?”

He sighed “I know.” _But how do I tell you this?_

She sat back and waited another few, painful minutes before she picked up one of her small storage boxes and began to sift through its contents. Curious, Leon leaned over to see what she was looking for.

She pulled out a small iron cross no bigger than her index finger, attached to it was what looked like an old bandage. She put it in her lap as she placed the storage box out of her hands, then began to turn in over wondrously.

“Many years ago,” she began with a soft voice and an expression flickering between sorrow and pride, “my husband Cid went to war to fight for our ruling Prince. He had served in two wars before that, each one was long, each one separated us for at least several months, and the things he’d tell me made me glad I’d never see war in our peaceful valley.”

Leon nodded out of politeness, watching as her hands turned over the cross again and again. He remembered asking Matron when he was young after he’d gotten amnesia and while relearning his loved ones, about her husband. Internally he felt guilty for making her tell that story to him twice, though it was a weightless blame since the amnesia wasn’t his fault.

“My Cid died, and they sent me this cross as a mark of honour for our family … though we had no children of our own, I’ve always held onto it.” She tucked a loose strand of her raven hair behind her shoulders and smiled slightly, “He came home with a strange and moving story once, on his second term of service. It was about two soldiers, each one had served for over ten years to the Prince, and they were close.”

With a glance in his direction, she smiled “But it wasn’t until Cid’s turn for guarding his sleeping comrades that he realised how close they were,” she turned back to the cross, “They left on a stroll and Cid spotted them walking, talking, and they held hands. He even saw them kiss.”

Leon blinked “Two soldiers?”

Edea nodded “He asked them much later when he had the time to work up the courage to ask, how their unique partnership came to be, why they were taking the risk of being discovered and cast out. Their answers were … complicated to him, and he wasn’t content with them until he repeated their words to me as we walked and held hands ourselves around our home.” She sighed “I knew at once what it was.”

“What was it?”

“Love. They loved each other.”

Feeling uneasy, seeing the similarities and sensing that she was onto something, he tried to divert “You just accepted this? You husband too? But wasn’t it …” there were many words he could have used, but each one felt too strong and cruel.

Edea chuckled “My husband had thought on it long and hard before he asked me for my clarity. I saw his face when I gave him my answer, he tried to object, but there was nothing he could think of, no corrections or extreme circumstances. Had we not been holding hands and kissing ourselves?”

“They told him of how it came to be, how common it secretly was when their regiments stood their ground many days and nights through war and siege it was common for soldiers to find comfort in each other to different degrees. What this couple found, however, was long lasting and severed just as strong as their loyalty to their Prince.”

She pressed the cross between her palms, “They only kept it a secret out of fear that all they loved, their religion and their comrades, would reject them because of their unique love.” With a sigh, she whispered “I believe that they knew, these companions of theirs, but they wisely turned a blind eye. A shame. Love should be celebrated no matter where it blooms …”

“Cid came to terms with it and promised me that he would pass on my good wishes if he saw them.” She put the cross down “Months later after the third war, a messenger arrived in our village with many of these crosses tied in his backpack, most of the wives became widows. I never saw Cid again.”

Leon had heard the ending before, it was common knowledge in her household what happened to her husband, though he still felt anger at the world for taking her love from her when she was clearly most deserving. “You are … very accepting. I can’t imagine Hojo even turning a blind eye to this.”

Edea snorted “As respectable as he is his view of God is very different to mine.”

_You got that right_ , Leon thought with a hint of annoyance. He preferred Edea’s loving God over Hojo’s vengeful one any day.

She smiled “When I was young the old priest before Father Hojo would read Bible passages to me, he made them simple for a child to understand, but the simple truths are the ones which felt most right to me. My favourite that love was never evil or wrong that it should be accepted wherever it comes from, for if we reject a form of love, we reject our God who gave us the gift of Love.” She brushed her hair back into her bun again, “Father Hojo was never patient enough to read to a curious youth like me, but those lessons from his predecessor were important to me. I’ve always believed them.”

“Then, why does Father Hojo tell us that God hates us for our wrongs?”

Edea shrugged delicately “God gives us what we need, not always what we want. I think, perhaps, God punished him in some way for a trivial thing, for personal correction maybe, and he assumed God was sternly warning him against falling from grace. So he tells us of the God _he_ saw as he expects us all to know a stern God as he did. While _I_ know a God who gave me many great loves, a lovely house, a devoted husband, wonderful children. I think that’s why he’s so bitter about beautiful things.”

There was a pause, Leon felt it and knew that it was the perfect time to say something. He could have told her of his newfound love, he could have been brave enough to whisper why he was gone, to apologise for the secrets, to apologise again for not being able to say more. But no words were formed.

The woman who raised him smiled and put a hand on his cheek, “Are you happy?”

Again, his voice got stuck just below his tongue.

She leaned forwards and whispered “Did you find him? That boy you were looking for, Cloud.”

He nodded dumbly and glanced at her hand as it reached out to touch his neck. “My my, he has teeth, I hope he’s treating my boy right, if he weren't making you this happy I’d have chased him away from you.”

Leon almost fell out of his chair, eyes growing wide. “How did you know?”

She smiled, “I guessed, but you just told me.”

Matron laughed as he blushed, feeling like a fool for so easily stepping into her trap.

Her eyes were glittering like she was about to cry, but she was smiling like she was about to laugh too, “Oh Squall, I’ve never seen you so happy and alive, how could I turn you both away? He brought back the boy I lost to the fever, now more than ever I’m happy he’s not just an imaginary friend.”

Leon finally managed to say something, his voice so thick it was like it had rusted from years of disuse, “He saved me, Matron, in more ways than one.”

Edea’s eyes watered, she looked out at the trees as if she expected him to appear at her door “Is he …?”

Leon shook his head “He’s … he wants to meet you, he really does. But Cloud’s people are very private, if he were to meet you without their permission he’d be in trouble.” _He might be sent away_ , he thought with a hint of panic and a bite of his lip.

Somehow, Edea seemed to understand. She gave him a satisfied grin and said “Well … so long as he’s making my boy happy, then I think I can live with this. Tell him, from me, thank you and good wishes,” she pulled Leon into a hug and hissed, “If he hurts you, warn him that I have a potion that’ll have him on his backside for a month.”

Leon laughed, imagining Cloud suffering from one of Edea’s idle threats, “He’ll run with his tail between his legs,” he agreed, Matron just laughed harder.

She shooed him out of her house with a smile, “Get to him, you’ve no business here while you’re in love.”

Leon kissed her cheek, “You’re the best Mother ever,” and ran back into the trees, Edea grinning brightly behind him and chuckling to herself at the speed of his feet.

_Ah to be young …_

* * *

Cloud accepted Leon’s tackle with grace and barely grimaced when his back hit the earth “Red?”

Leon kissed him, not answering with words but with his lips. Cloud resisted for a moment, confused with his enthusiasm, but when Leon’s tongue took advantage of his distraction he pressed back. When they paused to breathe Leon smiled down at the man under him, quietly admiring the wide eyes and growing pupils, “Edea knew, she knew before I told her.”

Cloud grinned, the tone of Leon’s voice told him everything else he needed to know “She even knew my name,” he preened, nudging his nose against Leon’s affectionately. “You mentioned me?”

Leon laughed “Before I remembered you, the first time we met after your contract I couldn’t recall why you were familiar to me, I thought Matron might have known something I didn’t.” he smirked, “Apparently, I made you sound like an imaginary friend when I was young.”

Cloud smirked, rolling a shoulder in a helpless shrug, “I can see why, I am too good to be true.”

“You are ridiculous,” Leon corrected, pulling Cloud up and tugging him deeper into the woods

Humming at his enthusiasm, Cloud’s voice whispered into Leon’s ear, “Go back to our den, I need to pick something up from the mountain.” Leon’s face must have betrayed a hint of disappointment because Cloud held his head still for a deep kiss, “I’ll be back soon.”

Surprised by the request but not objective Leon agreed, Cloud ran off, clothes in his jaws as he ran, the last kiss he shared still tingling on Leon’s lips. The hunter watched the wolf go fondly and picked his way through the trees towards the den. He remembered roughly where it was, and if he got lost he had faith that Cloud would be able to track him down and bring him to their location.

_Besides_ , he thought as he walked, _it is a beautiful day for a trek_.

* * *

Father Hojo walked briskly into his private room, an elegant piece of parchment in his hands. His hands had shaken almost as hard at the freezing hands of the delivery boy. But the messenger had been swift, and he had been lucky, clearly God’s approval and will, the Hunter was only a few miles from their nearest town. It had been four days since he had sent word, this war would soon be brought to the valley, and it would ring out in God’s name!

With thoughts like that Hojo’s hands almost ripped the letter along with the wax seal!

Upon opening the letter, he found only two words above four elegant signatures in pristine black ink.

_Expect us_.

The Parish Father sank into his chair and gripped his rosary. “Pater noster qui es in coelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum ….”

His prayers had been answered.

* * *

Leon stretched out under the stars, eyes partly closed and he watched the lights glimmer and link in shapes like liquid forming and reforming across a smooth stone. He rested a hand against his bare chest, relaxing through the chill of the night as it kept him alert.

It was late, but time seemed irrelevant as the earth warmed beneath him and the stars gently rolled across the sky.

He felt the eyes before he heard a thing, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. It was impossible to hear Cloud approaching, but he listened anyway, though, as expected, he only discovered he was there when a gentle hand slipped into the one resting by his head. Leon looked up with a soft sigh of relief, together at last.

By their little, rocky den at the edge of the trees and facing the rocks of the mountains it held the distinct feeling of home for the pair.

Cloud’s eyes were almost glowing in the night, his shadowed face highlighted elegant cheekbones and his sharp chin though Leon’s attention was stolen by his eyes before they wandered too far. Cloud settled on the ground and pressed his nose against Leon’s briefly before sharing an upside down kiss. Leon’s hand rested on the back of Cloud’s neck, pleased that he was just as shirtless, that he was thinking the same thing. The tips of his fingers traced patterns on his shoulder blades, they moved like trapped wings under his touch.

The blond pulled away to sit by his side, his eyes really _did_ glow as they glanced down Leon’s prone body and he smirked when Leon shivered. His expression told Leon all he needed when Cloud stalked around to lay by Leon’s side.

Hands, lips, teeth and nailed akin to muted claws quickly absorbed their other, Leon giving as good as he got, determined to get his fill before his mind failed under the returned barrage of sensations wrought by touch.

Predictably, Cloud rolled and tried to pin him, but Leon was ready and flipped back, caging Cloud under him like a prize. The breath left his love briefly before a soft laugh, he coyly whispered something about playing fair, but the bait was ignored in favour of colouring Cloud’s neck. _You’re mine_ , the Hunter said silently, over and over, Cloud trembling and flexing his trapped wrists as he was bitten and kissed again and again possessively. He moaned when Leon’s teeth trapped his windpipe, just briefly, before the brunet captured the strangled cry with his lips.

The shorter man blinked, slightly undone and wide-eyed when Leon finally allowed him to breathe, he smirked when Cloud gasped; “So assertive, wow.”

Leon snorted as he booped his head against Cloud’s “You’re ridiculous.”

Cloud grinned, linking his freed hands together at the small of Leon’s back. They were warm. “Are you sure about this?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Leon asked, raising an eyebrow and pressing himself closer to Cloud, not liking this note of seriousness creeping into their bubble.

Cloud blushed a little “I experimented in that week apart, it wasn’t so bad.” Leon blushed at the thought of Cloud preparing himself, his mind imagining images that made him feel dirty though he shuddered in delight. He was brought back when sharp teeth nipped at his earlobe, “You haven’t had nearly as long as I have to think about this, it you-”

A grow cut him off, “Stop it, I want you and I’m done waiting,” he kissed Cloud hard enough to shut him up, though their teeth clanked horribly at first.

The blond eased him off with gentle brushes along his spine, peppering his cheeks to tease him “Easy, Red, no need to eat me alive.”

The Hunter raised an eyebrow “You do on a daily basis,” he reminded him with a jab to his pale collarbone.

Cloud snickered and accepted the poke, “Are you still sore about your neck? Seems like you’re too distracted, I should fix that,” he pulled on Leon’s bet until his hands had slipped under to seize a handful of his rear each, levering himself up into the burnet’s hips with every squeeze.

Breath coming shallower, Leon reached between them to pry his belt off and shift Cloud’s trousers lower on his hips before he allowed himself to let go of his focus and let Cloud dictate his attention. They kissed at a slower pace that mismatched their growing need, but neither had enough awareness to keep their hands and hips at a similar speed. He felt Cloud’s harness against his own, and it made his entire body hot, the friction only made him narrow-minded and greedy.

Cloud sat them both up briefly to slip off the rest of their clothes, his hands and eyes lingering on every inch of Leon’s skin that was exposed to him. Leon doing the same shamelessly. Cloud reached behind him for something Leon hadn’t noticed before, a clay bowl full of something slick and see-through.

“What’s …?”

“Purified grease, Aqua gave it to me,” he snickered, “She said next time I could stand to be away from you for more than a day she’d show me how to make it.”

Leon recalled what it was used for and made a small face “Are you sure it’s not going to hurt you?”

Cloud patted his cheek “I’m sure, Lee.” He pressed Leon down and held him there with a hand at his naval, eyes promising, “I want to try something, just relax.”

About to protest that he couldn’t relax in the face of mystery, Leon’s voice was lost when Cloud took his hard length in hand and licked the tip.

He missed the smirk Cloud pulled at his reaction, and he never gave Leon a chance to catch a glance as he proceeded to draw a lot of other noises from him. Lips and tongue worked slowly, experimentally over Leon’s flesh and Leon was scrabbling at the earth under him for a hand hold, whispering Cloud’s name through shaky exhales. His magnificent lover opened his mouth, and the searing wet heat all around him made his mouth drop open and his mind to trip into a standstill.

He only regained awareness when he jerked his hips up, and the wonderful contact was lost, Cloud coughed a few times, and Leon sat up, concerned. Cloud rubbed at his mouth and throat with a strip of red across his nose and cheeks.

Leon apologised, realising it was his fault, but Cloud ignored the apology and started his annoying teasing again. How good he must have been to make Leon lose his restraint, Leon shoved him backwards at the loving taunt and pinned him by his shoulders.

Cloud linked his fingers at the back of Leon’s neck, his thumbs massaging the base of Leon’s skull pleasantly, “I think that’s enough testing. You ready?”

The hunter blinked “But don’t I have to prepare you?”

Cloud whispered, “Already got that.”

A little disbelieving, Leon moved his hand down to Cloud’s entrance and placed a fingertip against the slight slickness. Not wanting to take chances he pressed a finger inside slowly, marvelling at how hot and tight Cloud was, and the sharp inhale and groan that followed.

“H-hey, I said I was fine,” he protested as Leon reached for the grease, still shuddering under him at the probing fingertip.

“I don’t want to take a chance, okay?” Leon replied, drawing two fingers through the grease with a frown of concentration. He smirked down at Cloud, “Besides, why should you have all the fun?”

“Ah, Guardians!” Cloud gasped. Leon inserted his fingers carefully, silently glad that Cloud had prepared before, he would have hated to have hurt him due to inexperience. He grew mesmerised by Cloud’s reactions, every time his fingers curled, pressed or rocked back and forth Cloud arched or gasped, or clawed at the ground with a quiet moan. His eyes were closed as if to focus more on sensation, and despite the lack of glowing eyes, Leon was just as absorbed in watch how the lids frantically moved when he pressed into the smooth muscles.

Cloud weakly pushed at his abdomen, creating a space between them which made Leon pause. “Please …”

At his plea Leon withdrew, accepting one of the discarded shirts from Cloud to clean his hands with, and blinked in confusion when Cloud made move to get up, “Aren’t you supposed to-”

Cloud leaned back against him “Like this, please,” he gnawed at Leon’s jaw, pressing his rear back into Leon’s hips “I just need it like this, hurry!”

Realising he’d pushed Cloud further along than he thought he could, he suppressed a relieved smile, he had worried that Cloud had been lying and that he was just enduring this all for Leon’s pleasure. Since he was so undone reassured him this was not the case.

Leon held Cloud’s hips and stalled him long enough to arrange them properly, trying not to fumble or worry about losing his nerve. Cloud was still in his daze of feverish want, spots of perspiration making his skin shimmer as he moved, desiring a faster union. Leon pressed inside as smoothly as he could and as fast as he dared, Cloud’s groans of relief giving him confidence.

When fully inside Cloud the blond relaxed, and his feverish haze seemed to lessen minutely, he leant his head back on Leon’s shoulder and breathed, “Wow.”

“Are you okay?” Leon hissed, his mind kept focusing on how tight his lover was, how slick and ready and how sweet it would be to just move. He felt himself twitch in anticipation, and Cloud seemed to clench around him and suddenly just enduring this standstill was torture!

Cloud’s fingers twisted into Leon’s hair at the nape of his neck “Yes,” he tilted Leon’s head to kiss him and at the same time they began to move. It was similar to their explorations before, but definitely more intense.

Every time Leon pressed his hard length inside Cloud gasped and his body tensed in a different way, like the many strings on a harp. Leon grunted and couldn’t help but moan softly as his body ground through one surge of pleasure to the next, he was struggling to keep upright and they hadn’t been thrusting long, but he kept getting distracted by everything Cloud did, and it warred with the overwhelming pleasure in a way that made him short of breath. Cloud’s tightness running up and down his length and his body shuddering, voice vocalising his pleasure, each sensation designed to drive Leon insane.

Unexpectedly, Cloud leant back against him too heavily arching his neck and pressing his head into Leon’s shoulder. Leon almost topped backwards, he groaned and pushed forwards, Cloud landing on his hands and elbows, pushing back against him wantonly until Leon resumed his rhythm, the angle allowed greater movement, and he groaned in appreciation.

Sweat tickled Leon’s face as a drop rolled from his temple, he licked his lips and pressed a hand against Cloud’s back, loving how the fair-haired man arched against his touch. _So responsive_ , he thought as he struggled to keep his thoughts aware through the tide of pleasure. It was an uphill battle.

His hands pressed harder on Cloud’s hips and is control evaporated like the morning mist, and he pressed himself in harder, desperate to hear Cloud’s reactions as his own heated body tensed and shuddered at how good Cloud felt like this.

His lover’s sounds, not loud or wanton, gained a new pitch, and as Leon’s eyes lazily admired the muscles rolling under the skin of his back, he noticed one hand had abandoned its post of holding the blond upright and was now between his legs. _Oh God_ , he thought, imagining Cloud touching himself in a moment like this. It was unbelievably sexy.

Cloud’s voice gasped through the unsteady pants for breath “C-close, Squall.”

Leon moaned and pulled Cloud’s hips harder against himself in his thrusts, wanting to get deeper, to get hotter, to get more. He moved a hand under Cloud too, letting his forehead rest against Cloud’s flexing shoulders.

“Me too.” he covered Cloud’s frantically moving hand with his own to help. Cloud grew tight around his cock, and his breath got stuck as he fought the soundless cry bubbling in his throat. The lack of air and Cloud’s tightness around him made stars appear in his vision temporarily.

It was like Cloud’s body was sucking him in, his legs shook, and his lungs worked double time, and still his brain and body trembled with pleasure and shot itself with lighting sensations of bliss. The swelling sensation just above his pelvis made Leon’s lips loosen, and he gasped Cloud’s name as his gratification washed over him and left him reeling, body still moving on instinct though his release had come.

While barely aware himself he felt almost everything of Cloud when he shuddered and choked a cry of his name he arched, and Leon felt Cloud ripple around him in almost painfully good spasms. His hands were sticky with Cloud’s release, and he didn’t realise he had closed his eyes until he pried them open, shaky and growing soft and lax all over.

He heard Cloud sigh, his senses still tuned highly on his partner, in an amazing way he hadn’t been aware of before. He felt Cloud shuddering under him, he heard the slight catches of his breath as he enjoyed the aftershocks of release and the soft groan when he flexed his thighs and lower back. Leon knew he wasn’t hurt, his acute focus on Cloud revealed no signs of distress, though he could tell that Cloud was beginning to grow uncomfortable on his hands and knees …

Lazily he brought his hands to smooth down Cloud’s sides, looping around him in a comfortable hold, the blond hooked onto one to encourage him to lay down and relax with him, tugging in just the right way.

They set, Leon closed his eyes with a content smile for just a second, and Cloud shivered, turning in Leon’s arms, pulling himself free of Leon’s body to meet his eyes face to face. His eyes were wide, his eyes searching for the smile he’s just missed. They stared for a few seconds, absorbing each other with new eyes and feeling amazed.

The man with glowing eyes pressed a gentle kiss to Leon’s lips “Do you feel it, Squall? You’re mine now,” he murmured.

Leon smiled. “I feel it,” he linked his arms around Cloud in return, trembling at how over sensitised he was to the slightest of brushes of Cloud’s skin, his hair, his breath … it was like Cloud had been put under a sensory magnifying glass, he stood out more than any other item, so it was overwhelming but good.

Very good.

Every inch of him was aware of Cloud. The other man’s very presence drew his attention tighter than a leash and held it firmer than iron shackles. The equal ownership felt pleasant He raised an issue softly, sleepily; “Cloud? Always call me Squall.” after hearing Cloud scream his actual name in pleasure he never wanted to hear him say anything other than his given name.

Cloud had never needed ‘Leon’ and the mask he represented, he only ever saw Squall. It was nice.

Cloud grinned though Leon couldn’t see. But he knew. The slight shift in Cloud’s body told him that he was smiling. Amazing …

“My Squall.”

“My wolf,” Squall returned, a little uncertain but Cloud seemed to love it, kissing his collarbone sleepily. “My Mate,” he tried the word aloud, and Cloud perked up, sleep shrugged off as their clothes had been at the start, he grinned and kissed him properly.

“Yes, my Mate. All mine.” Squall found himself pinned under Cloud’s body, and the blond eagerly licked and sucked across his upper body. This time, each touch was like the first touch after years of loneliness, it was intense, and Squall couldn’t find the breath, or brainpower, or a conceivable reason to object as Cloud had his way with him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon the fact this is late- Strifehart Week 2k16 took over and I was behind on this story for a long time. Plus, if you follow my Tumblr you would have seen my drawings, and know that I'm trying to plan a new series. It's slowing my story down but I'm not going to give up on it! I've put too much thought into this to leave it high and dry!

Cloud was awake. Squall smiled in the new light of day running his hand up and down the blond’s spine, his fingers left goosebumps across the bare flesh, and Cloud sank deeper and deeper into the borrowed furs with each new circuit. Though his mate’s eyes stayed closed and relaxed Squall knew he was awake, his breathing, the slight tense of his body, the occasional sigh all indicated that he was faking.

But Squall didn’t mind. Cloud could rest as long as he wanted. Besides, Squall was enjoying taking his lazy fill of his mate, he silently admired the way he was suddenly so conscious of Cloud, how he somehow knew what each little reaction meant.

The sighs when he rubbed a spot that was sore or tense, the tiny, tiny hitches in breath whenever he touched a sensitive zone, the way his eyes moved as he anticipated where he’d move next. Squall licked his lips and felt his own body reacting predictably.

He knew that they were both deliciously sore, and Squall smiled as he recalled last night, absently shifting his legs to feel the dull pain and satisfied aches. Silent brands that it _had_ happened, that they had become one. That Cloud had made good on his promise to show him everything, and that Cloud loved him.

His fingers idly moved in nonsensical swirls on Cloud’s skin, slower now he was thinking of other things.

Outside peeked into their hurried den and invited their awareness, their oncoming day, but Squall wasn’t tempted when Cloud lay so peacefully beside him. Craving more, his lips soon replaced his hand and Cloud, at last, dropped his façade with an eager moan of approval as Squall’s lips gently sucked at his spine.

Following the dip in Cloud’s back all the way back up to his nape Squall left several lingering kisses before he whispered a greeting, “Enjoying that?”

Cloud turned his head, nipping playfully at his bottom lip in answer, laying down with a demanding grunt that meant ‘continue.' _What a demanding one I’ve picked,_ Squall laughed but didn’t deny himself another feel of his mate’s body.

First, his hands moved through Cloud’s hair, brushing it patiently until it lay just perfectly above his eye. The second the lid opened he’d see that magnificent blue, just how he liked it. Next was Cloud’s neck, lips and teeth for this part. Cloud shuddered and shivered throughout the teasing touches; _you’re mine,_ Squall said each time he went near that vulnerable location. He lifted a leg to straddle Cloud’s back, running his hands over his toned muscles appreciatively, working his fingertips and knuckles into any knots until Cloud moaned helplessly. His hips shifted under Squall, his bottom lip was drawn between his teeth. Squall licked his lips, glad he wasn’t the only one affected.

He whispered into Cloud’s ear “Turn over.”

Cloud obeyed, eagerly clamping his hands on Squall’s hips, rolling their erections together with a sigh of relief, “That’s the way to wake up,” he smiled.

Squall decided not to point out that Cloud had been awake for over ten minutes before he’d begun his loving touches. Instead, he braced one hand on the ceiling of their den and the other on their erections, rocking both their hips in a natural motion that made his eyes flutter shut and his shoulders tense deliciously. His hand felt good, but Cloud’s flesh against his felt better.

Cloud’s hands pawed at his sides, at his spread thighs and his ass as the teasing rhythm worked them from a sleepy glow to a lustful warmth. Since their clumsy first time had given them their hyperawareness of their partner they had improved their pleasure and learned each and every reaction.

Shamelessly, they had become slaves to it.

Squall shuddered predictably when Cloud’s hands clawed at his lower back and forced him to arch into his own fist, his hips jerking out of rhythm and out of control for a second. Biting back a moan Squall fought back with his fingers, teasing the head of Cloud’s erection with every stroke until the blond’s eyes were fiery with desire, like a heavenly demon of lust.

He surged up when Squall pushed him too far, biting against Squall’s throat and pulling him back by his hair, Squall now the helpless one as the wolf-man sank his teeth into his vulnerable throat, growling when Squall moaned.

“We’re ready, Squall, come on.”

Breathing out steadily, Squall closed his eyes as Cloud’s hands groped his ass, fingers kneading and inching closer to his entrance, “It’s fine, I don’t need-”

“I want to,” Cloud smiled, eyes lidding as he used his grip on the brunet’s hair to pull him in for a full, deep kiss, Squall’s arms felt weak until they were both anchored around Cloud’s body. The brunet’s breath hitched when Cloud’s finger probed at his still slick entrance, pressing inside with Squall’s encouraging moan.

The foreign breach was familiar and good, objections had been long forgotten to this kind of intimacy, the tips pressed in at the walls and stroked in ways that made Squall softly whimper.

Cloud’s eyes were mostly black with a rim of colour, beautiful with lust and wild with want, Squall fought almost in vain for control over himself as Cloud stretched his entrance, already prepared from their long night of mating.

Squall’s head rolled back when Cloud’s fingers hit just the right spot inside him, they lingered a second time to force an aborted shout from his lips. Squall felt Cloud’s hand tighten on his ass, his legs tensed in anticipation and knew he was unbelievably pleased and turned on with what he’d seen. He tilted his head back, exposing his throat, and shot a dark look from behind his bangs and got the same reaction- it was fun to tease and turn Cloud on.

But it was soon too much for prolonged teasing. The Hunter gripped Cloud’s elbow as he begged Cloud to fuck him again, to stop teasing him so damn much like it was a sport. “Enough, please, enough,” he breathed against Cloud’s lips as the blond leaned in to ravish them again.

Thankfully, Cloud seemed to realise that he’d pushed Squall far enough, he withdrew his fingers and positioned his relieved lover over his erection, waiting for his nod of approval before slowly easing him down onto it.

Squall’s breathing stopped as he was breached and stretched and filled. He distantly felt Cloud’s hand stroking his thighs and cheek as Squall focused on lowering himself as painlessly as possible, he groaned internally as he was entirely filled, resting on Cloud’s lap and finally drawing deep breaths again.

He grinned breathlessly when he sensed through his closed eyes how his mate fussed and tended to him, rubbing his lower back to ease the tension, nuzzling against his cheek with half-whispered nothings falling from his lips until Squall had adjusted to the intrusion.

Squall cupped Cloud’s face and kissed him, battling for dominance with his tongue until he won. Smirking he pressed several shorter kisses to those slightly swollen lips and guided Cloud’s hands down his body to his hips. “Ready?”

Cloud laughed and answered with his body.

Honestly, Squall couldn’t recall when he had grasped a handhold in the roof of their tiny cave again, when he’d started using the leverage to impale himself as Cloud thrust his hips up and into him. All he knew was that it helped him feel good. He moaned loud, unabashed and needy and distantly confused as to how he had ever been hesitant or disturbed by this physical connection when he felt so _good_. His blood sang stars burst behind his eyelids, he felt like he was being burned alive and yet he couldn’t stop shivering.

He met his lover’s eyes when Cloud began to guide his hips down in different angles, he knew what was coming, he gratefully pressed an open mouthed kiss to Cloud’s throat before his mind drew blank as Cloud’s member hit his prostate. He shuddered, overwhelmed and their rhythm stalled with his choked gasp.

His lover chuckled affectionately and helped him through the first few overwhelming waves with a hand pressing against the nape of his neck, Squall shivering and eagerly tilting his hips for more. More pleasure, more of Cloud. Squall was half sure he’d called his mate’s name, but he was overwhelmed, Cloud kissed over his heart though so … perhaps he had …

Their skin was damp with spots of sweat, their breathing ranging from harsh to heavy, Squall’s hair was a mess from the frequent pulls and tugs it received, Cloud’s chest was steadily gaining bite marks and bruises. Cloud left a mark over his heart as Squall felt his body begin to tense, he gasped a warning before Cloud groaned in relief and lowered his hand to palm the head of Squall’s erection, intending to finish them both off.

Squall forced his tiring legs to rise and fall faster as their exhausted ache additionally gained a familiar one, Cloud’s erection slid in deeper and his hands on his body were ecstasy. He came not long after, Cloud’s name on his lips but no further as Cloud swallowed his moan in a kiss, parting once to whisper Squall’s name and then came himself, Squall panting and recovering in his arms.

Sore and tired, aching in all the best ways, they laid back on their furs, Squall shifting to free Cloud from his body before relaxing.

The sun was reaching into their little cave now, it shimmered across Cloud’s skin. Squall’s attention was drawn there again.

He ran a hand across Cloud’s new collection of bite-bruises and frowned at the beads of sweat shining like pearls on his mate’s skin. “We should really think about bathing soon,” he commented, admiring the sheen the perspiration gave his lover, he looked like some kind of stained glass angel come to life.

He hadn’t seen many beautiful things in his life, no arts or fine books, but sunsets and autumns and stained glass still had nothing on the man beside him. He was so lovely, so warm, so real …

Blue eyes met grey, and the owner of Blue smiled softly, “I like you smelling like me.” His nose predictably touched the crook of Squall’s neck, inhaling luxuriously and following the smell with a playful lick. “Smells like I’ve claimed you in every position possible,” he grinned.

Squall rolled his eyes, and bluntly reminded him that he had in fact done that. He’d been keen to be all over him, not that Squall protested at all since he could give as good as he got. “I don’t mind the scent, but I _am_ sticky.”

Cloud made a face as he sat up, wolf or not he was human and his body liked some sensations over others- stickiness was not one of them. “Yeah, there is that I suppose …” he tilted his head up and inhaled deeply, “I think there’s a stream nearby … or pool,” he rubbed his nose a little and grinned, “Weird, all I keep drawing back to is you.”

Squall smiled. He stretched too, pressing a hand between Cloud’s shoulder blades affectionately before he stood outside their den, groaning in the harsh light of day and the pains in his muscles. It looked like noon, perhaps just past noon, and forest life and village life would be in full swing. Both seemed far away as he held a hand out to Cloud. The blond wrapped his cloak around his shoulders to cover him, nuzzling his nose playfully before indicating their destination, the blond nothing short of an exhibitionist as he led the way.

Must be his inner wolf, they were never clothed, Squall mused as he admired the view. He resisted Cloud’s tugging on his hand to walk side by side to keep his eyes on his fine ass – not that he’d ever admit it.

Cloud jumped ahead in the final few meters to splash into the pool, it didn’t look deep, it came up to Cloud’s mid-thigh. It was surrounded by a bank and a few rocks from the mountain face, tracks indicated that it was a rarely used resource. Squall knelt and spotted bird prints instead of hooves and paws, nodding as the clues made sense.

In the middle of the water, the blond sat down as best he could and rubbed his body all over while his teeth chattered. “Guardians this is cold!” he yelped.

Squall laughed and paced in after him, leaving the red cloak hung up on a tree. He kneeled in the water too and sighing as the chill washed all traces of stickiness off of his skin. It chased up his muscles and made them twitch, it even felt like it was cooling his breath! But Cloud was right, it was _icy_.

Feeling brave, he ducked his head under the surface and squeezed out the water, bearing the icy trickles with closed eyes and meditative breathing. He repeated several times until he was sure his hair was clean, Cloud’s fingers came to help partway through, rubbing against his scalp and the skin of his nape as firmly as he dared.

He heard Cloud mutter a few times, his hands anxiously trying to keep Squall warm as the icy watch fell from the crown of his head to his waist. Cloud gathered Squall’s hair into fists and squeezed, water ran down his arms and out of Squall’s unruly mane. Cloud smiled, tucking several strands behind Squall’s ear.

“Your hair is getting long.”

Squall pulled at a random strand to test its length and blinked in surprise, “I didn’t notice.”

“It’s very uneven at the back, do you cut it yourself?” Cloud asked, rubbing warmth into Squall’s shoulders again.

Thankful that his mate’s body was warmer than average, he answered “Yes.” Squall recalled Matron doing it when he was younger and tidying it up after he began to cut it himself. Squall wasn’t one for dwelling on appearances, but he couldn’t help but ask, “Is it bad?”

His lover’s arms linked over his chest, “No, I like it, it’s … a bit wild. Are you going to let it grow longer?” he wondered, nuzzling into the damp strands affectionately.

“It might get in the way …” Squall mused, unsure if he’d like it that way, wondering if it would make him look too similar to Irvine.

“So cut it out of your eyes,” the wolf suggested, shuffling around to look him in the eye, he pulled at his own hair “If I don’t keep mine short it starts to look ridiculous, it just keeps growing spiky.” He held a hand above his head to indicate just how long they must have gotten for him to draw that conclusion.

Squall snorted.

Cloud grinned at his laughter and stood up to sit at the water’s edge “I’m freezing my balls off here, you’ve got to be cold too.” He took Squall’s hands, intending to lead Squall back to their den, but Squall had other ideas and pinned the blond against the tree where his red cloak hung innocently.

“Red?”

Cloud blinked up at Squall as the brunet’s hands moved in small circles over his body, enticing and lowering and growing hot. Squall loved the lidded look Cloud gave him once he realised what he intended. Squall licked over Cloud’s lips dominantly, delving inside as Cloud moaned against him. “I’ll warm you up,” he promised before his mouth got _really_ busy.

* * *

Later, well into the evening after they had exhausted themselves until they couldn’t get another rise if they tried, their thoughts moved from the pleasant haze of sex and afterglows to other things.

Squall sighed to himself, Cloud pushed his bangs from his eyes to ask what was on his mind and Squall answered; “I was thinking that I should be going back, back to the village.” He had been gone several days, even if Edea was covering for him people would notice his absence. Gossips would chatter over barters and between work, neighbours would whisper, damn it, even Rinoa might find a reason to work up another fuss. It would be so much trouble for him, and it would only get worse the longer he waited.

Cloud’s hands tightened on him, but he nodded too, “My pack will be wondering where I am … I haven’t even howled these three days, nearly four.” His hands hadn’t loosened on his mate, though. Squall felt the same way, the silent protest against splitting up.

“I wish you could come with me,” Cloud murmured, nuzzling Squall’s chest sadly. Squall held him tighter and wished the same. Cloud couldn’t follow him to the village, and Squall would never want him to. Winhill village life wouldn’t be kind to Cloud, and he couldn’t go to the pack of wolves … the woods were their only refuge, and yet it was one that they couldn’t stay in. It was unfair.

“Will they be able to tell that you’ve mated?”

“Definitely. Your scent is _all_ over me, plus I’m limping so even if my pack’s noses weren’t so sharp it would be easy to tease the truth out of me,” he grinned, his sharp chin pressing into Squall’s breastbone with an expression of glee, “But they won’t have to. I’m going to make sure everyone knows, I’ll flaunt the fact that I’ve got the best mate.” He received a flick to the nose for his ridiculousness, but he preened under the small swat like he’d been praised.

Still smiling like the cat that got the cream, he snuggled back against Squall’s chest and hummed soothingly, sensing his mate’s uncertainty and tension. “Kisses for your thoughts?” he asked.

Squall had accepted two before he spoke, “I don’t want you to go.”

Eyes soft, Cloud leaned in for a deeper, slower kiss that melted most of Squall’s bones. He pressed their foreheads together as Cloud whispered, “I’ll come back. Nothing can keep me from seeing you again now … I’ll sing to you every night we’re apart to remind you that I’m coming back.”

Smirking, Squall asked, “Is that going to be our little secret way of talking to each other?”

“You still need some practice,” Cloud corrected airily, “All wolves do it talk to each other, but mine will always be for you.” He rolled off of Squall, much to Squall’s disappointment, and pointed up at the darkening mountaintops “You can’t see from here, but there’s a ridge higher than the rest of them on the mountain, and it’s the only place a howl can reach your village clearly. Everywhere else echoes off the mountain and is swallowed by the woods.”

Cloud snuggled back into Squall’s side “I’ll go up there every day I’m not with you to tell you I miss you.”

Squall smiled “That’s very persistent of you.” But what he meant was _Thank you_. Cloud must have known, his hand rested against Squall’s heart and stayed there as they slept.


	31. Chapter 31

Quistis crossed her arms as she stood before her eldest brother “And you’re sure that’s the last time you saw him?”

Seifer nodded, hand awkwardly around a bunch of randomly picked flowers, some white and some blue, and hair smoothed back with hints of charcoal, but, to her relief, there was a small note of worry in his face as he guessed what she was thinking. “I’m the last person who saw him, wasn’t I.”

Quistis pushed her hair out of her eyes and rubbed her lips “Yes … damn it,” she hissed, covering her eyes to keep her calm above her rising fears, “He’s been gone for days, _Edea_ hasn’t even seen him! No message, no hint at where he is, and the moron left his gun at home, again-”

“Wait,” Seifer interrupted her, “He’s defenceless and in that God-forsaken woods _alone_?”

Damn him for being a stubborn and distant brother, but there was no way in hell he’d wish a fate like that on anyone, not even Leon. His mind unhelpfully rushed through several worst-case scenarios like the devil itself was whispering them into his ear. Each one was chilling. Leon was the best hunter, but even he couldn’t outrun bad luck – and now, the stupid man couldn’t defend himself against it either.

“Selphie checked his house this morning-” she hiccupped into her hand, her breathing speeding up under her fluttering control. Seifer had always been thankful that she was always so calm and in control, it was unnerving to see her emotions bubbling over. “I don’t know what to do? What am I going to tell Mother?”

“No, no, don’t say anything yet.” Seifer glanced at their small group of siblings, Zell and Irvine trying to calm a worried Selphie down, Zell pale and restless and Irvine looking grave. Seifer glanced at the flower in his hand, aware that his day was about to change from pleasant very quickly, and said, “Leon said something about going to meet his secret sweetheart last time we spoke. He’s probably still in the woods, Leon knows them very well but if that moron’s gone unprotected there’s no telling what might have snuck up on him … I’ll get Irvine and my musket, and we’ll go look for him.”

Quistis looked surprised, but then beyond relieved, “You would?”

“Well, of course, bastard’s my brother, right?” Seifer shrugged, “Give me five minutes to tell Rin where I’m going and I’ll meet you by his hut.”

She gave him a look at the mention of the pet name he’d already granted to Rinoa, but nodded and turned to the rest of her family to tell them the plan. Seifer jogged past them, nodding at Irvine’s nod of respect, with every intent to get this search on the road as fast as possible. If _this_ failed, he sighed, and the image of Edea’s broken-hearted face pushed him past his stubborn pride and he resolved to get on his knees and beg Genesis to order a search for his brother.

As strained as their relationship was, Seifer would never wish ill on Leon.

He found Rinoa at their agreed meeting place, she sat on her front door holding her dog’s leash with flowers in her hair and kitted in her Sunday best, from her blue bonnet to her shiny shoes. She smiled at him, shy and beautiful and, for a moment, Seifer was tempted to throw his promise to Quistis away. But Rinoa was fond of Leon too, and she’d never forgive Seifer if he lied to her.

“Good morning, you didn’t have to run, I wasn’t going to leave without you,” Rinoa giggled, her raven hair caught in the light the same way water caught it on a calm day.

Seifer clumsily took her hands and wrapped them in the hastily picked flowers- they might have been weeds for all he knew. Bones and meat and how to slice them were his expertise, not plants. He looked apologetically into her brown eyes and forced out the start of his bad day, “Rinoa, I’m sorry, but there’s a family emergency, and I have to go help.”

Her brown eyes widened and her brows creased in worry “What happened? Is it your Mother?” she gasped, not a shred of anger or resentment in her voice. She really was an angel, willing to help others and forgetting how much those around her let her down.

Seifer touched her shoulders as his own heart ached with her kindness. “No, Edea’s well, thank God. It’s Leon. He’s been missing for a few days, and we’re finally worried enough to suspect something’s wrong.”

Rinoa’s face whitened. She swayed like she was about to faint, her breath had caught, and she had let the flowers slip through her slack fingers. Seifer bitterly growled at her reaction, no matter how hard he tried she was still sweet on Leon. Why was he always second best? He spitefully wished he could see her reaction if _he_ had been lost or injured, and hoped, prayed, that she’d care enough to weep at his bedside like she’d undoubtedly do for Squall “Leon” Leonhart.

“God, _no_ ,” she whimpered.

“I think it’s okay, really. Last I saw he was going to meet his secret lover so he’s likely …” his attempts to soothe made her tense and look even more upset. Right, so whomever Leon was currently romancing was not a topic to raise around Rin, he should have known.

He sighed internally and turned away, “I need to go look for him. Sorry Rin, I’ll make it up to you.”

Rinoa grabbed his elbow “Take me! I’ll help, I’ll bring Angelo, and she can help you track him,” the barely fully grown dog strained on her rope as she begged. The not-quite-puppy looked about as eager as her mistress did, and was equally fascinated with Leon and his misadventures. Seifer realising that this may, in fact, be useful, and so took her hand with a nod, Angelo was pulling in the direction of the woods … she did have an affinity with Leon – much like her mistress, so Seifer hoped the little mutt could be an asset.

“This is not how I imagined our first date,” he admitted as he led the way to his small, one room house.

Looking suddenly sympathetic, she cupped his face and agreed. “Me too. But, we can try again when we know Sq- Leon’s safe, right?”

Her touch was sincere and so were her words, but Seifer was bitter all over again for Leon’s damn talent of getting into every trouble imaginable when it mattered most. _What if it were me,_ he longed and feared to ask, _would you worry this much if it were me?_ He could barely console himself with her promise of a second date as he picked up his gun from his house because he feared the answer to his own questions.

At their approach to Leon’s hut, Seifer’s siblings gathered and discussing plans intensely, Seifer turned to Rinoa and said, “I can’t let you into the woods, it’s too dangerous.”

Rinoa looked torn, she eyed the woods warily – sensible girl knew of the horrors and devil’s tricks that filled the dark shadows at every turn – and yet she seemed upset at the thought of being left to wait. “I … You can protect me, right? I can help,” she tried to insist, looking scared out of her wits as she sought to act brave.

Seifer took her hand with a smile, “I’d protect you from anything and everything, but I’d never ask you to go in there. Let me and Irvine handle this, you can help explain to Edea what’s happened.” Looking a little pleased with the compromise, she nodded and handed the leash of her hunting dog in training to him.

“For luck,” she murmured, pecking him on the cheek as they came to stop before Leon’s hut.

Seifer didn’t have a chance to preen over her affections as Quistis took charge immediately, “You two had better get going, I’ll … I’ll talk to Genesis and try to get his blessing for a full search if you two come back empty handed.”

Selphie looked concerned, Zell held the brunette’s shoulder as she piped up, “Quistis … you don’t even like Gen, are you going to accept his advances for this?”

Zell and Irvine bristled, Seifer frowned. “He better not be overstepping boundaries,” Zell growled, rubbing his fists together and popping each little joint.

“Focus, please,” Quistis begged “It’ll be a last resort, but there’s no way I’m leaving Leon out there if I can change something, God hear me now,” she swore. She looked stressed, tired and worried, and more than a little uncomfortable. Seifer had to give it to the women of this town- they did whatever it took to stand by family, it was impressive and scary, and he was so glad he was on her side.

“It _won’t_ come to that,” he promised. “Let’s go,” he nodded to Irvine just as Angelo howled and dragged her leash out of his hands. “Hey!”

She didn’t even pause.

“Damn dog!” he cursed as she bounded down the path ahead of him. Irvine paused to grab an axe and follow, but they didn’t get very far because their sister screamed.

Selphie let out something close to a scream, and she ran past her brothers so fast she slipped out of her shoes and sullied her stockings. She rushed straight down the path the dog had just sprinted down towards a figure in red.

Seifer blinked several times, Quistis was squinting, but once she spotted the colour of their clothing she breathed a sigh of relief, and Irvine voiced everyone’s thoughts: “Son of a bitch.”

Quistis elbowed him and absently muttered something about manners.

Meanwhile, Selphie had launched herself into Leon’s arms, wailing loudly and clinging with every intent to hold on forever. Leon grinned and scooped her up to swing her around, at her ankles Rinoa’s dog barked obtrusively and got under everyone’s feet until she was stepped on- then she yelped and wiggled some more.

Leon caught her leash quickly and, with Selphie under his arm, he walked towards them with an easy stroll and a smile.

Seifer had never wanted to hit him more.

“Where have you been?” demanded their blond sister, pulling him in for a hug too while flexing her arms hard enough to bruise him, “Do you know how worried we were when you disappeared like that? The boys were going to go looking for you, I was going to _beg_ _Genesis_ for help, what would I have told Mother?”

Blinking and looking so confused it was criminal, Leon patted her on the back with an aura of awkwardness about him – that wasn’t new, Seifer recalled, he had always been awkward and uncertain when it came to touches. Especially ones he’d not initiated. But he seemed honestly baffled by their worries.

“I was safe, you didn’t have to-”

“Well, we didn’t know that!” Zell exclaimed, thumping him on the back. Leon winced, but Zell kept talking, patting his hand lightly in the same spot in an absent gesture, “You just upped and left on us without a word. What were we to think?”

“Oh … I thought Edea might have said something,” Leon said, finally looking sheepish. He put his arms back around Selphie as she huffed into his shirt, managing to express an impressive degree of irritation into her face as Leon apologised. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you worry.”

Seifer glared as their youngest sister leaned her head into his waist to hide a smile, “Whatever, Leonhart, what kept you in the fucking trees for five days? You skipped chores, the village finished stacking the warehouse without you, you weren’t here for Hojo’s announcement about our arriving guests, and you don’t even bring back something worthwhile to make up for it- so you’d better have a good, goddamn reason-”

“ _Seifer_!” Rinoa scolded.

“What?” he growled “don’t defend him! He ran from his responsibilities, left us hanging dry, and he’s not interested in anything but upsetting you so why are you siding with him?” She whimpered and looked away, Seifer felt horrible and tried to apologise only for Irvine to speak over him.

“We just want to know where you were and if it was worth _this_.”

Everyone nodded and Leon ducked his head with a blush. “I was … I was meeting someone.”

Zell beamed “Your secret lover?” He looked suspicious and peered down Leon’s shirt and laughed “It’s them alright, bite marks and all- wow! How far do these go down?” he cackled, pulling up the shirt from his stomach as Leon protested and fended him off, the cloak of red helping to defend him from Zell, but not from the girl under his arm.

Selphie squealed “Ha! They got you here too,” she hiked up the white material to show off an impressive scatter of bruises of various colours. “Why on earth would they bite you here?” she giggled, Leon helplessly shrugging as he smoothed his clothes back into place as she pestered him for answers, his face as red as his clothing.

Prying her away, Quistis laughed “Selphie, you’re too young to be laughing about that,” she shooed the grinning, giggling pair of extroverts away and linked her arm through Leon’s instead, “I hope you were a gentleman.”

Seifer missed the reply because Rinoa whimpered and looked upset, her hands were tightly fisted into her dress and her face an odd mix of pale and angry red. Her eyes were fixed on Leon’s middle, where a trail of bites led down further than the eye could see. It didn’t take a mind reader to know what had happened between Leon and his secret partner … Rinoa knew, she was shaking, and her eyes had filled to the brim. Seifer, who had been privy to a few of her teary inner thoughts whenever Leon’s dismissals hurt her, could predict her thoughts as if he was listening in: _why wasn’t it me?_

In her dream world, she was the one on Leon’s arm, sneaking off for secret rendezvous’. Even now, Seifer wasn’t her knight in shining armour, he wasn’t her number one.

“… Seifer!”

“Huh?”

He looked up at the loud call of his name, Leon giving him a curious look, glancing between Rinoa and his appearance with a knowing gleam in his eyes. “I said, are you going anywhere today? You’ve cleaned up for it,” he nodded at Rinoa, who finally gave Seifer enough attention to see the effort he’d put in. Her eyebrows raised slightly, and there was the hint of a blush on her nose. Seifer hoped that was a good thing.

Quistis hummed a soft laugh, “Looks like the boys are all growing up.”

“I’m older than you,” Seifer and Irvine reminded her.

She waved a hand dismissively “Age is just a number, Maturity is a process … and it looks like you’re all finally catching up.” Not waiting for the inevitable protests to her statement, she tugged on her brother’s arm and made a move back towards her home, “Come on, Leon, I’ve got some questions for you and a hole in my roof that needs fixing while you’re at it.”

“Wait!” Leon protested “Why am _I_ fixing your house?”

“You disappeared without a trace for days and made me worry, that’s why,” she poked him in the chest and dragged him away, Selphie skipping at their heels with the occasional giggle and Zell quickly linking hands with her to spin her around. Eavesdroppers, the lot of them. Even Irvine offered a powerless shrug before following in their footsteps, Selphie cuddling into his side before they’d left the road.

Rinoa looked down at her feet and sighed.

Seifer touched her arm with caution, Leon hadn’t even acknowledged her concern for him. “You deserve better.”

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes delicately “I wish …” she forced a smile and whispered “Um … did you have somewhere we needed to be?” her foot idly scrawled lines in the dirt, the shine covered in a fine layer of dust from the trek over from the centre of town. Angelo sitting at her mistress’s feet looking very pleased with herself as she held her own leash.

“Walk across the moors, if you’re still interested,” Seifer revealed, his voice hopeful and obvious in his ears. It sounded pathetic. Without much hope, he continued and added a secret he’d spotted while out on a walk of his own, “There're apples growing on the higher trails, I thought …”

He ended his thought with a sigh.

Rinoa giggled slightly and just when he found the will to suggest they try again tomorrow, she said; “I’ll get a basket when we go past my home.”

He stared for what felt like an entire minute, she laughed as he floundered, and then a grin as wide as Angelo’s turned up his lips. She still wanted to try – and despite all that had gone wrong so far, it somehow made this horrible day good again. “Of course, my lady, shall we?”

_I’ll be your Knight, Rinoa, I promise._


	32. Chapter 32

"You like the sound of the wolves, don’t you Leon?”

Squall picked his head up from the doorframe he’d been dozing against, looking up at Selphie who was holding a blanket around her shoulders and a pillow against her chest. He tilted his head as he wondered what had made him so obvious, “Why’d you say that?”

The brunette bent her knees to squat beside him, her fingertip poking at his cheek “You smile whenever you hear them.” She looked up at the starry night and pointed again “You look up there like there’s something to see, but there isn’t, and then you just smile. Especially when there’s only one howling just before we light the candles.”

Evidently, Selphie was more observant than Squall was aware of.

Squall huffed out a soft laugh but didn’t deny it. There was no doubt his reaction would be perceived as peculiar, especially when Hojo regularly blamed the wolves for everything wrong with the village, Squall had since accepted that he would never be considered normal. But it was his lover calling out to him, his only piece of Cloud that he could safely bring home without fear of discovery – of course he smiled.

He could tell it was Cloud, and _now_ he knew what he was saying through his wolf-song. _I miss you … I love you … I wish you were here … see you tomorrow …_ before he had guessed what Cloud was saying, and now it was understandable to his ears. He knew it just as effortlessly as he was aware that fire burnt and that water was wet. His previous ignorance was bewildering now.

“Hey, Lee, why do you think they howl?” Selphie asked her head in the palm of her hand.

Resisting the urge to laugh again, Squall smiled and said: “They’re singing.”

“Singing? But … Father Hojo says they’re trying to scare us …”

“Sometimes they sing scary songs, like soldiers going into battle. They growl and snap like we do,” Squall allowed, recalling the snarls Cloud and Zack's human forms and even Tifa’s wolf form had pulled off with excellent intimidation. They were like the screams of the good Father from his raised position in the church or the fuming sighs of Seifer and Genesis. “But soldiers aren’t fighting all the time, neither are wolves. So they sing about other things.”

Selphie sighed thoughtfully “What is this one singing about?” she tilted her head “It sounds spooky … in a good way, like … it’s something unusual that makes you pay attention,” she giggled.

Nodding in understanding, Squall pretended to think, “He’s missing someone.”

“Aww,” the girl peered up into the sky “Did he lose a friend?”

“Maybe.”

She shifted closer and leant into him “How’d you know, Lee? You said so, and it sounds exactly right to me.”

Squall shrugged as carefully as he could to prevent knocking her to the floor, she grumbled as her head was nudged off her comfortable perch nonetheless. “I just … listen. Listen without expecting, and then I hear what others miss because they think they already know.”

Grunting in confusion, Selphie asked “So you know because you don’t know? You’re so strange, Leon.”

As she yawned, he answered her “I get that a lot.”

Minutes later, he scooped up his little sister and put her to bed beside Quistis. The blond opened her eye briefly and grunted a sleepy farewell, having subtly grilled him all day for answers about his love affair, Squall was glad to be out from under her thumb. He made a promise to himself that he’d never leave for days on end without mentioning his reasons to her again- her wrath was taxing and never-ending, and hidden under a honeyed smile and a gentle, innocently probing questions.

He closed their door securely and walked back to his hut. It didn’t feel like home anymore.

He shouldered open the door and sighed at the dust that had already gathered in his absence. He shook out his bedsheets outside, and rooted around for something edible- he settled on some preserved mushrooms- already missing the readiness and abundance that the forest provided as he dug about for useful things in his hut.

Quietly, absently, he wondered when he had become to accustomed to forest life. Cloud’s habits had rubbed off on him, and in a way, they had freed him. But he couldn’t recall when the forest ways had overtaken the civilised way he’d been raised. It was like it had always been. He went to bed, door propped open to hear the last of Cloud’s song, dozing away peacefully to a half sleeping state with thoughts of a soft laugh, impish smile and warm presence.

* * *

Cloud rested on his forepaws, his song over and his promise kept for the day. He sighed, long and peaceful, imagining his Mate hearing him, knowing, and smiling in that special way of his. The way he smiled more with his eyes than with his lips. Knowing that he could easily bring that expression to the surface filled him with joy. He resisted, barely, the urge to roll over and writhe on the ground in a fit of happiness like a lovesick puppy all over again.

He didn’t need to add to the analogy; Zack’s teases had been enough.

He’d returned home once Squall had safely crossed into his territory, that invisible line in the woods that put Cloud on edge. Once he’d climbed up the cliff and into his wolf-den his friends pounced, they had been waiting for him.

Zack had howled obnoxiously, suggestively until everyone had heard him, and Tifa sniffed Cloud just the once and had promptly demanded to know everything. Cloud tried to obey her request, unashamed of anything that had occurred, but there was so much to say and tell her, and so much that he couldn’t put into words. Although, it got harder to concentrate when Zack began to tag innuendos at the end of Cloud’s every sentence. Cloud eventually tackled him to shut him up. They’d rolled and flipped each other like the pups they’d been raised as, each one throwing harmless insults and even softer punches all in good fun until Zack got what he really wanted.

“Ah-ha!” Zack ripped the shirt from his shoulders and beamed at the bites all over his skin “He’s got teeth, I’ll give him that.” Tifa inspected his shoulder with an impressed hum of her own.

“Did this one bleed?” she prodded it thoughtfully.

Cloud smirked, “It might of, I was too busy pinned up against a tree to notice.”

Her jaw dropped “What an animal!” she exclaimed, grinning, approving.

Groaning, borderline wantonly, Cloud covered his eyes and smugly said “He’s sweet, but, Guardians, he’s got a wild side worse than mine. You think these bites are troublesome? I can’t tell you how hard it’s been to sit down since I’ve been with him.” He rolled to one side, laughing at their raised eyebrows “My Squall’s left _all_ the marks I could want and more.”

“Who would that thought that the Hunter would be so primal,” Zack snickered. “Did he bottom at all?”

Cloud groaned at the memories, “Fuck … he did, I might have to go take care of myself right now if I tell you about that one!”

Tifa pulled on his ear “No! You can’t say that and not tell us, spit it out right now.”

Wriggling his abused lobe out of her fingers he sighed and licked his lips in memory, “He’s so beautiful when he’s vulnerable.” He described as much as he knew Squall would approve of but made sure to leave several winks and hints at just how much more there was throughout his tales.

Tifa was drooling slightly at the end of it, and Zack’s nose was permanently red. “Damn.”

His friends exchanged a look and their smiles returned.

Cloud’s happiness radiated from him like heat from a fire, it was infectious, and it was attracting flies. Aqua and Terra had paused on their romantic stroll to listen for a few moments, they’d half expected the pair of wolves to curl up and listen, but they merely basked and inhaled to understand what had occurred, and left them to their playful banter. Yuffie, _way_ too young to comprehend it all, kept wandering over to see what was causing all the warm, golden joy. The older wolves censored their speech and questions whenever she was within earshot, but she kept sitting near Cloud and leaching off the positive emotions he was emitting.

Almost the entire pack had tapped into his chain of good feelings. Half of them were eager for his happiness, a few more were surprised at it, and the rest were either too young or too prude to want to know.

After intense grilling and a hell lot of simple sharing of emotions and the reasons behind them, Zack promised to persuade Angeal to talk with Cloud, saying that it was about damn time and since he’d completed his end of the plan it was time for phase two. Cloud had made his claim, and now Angeal would be forced to listen.

Zack patted his back with a smirk “He’s been thinking a lot, you know. Telling me to let him breathe, and he’s been talking with Puddles and her mate so … I believe he 's actually coming around now.” Zack beamed “Told ya.”

Savouring the rush of relief, Cloud thanked his friend and then went off on his way up the mountain to howl down to the village. Squall was waiting for him.

* * *

_“Is this a private time?”_

Cloud’s head perked up at the voice in his head that broke his dazed zone like a bubble popping in the air. He looked slightly down the mountain and spotted Angeal waiting below. Respectfully asking permission before joining him. Despite his confidence and his devotion, Cloud felt his ears go back against his skull. He’d be with Squall exactly the way he did ten times over if given the chance, but that didn’t mean he regretted upsetting his Alpha nor that he didn’t dread the scolding he’d get.

He swallowed his uncertainty and replied with as much confidence as he could summon. _“I’m finished. You probably need to yell at me now, right?”_ he rested his head on his paws and prepared himself for the wrangling he was about to receive.

 _“Does everyone have so little faith in me?”_ Angeal climbed up, and his larger bulk settled in a noble wait beside him. _“Have I really convinced my pack that I’m unchangeable and absolute? Cloud, do you fear me?”_

Cloud looked up, alarmed and upset that Angeal doubted himself, _“No! I’m not afraid of you.”_

 _“But you avoid me,”_ Angeal pointed out, head lowering sadly.

Cloud whimpered _“I … I don’t want you to hurt my Squall. I’m scared you’ll find a way to make me stay away from him … he’s my Mate now, so you can’t but … before …”_

Angeal sighed _“It’s been difficult, these new months. So much to dread going wrong, so many loved ones needing answers and certainty when there wasn’t any. How could I assure them with any kind of real sincerity that_ we _would be ‘_ fine’ _when we didn’t even know what We were?”_ He looked up into the sky and kept his eyes fixed there. _“We discovered new things about ourselves every day and questioned them. We were scared, I was … I was trying to give us the luxury of petty worries until we knew ourselves again. Until we had a safe place to grow into ourselves …”_

_“I am sorry that I so cruelly dismissed you and your feelings, Cloud. But at the time I couldn’t see another way to keep the pack safe. Both from outside and from ourselves …”_

The smaller wolf sat up to look Angeal in the eye, as best he could. _“I understand. I do. I don’t blame you at all … I just wished you’d listened. Even before he was my Mate, he was_ mine _. And I was_ his _, he would have never betrayed me.”_

Angeal nuzzled against his nose affectionately _“I believe that time has proven you right. Before you mated, on the first day you left, I was tempted to seek you out to tell you that I was willing to adapt, to change.”_ His blue eyes showed amusement as he found Squall’s scent all over the young wolf, _“However, it may have seemed like an attempt to stop you from Mating, so … perhaps this is for the best after all.”_

Cloud’s tail wagged hesitantly _“You’re not mad?”_

_“No.”_

Cloud felt his rush of emotions. It was a complex soup of weariness, trust, happiness for Cloud’s joy, patience, thoughtfulness, humility and caution. But he was not angry. Perhaps he had been once, but it had since been dissolved and resolved. The smaller wolf stood and partly leapt in happiness _“You’re really not mad.”_

Angeal snorted and gently cuffed the young wolf around his ear, _“I am known as being stubborn, not a liar.”_ While Cloud nursed the spot the elder had swatted with his paw, Angeal spoke again. _“This is not how I would have liked to resolve our disagreement. But what is past is past. I have some questions about your Mate, and, if you are willing, I am prepared to meet him.”_

Yelping in surprise, Cloud tilted his head with wide eyes _“Really? You’re- Really!?”_

Angeal let slip a look of hurt at Cloud’s disbelief but didn’t comment on it, _“Yes.”_

Cloud howled briefly in joy and tackled the Alpha wolf _“Thank you thank you! You’re going to love Squall, I just know it,”_ he chanted in a joyful, jumbled mess with his nose under Angeal’s forelimb like he was a puppy in a sire’s protective hold.

Angeal snorted above him, _“Perhaps.”_ He waited a moment before he added _“I have some questions about him, and you. They’re important.”_

 _“Oh, alright.”_ Cloud looked up, uncertain and curious.

_“Since you have mated, has he been affected as you have?”_

Cloud rolled onto his side with a dopey look of affection _“He has experienced the same thing a wolf-wolf mating would have. He … he_ knows _me, he sees and hears so much more about me now, and … I’ve noticed that he’s constantly drawn back to me no matter what he’d focusing on … it’s nice.”_ He refrained from commenting on their sex life in front of Angeal, whom he was trying to bestow a good impression of his Mate, but that unsaid thought may have reached him from earlier.

_“Has he shown any … wolf behaviours? Outside of his Mating Bond?”_

_“No …”_ Cloud thought carefully _“He’s hunting without a gun now, but … I ever since he remembered me he’s left it at home. He once said he’d never use one if he had the skill … I’ve helped him improve since, but that’s something he’s learnt, not just picked up out of the blue. Same for his habit of biting me and his weird attempts at howling,”_ he smugly wagged his tail at the end comment, Angeal lightly swatting at him again for getting off topic.

_“Has he been interacting with any Hunters since learning of you?”_

Cloud shook his head, _“Not willingly.”_

 _“Cloud …”_ Angeal drawled warningly.

Cloud’s ears went back, and he heaved a great sigh. _“One is his brother, he’s family but I’ve hardly found his scent on Squall let alone seen them together. The other is the village Alpha, sorry, Leader. So … interacting with him is unavoidable, though I’ve never seen or smelt him on my Squall either.”_

 _“I see …”_ pondering for a few minutes, leaving Cloud worrying beside him, he kept his thought to himself and asked a new question. _“Does anyone know of you, Cloud? Besides your Mate.”_

 _“Squall’s Mother-figure,”_ Cloud admitted. _“She knows my name and only my name, but it was something she learnt from Squall when he was a child.”_ Believing that Angeal should be aware, he added, _“His siblings know that Squall has a lover, as is the entire village, but they do not have knowledge of my name, my face or my gender, even. Rumours spin and spread on their own and provide their own answers down there … Squall’s told me what they think, they came up with it on their own.”_

Angeal would have raised an eyebrow if he was in human form, his quiet bafflement leaking over to Cloud who agreed that their system of hearsay was just plain strange. But neither commented.

_“Have you ever met him anywhere else but in the woods?”_

_“No. We always meet deep in the trees, far enough away from either settlement so we can have some privacy.”_

_“You’ve never been to his village?”_ Angeal checked approval and relief in his voice. Cloud nodded. _“Thank the Guardians you listen to_ some _orders.”_ Cloud snickered into his paws. _“You said before that he’s never hunted a wolf, save for one trip that tainted his entire view on it. But if he is so against hunting why does he pursue it?”_

 _“It’s all he knows.”_ The smaller wolf sighed heavily as he recalled the vulnerable look in Squall’s eyes when he admitted the life he led was one of necessity and lack of choices. _“He’s shunned by those who aren’t his kin, singled out because he’s different and seen as cursed, unlucky and inferior … he doesn’t have a choice if he wants to eat and survive. No one would be willing to show him another way to live.”_

Curious, Angeal looked at him head on. _“He is shunned for his actions, but no one will allow him to do differently, so he is judged again for them?”_

Cloud whimpered and growled at the truth in his words. It was not fair! Squall never did any wrong to them, and they hurt him. It was little wonder he had become everything they hated when they refused to show him Love! _“I worry for him when he stays in that place … if I could, I’d take him away and keep him happy and safe somewhere else. Just us …”_

Angeal was silent.

The smaller wolf lowered his eyes, missing Squall’s warmth, his scent and his presence. He longed for his hands in his hair, and the subtle shines in his eyes. The dream he’d just admitted to his Alpha, the one of shielding Squall from all his past pains and dedicating himself to his future happiness was one he often thought about. He just wanted his Mate to be happy. To be able to wake up with him every morning, fall asleep every night without the ever present loneliness, and the freedom to make whatever choices he wanted without judgement.

 _“Angeal, Squall told me that he was an orphaned infant left on his Mother figure’s doorstep by a wolf.”_ he looked up, believing that the only one who’d likely have the answer was the current Alpha, perhaps he could finally give Squall some closure …

Angeal looked interested and surprised, and it was genuine. _“A wolf you say? One of ours?”_

Cloud’s hopes fell. _“Squall said there was a track of prints that led towards and away from him, everyone assumed he had been left by a wolf and cursed. But … I don’t remember any of our wolves ever mentioning doing such a thing.”_

Angeal shook his head slowly, _“They wouldn’t have done such a thing. If they had found an abandoned infant, they would have left him or informed one of us. That is very strange …”_ they pondered the mystery for several more minutes, Cloud sadly conceding that he’d never be able to give Squall the truth that he wanted, and Angeal was plotting.

Angeal nudged Cloud’s shoulder to get his attention, _“I’d like to meet him. I have a … challenge for him.”_

 _“A what?”_ Cloud sat up, a little defensive.

 _“Have no fear, it is a harmless test, designed to quiet the minds of those who still worry and doubt in our pack. It will also convince me that he is worthy of travelling with us.”_ He looked out from their vantage point into the distance, _“I still worry for the choices you’ve made, but I will no longer ignore your wishes. Let me meet your Squall, face to face.”_

Hesitating again, Cloud took a few deep breaths and thought about the implications of Angeal’s plan. _“This test … what happens if he passes or fails?”_ he asked.

Angeal squared his shoulders _“If he fails … I’ll either decide to banish him entirely depending on the damage. Or he’ll have to live at the edge of our territory should he choose to follow you, he will have no pack support, and he won’t be permitted to travel with the pack. It will be a lonely existence. But you will be allowed to see him.”_

Cloud thought that this was still an option that could be workable, if Squall was banished he’d defect from the pack officially and stay with him, but he knew it would be a hard life for the both of them from then on. On the other hand, if he were allowed to live distantly, he’d also likely stay with Squall as much as possible.

 _“And_ when _he passes, will he be part of our pack?”_

Angeal’s ruff stood up slightly with unease. _“No. The pack is something sacred and unique to us wolves, and he is not a wolf. But I will permit him to interact and live among us. He can hunt in our territory, and I will see to it that he’s not rejected by the others, I’ll stand up for him and for you.”_

Cloud wilted slightly, _“Will he ever be a wolf in your eyes?”_

 _“If he can prove himself as a wolf_ maybe _I’ll discuss with Aqua a method of adoption into our pack. I’m stubborn, you recall. It’ll take more than a few months to impress me.”_

The smaller wolf wagged his tail and prepared to howl a new message to his Mate, _“Whatever this test is, he’ll pass it so well you’ll want him immediately,”_ he grinned and ignored Angeal’s ambiguous hum to call for Squall again. He had a new message and a lot to tell him.


	33. Chapter 33

Irvine whistled when Squall handed him his repaired axe, “Wow, how’d you always do this?” he twisted it and swung it a few times to get a feel for the weight and the direction and nodded to himself while Squall inspected the bag of root vegetables they’d bartered. “You’re better at fixing these than the blacksmith, I’m sure he rips me off every time I see him.”

Squall raised an eyebrow briefly before picking his way through more of the bag’s content, “When the blacksmith won’t serve you, you make your own. It’s just practice.” Irvine winced above him, but he ignored it. He counted seven of each root and nodded, Irvine had kept his word. “Thanks for these, Irvine,” he added, hanging them up a nail in his hut, this food bag would feed him for several weeks.

Irvine leaned against the door and grinned, “Thanks for taking the time, I could see that you were in a hurry.”

Shrugging wordlessly Squall tried to repress an irritated sigh – Irvine had come to collect his axe, which had completely slipped Squall’s mind as all he could think of what the urgent message that Cloud had sent him last night. The howl had asked him to come to the clearing where they parted ways for ten years, and that Cloud’s leader would be there. The Alpha.

Cloud had called him to meet many times, but this was the first time that Squall would be meeting someone else there too. It was unnerving, to say the least. Not to mention that he was worried about disappointing a man that Cloud respected before he was even on his way he was internally panicking.

When Irvine appeared, Squall was in the process of leaving. Squall had paused, and sighed, and then stopped his journey to get what his brother had come for – a deal was a deal and this way he would hopefully avoid another family panic since Irvine knew where he was going.

Inspecting the axe in an attempt at nonchalance, Irvine dropped a question, “Are you off to meet your _secret someone_?”

Squall gave him a look out between his bangs and breathed through his nose. _Edea raised you better,_ he reminded himself as he banished the impulse to snap or hit him for his irritating tone of questioning. Gossip was _always_ perverse when Irvine spoke about it, and if it wasn’t, he made it sound that way.

“I thought I could catch some rabbits later too,” he deflected, pulling a knife out of his boot with a frown at how dull it was. He’d sharpen it afterward.

“You really don’t trust us, do you?” Irvine sighed, taking off his hat and letting it hang off a crooked finger.

“It’s not that,” Squall objected, “They asked me to keep them a secret. If I told anyone, they’d leave.”

Looking concerned, his brother hesitantly said; “That doesn’t sound like a healthy relationship. Keeping secrets between family isn’t right, and it’s something we’ve never done until now. Heck, even Seifer told _you_ about his intentions for Heartily’s daughter while you two were holding grudges, if a brother can tell you that while you’re fighting why can’t you?”

Squall rested his head against his door, having pulled it firmly shut seconds before. Irvine made a good case, but it was more complicated than Irvine could ever know …

“I love them, Irvine.” The taller brunet blinked in shock while Squall spoke, “If I betray that trust I’ll lose them … I can’t, I won’t ever do that.” He fixed him with a determined stare. “Understand?”

Irvine shifted uncomfortably against the wood behind him, “I suppose …” he muttered. The elder picked his axe up again and hummed, “But I know for sure that nothing and no one comes between family, if your lover keeps tying you up in secrets then it’s like they’re pulling you away from us … maybe they’re not that good for you …”

Squall growled.

Irvine jumped as Squall did. Squall covered his mouth in surprise, he’d never made a sound like that before – Cloud was rubbing off on him.

Luckily, Irvine laughed it off. “Down boy!” he chuckled, patting the younger brother on his shoulder, all seriousness dispelled. “I was just thinking out loud. I’m sure you’ll convince that secret someone that we’re trustworthy, welcoming folk when it comes to those who make you happy.”

Squall had never pegged Irvine as so caring. Understandably, Irvine was a man who hated secrets and barriers between people, especially those he cared for. It was an understatement to say that he was occasionally too nosy for his own good, and just as occasionally rude or perverse about people’s lives. However, his reasons were sound.

Squall glanced away with a smile, and blushed, Irvine patted his shoulder again. “Just remember, a family with secrets isn’t a family that’s together, little brother.” With a final nod of his head to show he understood Irvine was off, walking away whistling a merry tune.

Sighing in relief, Squall pulled his door closed and jogged towards the woods, pleased to finally get his day started.

However, the feeling didn’t last.

* * *

The overcast morning, later than Squall would have preferred, was crisp with the chill of autumn. The air coloured his skin slightly pink, and his breath misted lightly on each exhale. He strode briskly under the changing leaves, the greens beginning to fade into oranges, yellows, and browns. The floor was covered mostly in leaves now, though the trees still held much more to fall before the winter claimed the land entirely. It was early again …

Each step was echoed by a crunch and rustle of leaves. Squall enjoyed this time of year, for no other reason than for the rare colours, so different and alive compared to the crystallised stained glass he’d seen once in a city. How could anyone see these colours and still think stained glass could hold a candle to their beauty? It was also his favourite season to walk the woods because hunting was good- animals making final dashes for food before hibernation, their bets and risks opening many opportunities in the fading green forest. The animals would be fat after a summer of feasting, coats thick for the winter months, it was a good time of year to hunt.

Under the trees, towards the mountain, the air was marginally warmer- sheltered from the cold open sky and barren valley hills. The air was less chilled now, and Squall’s body was warm with motion.

As he walked, Squall began to think. Images of Cloud’s leader came into his head, lots of pictures of disapproval and anger- he had to shake his head a few times to rid it of the reflex image of Father Hojo or Genesis. The two men who represented hostile intentions. With their presences tainting the view of Cloud’s leader in his imagination, Squall’s nerves began to rise.

His heart beat uncomfortably fast and loud, hitting the breastbone in his chest like it was trying to escape this encounter. Squall forced himself to breathe evenly, reminding himself that Cloud was waiting for him, that Angeal had promised to see him. This was a _good_ thing.

It was what they were hoping for, and what they had been preparing for over several weeks. Squall was thankful that his chance was finally here …

Nevertheless, his heart kept pounding.

An hour later, closing in on the meeting spot, a sixth sense now very familiar to him told Squall to look up and smile. Before him, approaching silently and appearing like the perfect animal spirit, was Cloud in wolf form.

Seeing Cloud knocked all the confidence out of him, seeing him and knowing that he’d never be good enough for Cloud made him silently despair. There was no way Alpha Angeal would let him stay, Cloud could do so much better.

And yet as he shook with anxiety, he was so very happy to see him.

Squall knelt and held his hands out, his shaking legs refusing to take another step, and Cloud leaned into his palms contently. His blue eyes were full of love, as always, and he whimpered when he sensed his Mate’s fear. _“Squall? What’s wrong?”_

Squall pressed his head to Cloud’s and breathed out slowly, his courage returning like a small eddy from a stream filling a clay pot, slowly but surely. “I … it’s nothing …” he murmured, taking strength from Cloud’s presence and reminding himself that _this_ , this perfect being, would be lost to him if he fell apart before his defence was made.

Cloud huffed and nudged at his chest. He had already sensed Squall’s apprehension and soothed it accordingly, pressing his ear to Squall’s breast and breathing slowly, silently encouraging Squall to follow his lead.

Holding Cloud’s warm, thick pelt between shaking fingers, Squall obeyed the silent command and closed his eyes to focus.

 _“I’m here,”_ Cloud said over and over, without making a noise.

Squall smiled absently, eyes half lidded to admired how the dappled overcast daylight, weak and dim under the canopy, made Cloud’s pelt shimmer different shades of grey. His fingers threaded through the tips and wriggled playfully to reach the soft and warm undercoat. It may have appeared dull, but Squall could have watched the daylight paint Cloud’s fur for hours. Hopefully, he would be able to one day without nerves or fear.

Cloud’s ear twitched against Squall’s arm, asking him if he was well now with concerned nudges here and there. His efforts ceased when Squall cupped his jaw and tilted his solid head up to meet his inquisitive gaze. “Thank you … I'm all right.”

Relaxing at the verbal reassurance, Cloud turned playful and licked him across the mouth.

Squall turned away, spitting and scowling “That’s disgusting!”

The wolf just snorted. _“You should be used to it by now, you never complain when I do it human, what’s the difference?”_

Squall pulled on his ear to scold him for laughing, “Do it again and I’ll make a leash for you,” he threatened blankly.

The laughter instantly stopped, Cloud hesitantly tilted his head as if to ask if Squall was sincere. Squall poked his nose, smirking when the wolf yielded under his touch, shrinking like a scolded pup. “I mean it.” Cloud’s affections were very welcome, but dog breath was not something he was a fan of.

Cloud’s ears went back, and he whimpered and curled up in his lap, whining pitifully. _“I’m sorry, it’s the best distraction I could think of.”_

The brunet petted his Mate’s ears gently “I know … but I still don’t like it.”

 _“You’re no fun,”_ Cloud huffed.

Squall laughed a little, Cloud’s ears perking at the happy sound. Squall scratched Cloud under his chin and sighed “Just evening the scales, love. You lick me, I’ll leash you.” Relenting, Cloud acknowledged the fairness of that deal and stretched his head up to nuzzle into the firm fingers.

_“Angeal’s waiting.”_

“I’m right here.”

The Mated pair, so absorbed in each other they’d forgotten that someone was nearby, jumped and snapped to attention at the deep voice that sounded so close. Squall’s hands tightened on Cloud, half protectively and half out of fear as he laid eyes on the Alpha for the first time.

He was nothing like the scrawny and book-smart Hojo who peered with squinting eyes and yelled with a voice of venom, and he wasn’t like Genesis who watched with judgemental eyes and a permanent frown. No. Angeal wasn’t much like any leader Squall had ever met:

He stood in human form, towering over them from many feet away with eyes blue like Cloud’s and hair black like a raven’s wing. He was a burly man, muscled through and through with raw strength. Where Cloud and Zack’s human forms had been muscled and lean, built for survival, with elements of speed, endurance, and strength all balanced in their bodies, this man was pure, raw power. Each arm looked durable enough to snap a tree in half, and his shoulders were so broad he walked about shirtless, Squall couldn’t imagine any shirt covering him without bursting at the seams.

His eyes were intelligent and hard to read, and he commanded himself confidently. Squall felt tiny under his eyes.

The man possessed many scars across his body, the usual Wolf-Heart scar upon his chest, but many more too. He was nothing less than intimidating, Cloud’s leader. Squall forced himself to keep eye contact, glad that Cloud was here to hide his trembling hands, “Thank you for meeting me,” he said as evenly as he could, losing his nerve when he finished and looking away.

He’d probably said the stupidest thing …

Cloud leaned on him supportively _“Breathe, Squall.”_ and he did.

* * *

Angeal didn’t react at first when Cloud ran from their meeting place towards his approaching Mate. They had been listening to his approach for several minutes now, and Cloud had been worrying the second he’d sensed him; Angeal couldn’t follow his waves of emotion as precisely as he would have liked – but he caught one thing that prevented him from barking an order to keep Cloud in place: _Squall Needs me._

It had been an overwhelming thought that had eclipsed all other feelings in Cloud’s mind. Stunned by the desperation of it, Angeal had let Cloud go, watching from where he lay as a wolf while Cloud sent dirt flying behind him in a fevered run.

Collecting his thoughts, Angeal transformed and fitting the breeches he’d brought and followed at his own pace. The emotion had been disarming, although it shouldn’t have been in retrospect, Cloud was part of a mated pair, and so it was natural that he would be emotionally invested in the Hunter.

Thinking rationally, Angeal theorised he was just surprised that such dedication was directed towards an outsider.

Moments later his eyes fell on them, and he was stunned all over again.

The Hunter was on his knees, Cloud standing over him as a wolf, and they were linked at the brow in wordless reunion. The Hunter’s hands were shaking, his collapse to the ground had been less than graceful, and Angeal frowned as he read the fear in the air around this individual.

This was far from the ruthless, heartless Hunter he’d been picturing …

_“Squall? What’s wrong?”_

“I … it’s nothing …” the Hunter’s voice was deep, hinting at disuse but easy on the ears for the low pitch it was. While his voice wasn’t loud, nor did it upset the environment around them, his loud breathing was.

Ever the attentive Mate, Cloud pressed his body against the Hunter’s middle and relaxed there, nudging patiently at unknown points on the man’s body to key a gradual change from tense to calm. It worked, surprisingly.

It was a touching scene. Angeal was surprised once more at the conclusion he was drawing from what he could see, what he had heard, and the subtle scents in the air: This Hunter loved Cloud. Beyond all doubt now, just as Zack had said: this boy, this Hunter, truly and utterly loved Cloud.

He smiled privately, at least Cloud’s feelings were requited. The adoration and peace that radiated from Cloud’s presence were something he’d gotten used to, though amplified tenfold with the Hunter at his side. The Hunter was muted to him, and likely always would be, but he was confident that he was feeling the same.

As if to confirm his conclusions they totally missed his arrival and engaged in playful interactions that had Angeal fighting a smile.

Yet, when Cloud was threatened with a leash, he frowned. A wolf should not be tamed, nor should a human man threaten to use binding so carelessly. Angeal would have to scold him on the use of such threats, it would not bode well if he were at his core just another ruthless Hunter, taming the wild and bending it to his will.

_“Angeal’s waiting.”_

“I’m right here.”

Both of them nearly leapt out of their skins. Summoning his poker face, Angeal began to do what he set out to do: Test the Hunter’s worth. This was bigger than Cloud although started by him, if this Hunter failed to live up to expectations then the result would endanger all those Angeal was responsible for, and all those he loved.

That was unacceptable.

He decided, there and then, that he would be prepared to protect his pack even at the cost of Cloud. Though not a fan of violence as a general rule, Angeal knew when to put his own personal preferences aside for his people.

The young man met his eyes, and the Alpha got his first good view of him. Unruly brunet hair around a tanned and weathered face most fell into his eyes like a partial mask to the world, it made his grey eyes stand out. However, his face was young, and his eyes were filled with curiosity and uncertainty. He was just a boy.

What Cloud said about his hard upbringing was showing here in lapses of vulnerability.

“Thank you for meeting me,” the man said, meeting his eyes for the most part, but cringing and looking away once he had finished as if he expected Angeal to be angry with him.

Scenting the air out of instinct, Angeal smelled stress and fear in the young man’s body. Cloud eased him as best he could. Angeal moved forwards to sit a short distance from the pair. “I wish we could have met under circumstances less forced,” he returned, offering a hand out to Squall, who’s eyes were wide with surprise. “I am Angeal.”

Squall took his hand and met his eyes again “I’m Squall.”

His grip was good, and his palms were rough from work. Cloud kept sending him smug looks every now and again as if daring him to say he was unimpressed, but the Alpha kept his focus.

“I know you are aware of my Pack’s problem in this woods.”

Squall nodded, his hand resting against Cloud’s back as he answered, “There’s not enough game for both settlements.”

Angeal liked how direct he was being. “Indeed, and because of Cloud we’re struggling to move at all.” He held a hand up to Cloud and glared slightly “I don’t need your comments, Cloud, we’re well aware of where you stand in this.”

Cloud’s ears went back, eyes narrowing in irritation. Squall smiled slightly and scratched his Mate’s ruff to erase the expression away. Once he was relaxed Angeal continued.

“Zack tells me you’d like to travel with us to resolve the resources problem,” Angeal wished it was that simple. Zack had made it sound so easy, but the uproar over the idea was threatening to split the Pack. His people were scared, and as Alpha, it was his duty to deal with any and all fears that threatened his people. One day, Zack might understand.

“Yes,” Squall’s voice hinted that he wanted to say more, but no words came.

The Alpha put a hand to his chin and absently scratched “I’m questioning if you would even fit into pack life, young Hunter.” Cloud growled, and Squall’s eyes widened. Angeal gave Cloud a growl of his own to shut him up, “Yes. Your casual use of threats with leashes is unsettling. If I didn’t know better, I’d be asking your intentions with us Wolves.”

“I wouldn’t-”

“I know.” He cut the younger man off, “Cloud hasn’t given me a reason to suspect it, but know that leashing is not a subject to be joked about by the wolves. Is that clear?”

Beside them, Cloud let out a yelp and howl of outrage and got to his feet _“Angeal leave him alone. I joke about it! He got that from me,”_ the blue-eyed wolf interrupted. His muzzle was twitching, fighting another snarl, _“It is nothing but a harmless joke between us, he’d never do something like that out of cruel intent.”_

Raising an eyebrow, Angeal grunted, “Then perhaps you should be included in the scolding too, Cloud.”

The wolf’s ears went back, and he snorted. _“Whatever.”_

Squall touched the wolf’s side, and he murmured “You should have told me that it was serious Cloud.” The wolf lowered his head and sat back at his Mate’s side, sighing unhappily.

_“I didn’t want you to change. I don’t mind it.”_

Cloud leaned into Squall’s touch when the Hunter’s hand cupped his jaw, “And I don’t want your family to think I’m mistreating you, please, tell me next time. You’ve never held back on other cultural rules, why not this one?”

With a rush of embarrassment, Angeal felt it keenly, Cloud answered _“I don’t know … I thought that maybe it would make you feel better if you had leverage over me … I have teeth and claws-”_

“Cloud, that’s awful,” Angeal sighed.

Squall agreed “I never needed that illusion.” He tucked the wolf into his side and rubbed the basis of his ears with gentle fingertips. Cloud peered up at him, looking little and radiating awkwardness. Squall gave him a slight smile “I trust you. If I said something, I know you’d listen to me. No leashes involved.”

Cloud’s tail wagged with relief and joy, and Angeal’s eyebrows raised again at just how adapting and open this Hunter was.

Squall turned stern for a moment “But that doesn’t mean you can lick me whenever you want.”

Angeal smirked when Cloud laughed. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he brought back the point of this meeting. “That aside, if you want to travel with us and be a part of Cloud’s life without tensions in the Pack, I want to give you a challenge that will put your loyalty to the Wolves to the test.”

Cloud tilted his head, _“To the Wolves? Not just to me?”_

Angeal was patient in his explanations, “A Mate bond is proof enough that he is devoted to you. This is about impressing the Pack, myself and all others who may hold reservations or doubts.” He looked Squall in the eye, the boy was impassive and braced for anything. “Prove your loyalty to the Pack, and none can argue.”

“What will you have me do?” Squall asked, all nervousness gone. _I like that,_ Angeal thought when a determined light shone from the young man’s face. His shaking stopped, and his uncertainty vanished. It was like he had never been anxious at all.

Angeal looked sideways at Cloud, “This involves you too, pup.” Cloud looked alert and interested. “What I want, Hunter, from the next new Moon until my return to the Pack in Spring is for you to remain out of the woods. Abruptly and without explanation to your people.” Squall’s eyes widened, and his expression turned puzzling as he thought over the terms.

“That’s it?”

Angeal snorted “It may seem simple, but I promise you it’s harder that it seems. You can’t hunt, can’t provide for yourself or any close people, you may go hungry for a while, be reduced to charity from those who despise you. When your close neighbours or your village leaders demand answers, you won’t be able to answer, and it will put you in a hard position. They may come to hate you, they may punish you or try to force answers. But you must not breathe a word.” He paused a moment to let the true nature of the challenge, the endurance to stay quiet under all circumstances, sink in.

Squall bit his lip “Edea …”

Angeal had never heard of that word before, “Pardon?”

Cloud answered, _“His Mother lives in the trees, can he visit her?”_

He shook his head “If she wants to see you she must go to you. Your Mother cannot be informed of this test, nor given any excuses or explanations either. If you put a foot in the trees, you will have failed.” He thought for a moment and added: “If there is a legitimate reason, Guardians forbid, if your Mother falls sick or perishes in the winter it may be a forgivable exception. However it also will bring doubts to your reputation- so best not to do so.”

Squall was silent.

While his mate was in deep thought, Cloud asked how he was involved. Angeal gave him the next part of his challenge “Cloud, you will accompany me on my search for new hunting grounds. We will be gone from the next new moon until the Spring. This will test your ability to listen to the Alpha over your Mate, the second worry of our people.”

Cloud was upset at his words. He trembled and whined until Squall abandoned his own concerns to comfort him. Cloud buried his head into the young man’s arms _“An entire winter away? Angeal that’s …”_ he let out an animalistic sound of pain while Squall murmured nonsensical words to calm him down, looking just as upset at the idea of separation as Cloud.

However, the Alpha was unmoved. “This is a test, Cloud. A hard one too, to erase all doubts in our people’s minds. Isn’t that what you want?”

The pair were silent.

They exchanged pained looks and offered physical comfort for several quiet minutes before Angeal realised they were having their own private conversation right in front of him. One that he should respectfully leave them to discuss.

He stood up and stretched his legs absently, “I am aware that I’ve given you much to think about. When you have your answers, Cloud will call for me, and you can both tell me in person. I will bring two other wolves to witness your promises and to determine if my challenge is just.”

Squall looked up before he moved away, “Thank you.”

The Alpha tilted his head.

Looking away with slight discomfort under the scrutiny, Squall elaborated, “You’ve clearly thought about this for a long time, made each of our tests perfect for challenging other’s doubts about us. Thank you, for giving me a chance.”

Angeal bowed his head and turned to leave. _Thank you for taking it._


	34. Chapter 34

Squall frowned as he watched Cloud pacing, the wolf hadn’t stopped the second his Alpha had left. Squall patiently reached out to him, and he’d pause for a while as they spoke or merely remained together, but the second he was free again he’d begin his woeful circle on the forest floor, every inch of his body exuding stress and misery and Squall was not far from joining him.

 _“It’s not fair, it’s not fair! Why would he want us apart- what if this is a trap? Angeal wouldn’t do that … Squall we can’t say … no, not fair,”_ Cloud whimpered yet again, and Squall raised his hands to catch the wolf’s head.

“I know,” he agreed, pressing his head to Cloud’s and breathing deeply.

So much for being prepared for anything. Somehow Angeal knew just how to make this challenge trying.

They never considered that they’d be apart for whatever trail awaited them. Every instinct new and old told them that it was wrong and painful and that they couldn’t possibly do it. Only the threat that Squall would be banished and they’d be parted for good stopped Cloud from outright rejecting this proposal tooth and claw.

When Squall had heard his own challenge, and once he had acknowledged the difficulty that hid beneath the simple request, his mind had banked on, and subconsciously relied on hearing Cloud every night as he was becoming used to. Listening to his support, perhaps a secret rendezvous across the moors where no one could see, where they’d both be out of sight and out of the woods- Squall almost believed the challenge and potential social rejection bearable.

Beside him, Cloud had leaned against him to silently communicate his belief that he could do it, that Squall could succeed and that he’d be there to see him survive it.

Then Angeal’s second task, Cloud’s task, had shattered the illusion.

They would both have to go alone. It was a horribly numb feeling welling up from deep in Squall’s chest all the way to the base of his throat, similar to tears and shadowing anxiety. Cloud mirrored his state identically, and in his wolf body his silent words were loud and clear to Squall’s ears, metaphorically.

It was unthinkable, so they were unprepared for the shock and the pain of this declaration.

Though, Squall realised that Angeal was unbelievably crafty. He had said as much to the leader before he’d left, but the tasks were so tailored they’d undermine every bad opinion about Cloud and Squall should they succeed. Yet, if they failed they’d also just confirm those same prejudicial views. Then nothing could convince the pack otherwise.

Angeal must have been a master strategist, no wonder Cloud was so intimidated and awed by him. Speaking of Cloud …

Cloud’s inner monolog was making him forget his rush of rational logic and panic too- what if these tests were just a mask to part them forever? How would they cope with being apart, no other Mates had left each other’s sides since their union. What if Angeal took Cloud so far away that Squall could never find him? What if, what if-

The brunet’s fingertips feathered through the fur behind Cloud’s jaw to draw his attention. “Cloud, I need you, please …”

His lover understood his confusing plea like no one else ever would and turned human, hands over hands just as lips moved over lips. When they paused to breathe, they whispered, “I’m sorry Squall, I just …” his blue eyes bore into Squall’s intensively when they parted for air. “Over one hundred days without you, I …” he sucked in a breath as if pained.

Fisting his hands in the hair on Cloud’s temples, Squall swallowed back fears of his own. How could he live alone again? He’d forgotten how. They thought they’d go through a test together, though it made the most sense to struggle apart and prove their loyalty individually, it hadn’t crossed their thoughts. They were mates now, a unit, they shouldn’t have to carve individual paths to this extreme.

Squall gritted his teeth and pressed his temple to Cloud’s, “Please, stop. Let’s clear our heads before we decide anything …” Cloud reached for him holding Squall’s hand as if it were a treasure. Squall returned the gesture before he consciously tried. Eventually, he conjured enough focus to stand and finally managed to find both his feet and bring Cloud to his after several attempts.

They had been sitting in that spot a long time, Squall’s legs had become numb. He winced at the new blood rushing to his calves and smirked when Cloud laughed at his hesitant hobbling. It was a nice break in the mood, and he’d missed the light-heartedness in Cloud’s soft chuckle.

For a moment, while Squall’s body woke up again, they stood together just to be close, then Cloud whispered that he’d left his clothes back in the clearing.

Squall nodded and offered an uncertain smile “Shall we hunt?”

Agreeing with decisively happier spirits, Cloud led the way back to the discarded items and suggested that they go stake out near a stream he knew of, it was so late in the day now that laying a trap would be pointless. Squall pulled his hunting knife out and thought of sharpening it while they waited for an opportunity to hunt.

“That’s careless of you,” Cloud commented, his hair standing up in a multitude of directions as he pulled his shirt over his head. “What’s a wolf without his teeth?”

Squall flipped the knife in his hand a few times, watching Cloud sort his hair back into place with a tender look. “I’m not a wolf.”

“Figure of speech, love,” the blond smirked, it was a strained expression. He stood closer than normal too, brushing up against Squall’s side as if making up for their inevitable future. “You’re a wolf to me … but if it pleases you; then what’s a hunter without a weapon?” he tilted the knife to see the lacklustre sides for himself and Squall relented.

“I was going to sharpen it later. Or earlier, my brother kept me, I hope I wasn’t too late.”

Cloud shook his head “Angeal is a patient man. Come on, the prey won’t wait for us.”

Squall looped his hand through Cloud’s and neither said a word until they had been resting an hour beside a promising water source. The wolf watched with curious eyes as Squall sharpened the knife of steel, he tilted his head, admiring and jumping at the occasional spark that jumped from the steel whenever Squall hit a dry spot of flint- the mountain was full of odd shards like that.

“My people use bone for daggers and knives,” Cloud said as a final set of sparks landed on his open palm, he grinned in the face of Squall’s cautioning look. “We save metal for ceremonial pieces, beads, hooks- things that bone just can’t be shaped to purpose.”

Squall stopped sharpening to judge his progress, “In my village, the bones feed the dogs- it’s easier, the marrow doesn’t rot, and unlike people, the dogs don’t complain. That we can understand at least. The blacksmith charges much for his work, but it lasts,” he took up the wet stone again and nudged Cloud’s hand out of reach with his foot. “It’ll burn you,” he warned.

Cloud disagreed with a shake of his head “It’s only sparks.”

Behind them, prey came and went, and they ignored it.

Sky blue eyes remained fixated and hypnotised by the irregular sparks, Squall let him get close again when he saw just how intense his focus was. He understood the desire not to think and let himself concentrate purely on the menial task, one movement at a time.

When it was done … he kept checking for sharpness, aware that he was now grasping at straws for distractions. His thoughts couldn’t be more sorted now, he’d turned them over as often as he had rotated the knife. _Don’t drag out a kill, h_ e snorted to himself and threw the thing a few feet away.

“Why’d you do that?” Cloud wondered, having followed the arch the steel made as it flew to embed itself in the muddy earth. He sent a disapproving look up at his lover, “It’s going to need polishing later.”

“Later,” Squall agreed, taking Cloud’s hand in his and pulling him to sit by his side against a rock. When he settled into a comfortable position, he asked: “Are you okay to talk now?”

Eyes widening a fraction, Cloud sourly glanced away. “Do we have to?”

“Don’t drag out a kill,” Squall advised. His lover squinted grumpily until he felt the squeeze on his shoulders. “For me?”

“That’s playing dirty,” Cloud growled, tucking his head into Squall’s neck before huffing a great sigh. “Yes, fine, I’m okay to talk … but I don’t like it.”

“Neither do I,” Squall confessed, the admission rolling off his tongue straightforwardly. Yet despite their verbal readiness to speak on what happened that morning they didn’t speak for several minutes, one wondering where to start and the other hoping to mute the discussion altogether.

Eventually, Cloud whispered, “I don’t know how this will affect our bond.”

Squall tilted his head, and Cloud took that as a sign to keep speaking. “I think I could have dealt with being cooped in my village, and you in yours, because we’re used to it, and it still _feels_ close. But Angeal has been making plans for migrating miles and miles away- it’s too far!” he twisted his hands together, “When the wolves were alive mates rarely parted, and when they did it was under extreme circumstances … injury, death, war with another pack …”

“Is that why you’re reacting so strongly to it?” Squall wondered aloud “Because your wolf spirit sees long-term separation as a tactic reserved for an extreme misfortune?”

Cloud shrugged “I don’t know, Red. It just feels so _wrong_.” He leaned into the fingertips that scratched at his skull and breathed easier as he relaxed into the tranquil touch. One eye opened lazily, “What about you? Isn’t it a sad thought for you too?”

Pressing his lips against Cloud’s forehead, Squall hummed, “Yes. It’s been a fear of mine to be separated ever since we found each other.” Although, his nightmares and concerns were filled with people from his village, guns and fire, blood and death, and a screaming Father speaking of sacrilege. It was a gruesome vision, chained to a fear of being discovered as much as being separated. Now, Angeal’s terms had given him another silent avenue of those same concerns. This scenario coloured in dread as he could see no other way to convince the man that there was another way to prove his loyalty for the long term.

“Angeal doesn’t have a mate, he doesn’t understand,” Cloud grumbled childishly.

Squall didn’t comment on that. “One hundred days, you said.”

The blond looked worried, “Will you have enough to eat, though? And your village-”

Squall shushed him “We’ve had famines before in the past, and our storage shelter will be full of food for weeks. I should be able to get by in that aspect … plus there’s always odd jobs no one wants to do when the snows get here, I can volunteer for that-”

An elbow into his side cut him off, “I wish you’d stop talking like you were actually considering this.”

Squall blinked “Cloud … I am.”

“You can’t be serious?” the blond looked him in the eye with a growl. “I’m not going to give you up just like that-”

The hunter put a hand over Cloud’s mouth “Stop that. Angeal wouldn’t do that to you, does he want to see you miserable?” immaturely, Cloud didn’t answer and glared off to one side with the biggest pout Squall had ever seen. He hesitantly brushed Cloud’s bangs from his eyes, “I know you’re angry, but can’t you see that he's trying to help us?”

Cloud shoved him away and began to angrily pace again “Help us? He wants to isolate us- the second I’m over the mountains I swear the rest of the pack will abandon home and follow us, it’s the perfect way to move us out without my interference.” He covered his face and growled a few more things too muffled for Squall to hear.

Squall stood up and took Cloud’s shoulders in his hands, “But you’ve made your people face many problems for me, don’t you think it’s fair we face our fears too?”

That shut Cloud up. He raised his hands and rubbed his arms, looking younger than he was in a moment of vulnerability. “This isn’t just you saying that because you feel guilty that I’m constantly rule breaking for you?”

Squall flicked his ear, and Cloud grinned for a moment.

Sobering quickly after that spot of humour, Cloud murmured “You’re always so rational … why do you think that Angeal’s trying to help us?”

“Because he’s targeting our flaws,” Squall said carefully, “You must not have heard me earlier, but _when_ we pass it’ll show all those who thought I can’t keep a secret under pressure, or that you can’t stay loyal to the Alpha, completely wrong.” He saw Cloud’s face of surprise and smirked. “No one will be able to say otherwise once Spring is here.”

“I …” Cloud rubbed his forehead and smiled, “Yeah, I see. So, you’re sure that this is the best way?”

Pulling him close Squall shrugged “Unless you think that challenging your leader again is going to prove anything other than your rebelliousness,” Cloud nipped at his throat in reprimand, but Squall didn’t pause, “I think we should agree. But, I’d like permission to tell my Mother, at the very least, an excuse to why I can’t go back into the trees. I couldn’t stand it if she suddenly thought that I was avoiding her.”

Cloud hummed and thoughtfully suggested “You could have a hunting accident; it might scare you away from the woods for a while … or your musket could break- hasn’t it rusted to pieces now? Are you even upkeeping that gun?”

Squall ignored the question, and Cloud’s knowing smirk, and said, “I thought maybe something a bit closer to the truth- that I’d angered you, or your people and until I’d earned their forgiveness I was to keep to my own. I was going to wait for you to come to me, and if there were stories that I went looking for you, it would betray your trust.”

“That’s elaborate … and close to the truth, but you’re a horrible liar, so maybe it’s best to keep to the truth here …” Cloud squeezed his hands around Squall’s waist and sighed. Thinking, he promised, “I’ll do my best to plead your case. Family is important to wolves too, I’m sure I can get Aqua on my side …”

“I know it’s unlikely,” Squall assured him, “But if I can’t say beforehand, then I’ll ask to tell her at the end before I leave. I want to tell all my family goodbye, if possible.”

Cloud smirked, “That shouldn’t be a problem. Poor Red, getting dragged off by a wolf, what will your family say?”

“That I’m insane but normal was never something I was good at,” Squall chuckled. He turned his head slightly when Cloud leaned up to kiss him and met his lips halfway, Cloud hummed against him, and they missed yet another opportunity to nab a kill when their noises scared away a fat looking wild goose.

Squall glanced over his shoulder at the racket it made and Cloud laughed, thankfully in better spirits, Squall hated seeing him sad. The blond returned the knife to Squall from where he’d thrown it and whispered “Run away with me? Just for a night?”

Squall agreed. “You know, my family are starting to notice that I spend nights here now. If I don’t think of a convincing explanation soon, they’ll think I’m up to something.”

Cloud growled in his ear sensually “Only fraternising with a wolf, nothing sinister about that, right?”

Flicking Cloud’s ear again, Squall answered back “Depends on what you want from me.”

“How about everything?”

“Yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will likely be updating slower from here on out- not weekly like you have been used to. It's now my final year in University and I've got to keep focus. Chapters might be updating Fortnightly or even Monthly depending on what is happening and how busy I am. But always on Sundays, thanks for reading up to this point, please stay with me till the end.


	35. Chapter 35

Genesis locked the door to the storage shed, having checked the barn again in preparation for their village guest. He rubbed his brow and forced a slow breath from his lungs, Hojo was slowly driving him insane with his constant plans. A plan for the shed, a plan to decorate the church early, a plan for this, a plan for that. As if the villagers didn’t have enough problems. There was food to be gathered and prepared, wood to be chopped, blankets mended, roofs fixed- the list was unless in the face of the winter struggle.

The good Father’s sudden obsession with Witches made Genesis damn the book Hojo was revering as a new bible. It was taxing his patience and valuable time, winter was on its way and the entire village was nowhere near as stocked as it should be on valuable resources.

He pressed a hand to his temple, head aching at the thought of all the wood, meat and fur that still needed to be gathered. Group efforts would have to be coordinated at this rate, what a bother …

Speaking of problems. He looked up into the trees and forced out another slow breath. Originally, there was a hunt to be had at dawn, the last one of the winter season before the men lost their courage along with the sunlight, and not one man was prepared to face the wolves now that Hojo had the entire community doing menial, useless tasks.

Up until his meddling the wolves had been a growing concern. The wolves had been howling every night for months, Genesis’s nerves were on edge. In his time as a hunter, he had noticed their presence once or twice a week as they eerily moaned to the night sky. However, this wolf was howling close to nightly.

The only times the wolf wasn’t howling were Genesis’s quiet nights. His breaks. No wolves or watches for their appearance, no guns needing oiling and no Leon-cursed-child causing a stir.

He looked at the young man’s hut as he made his way to the tavern for some mead. It was empty again. The boy had been vanishing left right and centre this summer and autumn, always into the woods. Genesis looked at the rusty door hinges and raised his brows. It was almost as if Edea’s child had abandoned the place.

The redhead cast a suspicious eye over the treeline again. Whenever that boy was gone it was a blessing for the village, whenever he returned he was noticed more than ever for his absence. More than that, Genesis started walking again, the boy hadn’t been helping their efforts but neither had he been causing a chaos in storms or in wolves.

He recalled how, in times of conflict where Leon was involved, storms would build afterwards. It may have been days or weeks, but it was always after an argument with Leon. Villagers swore by it, and Genesis believed them. He had seen first-hand the boy call for storms in moments of emotion, the ice storm that had come when the child was sick with a fever all those years ago, was the worst in living memory.

Genesis briefly considered a thought he’d entertained before, but dismissed it. Though good may come from asking the unlucky youth to leave their community and live somewhere else, he was sure that Edea and her family would never forgive him. Besides, Genesis recalled the traces of wolf that the boy had attracted in his youth and the storms that reared in wake of his anger. If the boy were to be turned out he wasn’t so sure that there wouldn’t be a retaliation. So here he was, as always, in a tough middle ground of tolerating the young man despite his reputation.

Alienating him _just_ enough to appease the people, to protect them from him and Edea’s child from them.

The child he’d saved years ago … Genesis could reminiscence carrying him with vivid recall. Every sin that boy had committed since then had been on his head, he had brought Edea’s child home, he had done his duty but he had brought back the curse too. He worried that his people would blame him for it.

He elbowed open the tavern door and marched to the nearest barman to order his drink. At least, when the boy was absent the nights were quiet. He sipped the bitter liquid and sent a relieved smile towards Quistis who was once again helping to serve tables. In any case, he had good company for the evening.

* * *

Angeal looked up when Zack scrambled up the last ledge to the top of the mountain that served as their barrier between men and wolves. The young wolf shook himself and sat before the larger wolf with a yawn. _“They’re safe tonight, Angeal. Sound asleep just half a mile from here. Under the rocks.”_

Angeal peered where Zack was looking and hummed, pleased. _Thank you, Zack._

The pupish wolf huffed, _“You have to stop leaning down their backs all the time, hasn’t Cloud had enough tailing for a lifetime?”_

The Alpha snorted, _“It was just for tonight. I grew concerned when a scout mentioned that the men in the village were considering a hunt. If Cloud were to be found by them … or that boy.”_ It wasn’t a time to grow careless. But if Zack said they were safe then they were safe, and he wouldn’t do more than worry in his mind.

Zack’s ears perked, _“What did you think of the hunter?”_

Angeal turned away, gesturing with his head to their home and Zack following obediently after him. The large black wolf with flecks of white down his left side led the way in deep thought. He turned into a man and settled himself into his bed, Zack waiting as patiently as he could in a bed of his own.

Their home was a shared low cave towards the top of the mountain, they had ended up sharing through ways Angeal wasn’t sure how to pinpoint. Zack just fell asleep here one afternoon and never left. Not that he objected to the company, nor to tutoring such a fine youth in how to become a strong leader, he just honestly wondered when he’d stopped minding when Zack stepped into his space.

Zack’s question was one that had been on his mind all day, one of many. Angeal honestly had little to think on Squall, he had discovered some unexpected good points and his perception of what he was had been challenged, but that only made his opinion of the young man even more difficult to put into words.

Angeal breathed and gave his best answer. “Squall was not what I expected, nor what I was prepared to face today. For all our pack’s worrying, he is just a youth in love and looking for acceptance.” The youth had no scents on him, not like Cloud or Zack who had the smells of their entire pack on them at any time or in any form, it was like no one was close to the young hunter at all. Cloud’s scent was there, very strongly, but no others. He smelt lonely, he looked small, and the panic attack unexpectedly summoned a concern Angeal never expected to feel towards the stranger.

Cloud was right, Squall was alone. He was vulnerable and unloved for the most part, and yet he loved Cloud, completely. Angeal could tell. He loved Cloud strongly enough to take these leaps of faith and risk his people’s anger, to overcome his people’s prejudices, he even looked unfazed by his task.

He rubbed the necklace he wore, teeth from the previous wolf Alpha, and tried to swallow the slight guilt at the thought of the challenge before the pair. He might as well have bitten them for the distress he inflicted with words alone.

Each had looked devastated at the news. The two were small and sad when he had left them to think. It was something he took no pleasure in.

His thoughts continued: “He’s not a bad person. I can see that now. He means well, and though he is faced with many unknowns he’s determined to succeed … I like that.”

Zack titled his head against the paws he rested upon, _“I knew he was trouble when I saw that determination in his eyes.”_ With a snort for a laugh, he added: “ _He matches Cloud very well.”_

Ah, so that was it. That was why the young man was both so unexpected and so endearing.

Grunting in agreement, Angeal smiled. “They’re very devoted. It is a relief that their mating bond sealed as it would with another wolf-wolf pair, we do not have to doubt the hunter’s intentions nor his loyalty to Cloud. He is new to our culture but open to it.” He sighed, “It is a shame I must treat them with iron gloves until they’ve proven themselves.”

Zack’s tail wagged. _“What plans do you have for them? You met to talk but, what about?”_

Laughing at the curious wolf, Angeal waved his concerns aside, “Don’t you worry, Zack, I’ll announce it to the pack once I have their answer. I’ll need your help with Cloud afterwards, he may be inconsolable for a time.”

Zack whined and tilted his head, curious and apprehensive over what Angeal was up to, and what could cause Cloud to need some help.

Angeal said no more and went to sleep.

* * *

Hojo sealed another self-imposed report and folded the information carefully into his desk. He rubbed his hands over the candle, the flame turned his white hands pink again. The stone Church held no heat and would have frosted inside if there had been any moisture, the Father’s breath misted on every exhale.

He coughed a few times and got to his feet, reminding himself that he still had to record his observations of the Tavern owner, and Genesis and check his notes of the Heartilly family. He had not spoken of the days they missed church, nor of the day Heartilly’s daughter come to church wearing a blue bow. Thinking about it now, he quickly retook his seat to note those memories in concise writing in the document of the family.

 _Should God smile upon us, perhaps these notes and my toil will aid the witchfinder in locating the witch in our midst. Bless me with a good memory, my Lord, that I won’t overlook a thing._ Another suspicion recorded in clear ink and Hojo forced himself to leave the quill upon the table, any longer in this cold and his words would become eligible. “That would be unfortunate,” he muttered as he religiously paced from his chair to the altar and began evening prayers before bed.

His Church had never felt colder before tonight. “Is this a sign of change, my Lord? Or a sign of warning … witches fight your enemy’s fight and so great is this village’s sin that we were unaware of this for over a decade.”

He spared the reports he had made a dirty glance. Now he thought with an open mind, now he saw the world and the war for what it was he could see how these people were scum. Each one had a list of sins as long as his robes, how despicable, he prayed that God would strike down upon them all! Any one of them could be the traitor in their midst.

What he had once thought was an open and shut case was turning into something troubling and deep. _When I rid the village of this witch, the curse of the wolves will be lifted and salvation will follow- for it is the Devil’s slave who brings this scourge of misfortune upon God’s people, God willing we will be free yet._

Hojo prayed for fear. For the people to be wary, for the good to speak their minds to him and for their saving grace, the Vatican’s Witchhunter to be the avenging angel they desperately needed.

“Amen.”

* * *

Wedge served the men of this city day in and day out with beer and stories, and food for those who could stomach Biggs’ cooking. He knew them all by name, he knew their families and he knew all the town’s gossip. However, those four, in the far corner illuminated purely by the firelight, were new.

He had tied their carriage, had Biggs tend the horses, and accepted the gold for two rooms at their inn … though, Wedge thought, their presence was draining his pocket of gold when regular after regular opted to leave early than sit at their neighbouring tables. _Odd bunch of blokes,_ Wedge made his way over at the beck of a hand.

“May I help you?”

The leader, a head and shoulder’s taller than the tallest man Wedge knew, said to him: “We travel to Winhill at dawn, innkeeper. Have you anything to say about the village?”

“Not much, sir,” Wedge acknowledged. He knew the village, a tiny place where the moors ended and the mountains began, a valley full of nought but trees for miles. He said as much when describing its appearance. “It’s an old place, the people there are as hardworking as they come, they rarely buy food from outside their farms, and they’re familiar with everyone else who calls that place home. Tight-knit, all of them.”

The gentlemen did not look remotely interested. Wedge told them their most famous story, convinced by the steel in their eyes that it would not frighten them from their visit. “I don’t envy those Winhill lot, they’re besieged by wolves near yearly, God have mercy. I have no idea how they deal with such a threat on their doorstep every day.”

Still politely disinterested, the lead gentleman dismissed him back to his innkeeper duties. Feeling small, Wedge eagerly left.

“… We leave at _noon_ , brothers. This mission seems hardly worth our time …”


	36. Chapter 36

Gentle mist hovered over the ground, obscuring the crunch of leaves as prey and predators moved through the morning forest. However, the quiet was soon broken with a soft scuffle of leaves frantically flying and a startled yelp of a fox.

Cloud looked up with the dead animal in his teeth, the wolf waiting for his mate to catch up with him. Squall, many paces behind, carrying armfuls of wood, smiled as Cloud told him: _“Foxes have good meat, and this one is fat. I’ll find another one before we get to your-”_

“Cloud, really, I’ll be fine,” Squall awkwardly reached out his hand as he balanced the wood he’d gathered to rub Cloud’s wolf ears, the velvety softness at the bases too irresistible to touch. Cloud’s ears went back in concern when Squall finished his talented ear-massage.

 _“But you won’t be hunting for over three months! How will you have enough to eat? Now you have a pelt you can trade too … ugh, I don’t like the thought of hunting a gift for your Hunter’s village.”_ His tail whipped the leaves and he turned on the spot with an irritable air about him. _“I really don’t like this, what if you get sick? What if you get too cold? There’s more to worry about than just food if we cut you out of your daily routine.”_

Squall shook his head “Actually this is normal for this time of year. When the snow gets too deep to sneak through when all the animals hibernate, I stop hunting anyway. Even Genesis stops. He will call one last mass hunt, and then that’s it until the spring thaws the ground.” Long winters were best spent in their homes, or near their village where the community could spread the tasks and share resources. “It’s just impractical to push through all the snow and frozen ground, you can’t sneak up on anything and there’s scarcely an animal about in the cold. As I’m sure you know. Plus, I’d rather be warm by my fire pit.”

He raised an eyebrow at Cloud, upon speaking aloud it was odd that Cloud hadn’t realised this sooner, that hunts came to an end and the winter haul in the village began. “You must have known that. Everyone stops hunting when the snow gets here.”

Cloud bashfully lowered his head _“I forgot … cold hunting doesn’t bother us wolves very much.”_ He perked up, a bit happier now that Squall reminded him that this challenge would barely be pushing limits in terms of cutting off livelihood. Squall was glad for it. _“Though you’ve gone into the woods before in winter, but only a day or two out of the whole snowy season.”_

“That’s when it’s been a bad harvest year, _and_ the entire village’s food rations are low, _and_ the road to the city was blocked with snow.” He frowned on memories of those hunts, how cold he’d gotten and how sick he’d gotten for such a small meal. “Desperate times call for desperate measures. If we ran too low on food we’d go buy or trade for some in the city.” Squall recalled his first time in the city, it was so big and confusing, but he’d warmed to it rapidly when he was served his first warm meal in days. Edea had recounted the story with a smile every time they had a similar broth on a winter day, she was fond of that story. “Sometimes, when the snow is too thick and we can’t get through, we start to kill sheep and go on winter hunts. That’s only happened twice in my memory.”

Cloud perked up a little _“The city isn’t in the woods! You could go there for winter.”_

Squall raised an eyebrow and smirked, patting Cloud on the nose “And cheat? Who do you take me for?”

The wolf laughed _“Angeal never said you couldn’t~”_

Squall kicked leaves at him, Cloud ran circles and laughed some more.

“Trust me, this challenge won’t be a walk in the woods, but winter never is in a remote place like this! It’ll be just like any other bad harvest year. I’ve lived through a few.” Squall was determined to do this correctly for as long as he could to prove himself, and he was sure he could speak with Angeal about the terms of failsafe’s such as retreating to a city for more food, just like he'd asked about visits to Edea.

The wolf nudged his leg, _“I understand that food might not be very high on your concerns but … I hate to think of you depending on that village. What if they turn you out?”_

The thought had crossed Squall’s mind already. Should the village decide not to help him, not to pay him, or not to give him work or charity … “Then I can either go to work in the city for a few weeks or it’ll be a very hard winter,” he admitted. The thought of rationing, stealing, even heading to the neighbouring town for the winter had crossed his mind. But he knew the risks with each, one could make him sick, next would get him punished, and the final would likely break the unsaid rule of ‘sticking it out in a place you hate’ that Angeal’s challenge relied upon. Although he was confident that Angeal would not ask him to put his health at risk for this, he clearly wanted Squall to succeed. And to succeed with the maximum amount of respect possible.

The wolf whined.

“Cloud-”

 _“I’ll hunt for you every day so you have enough to get by, I’ll get deer and birds, I can give you some of the salt my people have, I won’t be using it-”_ the wolf paced as he thought, the empathic link between them showing his thoughts clearly when Cloud was in wolf form- already he had forgotten how normal this would be. But Squall understood his concerns, he had worries too about Cloud’s challenge.

He didn’t know if the mating bond would hurt Cloud, who was the deeper spiritual person, the wolf and the one who gave Squall the bond in the first place. He didn’t know the outside world, it’s dangers. Would Cloud be able to hunt enough food on the move? Would he be safe? What if he needed to turn human, what would he do or say, would he have clothes? What if they encountered other hunters or other wolves? His worries were a long list of unknowns Squall was constantly adding to.

His solace was that Cloud was strong and the pack Alpha would be with him. Cloud, Squall knew, wasn’t as fortunate. He had few solaces for Squall’s situation. His siblings would help, but they too had to survive, the village was an unknown and the winter itself could turn bad and …

Squall heard Cloud’s emotions agree: it was another long list of unknowns and few solaces.

 _“I wish we were staying together,”_ Cloud admitted at the end of his long rant. Squall ran his hand over his ears again. Cloud knew that he was willing to take this leap of faith, he had already made up his mind.

“I will be fine,” he murmured, waiting for Cloud to look at him and acknowledge the silent promise: _I will survive and come back to you._

Hefting a heavy sigh, Cloud accepted and spoke no more. He leant against Squall’s side as they continued their walk. _“Do you need anything else?”_ Cloud wondered.

“Firewood, lots of it.” Squall admitted. “I’ve got an axe and the space … probably need to fix up the walls as well … but that can wait. I’ll make that up as I go along.” He ignored Cloud’s displeasure with that answer and paused by the edge of the woods.

He frowned. The village was like a nest of bees with all the shouting and people running to and fro. Worry built up, had something happened?

Cloud sniffed the air and tilted his head to listen, _“Is this normal for your village?”_

The answer came quickly, but Squall hesitated as he spoke, “No …” there hadn’t been this much activity since a person had gone missing in the woods. Holidays were sombre affairs until the Mass church bells had rung, funerals and weddings even more so.

Not even the angry wolf Hunts were organised this chaotically. “Something must have happened.”

 _“I can’t smell much from here, and everyone’s speaking at once,”_ Cloud acknowledged, the tip of his tail whipping the grass as he growled. _“But something smells rotten.”_

Squall tilted his head “Literally?”

 _“Yes.”_ Cloud looked between the buildings but shrugged _“It’s only faint. It can’t be what your people are worried about. It’s not where all the noise is coming from.”_

Thinking of possibilities, Squall’s mind conjured up barfights, village damage, an unexpected death or a dog gone rabid and biting. But he kept his opinions to himself. He glanced at Cloud, “Do you want to wait here?”

 _“Probably for the best,”_ Cloud somehow managed to give him a patronising look despite his wolf features. _“A village full of hunters may not be the best place for me to show my critter-face.”_ He dodged the stick Squall kicked at him and put the fox down by his feet instead, laughing over their link. _“I’ll go find some more firewood, meet me here soon.”_

“Bye,” Squall agreed, picking up the dead fox and stepping into the village light.

* * *

The closer he brought his approach the more manic the village seemed to be. They barely noticed or paid attention to his arrival, a rarity in itself, albite a relief. The crowd of active people was streaming back and forth from the Church, Squall noted as he put his supplies down. He hesitated, knowing he should head back to Cloud as soon as possible, but he was curious. Not to mention disturbed by the agitation in the community.

He lifted his axe and moved with the focused people to try and catch on to what had happened.

Luckily, a friend caught his attention. “Leon! Over here, where have you been?”

Zell stood with Seifer, both looking exhausted as they leant against a newly repaired fence. The work looked rushed, Squall noted, the nails bend and the wood a few inches too long for the stretch of the fence they were closing off. He waved uncertainly as he darted to their sides, more people carrying more items rushing past him.

“What’s going on?”

Looking twice as pissed as normal, Seifer answered, “Father Hojo’s been ordering us about all day, we’ve been asked to fix up the entire village in exchange for some grain rations early,” with a dark scowl, Seifer spat in the Church’s direction, “Sounded good to start with, but it’s gone downhill fast; he’s lost his mind.”

“And his temper,” Zell added, rubbing at the splinters in his skin, “The longer the day goes on the angrier he gets. The Sheppards have caught and released their sheep three times already, and the Tavern’s been open and shut constantly too. He just threw out all the Church décor and now he’s making the helpers put it all back again. It’s as if he can’t make up his mind.”

Squall blinked. It did sound like the village leader had lost his sanity.

The three young men were forced to move when another ground of individuals marched through with what looked like extra firewood, and Squall couldn’t help but be concerned for Cloud. He hoped that his mate would have enough wits about him to keep out of their way.

He helped his brothers when Zell struggled to hammer the nail through in another repair log for a long empty field. Squall nailed the blunt iron through to the stake with some difficulty, the wood was clearly unsuitable and would likely crack when it finally seasoned properly. “Any reason why Father Hojo’s causing chaos?”

Zell shrugged, Seifer muttered something about senile old men, but answered the query: “According to him, we were expecting some distinguished guests around noon, but they haven’t arrived.” He gave Squall a cold look. “If you have been _around_ you would have heard his delightful speech about these Holy men coming to purge the village and save us all-”

The middle brother waved an anxious hand in Seifer’s direction, “I’m sure Leon had his reasons, right?”

“Right …” Squall refused to elaborate. “Is he chocking this up to the village bad luck why they’re late?”

“Yeah,” Zell sighed. “It can’t be helped, maybe they just travelling slow and enjoying the view?” he cracked his overworked fingers and worked out a new splinter. Ever optimistic, he attempted to show the light at the end of the tunnel, “We’ll all feel better when they finally turn up. I’m definitely interested in meeting them, whoever they are. Until then we just must get on with what the Good Father tells us to do, Genesis sure isn’t objecting so they must be important enough to deserve all this prep.”

That was more than odd. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, “Genesis is going along with _this_?”

Seifer smirked, looking pleased that he had asked, “Mostly. For now, he’s shadowing Hojo and scowling.” Loyalty and trust were in his eyes and ringing throughout his voice, Squall knew he admired Genesis and wasn’t surprised with his opinion, but there was that frustration that he refused to step in. Squall too had respect for Genesis, knowing that the man had once saved his life and had protected the community for years, though it was a mixed respect that came with a lot of fear and little trust.

Seifer turned to Squall and nodded, “If Hojo crosses a line, Genesis will stop him.”

Keeping his opinions to himself, Squall stood and shifted his grip on his axe, “I hope you’re right. We can’t afford to waste resources like this …”

“How’s hunting?” Zell asked, putting a new nail into the stake.

For a moment, Squall wondered if he should lie, but decided against it and told them a fraction of the truth. He blew a long bang out of his eyes, “Animals are getting scarce, but the ones that are still here are fat and ready for winter,” he thought about the fox that Cloud had caught. A predator so close to the village should have been rare, and he hadn’t heard guns going off for weeks, what about the oncoming winter?

“Shouldn’t a hunt be starting soon?”

Seifer scoffed “With Hojo’s panicking? Please,” he kicked a log to break it into manageable pieces. “He said he’d curse whoever disobeyed him. No one leaves this village without his permission, even Genesis isn’t risking more bad luck …”

The crack of wood under his boot. The fractioned edges matching the state of Seifer’s temper. Squall took a step back. “Genesis should ignore that warning, winter will be hard unless-”

“You think we’re not aware of this?” Seifer growled. “All the rotten luck landing in our laps just before the snow falls? If you want to be useful go pick up your gun instead of your axe and get something for the stores! You’re the only one who won’t care about the Father’s bloody ranting.”

Zell punched his shoulder, “Don’t take it out on Leon!”

Their elder brother grumbled and turned his back to nurse his sore arm while Zell spoke, “It would help us a lot if you could. But no worries if you can’t, we still have time to help ourselves and I think that Hojo will be sending us out to gather food soon anyway: We’ve got guests to provide for.”

Smiling quietly at Zell’s logic, Squall let some of the tension in his shoulders ease. Zell was right, after this day of panic things would be back on track and the people would be taking care of. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Be here for evening Mass,” Zell called after him “It’s compulsory and we must all go, Father Hojo’s orders. And Genesis asked for you to be there by name, don’t forget!”

Squall was surprised, _I’m never wanted in town meetings, who could possibly be coming that would change the leader’s opinion that I’m better off in the sidelines?_ With a nod, he promised, “I’ll remember.”

But as he spoke those two words, there was doubt in his mind that he’d follow through, or that he’d be welcome. The entire village was on edge, and he didn’t want to set them off. _Maybe I can just wait at the back?_ He shuddered at the thought of sitting through an entire meeting stuck in the tiny church, everyone pressed up against each other, the walls closing in and his breathing cutting off-

He leant against a tree, unsure when exactly he entered the woods or how long he’d been there for. His legs shook and his chest felt tight. _Breathe … just breathe …_ he thought to himself. He gasped and focused on the scents of the forest, hoping to calm himself.

He collapsed into Cloud’s arms, again uncertain when he had appeared or from which direction. His fingers buried themselves into Cloud’s shirt and he felt the choking sensation gradually subside in time with Cloud’s soothing ministrations. The blond’s nails lightly scratched and tickled the back of his head and his voice rose and fell in gentle murmuring comforts.

Soon, Squall found his voice and enough self-control to sit up on his own, Cloud’s hands linked with his own. “I’m okay now …”

“Are you sure?” Cloud ran his fingers through Squall’s hair, smiling fondly and with worry when he leant into the touch. “What happened?”

Feeling silly, Squall admitted “Remember when I told you I get … like this when trapped in small spaces?”

Cloud nodded when he paused, Squall knew Cloud had never forgotten. That was why he was always the one by the entrance of their dens, it was why Cloud made larger than normal sleeping spaces for Squall’s comfort, and why there was almost always access to the sky or trees just in case something triggered his anxiety. He gulped as he explained; “There’s going to be a town meeting in the Church later, I was asked to attend and … overthought it, I guess. All the p-people and the walls. The _space_.”

He screwed his eyes shut tight, feeling tense all over again. “Sorry, I sound so stupid …”

Cloud’s brows pinched together, “Squall, stop belittling yourself. It’s not something to be ashamed of, and it is not stupid.” He cradled Squall’s face in his palms and made him look eye to eye with endless blue. “You shouldn’t punish yourself like that, calling yourself stupid, thinking less of yourself for having a rational fear, forcing yourself to go through things that make you uncomfortable. You’re treating yourself like your village treats you. Please, stop.”

Squall closed his eyes to the gentle kisses Cloud pressed to his forehead, nose, and eyelids. Feeling a vague tranquillity at Cloud’s reassurances, and slight sadness that he had let his neglectful neighbours influence him to such an extent.

“Do you have to go?” Cloud murmured.

Squall swallowed, “Yes. Zell said that Genesis asked for me by name …” _Genesis will know if I’m not there. Why does he want me there?_

“Don’t force yourself to go through something you hate. If you must go, stay by the entrance, stay with someone who’ll understand you. Your brothers? Your sisters? Edea?” Cloud’s comfort helped. Squall sighed and wondered if he could stand with Edea …

“Yeah … I’ll do that.”

His mate sighed, “Squall …”

“I’ll be okay,” the hunter in red promised. “I can’t skip this meeting, the leaders will know and the village is frantic because we’ve got important guests staying for a while. If I step out of line I don’t think I’ll be getting off lightly.”

Growling, emotions contradicting his sound advice, Cloud said: “You’d better stay in their good graces. But, _please_ , take care of yourself?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going back on Hiatus until April- last push for exams and assignments. But there will be some Valentine events being posted after this, they will be my last stories for a while, but this is NOT being Discontinued. Thanks for reading, see you soon!


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, it was necessary for my wellbeing, and it made this chapter much better than I hoped it would be. Enjoy!

Squall gripped the bracelet safely stowed away in his pocket as he approached the Church. The Evening was drawing in like closing curtains upon the world, the grass cool, the air chilled and the mountains dusted gold with the last of the sunlight. Squall, finally back in the village after most of the afternoon noticeably absent, walked with his Mother holding onto his arm for support.

People were swarming towards and around the church like water to a drain. The entire village’s presence was overwhelming for Squall. It sent nerves through him and his thoughts were full of dread.

Everyone stood dressed in their Sunday best; clothes smart, occasionally colourful, and they were all groomed and presentable. Hats, bonnets, shawls, shoes, it was a rare display of the best wardrobes in the village. Rinoa stood in baby blue as usual, and most others were clan in some kind of fur for the chill of the evening.

Squall, too, had his cleanest clothes on. Matron had given him a scarf and he reluctantly left the red cloak at home- knowing that it was too bright for Church, Father Hojo had terrified him when he had tried to attend on a cold winter day wrapped up in the crimson colour. Beside him in the present day, Edea had also put her best efforts into her appearance; her best shawl around her shoulders, it had the least holes, and she had polished her shoes. Squall tried to insist that she wear furs for her health, the Church was cold and the day would likely not end until they were done there. But she had steadfastly refused, claiming that they had guests to dress for, not just comfort.

“It is not often we have visitors that catch the interest of Father Hojo,” her comment broke Squall from his silence. She was an observant woman, Squall knew, and perhaps she had said as much to sooth his nerves? His thoughts kept trickling back to the looming small building, the largest in the village and yet the stuffiest and most confined space Squall could think of, paradoxically. It had his heart beating double time.

He agreed, but was leagues drier about the situation, “Thankfully. If every visitor required this much effort I’m sure we’d stop inviting outsiders.” The village looked better than it had for years, all fixed, polished, potholes filled in, fences fixed, doors oiled. There were still the frequent item or repair that was clearly rushed and misshapen. Squall mentally took notice of things as he passed and realised that the resources for this rejuvenation must have been _costly_ …

Squall wondered if the blacksmith had been paid for all his overwork, all his oils.

Naturally, and irritatingly, the Church had the most attention to it. Father Hojo had decided that their massive stone obelisk- the biggest building in their village- did indeed need decorations, after five times of changing his mind. The village breathed a collective sigh of relief when he finally settled. The Church held candles, polished windows, walls, brass and silver. The doors were polished, the handles buffed, the hinges oiled until the oil made spots on the floor. While inside, the interior was a sea of candles and crosses nailed up in every corner, ribbons of black and white over the doors. Squall could see that all from here.

Father Hojo had made other changes to the village besides its overall renewal; he’s decided that the tavern would remain vacant and closed, _and_ the food storage would remain unlocked and ajar open for viewing pleasure.

Squall thought he was stupid.

There wasn’t even a _guard_ for the doors! Squall worried about rats. The village worried about pleasing God’s messengers, their not-so-humble guests by the look of things; their _promised_ ‘Noon’ arrival had been missed by _hours_. It was the Evening. The sun had crept away, the farmers and villagers had wasted an entire working day for their arrival, and the day was cold now with how late it was. If it weren’t for Father Hojo’s never-ending flow of respect and praise they would have been considered rude.

Squall still did. But silently.

The Hunter had been in the trees when their guests finally decided to roll in on their four-horse carriage, but he was sure that it had been an arrival welcomed by a disorganised and frantic village, identical to the state it had been in earlier.

Lingering wouldn’t put off today, so Squall and Cloud kissed goodbye, many times, and parted ways with soft promises to keep safe and well, promises that Squall knew he couldn’t keep. Cloud knew it too, and surrendered his bracelet for Squall to cling too whenever he got overwhelmed.

Squall knew he’d need it for the Church … the small, stone space packed tight with the entire village …

He swallowed, something climbing up his throat and making him choke on his own breath!

Edea looked about at the work done, then at the people when Squall pointed out their fatigue, her smiling faded like the setting sun, “Yes … It looks good, but everyone is so stressed and in a rush …” the villagers around them were tired and impatient, Squall noted that a few of them hadn’t even realised that he was here, even with his fidgeting and occasional wheezing breaths.

“Let’s hope it was worth it. Maybe it’s a caravan or something?” Traders didn’t come here often, but it was a possibility. Though not one that deserved this degree of frantic preparation. Father Hojo wouldn’t have gotten so worked up for _merchants_ , surely?

Even Matron looked pessimistic. She squeezed Squall’s arm and turned the conversation to him, “That was a lot of firewood you got, I’m impressed you could move it so quickly on your own.” Her eyes twinkled, knowing who was there lending him a hand up to the borderline of the trees. Squall blushed and instantly confirmed her suspicions, it made her laugh in delight. Her laughter was as warm as Squall’s cheeks.

Edea patted the arm she held, “I thought those bites looked fresh,” she whispered to him, adjusting the scarf to better hide his nibbled throat.

 _Damnit Cloud …_ Squall grumbled, blushing even more as his Mother figure teased him. “You’re as bad as your children,” he protested, pulling the scarf tighter himself only to loosen it moments later as his anxiety made it harder to breathe.

Matron scoffed and continued to jest; “I should hope so, I raised them.” They slowed even more as the doors loomed.

Edea dug in her heels suddenly and stopped them on the road, she smiled at those who walked by and when they were alone she wondered in a hushed voice: “Do they know about Cloud? Your brothers and sisters?”

Squall paled, “No!” He pulled away and looked tense, “Th-they can’t know. I don’t …”

Edea, alarmed at first, put a soothing hand on his chest to calm his frantic heart. “Squall, my son, be still. I was merely asking.” Her hands, worn with work and tough, thin at the wrists, took Squall’s hands in hers. With a Motherly smile, she assured him that his secret was safe. “I simply wanted to know what was common knowledge in our family, so I knew what I have to guard as secret, do not fret, Squall. I will not betray your trust.”

 “Oh …” Squall ducked his head, feeling foolish for overreacting.

The tense atmosphere, sneaking around, and Angeal’s challenge combined had him under a lot of pressure. He apologised but his Mother figure waved them aside, saying instead that she should have picked a better time to ask.

Matron chuckled and looped her arm back with his, “Even so, you’re as tense as the _village_ , Squall,” she rubbed his shoulder warmly, “So I’m the only one who knows?” she checked in a whisper.

Squall hesitated, then nodded. “Um, Quistis might have guessed about my ma- my lover’s, um, sex. But … I’ve not _told_ her anything.” He sighed, covering her hand, “I don’t want to hide things from you, I never have before, but … Cloud’s family. They … they are not Catholics, or anything similar. They often fear what would happen if Catholic hunters found out they lived nearby, and then decided to forcibly convert them with guns and hunts.”

Edea looked worried, “That’s a pessimistic view …” however one look at the Church with its aggressive Father hosting the word of God, her face morphed into acceptance and understanding under Squall’s eyes. “Or perhaps a sensible one.”

Squall squeezed her hand, murmuring a lesser fear, “And … if the village found out about me and him, through gossip, through hearsay or … or f-finding us together-”

Edea’s grip on his arm turned painfully tight. Her lips were pale as she pressed them together, “They’ll have to go through me before they _ever_ laid a hand on you,” she hissed, clutching at him as if someone would snatch Squall up here and now. She gave him a comforting look, “Live with your secrets then, Squall. So long as you are happy, I’ll protect you. I will not breathe a word.”

Squall smiled. “I know Mother.”

“Edea.”

Squall and the called woman looked up to see Genesis walking up to them from the Church, his strides long and his face reserved. He was as groomed as the rest of the village, kitted in his best clothes and polished shoes, even his hair had been thoroughly tamed.

Edea turned to him, subtly stepping in front of Squall like a human barrier to greet the village leader, but it was unlikely to hide him from whatever their leader wanted; Genesis had requested that Squall be here, by _Name_!

The Mother tried regardless, a sincere smile on her face, “Genesis, how pleasant to see you tonight. Such good work you’ve done for our village, the fences and houses haven’t looked as neat since I was a small girl,” her hand hovered at waist height to demonstrate her age, and the Hunter gave her somewhat of a fond nod. It was hard not to be fond of Edea.

“Let’s pray that the effort is worth something,” he gave her a shallow bow and shifted his sharp eyes to Squall.

Squall was prepared for any number of the usual reactions, but not the one he received. Genesis’s face … was oddly _relieved_. He still maintained a cold, frosty exterior, riddled through and through with the mistrust. But the emotion was undeniable.

Curiosity bubbled to Squall’s lips but Genesis moved on; he indicated his head with a short nod, acknowledging Squall, then held an arm out to Edea. “I’ll escort you two in. The meeting will begin shortly, as soon as Father Hojo has finished buttering up the guests.” His tone was bitter.

Edea gave Squall an anxious look, Genesis hadn’t let room for argument … but ‘two’? You _two_?

Squall returned her worry and linked his hand through hers. Edea forced a pleasant smile and her hand eventually fluttered up to rest as light as a shadow around Genesis’s elbow, betraying her nerves; “My, how gentlemanly of you …”

Genesis’s face of focus said otherwise; ulterior motives at play.

The Mother and Son didn’t have another opportunity to devise a plan or speak with Genesis here. Edea didn’t even dare ask Squall if he was okay, or where Genesis would be taking them. Squall too, found his throat robbed of words.

The shadow of the Church fell over them and it felt like a second nightfall. The stone was colder than outside, the sea of candles doing little to bring either comfort or warmth, the doors began to swing shut behind them with Genesis’s orders and their closure resonated with the same sealing bang as that of prison doors. At least in Squall’s eyes.

Squall was shaking, and his chest began to tighten warningly when their authority led them directly to the front of the crowd. The people made way for them, the majority still caught up in their own discussions and only one or two looking at their little, strange, trio with bewilderment.

Squall’s hand dived into his pocket and gripped Cloud’s bracelet, he focused on the stones, the one that was just a little too sharp, the other that was rounded for … for health- Ah!- Edea’s hand was- the candl- _I can’t move! I’m trapped! I can’t- I … Just breathe … just-_

Genesis stopped and positioned Edea near the wall at the front of the crowd, he put his hands on her shoulders lightly, indicating that this was where she was to stay. His sharp eyes sternly held hers to eliminate any protests, commanding her through the silence. She bit her lip and her hand tightened on Squall’s. But she stayed put, rooted to the spot, scared for Squall and petrified at how out of control she was to protect him in the face of the public, and their leader.

The Lead Hunter then turned to Squall, but subtly. He faced the altar like the rest of those curiously waiting and without warning his hand firmly gripped Squall’s upper arm and Squall jumped, a flinch so abrupt it caused a few stares.

Squall’s heart froze in his chest! His eyes stopped seeing, so blinded with fright.

“Do not draw attention to yourself, boy. Am I clear?” Genesis hissed for Squall’s ears only.

The terrified teen nodded jerkily. His breathing was edging on hyperventilating with how tense he had become, his gasps not auditable in the murmur of the people but Genesis could hear him. His lips pressed together, one curling in frustration.

The man sighed and let him go. Not once looking at Squall, he muttered; “… Whatever you do, do _not_ look down when they come out here.”

“Huh?”

Genesis didn’t answer. He marched forwards with such clear direction that everyone nearby stopped speaking to watch him. He knocked at the side door where Father Hojo’s personal chambers lay, his office and his bedroom. The knocks silenced a few more people. “Father Hojo, we’re all here. Please start this meeting while we’re young,” Genesis said as he opened the door a crack and promptly shut it again.

The door sounded like a slam in the now silent Church.

Squall was holding his breath. _Don’t look down? Why, who is here?_ Irrationally, he wondered if someone knew about Cloud- But how? They’d been so careful. He glanced around out of the corner of his eye; wives, farmers, shepherds and children were here as well as Hunters. He tried to rationalise his bubbling fear away, as if it had been about the secrets of the wolves then only Hunters would be here, right? _Right?_

He gripped the bracelet in his pocket harder, Edea’s hands both clutched at his and she silently encouraged him to breathe, stroking her thumb back and forth over his racing pulse. Squall breathed through his nose as controlled as he could; _Cloud, I need you!_

The door opened with a swoosh. Father Hojo came through, a beaming smile on his face. The happiest he had looked all day. His plain clothes and wooden cross over his chest often had him blending in, but the merry attitude of the normally stern Father had him standing out like a sore thumb in the sea of fatigued faces.

The stout Father stood at the foot of the altar and held a hand out to welcome someone, “I introduce to you, my children, our esteemed guests who have travelled far to reach us; the Vatican Agents.”

Everyone turned to stare at the four figures entering the room, the first having to stoop to get through the little door. He stood tall and had his arms resting, clasped over each other and in just three strides stood before the entire room. He was tall, towering over the other men, hair as silvery as an old man’s. But he was not old. He looked fit, in his prime, powerful. His attitude was one of command and control.

Squall noticed, however, that he looked entirely bored, not even attempting a polite disinterest; his green eyes sagged half closed, thin lips pressed together, clasped hands loose and relaxed as he radiated authority. He stood there alone for just a moment, then his three companions followed in a strange formation.

The three companions were not as tall as he was, but all held similar colouring; White hair, green eyes, weathered skin. Two were unusually thin, like willow branches especially with their hair down, and the last looked so muscly Squall wouldn’t be surprised to see muscles bulging from his _bones_.

Squall felt nothing but fear at the sight of them, their black robes, their expensive and decorative rosaries. Their leather gloves, trousers, boots and cloaks reeked of money and quality. These were Religious men, men of position. Why would they come here? Why would Father Hojo want them here?

_They can’t know, they can’t know, they just got here, they can’t-!_

His hand gripped Edea’s and Cloud’s bracelet hard enough to hurt them both. Edea gave a soft gasp but a moment later she clung back just as tightly, trying her damnedest to hide his shaking. Squall’s other hand faintly stung.

Father Hojo stepped, many strides, forwards to introduce them. His bundle of energy never left his mouth: A lazily raised hand by the giant of a Leader had the aggressive, authoritative Father still and silent. His jaw snapped shut on all the glorious words he wanted to say, and his hands uselessly linked in prayer before his chest to still his flustered twitches. No one had ever seen him shut down like that before; curious murmurs started back up again, dying as fast as the Father’s attempt to take control once the four visitors peered into the crowd as intense as staring down a loaded gun.

Wordlessly, the visiting four surveyed the room, from the People to the Decorations.

Squall remembered what Genesis said; _Don’t look down._ He fought against every instinct to duck his head once their collective eyes, as if they were one creature with four heads, landed upon him and his Mother. Those four pairs of green eyes stared right through him, Squall panicked, wondering if they could see his thoughts with their unnatural eyes; read his mind and bring every last secret out of him.

He couldn’t breathe …

Their stares lasted a lifetime.

When they finally looked away, having taken no longer on Squall than on any other face in the room, Squall breathed again. His aching lungs stuttering with the sudden intake of air. He swallowed the urge to cough, a line of sweat broke over the back of his neck, the hand in his pocket felt wet- ah, he was bleeding …

The men straightened up at some unknown signal; “I am Sephiroth, Agent of the Vatican and Hunter of the enemies of God.” The leader spoke with a voice like a cat’s purr, Squall imagined he could feel it better than he heard it. The tones refused to echo in this stony place, it sent shivers throughout the room. “These are my Brothers: Kadaj, Loz, and Yazoo.”

Each indicated their head at their names. The brutish one was Yazoo.

Sephiroth, the leader, took a solitary and aloof glance about the room. The disinterest ever present. “Our mission is to Hunt out the Agents of the Devil to protect God’s people. Good, honest Children of God, devout in every way.”

One side of his mouth turned up, amused. “Brothers.” The three looked at him, “I believe we have no work here in this miserable hovel.” He snapped his fingers and, through the uproar of insulted voices, he strode through the crowds like Moses parting the red sea all the way to the heavy doors and opened them himself with one hand. It took the village a person each to move them normally.

His ‘Brothers’ followed him and the doors banged shut behind them, Father Hojo hot on their tails, begging over the din of angry, stunned village voices and vanishing outside; “Please reconsider, you haven’t even looked-”

Edea and Squall took a step back to the wall, elbows of the crowd nudging them out of their ranks as they roiled like an angry tide. Squall pressed his back to it and began to gasp without restraint, his world feeling dark at the edges.

Edea stood in front of Squall and tried prying her hand loose from his; “Let me go, Squall, you’re holding too tight.” she encouraged.

Squall dropped her hand at once, eyes wide and alarmed, “I-I-I-”

“Shh. Breathe with me. Slow,” she soothed, brushing his hair from his eyes, and rubbing up and down his arm in a slow circle Squall encouraged his lungs to follow the gentle rise and fall of her hand. In … and out … in … and out. He had his eyes closed to forget the building he was in, and he was halfway there when he heard Edea telling him; “It’s alright. You did it, it’s over.”

“Edea.”

Genesis appeared beside them, Squall opened his eyes in surprise. Genesis stood looking angry as normal, but he appeared a lot more relaxed now. He put a hand on Edea’s shoulder, gentle as if she was made out of glass; “May I escort you two out?”

The woman paused a moment to judge him, Motherly eyes sharp with protectiveness. But she appeared to find no reason to reject him Edea agreed. Her hand touched Genesis’s in a moment of silent gratitude.

Genesis took a look at Squall, a quick glance up and down, then closed his eyes and pulled away, conflicted as always when it came to Edea’s youngest child.

Genesis raised a hand to the crowd and caught their attention one at a time, finally bidding them all goodnight; “Listen everyone. As ungrateful as they were I know you all put in your all today, following the good Father’s word of God and your own pride as a community. That’s something to be proud of, our home hasn’t looked as homely in over a decade,” the village murmured, recalling the storms that uplifted fences and buried houses in snow. “You’ve done me proud. I wouldn’t ask anything better form you, as you all already gave your best. Now go home and have a well-deserved night in bed, tomorrow we’ve got supplies to gather for the Winter. No more putting it off, we’ve never been held back before and we won’t be now. Irvine, open the doors back there, I’m done for today, and I expect all of you to be out here full force tomorrow.”

The atmosphere had been calmed slightly, a few faces warmer and at peace with what happened though the rest retained degrees of irritation and insult as would be expected of such a wasted effort. But the people were filing out of the Church to the open air and Squall could barely restrain himself from bolting to freedom.

Edea and Genesis kept him in check. Barely. His enthusiasm to be out of there wasn’t too subtle.

Squall let his head fall back and he breathed, deep and long for the first time this afternoon; _It’s over, I’ve done it, I’m out … I’m going to be fine._

His Mother fondly squeezed his arm.

Once outside Edea turned to Genesis, looking him up and down with her face as pale as when he had first appeared to … guard them? Watch them? Pressure them? Either way, her Motherly instincts were suspicious: “Thank you for being our escort tonight, Genesis. I would not have had such a good view of the proceedings if I had stood at the back,” she probed, sneaky as she could.

Too clever for the stressed and tired Genesis who let out another sigh of relief; “I imagine not Edea. But seeing your face and …” he gave Squall a sharp glance, “Well. Being recognised is better than hiding.”

Squall tilted his head, _Genesis wanted them to know my face? Why?_

They passed the normal crowds of people, heading for the road to Edea’s home. Squall wished he was elsewhere. Genesis … he couldn’t speak freely with him here, and Squall was desperate to head out and have some peace and quiet for a change. But he couldn’t just vanish without cause.

“Who were they?” Squall rasped, his chest still tight.

Genesis jumped at his voice, clearly not expecting him to talk. They hadn’t exchanged civil words in weeks! The Lead Hunter pressed his lips together then finally shrugged his shoulders, “Some men our good Father thought might help us against the wolves.”

 _It was about the wolves!_ Squall swallowed and tried to gulp down his panic too. “W-what kind of help?”

“Nothing useful, clearly,” Genesis spat, but not at Squall, his neck craned all the way around to face the vague location where Father Hojo had disappeared to.

Clearly, Genesis was in a bad mood. But knowing that Cloud and his family could be at risk of outsider’s attacks now was something Squall had to gather information about. He pressed his luck; “Are they offering to bless the woods or something?”

Genesis scoffed, “Bastards won’t be stepping a foot in there, too proper.” He rubbed his forehead, looking longsuffering and stressed, “Just … just don’t worry about it. They’ll leave. And be quiet.” Squall’s jaw snapped shut. “My head is killing me.”

Edea looked up, biting her lip thoughtfully, “I have some poppy seeds, I’ll wager that a mouthful of those will cure your headache,” she offered.

“I appreciate it Edea.” He sighed.

Squall said no more and the three walked up to the treeline, partly because Squall was worried about pissing the man off even more with his temper as frayed as this. Partly, too, because he’d gotten what he needed, and finally because he was still focusing on breathing correctly.

Genesis walked Edea all the way to her house, which mean Squall was with them too. The walk up the corridor of trees to Edea’s house was silent, the crunch of leaves the only noise now almost all of them were on the floor. Woodland creatures, birds Squall suspected, were making the leaves rustle along the ground; he gave the woodland brambles a fond look, wondering what they were doing so late; scavenging for food?

The noise wasn’t Cloud, human or wolf Cloud was utterly silent when he moved across the ground. Squall never knew he was there until he revealed himself. Nevertheless, the comfort of the woods had utterly relaxed him now. He could breathe, he wasn’t shaking, he pulled his hand out of his pocket and winced at how bloody his palm was; he’d gripped his bracelet so tight that the sharp stones had punctured his palm.

Genesis saw and raised an eyebrow, “You’re injured?”

“Squall!” Edea worried, holding his hand in both of hers, “What happened?”

Squall ducked his head, “I think I scratched myself,” he glanced up at Genesis who wasn’t convinced, “I had a stone in my pocket.”

“Silly boy,” Squall’s Mother cooed, “I’ll patch you up as soon as Genesis gets his remedy.”

“You should treat his palm, Edea. A man with injured hands cannot labour for winter,” their leader insisted, holding open Edea’s door as they moved inside. She lit a few candles to see and Genesis made himself useful by throwing extra logs on her fire, stoking a dwindling flame.

“Here, Squall, let me see,” Edea ordered, holding up a pail of water in which to wash the wound. They both saw that it wasn’t bad, more bruised than cut and shallow. She gave him a comforting look, realising how hard he had been trying to hide his terror.

Genesis hovered in the background, watching intensely. Squall took the sponge and nodded at Genesis. Edea understood, reaching for the things that their leader needed so that he had no more reason to be here. With practiced movements and something like joy in her features as she practised her craft, she bundled up a bunch of seeds into a pouch and handed them over, “Here Genesis, take these before you go to bed, and thank you very much for walking me home. That was kind of you.”

Genesis accepted the seeds with a soft ‘thank you’ and leaned on the doorframe.

There was a significant pause where either Genesis was supposed to leave or Edea supposed to turn back to Squall; but they didn’t move. No one moved until the air had grown awkward enough that even Squall, not part of the silent battle of wills, had frozen up with anxiety to see who would blink first.

Several moments later, Edea sighed and lowered her head several degrees, enough for her normally pleasant face to display something deeply territorial and warning: She crossed her arms, and spoke coldly; “What do you want, Rhapsodos?”

Everyone heard what she meant through her verbal words: _Leave, and do not come near my boy._

She called him out on his behaviour, all pleasantries were gone now.

Squall swallowed against a lump in his throat, his hand shook as it pressed a cloth to the wound. He had never seen Edea like this, hackles raised and teeth bared. She looked ready to start a fight, sink in her teeth and send Genesis out of her territory at the sight of a threatening gesture. And Genesis, though he remained passive, wasn’t respecting her as he always had done in the past.

Their staring contest was intense enough to leave sparks.

Then, finally, Genesis broke eye contact with her to meet Squall’s. He nodded at the door, “Leonhart, a word.”

He stepped outside as Edea sucked in a sharp breath, likely to escalate their standoff further, but Squall stopped her.

Though shaking at the thought of being alone with him, Squall summoned the courage to put a hand on her arm and assured her that he would be fine. “I’ll make it quick, Matron, whatever he wants.”

“Squall, don’t you dare!” Edea gasped, her voice hushed as she grabbed Squall’s arm to keep him still. Her eyes shot Genesis’s retreating back a dirty look, furious at how confident he was walking away. If she had her way he’d be standing wherever he chose to stop all night.

The young hunter, stressed, urged his Matron to let him go, “Edea-”

“Don’t go Squall, he wants you alone- what if he hurts you, what if he- he _knows_?” she whispered the end.

Squall was thinking the same, internally panicking at the thought of Genesis suspecting his involvement with wolves- or worse, knowing about Cloud! _If he knows, or suspects then it’s over, I can’t complete the challenge, Cloud and his pack will be in danger._

Paling at the thought of Cloud at gunpoint he knew what he had to do: “Th-then I have to try and convince him otherwise, we’re just acting suspicious the more we hide. Right?” Edea looked horrified! He got his arm free, “If something happens I’ll run into the trees and I won’t look back,” he promised, the both of them knowing that it was the safest place for him- Genesis wouldn’t dare follow him weaponless and at night, and Squall was sure that he’d run into one of the wolves, maybe even Cloud, soon enough to be safe.

Edea still bit her lip, hands wringing together in distress. “… ok.”

Squall couldn’t say a thing to comfort her, he was scared too. However, as he braced himself and turned away, he spied her reaching for a knife …


	38. Chapter 38

The approach to Genesis, who stood waiting by the edge of the clearing, felt like an age. Squall’s heart pounded in his ears, his hands were shaking and it was only the thought of Cloud being at risk that kept him placing one foot in front of the other.

A courageous effort. It was like something out of an unrealised nightmare. The empty night, alone with an enemy with only the night time wind in the trees disrupting their isolated confrontation. Even Edea nearby was not a comfort, Squall knew she would not be able to do a thing against Genesis, not alone and not in a contest of authority or strength. He was on his own.

Truly a nightmare.

Genesis was idly chewing a handful of poppy seeds, looking up at the canopy without seeing it while totally oblivious to Squall’s nerves. Genesis, too, was far from relaxed and in control. His stressed expression flitting through a rainbow of emotions especially around his eyes. Squall picked up on a few; reluctance, uncertainty, frustration, fatigue … but none seemed to be aimed at Squall thus far. Genesis had never held back glaring at him in public before, surely he wouldn’t adopt manners and masks now that they were alone …

Squall stopped just a foot away from being sociable. When the seconds dragged by, only the thudding of Squall’s heart telling him it was passing at all, Squall tried to clear his throat to say something and cue the conversation to get it over with; but all the air in him had turned thick and heavy, not a sound passed his lips. Several more moments passed, making the air between them brittle and sharp.

Genesis had to break the silence. He rubbed at a temple with the heel of his hand.

“Where do you go in the woods at night?”

Squall glanced up, terror making him almost sick with how tight his throat was. He inhaled fast enough to choke and spent most of his alarmed reply coughing and stuttering, “I-I-I don’t-”

“Shut up.”

“Huh?” Squall blinked.

Genesis still wasn’t looking at him. “I’m not interested in unconvincing lies. But, more importantly, you’re not prepared,” he ran a hand through his hair. Crossing his arms again he spat out what was left of the poppy seeds and wrinkled his nose at the taste. “I’ll ask you again, try to use _words_ this time; Where do you go in the woods at night?”

Squall looked down, forcing himself to breathe through a raw throat, “E-Edea’s, or my hut. I don’t g-go anywhere else-”

“Fascinating,” Genesis muttered, “When I overheard Heartily’s daughter and the Seifer boy discussing how long you went missing in the woods for several _days_ , not even Edea knowing where you were.” He lowered his hand. “Your gun is rusted, your hut abandoned. Hardly lived in. Edea has neither laboured land or wood in abundance, so you’re not here often. Are you.”

Squall paled. _He’s been watching me? Oh god, what does he know?_ “I-I got lost in the woods, I-”

“Lost?” Genesis growled, turning to Squall with a full on glare; “The wolf child? The boy who everyone knows can walk the cursed woods alone and unprotected and survive? The one who knows the woods better than the village?” he was looming over Squall and sneering down at him, “If you can’t convince _me_ , how are you going to convince anyone else who has questions? Not everyone is like your family, who’ll trust you enough to accept your lies and silence- even they know you’re lying through your teeth.”

He jabbed Squall in the chest, advancing a step when the teen pulled away, “They’re asking you because they’re close to you and they see your strangeness first. Your lies are accepted because they trust you, they like you,” Genesis held Squall by his arm to keep him from stepping away, “I don’t. The rest of us in the village aren’t as blind as you think. We see what you’re doing too, so what are you going to say to convince _me_ before I throw you out to face _them_?”

The young hunter was shaking in his boots, “I-I go to see my lover,” he gasped out, it was the truth, just not all of it. He wasn’t very good at lying on the spot, his answers were weak. It was obvious. But he couldn’t face a crowd, and he couldn’t run away.

Genesis peered into his face, “That’s honesty, boy.” He let Squall go and turned away, letting the younger hunter gain some space away from him. Genesis was thoughtful, “She lives in the woods? That’s why you go there?”

“Th-they don’t live in the woods,” Squall admitted, looking at his shoes, “We just meet there.”

Genesis was quiet for a long moment. “Leonhart … I want you to leave.”

“What?”

The village leader sighed, throwing another mouthful of seeds into his maw and rubbing at the spot between his eyes, “You haven’t convinced me, boy, those questions are what you’ll face _and_ _fail_ if you stay. _When_ you fail, you’ll bring hell down upon yourself and all those close to you.” His promise was ominous. “Personally, I don’t want to know a damn thing about what you do or why, but some want answers, and asking them to tolerate you will not work for much longer. I am _not_ going to put up with infighting here of all God forsaken places, at the dawn of winter. Am I clear?”

“You …” Squall was rocked to his core. Genesis was telling him to go for his own good? For a good he could no longer _provide_? “You’ve been … standing up for me?” he asked incredulously.

The older man cringed, caught.

The Leader glared over his shoulder; “Not for _your_ sake, boy.”

Squall realised after a moment. “Then is it for Edea, Seifer or Quistis?” The woman who cured his father and the village of sicknesses, the boy set to become his apprentice, or for Quistis the woman Genesis unrequitedly fancied. Predictably, all he got was a growl and a glare.

It was clear to Squall that he would probably never know the true reason.

Quickly, it dawned on Squall that he never realised he had had such a strong ally all these years, watching out for him, warding off rumours and public dislike. Whatever Genesis’s reasons, Squall acknowledged with a handful of dread that he likely wouldn’t be here if not for the actions of this man. _I would have been run out or mobbed years ago. I could have been murdered or cast out to starve and wander. How much has he done for me?_

He took a step closer and said: “Thank you-” Genesis tried to growl over his words, loathing to have done him any favours, but Squall raised his voice so he was heard: “I don’t understand why you did it but you have my gratitude for my current safety, and for this warning,” he looked down, “It is only fair to inform you of something too: I was planning on leaving anyway. After the snows and winter storms.”

Genesis looked at him, “Really?” He didn’t read Squall’s face for nearly as long as before, his expression turned calculating. “You may not have that luxury, Leonhart. You should go as soon as you can-”

“I can’t do that, travelling in the winter is a death sentence; there’s no food, and little work, I wouldn’t survive if I left now …” _and my family would be devastated._

His leader seemed to realise that. “Yes … but if you stay, if you can’t persuade others that you’re entirely innocent …” Genesis looked tired, he held the air of a man facing something he’d been putting off for as long as he could. Someone both defeated and forward looking.

Squall tried again: “At the very least you’ll need every hunter you can get with storage pushed back this far into the season and … Genesis, I swear, after this winter you’ll never have to tolerate me again.” _Just like this village always wanted._

There was a heavy silence. Leaves rustled, wind ticked their hair, the sounds of nocturnal wildlife beginning to spring up in the background … Genesis let the quiet stay and stay, for so long Squall began to wonder if he had fallen asleep on his feet. Squall jumped when Genesis finally spoke again: “Either way, I supposed I won’t.”

He turned to the boy and looked grim, eyes hard as always but his tone not nearly as biting. “You’re on your own, Leonhart. I’ve given you this one warning. Don’t expect me to help you again. I’m done putting my neck out for you.” He half turned away, “Good hunting and … practice what you’re going to say to convince others … you’ll need it.”

 _I’ll need it because he won’t be shutting down those questions anymore. I’ll have to fend them off myself, say things that can convince them without necessarily being true._ Squall ducked his head, “I will … Thank you.”

Genesis looked like he wanted to say something else, his mouth opened and his breath paused as if his mind was forging it into words, but then his lips closed and whatever he could have said died in his throat. He turned to leave without another word. Not even something to pass on to Edea. He must have been tired … _or is he disappointed._ Squall wondered. _Disappointed that he couldn’t convince me to leave, or for something else …_

Squall sighed and slumped in place, shoulders loosening and his mind adrift with heavy thoughts. Genesis’s warnings, his recent help – if it could be called ‘help’, what kinds of curiosities he could be facing …

_I never realised that he was protecting me. Why? For Edea’s sake, or Quistis’s affections, for Seifer? He’d never prioritise them over the rest of the village, he doesn’t do that for anyone- and for how long? I wish I knew his motives … it makes no sense. He’s had it out for me for years but at the same time he’s been shielding me?_

Squall rubbed at his face. _I’m never going to find out, am I …_ He breathed out. It would be many hours or even weeks before he’d come to terms with his ignorance.

“S-Squall?”

The young hunter turned around to see Matron standing just out of the shadows, the knife held low in her hands and her face pulled into a mournful expression, eyes shining.

Squall turned to her, having entirely forgotten that he had just had that enlightening and mysterious discussion in plain view of her house. “Edea?” She was crying. “What’s wrong?” he asked, turning to her and moving to take the knife from her shaking hand, not wanting her to drop it on herself or lose it.

Her breathing hitched and she easily relinquished her possession of the weapon to clasp her hands together, her cheeks getting wet. “You’re leaving?”

Squall felt his heart drop as he realised he had never gotten around to telling her that he was planning to leave. The decision had been so recent, and the afternoons so chaotic in recent times he’d never realised he’d neglected to inform his family. He felt his heart break a little as she clutched at him and sniffled into his shirt.

“I-I was scared that- that Genesis would th-throw you out. But y-you said you w-were planning on l-leaving already,” she hiccupped.

Squall nodded, pressing his hands to her hair and her back, “I was going to tell you- I swear,” he whispered. It just made her cry a little more. Squall whispered again: “I’m sorry Mother.” He squeezed her, wishing he could hold her together this way instead of excusing his mistake with words; “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I never wanted you to find out like that, I’m sorry.”

Edea held him tighter, a lifetime of working muscles binding him here as if to stop him from ever wandering again. “I’m never going to see you again, am I?” she sobbed, realising everything before Squall could even begin.

Once he left with Cloud he’d be gone, likely for good.

It broke Squall too when he realised that she was right. Over the mountains, far from any aggressive community of people, somewhere suited more for wolves than people. Somewhere secret. Edea couldn’t follow him there, and he …

He shook his head, denying the truth; he’d know the way back, he’d remember somehow, retrace his steps and find here again, even just the once. “I … I’ll come back, Mother. I’ll see you again one day, I promise.”

Edea shook her head, “Squall …”

“I will. I swear it. I’ll come back,” he didn’t care if what he was saying was impossible or at the very least unlikely, “I _will_ come back … I always find my way back out of the woods, don’t I?”

She sniffed, a slightly hysterical laugh escaping her as she acknowledged his uncanny ability to walk through impossible paths, “I’ll pray that it’s true,” Edea sighed, saying nothing more on it but the heavy air and brittle promise hovered between them. Her head rose partially, “My youngest son leaving the village … where will you go?”

Squall shrugged, a sort of smile on his face, “Wherever he goes, and far from anyone who’ll hurt us.”

Edea chuckled, crying her last tears moments later, “My husband said that he’d follow me too, all those years ago … Cloud’s a lucky man …” She took deep breaths and smoothed out her pained expression with dabs of her sleeves against her eyes. “I’m sure you’ll be very happy. Come, let’s go inside. I … I think we both need a meal and … a good long rest,” she sighed.

Squall agreed, “Yeah, okay … can I st-”

“If you think I’m letting you out of my sight tonight after what Genesis warned you about then I’m the Virgin Mary,” she huffed, waving a finger at him sternly and pointing at her house without arguments.

Relieved, Squall kissed her cheek, “Edea, you’re the best.”

“Oh Squall,” she chuckled. “I, well, before we drop this entirely,” she began hesitantly, their slow walk getting slower and halting at the door, “I think I’ll need some time to accept your, um, plan for the future … I’ll need to think, and …”

When she couldn’t find a good way to finish Squall took her hand and nodded, “I’ll gladly talk about all I can with you when you’re ready to hear it,” he promised. Edea seemed pleased and they silently let the subject drop for the time being, and went into her hut. The step into the domestic environment gave them both feelings of comfort and their shoulders relaxed, their stomachs began to rumble, and the cold seemed to nip harder than before.

Never one to sit still, Edea began the process of heating up a broth and Squall had other recent things on his mind …

“Edea?”

“Yes?” she handed him a pillow and blanket and he placed them by the door for later, “What is it?”

Squall pulled the red cloak from a corner of Edea’s shelves and put it around his shoulders, catching her fond smirk as he tugged it around his body just the way he liked it. Preparing himself for little to no real answers he asked: “Did you know Genesis was diverting some negative opinions about me?”

Edea hesitated, then ran a hand through her hair and pulled it out of her braid, “I … I suspected,” she admitted. “I’m … not sure why. But, many times, people have demanded that he ‘ _take action’_ against you, for the village luck,” she frowned, angry that such things had been said. “And Genesis …” she shrugged, “He has done nothing.”

“But _why_? Why take the risk of people throwing his reputation in with mine?” Squall asked, vexed.

Edea shrugged again, “I couldn’t say, Squall. Though I’m grateful for it, life could have been very different if he’d chosen another path. God knows he’s got mixed feelings about you, to put it generously,” she took a seat beside him and they stared into the fire.

“That’s nothing new,” Squall muttered. He recalled Seifer telling him, mostly out of spite, that the village’s opinion around his appearance had been split between taking him in or leaving him to die where he was found. His wolf-child status a worrying sign for many people, although Edea and a few others managed to sway village opinion enough to let him live a fairly normal childhood up until his amnesia. Who knows, maybe Genesis had been one of those voices giving him a chance. He, and the village, at one point had cared enough about him to embark on a full out search and rescue through _demon_ woods in the middle of winter to find his seven-year-old self, although the following storm and Squall’s unexplained memory loss set everyone back to being suspicious again.

Edea brushed her hand across his head, “He’s a good man at heart, Squall, I’m sure. Often, it’s a show of character when faced with a hard choice. Yet each time he’s chosen to give you a chance.” She raised his head with a hand under his chin, “Something about you keeps convincing him to give you chances, now be a good hunter and use the opportunity.”


	39. Chapter 39

“Please, please reconsider, y-you just arrived here- a-and the journey back is so long-”

A leather hand rose lazily, “Enough of your grovelling, Father. You’re wasting the breaths God blessed you with,” Sephiroth elegantly turned from the window and sat in the chair of the inn room that Father Hojo had arranged for them at the tavern- the village’s largest and reliably warmest building.

Father Hojo was sweating like a sinner in church, his hair a mess as he tugged at it over and over, his rosary had worn a red line into his neck as he fidgeted with each glossy bead. “Forgive me … is there nothing I can do or say-”

“You can say nothing for a change,” Sephiroth drawled once again, lifting a glass to his lips to drink. Kadaj put the wine bottle on the table when Sephiroth took his drink, the lesser agent stood back to watch the proceedings. Sephiroth tilted the glass form side to side, “I must say you are fond of your own voice more than we ever will be,” he remarked, appearing and sounding bored. “We did not come out here to have our time wasted by listening to you and your suspicions.”

Thankfully, the Father was silent.

“By telling the town that we could see nothing, and that we will be spending no effort, was a strategic move.” Sephiroth appeared stern, “Though, I am tempted to make good on the bluff, Father, your insistence that your village was plagued with demons does not live up to your vivid descriptions; your letter is most misleading.”

“B-but-”

Sephiroth set his glass down sharply, “Did I not say; be silent!”

Hojo sunk back into his seat, thoroughly chastised.

Aggravated, Sephiroth sighed and smoothed the lines of his forehead with a gloved hand as he took a slow breath, “Your insistence is fast becoming boring, and you’ve been insisting all evening. If you had been silent I would have had time to explain our strategy and our arrangements before you insisted on parading us before your jurisdiction.”

Loz drifted away from Sephiroth’s shadow and stood by the door. He looked down the hall of the tavern, the room was near the drinking tables. There was no noise from the building, as the tavern had been closed all day. Regardless, Loz he squinted at the shadows suspiciously … then shut the door behind him as he stepped out. The door creaked as his weight leaned against it.

Sephiroth continued when the new arrangement of the room, “Father, unless you can make this trip worth our time we do not intend to stay long.”

Hojo blinked, confused, “W-worth your time? But is not fighting God’s enemies a worthy cause? I-I have provided intelligence on a stronghold of heathens, and I brought you here as I feared we as a people were too blind to find the Witch amongst us-”

Yazoo drifted across the small bare room while the Father stuttered, and the silver haired man produced two small books from their boxes of belongings, Yazoo’s tall form barely made a whisper on the creaky old oak floor.

Sephiroth leaned back in his seat as his brother looked through one of the small books, the eldest explained: “We fight God’s fight wherever we are ordered to go by the Vatican. And do not accuse us otherwise, or you will quickly find yourself no longer Sheppard of these sheep you give you sermons to.”

Father Hojo was speechless.

Never had he been threated to be thrown out of office before! Never had the threat been real.

“Now, allow me to tell you how our operation works.” Sephiroth indulged in another sip of his wine while the Priest stewed in confused frustration opposite him, “The Vatican receives reports of Heretics, the Demonic, the Witches and all other important matters of Religious order. The frontline of God’s crusade, so to speak. Then, they commission us, their able and worthy Agents, to act as their sword and their shield. We set froth and follow a specific path to the source of the reports, and on to the next ones until our route is complete and we return to the Holy City to confess our findings, our failures, and what needs additional attention.”

In bewilderment, the Father raised his shaking hands; “Have I not done as the Papal have? I have given you your commission-”

“Ah, but you misunderstand, Father. Your request is not a holy order, neither is it a commission.” He accepted the book his tallest and most willowy brother gave him, and presented the open pages, “As you can see here, this is the record of all the missions the Vatican orders and commissions of us. Take your time to read, there are a lot of notes here, but it pays to be meticulous,” he drank from his glass again, leaning back into his seat with more confidence than most Princes.

Father Hojo looked at the pages, leafing through with a raising alarm. Carriages, horses, horseshoes, feed, inn rooms, food, the odd medicine … it was a long list of expenses underneath the titles of towns and the names of suspects. There was a price by each name, each town, each item. Down to the length of rope used, the amount of firewood purchased and the price of washing out bloodstains. Nothing was too small a detail on these meticulous lists. Many pages were stuffed with more pages for cases that went on and on- ink and dates showing the progressive age of each extended investigation record.

“This is …” he set down the book and looked at the front page. A document of expenses for the Vatican. Expenses that the holy city would pay back for each commissioned journey. Plus, the fee for hiring them in the first place.

This was not a holy crusade of selfless men, it was a business agreement.

Sephiroth nodded once, “All of the things we chose to spend our own gold on, the Vatican is most generous at paying back. With their guaranteed agreement to pay back our expenses we take great pride in carrying out their work, it pays, and they get our attention to detail they need to root out Heretics and Sinners. God couldn’t have given us a finer purpose.” He sounded proud, “It is our own deal, of sorts. They put us back in the position we were at the start. We lose no gold on daily living, accept a small fee for witch-hunting, and they lose no followers to the Devil’s evil.”

Father Hojo sat forward in his seat, eyes widening; “I see! Then if you record all that you spend here the Vatican-”

“Just a moment, Father,” Sephiroth smirked, shaking his head in amusement with one hand raised. “Do no assume that this little _side-track_ to your village come under the same category as the Vatican’s commissions. We were not ordered to come here by the Vatican’s Cardinals. You asked us here.”

The implication made Father Hojo feel scared. It was his doing asking them to come here, and so he would have to pay their commission. _I can persuade the village to provide for these men in exchange for their help! If they do not have to spend a single coin, like their Vatican agreement, then surely this need of payment can be met in kind._ Hojo started sweating like a pig, “I … I can provide everything to you for no cost, the-the village will listen to me- you don’t have to spend a single-”

“Father … look at this second book,” Sephiroth handed him a plain black book and opened it to a random page. “Pick any number you wish, look at the details. Here, upon these pages are the records of all our stops and activities not on our predestined, commissioned route by the Vatican. Do you see where you are failing?”

Father Hojo saw all right; there was no such thing as payment in kind. Hojo paled so much he felt faint, “God have mercy …”

Prices upon prices were listed by towns, and cities and other hovels with no notable names; ‘just outside of,’ or ‘next to,’ or ‘north of.’

There were long lines crossing neatly through names too; those that did not have a number of coin recorded next to them. Those that did, Hojo Found as he continued to leaf through the book, had little reports of names of Witches and their results, their payments, their findings. But most importantly: The Witch Hunter’s profit.

Those who paid ultimately got the Witch Hunter’s time.

_This is but a humble village, we do not have coin in excess like this!_ Hojo despaired. _The funds that I have are under the protection of our common law; for emergencies only._ In the past they had spent their collective fund to buy food, salts, sheep or other such supplies from nearby towns when times of shortages hit the village.

_If I spend this before the winter is over then the people will be in danger of starvation, we will not have a reserve to draw upon._

Hojo implored one more time: “Merciful, Godly, Sephiroth and Brothers- please, we are but a humble village, we cannot provide you with the coin you seek-”

“Then we shall take our leave,” Kadaj smoothly interrupted.

“ _Yet!_ ” The Father shouted in desperation. His heart freezing at the thought of the Brothers not seeking out the demons that haunted him. The fear of God made his decision.

He stood up and made several flustered, bowing gestures to each member in the room, a seedy smile on his face. “Please, I-I have only _just_ become aware of your necessities, surely it is not too unreasonable to ask you to stay here a while as I gather and count the payment you require?” he squeaked, squirming, and sweating like an animal at slaughter. “You can admire the village an-and rest here in the inn for free, a-and I can investigate gathering these funds for you.”

He frantically glanced between them all, looking, begging for a shred of approval.

Loz snorted on the far side of the door. Hojo flinched and grasped at his rosary while Yazoo and Kadaj stared off into different corners of the room, utterly disinterested.

“Is that enough?” he weakly prompted as the silence stretched on.

Sephiroth exhaled and topped up his glass with the rich dark wine.

“Three days, Father,” Sephiroth said calmly. “We will rest here for two nights. Should you change our minds, should something about this place change our views of its uninteresting nature by the third morning then we shall stay. Then our meticulous, unrivalled attentions can be applied to your predicament in full.” He folded the book away into a pocket that Hojo hadn’t noticed. “Are we clear.”

Father Hojo lowered his head. “Amen …” _God help me, God save us all …_

* * *

 

Waking to an empty hut wasn’t unexpected for Edea. But it was hard …

She sat before her fire, glowing with warm embers. Squall had clearly laid, lit, and fed the fire into a lasting slow burn, her hearth was cheery warm. Then, when satisfied that Edea would be warm, he went to walk where she was too scared to follow. Edea reached her hands out and sighed deeply, her thoughts heavy.

The revelations last night could not be gotten over so easily: Her boy was going to leave her. The childless Mother sniffed, wiping one tear from her cheek, chastising herself for getting worked up. Squall was no longer a child, he was an independent young man, he had left her house for one of his own years ago. She had not cried when he moved out from their family home in the woods.

But to not know where he would be going … to face the horrible fact that she may not see him again; the child she raised, and loved, and took in from the cold when no one else would …

Edea half smiled, recalling the day Squall came to her with a joyful beat of her heart.

* * *

_The storm that had battered her house had passed while the small family slept, the sounds of the waking forest was all around their home. The noises creeping into the house with the dawn light between the cracks, slowly waking the Mother of the home. She lay awake, and relaxed into wakefulness, content in her soul as she watched her children sleeping peacefully next to her. However, there was a series of noises that the sleepy Edea did not expect to hear:_

_First there was the unexpected hush of the woodland creatures, they were not silent entirely, but the voice of the forest had quietened noticeably. The first indication that something was disturbing the morning._

_Secondly, and more obviously, there were odd sounds that came through the crack under her door. Quiet as they were, they tugged on her heartstrings, and woke her from her doze._

_Edea sat up, and as she became more aware she realised what these noises were, and why she was suddenly so moved to help: there was a baby whimpering._

_Edea tugged her blanket off herself and quickly opened the door. She looked outside and saw, on her doorstep, a newborn baby wrapped in a thick crimson bundle, wet on one corner._

_The sight of the strange babe on the floor, in the_ mud _, had Edea panicking! She scooped the child up at once and held it to her, lightly bouncing the baby to ease the whimpering sobs._

_The baby’s weight felt right in her arms. She had no children of her own; her young ones were all adopted from the village as she desired a family so much and could not turn the orphans away. They had no Mother, she had no children, it was a perfect match._

_However, they were all_ children _, though, when they came to her. At least a year of age, and well on their way to development: Irvine was three, Seifer was two, Zell was just about to turn two, as was Quistis her only girl. She had missed so many moments of their lives, their first words, their first steps, their little misadventures._

_She’d never had a child so young … never held a child this small._

_The baby’s warmth, its weight, the way it snuggled into her for comfort tugged at her heart in ways she had not known. A painful, happy, wonderful, terrifying way. She had held this baby for just a moment and her heart had been stolen._

_Edea looked about; left and right and all around her house but could not see a sign of a Mother … just the paw prints of a large animal. They led up to her door and then away, back the way they came, Edea shivered; what if it had come to sniff out the baby when it’s Mother left it here?_

_She did not think that the absence of human footprints was strange- as the village leader would when Genesis came to inspect later that day, in the hopes of reuniting him with his family and finding out why he was abandoned- Edea was just thankful this baby was safe._

_No family in sight, Edea turned her attention to the infant. She pulled away the blanket to see the little pink face and tears rushed to her eyes, he was so tiny. “Who on Earth could leave you, darling?” she whispered to him, wrapping him up again once she discovered the infant’s gender. He was perfect, no deformities, not small enough to be a premature birth, not too big to have caused the Mother birthing difficulties; what Mother could have given him up?_

_Edea couldn’t._

_The little baby boy opened his eyes, and she realised with a gasp of surprise that they were a beautiful grey, like the silver shine off ice and coins. He was …_

_She decided, then and there, that this child was meant to be hers, that God had chosen her to raise him. She kissed his forehead and cradled him against her chest as he cooed, happy tears rolling down her cheeks as her unspoken prayer had been answered; a child of her very own …_

* * *

Edea had named the infant Squall after the stormy night he had appeared after. She had kept him by her for as long as she could to keep him safe. She gave him his cloak of crimson when he was old enough- made from the blanket he arrived in. She knew his story through and through, was there for every day that mattered, his first steps, his first words, his first hunt, his misadventures, all of it; they had a bond stronger than the rest of her children as she had been the only Mother he knew. Even young Selphie was older than him when she took in her second daughter.

She loved all her children, but Squall was truly _hers_.

As the woman reminisced … she wondered if that was still the case. Was Squall still hers? Yes, he would always be her son, her gift, but … there came a time in everyone’s life when they owned themselves and chose their own destinies …

Squall had chosen Cloud. He had chosen love, as Edea had.

The herbalist smiled, recalling her own choices that gave her this wonderful life. She chose Cid, she chose to leave her family home and live here in the trees against all protest and warnings. Edea dried her eyes and smiled; “Hmm. He really _is_ my son …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone! Next time won't be as long, I promise!


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it wouldn't be as long as the last one.
> 
> .
> 
> This chapter is here earlier than planned due to the lovely review by "iosi" in the previous chapter.
> 
> This person knows how to review! Never felt so encouraged before by a short paragraph! Anyway, enjoy the next chapter. Go thank iosi for this, I wasn't inspired until I read that.

Traveling through the trees so early made navigating a little trickier, the predawn gloomy sky was not strong enough to reach through the trees to light Squall’s way, and the Hunter brought neither torch or lantern to assist him. Fire was not welcomed in the trees.

Nevertheless, time was of the essence, but Squall still made good progress in his frantic determination. He got to the clearing where he’d lost his memories, their meeting place, ahead of schedule.

He'd been unable to sleep well last night, anxiety wracked his body until sleep was only possible via sheer exhaustion. He’d risen early after fitful dreams and bolted for the trees as soon as he’d taken care of his Mother, their sorrowful evening keeping him from leaving upon waking, even if he could only bring himself to stay as long as it took to light a fire, he hoped it would help her see that he hadn’t run at first light.

Squall walked around the clearing, clapping his hands to keep warm and listening to the crunch of frosty leaves and grass underfoot. And yet, despite the noisy earth of frost, the wolves still approached without making a sound. Squall only noticed them when he felt their animalistic eyes watching him, and the instinctive wave of joy when his Mate was near after a night alone. He looked at the trees at the exact spot Cloud stepped out from the undergrowth, a full ten seconds before his was visible.

The pair rushed their final steps forward until they were wrapped in each other’s arms. Squall pressed his face into Cloud’s hair and squeezed him tightly. His Mate held him with equal amounts of fierce affection, knowing without words that Squall needed him more than he needed to breathe.

"Hey," the blond nuzzled Squall's neck, warm in the cool wintery morning.

Squall sighed out a deep breath of relief. With Cloud here lots of his overnight stress went away, his presence made everything feel better, and Cloud was gently rubbing along his back to encourage him to relax; Cloud understood him so well. The Hunter pressed their foreheads together and gripped his Mate in a tight grip. "H-hey," he replied softly, looking into the beautiful blues.

Cloud immediately cupped Squall's face. "Squall?” he queried, his thumbs lightly smoothing over the tense muscles in Squall's temples, his glowing eyes didn’t miss a thing. He touched Squall’s bandaged hand, “What happened?”

Squall took Cloud's hand and kissed it. "The meeting yesterday-" he shook his head, Cloud wasn’t the one who needed to know. "Cloud, I need to speak to Angeal."

Blue eyes flashed in mirth, and he glanced over a shoulder. "Well ... you're in luck."

Following his ominous words came the soundless approaches of several others. Out of the trees stepped a number of other wolves and people. Angeal stood on two legs, clothes better fitting as the sleeves has been ripped off. It was not too unbelievable to think that Angeal had removed them by flexing. The leader’s face was patient and relaxed, he nodded what Squall met his eyes.

Squall smiled in relief, unable to stop himself from ducking his head before the strong and respectable Wolfe leader. Cloud squeezed his hand in sympathy, and it encouraged Squall to stand tall before him and the newcomers.

Beside the Alpha came two more figures from the foggy gloom. One was a thin young woman in hide clothes of good quality, splattered in different herbal colours via hard work not design. Her smile was sweet and her hair sky blue! She stepped silently and flowed out of the forest gloom, obviously a Wolfe despite her human appearance.

With her came a large wolf of dark brown fur and blue eyes, and it was the most muscular and tough wolf Squall had ever laid eyes on! Large and powerful enough to expect a tremor through the earth when he walked. But, of course, its movements were soundless over the earth. It was stoic in attitude and watched with silence. The blue haired woman laid her hand upon his back and was lovingly combing his thick fur with her fingers.

Squall assumed that this was Aqua and Terra, another mated pair that Cloud had often referred to. His Mate had described them as a pair of leaders after the Alpha, and their natural comfort so close to him was the final piece to convince Squall of who they were.

Beside them was a younger woman with black hair and brown eyes. Her hide clothes were a little ill fitted, especially around her bust and she mimicked the Alpha’s strength by bearing her muscled arms in sleeveless attire. She met Squall’s eyes and smiled warmly, waving as they walked into the clearing. Squall found her very familiar …

Four more wolves stood either side of Angeal. One was clearly Zack, his eyes were a bright blue and his tail wagged on seeing them, an attitude Cloud described often in Zack. The wolf also stuck close to Angeal's shadow, as a training alpha wolf should.

There was a small wolf, tiny, like a puppy, and it was entirely dark furred. The tips of their ears were still curved over with youth. The young one seemed very pleased to see him, when Squall looked at the large pup it yipped in welcome, tail wagging wildly. The friendly greeting brought a smile to Squall’s face.

The final two stood further back and watched with patient expressions. They were large wolves, one had long fur that covered one eye the second had waves in their fur that appeared pretty. They stuck as close together as Aqua and Terra, and Cloud and himself. They must have been mates, whoever they were. They did not seem eager to approach further than listening and hearing distance, mistrustful and observant.

After taking note of everyone there, human and wolf, Squall focused his attention on Angeal. He breathed out in relief, "Angeal, a moment?" He took a few steps forwards to speak normally when Angeal curiously gestured for him to continue. "There are strange men in the village, supposed Witch-hunters, and they could be a danger to your pack."

Angela's eyes widened, not expecting to hear this. "What do you know, how did you find this out?"

Squall felt the wolves shifting all around, Aqua was sharing frantic whispers with Terra, Zack was growling under his breath and the unnamed dark-haired woman looked worriedly at Cloud as Squall started to explain.

"My village religious leader, Father Hojo, called a village wide meeting, he had invited some Witch-Hunter Agents from outside into the village to hunt out witches, demons, and sinners." Squall winced at his next words, "Father Hojo believes you wolves to be demons ..."

Angeal realised what Squall meant. "These strange men mean to hunt _us_?"

The dark-haired woman growled and punched her fists together, eyes fiery, "Let then try, we're faster and more cunning than any man with a gun!" Zack and Terra seemed in agreement. The young pup whined in worry.

“Tifa,” Aqua cautioned, nodding at the fretting pup. Her blue eyes turned back to Squall as Tifa helped calm the young wolf.

Squall was momentarily distracted, looking at Tifa and realising now why she was familiar to him; he’d met her before, as a wolf, but never as a human. Her friendliness made sense now, as did her concern for Cloud’s safety. She was not what he expected her human form to be …

Squall shook his head lightly to refocus. He tried to implore caution as Aqua did; "I'm not sure they hunt as the local Hunters do," he felt Cloud slip his hand into his. "For now, they don't intend to do anything, their leader called this cause unworthy. But Father Hojo is adamant at changing their minds; he had the entire village at his beck and call to prepare for them. If he succeeds ..."

"Then we may have a new, unknown enemy," Angeal concluded, Squall nodded. The Wolfe leader rested a hand against his chin while in deep thought.

He was quiet for a while.

Everyone, Aqua, Terra, even the strange wolfs in the background were watching him.

"What about them is threatening?" Angeal queried.

Squall answered while glancing down at his bandaged hand, "They have enough authority to overrule the local leaders, they're from a place called the Vatican which my Mother told me is the Catholic holy city which can dictate war and peace and the heirs to Kingdoms. I believe these men are influential enough to call in help if they so desired. They're also an unknown, I cannot say if they're likely to hunt directly or sent in others."

"Could they muster an army?" Angeal asked.

Squall nodded, local wars for Princes territories were often sanctioned or given rights by the Church, and people would flock to help upon its involvement. He took a minute to describe the last war that the Vatican had been involved in; the one that had robbed Edea of her husband.

The wolves were thankfully a lot more cautious after that short tangential story. Tifa stepped forwards, close to pushing past Angeal with intense concern, "Do they know about you and Cloud?"

Cloud hugged Squall tightly, "They can't know!" he insisted, shaking his head at his pack, "I've been so careful."

No one was convinced by his pleas once again. Everyone grew worried; the puppy whined, Aqua's hands clasped in concern, Angeal looked ready to grab Cloud and run into the dawning autumn trees all around them.

When Cloud turned to Squall for help the brunet winced, "I was scared that they knew about Cloud-" the blond squeezed his hand. All wolves grew defensive and tense. Squall pressed on, "-by the way the lead Hunter was acting. But I can say that they have no knowledge of Cloud, Genesis doesn't know anything and Hojo has been too caught up in the visiting Agents to notice village gossip, they never said a word about the wolves and haven’t for weeks- there’s not even been talk of a hunt."

Cloud brightened, "If they don't know then these ‘Agents’ can't possibly know either!"

“Are you sure?” the Alpha growled.

Squall calmly nodded, “Genesis has a personal hatred of you wolves, and he speaks to Hojo on a daily basis, if they knew about Cloud then I’m sure I would not be standing here. So, I can promise you he does not know."

"That is a relief," Angeal acknowledged, letting go of his tension and returning to deep thought.

Aqua unexpectedly spoke next, "And you Squall?" she tilted her head, "Could they suspect _you_? Cloud being a secret is all well and good, but Cloud does not have to be known to them as a wolf for you to be at risk. A love between men is enough disapproval to earn their hate."

Surprised that she was asking, and even more surprised by how concerned Angeal's face was and how interested the wolves were being in his wellbeing, Squall blushed. Cloud turned his face, so their eyes could meet and silently showed all his internal panicking and anxiety.

Squall answered after a moment to process the unexpected degree of concern from everyone. "I-I think I’m fine. Genesis had me alone and standing before a crowd, if he needed a moment to expose me or confront me he’s had both. The most he’s recently said is that he’s done dealing with me as the village bad omen, he expects me to be gone by the spring, and to practice lying to come up with a convincing story that'll satisfy everyone's curiosity until then."

Letting out a big breath of relief, Tifa stated: "So if they're curious they don't know anything either."

Cloud spoke into Squall's ear, "How's that going to work? You're a terrible liar!"

Squall shrugged, far less preoccupied with that for the moment, "I'll learn, most people just want a story they want to hear. I'm sure I can come up with gossip to bring it full circle."

Cloud did not look convinced, but Angeal spoke first: "Squall," he Hunter looked up at him, "You have my thanks for telling me this. I'll take steps to protect my pack, and Cloud, under no circumstances go to the edge of the wood until those Witch-Hunters are gone."

The Alpha patiently ignored Cloud’s huffy: "Well, obviously."

Tifa turned to Aqua, "What's a Witch?"

Squall answered, "An old woman or small group who curses others with magic to serve the Devil, the catholic evil god."

A few wolves snorted, looking amused at the outlandish description. "That's ridiculous."

The Hunter agreed, but with less scorn. "It _is_ stupid, but they believe it enough to burn people to death."

All laughter stopped.

To Squall the silence dragged on, but the wolves seemed to be silently talking to each other.

Cloud glanced between then with increasing speed as they debated the new information.

Aqua and Terra looked to Angeal with pleading and expectant expressions respectively.

Angeal took another moment of silent until he looked ready to speak. "In light of this, Squall, I must ask if you still wish to go ahead with this challenge, we did not know this outside force was to join the Hunt. It was not my intention to test you against strange Hunters with the authority and power to burn the innocent, just the common civilians. Cloud’s challenge is still possible, but we could reconsider your part once they have left for good. With your helpful information no one can argue that you do not deserve chance once the abnormality as passed."

Cloud asked him if he was sure too, with his eyes, and Squall nodded. He cupped Cloud’s cheek and silently told him; _I’ll be fine, I love you._

The blond’s head lowered, unhappy, but he did not stop him as Squall verbally agreed. "I'm no Witch, and this concern is only based off an 'if they stay', Father Hojo could very well fail to convince them to stick around. We are all just thinking of the worst possibility."

“That is true,” Angeal nodded, "Very well, if you are certain. Cloud?"

Cloud held Squall's hand tight, "I don't like this, Madmen or not,” he kissed the hand that held his cheek so preciously, “But if you accept Squall ...” the brunet ran a thumb over Cloud’s cheekbone and nodded. After a tense moment where everyone held their breath, Cloud smiled, proud of him despite his fears. “Yes, Angeal, let's do it."

The puppy wolf, Tifa, and Zack all howled in approval. Zack and the pup even chasing each other in a moment of joyful madness that cleared the serious air.

Angeal chuckled at them, Squall hid a smile.

In the morning light, Aqua and Terra took a subtle centre stage, with everyone giving their attentions to the couple on an invisible signal. Aqua began an intriguing sentence with a gentle smile, "There has been a discussion in the pack about the location of your Mother and if visits could be permitted."

Squall was surprised! He assumed that the topic of his Mother's house was long buried.

Aqua's face was kind, after a moment to let him process the words and become invested she revealed: "The result of the debate was that we do not consider your Mother's house a part of the woods. You can visit her as much as you wish."

Angeal interjected, "So long as it is _just_ a visit, we do not want you to live there and invalidate the challenge."

Squall did not care, he was going to be allowed to see Edea! The pain she must be feeling knowing he was going to leave the village would not be added to with avoidance. He was smiling when Aqua finished speaking and Angela's reminder did not reduce his joy! “Thank you- I- Thank you!”

Cloud looked pleased too, as well as smug, like he was revelling in changing Angeal's mind a second time. Squall hugged him close to whisper; “Is this your doing?”

His Mate pecked his cheek in response, “Just another way to prove I’m a worthy mate to your Mother, even if she never knows.” His genuine smile made Squall want to kiss him, not caring who was here to watch.

Squall curbed his urge and pressed their foreheads together, “ _Thank you_.” _I love you, I love you so much._

The pack leader put his hands on their shoulders, a small fond smile on his face that grew when Squall blushed as bright as the evening sun. The two wolves shared a chuckle at the Hunter’s shyness then Angeal cleared his throat to speak: “Squall, from the next new Moon until my return with Cloud in the Spring you will remain out of the woods in the village, abruptly and without explanation to your people. And throughout you will keep your loyalty to the pack. Visits to your Mother’s home are not in violation of this agreement, so long as you do not step off the path. At the end of winter should you succeed I will personally guard your rights to be involved in Pack life, none can question you or raise hand or tooth or claw against you, your place will be assured by me personally.”

Squall nodded, "I accept."

Angeal turned to Cloud, “Cloud, you will accompany me to find new Hunting grounds, and on this journey from the next New Moon til our return in the Spring you will be loyal to me and our mission. You will prove that you have the Pack’s best interests at heart and not your selfish desires, you will prove that you are not acting out of spite. You will not run away, and will not disobey an order from myself unless it puts you in danger. At the end of the winter when we return I will personally vouch for your loyalty and levelheadedness, and none can challenge it without challenging me. Squall and you can live in peace within the Pack.”

Cloud repeated a moment later. “I accept.”

Angeal held up a hand, “Should either or both of you fail, life will be difficult for you. This is your only chance. The kindest solution I can give to you both should that dark day arrive,” he breathed in sharply, as if in pain. “Is banishment. From these lands, from the Pack. You will be together, but alone.”

Squall checked with Cloud, who looked a little pale at the thought but nodded bravely nonetheless. “That day will not happen,” he confidently spoke. Squall squeezed his hand, nodding wordlessly as nothing he could say would compare to Cloud’s ability to risk a connection so deep. A connection that had once saved his life.

Angeal hugged Cloud close and murmured something encouraging, looking just as distressed as Cloud and their audience.

Aqua stepped between them all and Terra prowled around the three in a large slow circle. The blue haired lady looked at Squall and held up a simple forest stone plucked from the ground, “I have my own proposition to this challenge, I feel it necessary to give you, Squall, a means of alerting us to other things such as Witch-Hunters or further dangers.”

A few wolves looked displeased but Angeal snarled at them to shut them all up.

The woman held her breath seemingly to hold back a growl of frustration herself. When no more ripples in her calm existed, she opened her eyes again and continued, “Place a circle of white stones at the edge of the woods wherever you please. If you are concerned for your safety, or ours, you need merely break the circle and a messenger will meet you that night in the same spot. I will personally see to it that your message is answered.”

“I …” Squall lost his words with surprise. One or two wolves growled at the suggestion, but Terra snarled, and they were silent. Tifa glaring down those who protested with teeth bared.

Squall flinched, “Are you sure?” he checked, noting some mixed reactions, and looking around the clearing to see if accepting Aqua’s help was a step too far.

Aqua smiled, “Of course I am. While I have no doubt that you will succeed that does not mean we should not adhere to caution.”

Squall took the stone and pocketed it, “I will only use the stone ring in an emergency.” He hesitated then added, “And thank you, for thinking of me so much, I did not expect it.”

She giggled, the laugh lighting up her face like the reflection of sparkling light over water. “I see it more as common sense, you are in a unique position after all, in both danger and opportunity. Though if you take it as a kindness I will not object. Now, are you ready for the last part?”

“One moment!” Cloud gasped. Squall was alarmed at his outburst until the blond took hold of his face in both hands and kissed him in full view of everyone on his lips. He smiled at Squall’s blush in response and chuckled as Squall hid behind his hands. “Now I’m ready.”

Squall grumbled in embarrassment.

"As witnessed," Aqua began, repressing a small laugh but not an endearing expression, "Everyone heard the terms and agreements of the challenge, everyone here heard their acceptance. The succession of this challenge clears Squall and Cloud of all doubt and suspicion, they may walk among the pack unchallenged; are there any objections?" She looked around; Tifa and the two young wolves were watching, looking pleased, and the older pair were attentively observing.

When no man, woman, or wolf made a move to cut off the agreement Aqua concluded; "Then it is decided."

Aqua produced a clay bowl of black powder and what looked like a wolf fang. Angeal held his hand out and Aqua used the fang to carefully press a scoop of the black powder onto the skin above his elbow. The fang made a shape like a crescent moon. She blew off the powder and a black moon remained in his skin.

Squall watched as Cloud received the same, seeing its importance in their eyes and actions without knowing why. Cloud blew the power off of his arm and admired the small black moon. Aqua stood before Squall but made no move just yet.

"What's this?" Squall asked Cloud softly.

Aqua answered, but first she smiled at him reassuringly, "It is a mark of trial. We had them back before the wolves gave up their hearts. It is a sign to mark all those involved in the challenge, it has never been offered to an outsider before." She used the wolf fang to scoop up more dust, presumably to add a mark to Squall. She held her hand out ready, "It will be up to you if you wish to wear our mark."

Squall exchanged a small glance with Cloud, the blond curiously waiting. Unable to see why he should not be involved in the Wolfe traditions, plus it was also a great honour, Squall rolled up his sleeve and offered his arm.

Aqua looked pleased, as did many other wolves. The powder, surprisingly, stung a little as Aqua brushed it into place. Thankfully it took very little time before Aqua blew it away. The mark was inky black and at first appeared like dirt, floating on the skin, but any attempt to brush it away broke the illusion and revealed that the mark sat within the skin itself.

The female spiritual leader hummed with approval at the sight of Squall with that mark, Squall had the impression that he'd just passed yet another test. She pulled his sleeve back down and patted his shoulder, "It will stay for several moons, then fade as it does. I intended the mark to linger as long as the challenge lasts, though perhaps my mixture will fall on either side of the predicted time," she informed him.

Cloud thanked her, “You’re the best, Puddles,” the woman laughed.

"It was my pleasure and honour," she put hand hands on their shoulders, her fingers crept up to cup the backs of their heads, her expression was full of hope, "Good luck to you both, may your hearts be strong and your instincts sharp."

Terra came to a stop beside her and touched the couple’s joint hands with his nose. Aqua lovingly smiled at the wolf, "Terra wishes you a safe journey to success," she translated for Squall's benefit.

Aqua turned to Angeal and offered a similar wish for success and presumably Terra spoke too but Squall had no way of knowing.

The well wishes seemed like a signal for the other wolves to rush forwards and give their congratulations of their own. Tifa flung her arms around the both of them, and the wolf pup and Zack quickly followed.

Cloud and Squall yelped in surprise but could not resist the hugs and playful wolf affection even if they tried, and thus toppled to the forest floor. Squall held off the Pup’s licks and yapping in his ear with a warm smile, thinking that this warmth could be something he’d always have after the challenge. 

* * *

 

Aqua sat with Angeal, her Mate, and Marluxia and Zexion on a small rise near the clearing, watching the younger wolves make introductions and play. Aqua leaned on Terra’s shoulder, sighing softly, “He shows such loyalty already, telling us of these strange Witch-Hunters. I question why others are so prejudiced when he brings us such useful information.” Several there agreed, others shifting uncomfortably. “Is there nothing more we can do repay him? We could offer him more help and protection than a sign at the edge of the woods.”

Zexion snorted, turning to growl by Aqua’s face, _“Protect an outsider?”_

_“He is Cloud’s Mate, that warrants enough concern to protect him. As we would all do for your Mate,”_ Terra growled, snapping aggressively at the sight of teeth near Aqua, he growled down at the scornful wolf in an attempt to make him submit. Snarling, _“Or would you rather we threw Marluxia to the Hunt instead?”_

Angeal growled too, “All of you, shut up.” Both reluctantly backed down at the Alpha’s command. “It is decided. Aqua gave him a way to tell us if anything changes,” Angeal turned to Aqua, “In my absence I trust you all to keep an eye on how things unfold, and to respond.”

Aqua nodded, “I will do my best to keep objective. Though I won’t hesitate to act if there is a danger to him.”

Marluxia’s hackles raised! _“Interference was not part of the challenge!”_

Terra huffed, _“A challenge is not a death sentence. Interference is a last resort. Go chase rabbits and leave your expectations to the wind, you of all people should know how far someone can go for a Mate.”_

Aqua pulled Terra’s head away from the other pair, halting another brewing argument. “You men! I say one thing out loud and you all act like children who don’t have your way. Angeal has made the conditions clear and you all had your chance to object or question.” She reminded them all, she let Terra go and looked back down at the happy youngsters. “The boys have agreed to it, if this is the response I get for caring about them then I shall speak of it no more!”

Angeal nodded, “I will not ask you to stop caring Aqua. But your worries are misplaced. The Hunter will succeed, no doubt. As will Cloud. I see no reason other than to prepare for their success.” He smiled at Aqua who nodded back, having also seen the unstoppable storm in his eyes.

She got to her feet and stretched, tugging at her clothes, “Then our work here is done. Let’s return.”

Five sets of paws hit the earth and ran towards the mountains, leaving their argument to fate.

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://thequalityrunaway.tumblr.com/post/141026879897/i-remember-you-his-friend-stayed-with-him-that - Fanart for chapter 15!!
> 
> Cover art: http://thequalityrunaway.tumblr.com/post/138570607597/for-confessions-of-the-red-cloak-au-once-upon-a


End file.
